un destin différent
by neah noah
Summary: Quand le Comte demande à Allen s'il veut ramener Mana à la vie, celui-ci refuse décidant le Comte à le prendre avec lui. Le destin d'Allen s'en retrouva changer et un nouveau chemin sur lequel marcher se traça. Beaucoup plus tard Yaoi Tyki x Allen.
1. prologue

_Salut, je mets un jour vu que j'ai trouvé une merveilleuse bêta-reader qui m'a corrigé moi qui fait des erreurs que même un enfant de cm_ _2_ _ne ferais même pas alors je remercie pour les commentaires,suivie et ce qui ont ajouté dans leurs favories mon histoires et remercie aussi ma bêta pacifia-chan qui à corrigé ce chapitre qui est beaucoup mieux donc bonne lecture pour les nouveaux et anciens._

 _Oh j'avais oublier._

 _Disclamer pout tout les chapitres à venir : Je ne possède pas D Gray Man et ses personnages qui appartienne à Katsura Hoshino._

PROLOGUE

Le Comte Millénaire marchait tranquillement cherchant sa nouvelle victime.

Il avait senti une énorme vague de tristesse et de désespoir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, la sentant jusqu'à l'autre boût du monde.

Il était donc parti à la recherche de cette personne qui émettait une telle tristesse, mais pour une raison étrange, il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de trouver cette personne.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche dans les rues enneigées, il la sentit. Elle venait du cimetière. Heureux de bientôt pouvoir faire un nouveau akuma, il fredonnait la chanson de son petit rêve tout en allant au cimetière. Une fois arrivé, il vit une figure en haut d'une petite colline. Il se percha donc en haut d'un arbre mort puis regarda cette personne.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'etait un enfant pas âgé de plus de 9 ans, il avait les cheveux court brun auburn. Ses yeux étaient gris, terne. Il était petit, maigre et sale et évidemment, seul un enfant de la rue pourrait être si mal nourri. Il se mit derière la tombe mais l'enfant ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Il le détailla un peu plus. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, son teint pâle, un gant de cuisson vert couvrait sa main gauche tandis que son petit corps était secoué de ses sanglots silencieux. En regardant cet enfant le comte sentit son coeur se réchauffer comme si l'enfant était de la famille. Le comte secoua la tête et se mit au travail :

-Conbawa mon garçon. Veux-tu que cette personne soit de retour dit-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'enfant leva enfin les yeux sur lui, ses yeux gris ternes se remplirent d'espoir et ils devinrent argentés. Le comte sentit son coeur rater un battemment. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que son quatorzième. Le comte se força à oublier ses pensées et continua :

-Veux-tu que je ramène... Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le nom gravé sur la tombe. MANA WALKER. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce nom lui semblait familier mais il continua:

-...Mana Walker à la vie finit-il gentiment.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il sentit une tristesse l'envahir en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

-Non merci monsieur dit l'enfant d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

-Tu n'as qu'à pronon...

Il s'arrêta:

-Pardon?! S'exclama-t-il, surprit, croyant avoir mal entendu. Tous les humains étaient égoïstes et acceptaient son offre tentés de revoir leur être cher, et pas un seul n'avait refusé. Alors que cet enfant refuse était impensable, mais en même temps, le comte espérait bien avoir entendu ne voulant pas tuer cet enfant innocent, pur et mignon. "Je suis en train de devenir comme Shéryl"pensait le comte avec crainte.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix mélodieuse de l'enfant.

-Non merci monsieur. Mana doit être heureux là haut avec son frère, je ne veux pas les séparer, répondit l'enfant avec un sourire triste. Le comte, choqué, regarda ses yeux tellement semblables à ceux de son frère perdu, et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida que cet enfant serait de sa famille.

-Dis-moi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu? demanda le comte d'une voix douce.

L'enfant le regarda. C'est comme s'il regardait dans son âme, voyant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour le comte, il répondit, les joues rouges de gêne et de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

-Je m'appelle Allen, Allen Walker monsieur et vous?

-Je m'appelle le Comte Millénaire mais tu peux m'appeler Adam ou Millénie. Mais allen, veux-tu rejoindre ma famille, demanda le comte d'une voix chaleureuse et ses yeux jaune remplit de tendresse.

Allen regarda le comte, méfiant, comme si plus tard il allait se mettre à rire et dire que c'était une blague. Mais les yeux du compte lui disaient qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Choqué, le regard d'allen se remplit de tristesse. Le comte allait lui demander pourquoi il était triste mais allen lui expliqua.

-Quand vous verrez mon bras gauche, vous ne voudrez pas de moi dit-il tristement.

Le comte, abasourdit, demanda à l'enfant de lui montrer son bras, et l'enfant le fit.

Le comte regarda avec surprise et haine le bras rouge sang et calleux avec au centre de la main une croix verte d'innoncence. Allen, ayant vu le regard haineux du comte se dit qu'il allait l'insulter de démon ou le battre, eu les larmes aux yeux.

Le comte regarda Allen pour le voir pleurer. Sentant son coeur se briser, le comte le prit dans ses bras et le berça en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, et qu'il l'acceptait toujours dans sa famille.

L'enfant finit par s'endormir sous le regard rempli de tendresse du compte.

Il regarda Allen dormir. Il avait dit à l'enfant qu'il le voulait dans sa famille et le comte ne changerait jamais d'avis à cause d'une maudite innocence.

Il protègerai Allen de cette guerre. Le comte n'utillisera jamais cet enfant qui, en quelques minutes, était déjà considéré comme n'importe quel autre noah de sa famille.

Le comte s'avança avec Allen dans ses bras vers une porte de damier en forme de coeur avec une couronne en haut qui était sortie du sol pour s'ouvrir, et sans plus tarder, il s'y engouffra, la porte se refermant derrière lui et disparaissant, ne laissant aucune trace dans la nuit froide.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Salut bon voilà le chapitre 1 corriger par ma bêta, j'aurais du le mettre avec les autres mais le chapitre qu'elle m'avait envoyer avec les autres ne marchait pas donc...**_

 _ **Enfin bref sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 **CHAPITRE 1.**

Dans le manoir de Noé, dans le salon plus précisément, se trouvaient le troisième et neuvième apôtres. Road jouait assise par terre avec ses poupées et Tyki lisait un livre assis sur le fauteuil.

Le silence était agréable et seul le bruit du crépitement du feu retentissait, mais cela ne durerai pas plus longtemps.

-Je m'ennuie se plaignait Road en démembrant ses poupées.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Agacée, Road se leva et arracha des mains de tyki le livre qu'il lisait et le balança dans le feu.

-Hé je n'avais pas fini de le lire s'écria Tyki, indigné.

Road le regarda sérieusement et lui dit d'une voix forte et commandatrice:

-Je m'ennuie, joue avec moi.

Tyki la regarda sidéré. C'était parce qu'elle s'ennuyait quelle avait balancé son livre aux flammes. Reprenant ses esprits il dit d'une voix catégorique:

-Non, mais si tu t'ennuies vraiment tu n'as qu'à faire tes devoirs.

Les yeux de Road rétrécirent dangereusement et revinrent à la normale après une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue en disant d'une voix ennuyée:

-Ouah, mais j'aime pas ces stupides devoirs. Millénie n'est toujours pas rentré, les jumeaux ont pris Lero avec eux, Lullubel est parti faire je ne sais quoi, papa est occupé et Skin est parti s'acheter des bonbon, t'es le seul qui peut jouer avec moi.

Tyki soupira. Il se demandait comment l'aînée des Noé pouvait agir si enfantinement après les années qu'elle avait vécu. Mais il savait aussi que sous ses airs de gamine de 12 ans, elle était très forte et était une vraie sadique maniaque et qu'on ne devait pas la mettre en colère.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans une colère noir. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. C'était il y a cinq ans.

Les jumeaux avaient décidé d'entrer dans la chambre avec le chiffre 14 sur la porte et ils l'avaient redécoré à leur façon. Road les avait attaqué en criant comme une folle. On avait du appeler le Comte pour qu'elle les lâche enfin, et ils ont mis des mois à s'en remettre même avec leur régénération. On ne savait toujours pas à qui appartenait cette chambre mais elle était extrêmement importante pour Road.

Elle avait passé des heures dans cette chambre et n'avait pas laissé les akuma la nettoyer. C'est elle qui l'avait rangé.

Personne n'a plus parlé de ce qui s'était passé et avait fait comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu et même aujourd'hui personne ne savait pourq...

-TYKI!

-Hein sursauta Tyki

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté hein dit Road, agacée d'avoir parlé dans le vide.

-Désolé répondit-il pas du tout désolé.

Road soupira et répéta ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire quand il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je veux que tu joues avec moi sinon dit-elle.

-Sinon quoi demanda Tyki, curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire pour qu'il joue avec elle.

-Tu te souviens du jour où tu as ramené une humaine pour coucher avec dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Cette histoire pourrait malencontreusement arriver aux oreilles de papa rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Tyki pâlit à cette idée. Si son frère apprenait ça il allait le tuer lentement et douloureusement en disant qu'il avait pervertit sa fille chérie.

-D'accord je vais jouer avec toi capitula Tyki. Mais Shéryl ne devra jamais entendre parler de cette histoire finit-il autoritaire.

Road poussa un cri de joie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de faire du chantage à son frère mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait il n'aurait jamais accepté.

Au moment où elle allait lui dire à quoi ils allaient jouer, elle sentit le Comte lui envoyer un message pour lui ouvrir une porte pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Elle le fit et sa porte apparût puis s'ouvrit pour révéler le Comte Millénaire.

Road couru dans ses bras en criant joyeusement Millénie. Tyki regarda, soulagé qu'à la fin il n'aurait pas à jouer avec Road.

-Chut Road dit le Comte en faisant un câlin avec un bras, l'autre tenant Allen.

Road leva les yeux pour voir ce que tenait le Comte et vit avec surprise un enfant endormi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Millénie ? Est-ce qu'est c'est une nouvelle poupée pour moi demanda Road curieuse et excitée.

-Non, c'est un nouveau membre de la famille dit le Comte d'une voix remplie de tendresse en regardant Allen dormir.

-Il est trop mignon roucoula Road

Tyki s'approcha pour voir le nouveau membre endormi. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le gamin ne s'était pas encore réveillé en Noah. Il baissa les yeux et vit quelque chose de vert dans le bras du garçon. Il s'avança, lui prit le bras gauche pour mieux voir et le lâcha de surprise et de haine.

-Il a l'innocence dit Tyki avec dégout pour le cristal incrusté dans le bras gauche de l'enfant.

-Quoi ?! dit Road en regardant elle aussi le bras d'Allen, voyant ainsi l'innocence.

-Quelle mémoire détient-il ? demanda Tyki, curieux en gardant son regard sur le visage du garçon et pas son bras.

-Aucune, il n'est pas un Noah répondit le Comte.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Road et Tyki, choqués que le Comte ait ramené un humain et exorciste par-dessus le marché.

-Chut, vous allez le réveiller gronda le Comte.

Choqués, les deux Noahs regardèrent l'enfant avec intensité. Il devait y avoir une raison pour que le Comte ait ramené cet humain. Un sentiment bizarre les envahit. Cet enfant sentait famille.

-Il sent famille dit Road. Tyki hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle.

-Alors vous le sentez aussi dit le Comte.

Ce dernier avança pour aller dans le couloir. Les deux noahs le suivirent. Il s'arrêta à une porte avec le chiffre 14 sur elle et l'ouvrit pour y entrer et les yeux de Road s'agrandirent de protestation.

-Millénie que fais-tu ? Cette chambre, c'est celle de Neah.

Tyki regarda Road, intéressé. Alors cette chambre appartenait à quelqu'un qui s'appelait Neah.

-Road ça fait 29 ans qu'il est mort,il ne reviendra jamais dit le compte calmement.

-Il reviendra, je le sais, s'écria Road désespérée et le répéta comme un mantra.

Le Comte soupira et la regarda. Elle tressaillit sous son regard et se tut. Le Comte entra et déposa Allen sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Tyki regarda Road y entrer à son tour, le regard triste.

Tyki n'osa pas renter, se rappelant l'accident d'i ans mais lorsque le Comte lui fit signe d'entrer, hésitant, il rentra et se posta à côté du lit où l'enfant dormait. Au bout de 5 minutes de silence, le Comte parla enfin:

-Cet enfant s'appelle Allen, je l'ai rencontré au cimetière et lui ait offert de ramener son être cher mais il a refusé.

Tyki et Road le regardèrent, surpris, mais ne dirent rien et écoutèrent ce que le Comte disait.

-Dès que j'ai vu Allen, j'ai sentis qu'il était comme de la famille et quand il a refusé je lui ai proposé de faire partie de notre famille, finit le Comte calmement.

Road regarda l'enfant, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et il se réveilla, les regardant avec les yeux ensommeillés. Quand Road vit ses yeux, les siens s'agrandirent et elle le serra contre elle, pleurant sur son épaule.

Allen semblait confus de pourquoi une fille le serait et pleurait. Tyki la regardait, choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Road pleurer et le Comte la regardait avec tendresse.

-Qqqqu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bégaya Allen, soudain paniqué en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Road qui les serra encore plus fort.

-S'il te plaît, juste un peu plus supplia Road, la voix tremblante.

Allen, ne sachant pas quoi faire, lui tapota le dos et la laissa le serrer et pleurer sur lui.

Au bout de 6 minutes, elle se calma et le lâcha enfin, séchant ses larmes et lui murmurant un merci.

Les yeux d'Allen se fermèrent et il lutta contre le sommeil, mais le Comte lui dit qu'il pouvait se rendormir et à peine vingts secondes plus tard, il dormait paisiblement sous les yeux attendris des trois Noahs.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et fermèrent la porte sans faire de bruit puis ils retournèrent dans le salon. Une fois assis sur le canapé pour le Comte et Road et le fauteuil pour Tyki, Road parla la première.

-Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que Neah et pendant un instant c'est lui que j'ai vu à la place de Allen dit-elle doucement.

Le Comte hocha la tête, sachant que c'était vrai.

-Tyki, tu vas prendre soin de lui et l'entraîner, je ne veux pas qu'il participe à cette guerre mais je veux qu'il sache se protéger, d'accord ? demanda le Comte en regardant Tyki.

-Je vais m'en occuper, assura Tyki en hochant la tête.

-Bien. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée et vit qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Il se fait tard, tout le monde devrait aller au lit. Bonne nuit, dit le Comte en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Road et Tyki lui souhaitèrent aussi bonne nuit et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut je mets une mises à jour pour les deux (le premier est endommagé) chapitres que ma merveuilleuse bêta à corriger, on voit vraiment la différence enfin voilà sur ce bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 2

Allen ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il regarda autour et ne reconnut pas où il était.

Il commença à paniquer, dardant de gauche à droite et puis se rappela les événements d'hier et se calma.

Il regarda autour puisque hier, il s'était endormie. La chambre était grande, les murs étaient blanc et un grand piano à queue noire tronait au fond de la salle tandis qu'une grande armoire en chêne peinte en blanc était à sa gauche. Il y avait une porte blanche devant lui et une autre à sa droite.

Le lit était grand, pouvant acceuillir au moins 3 personnes adultes tout en étant à l'aise. De magnifiques gravures sur les montants du lit, des draps en soie rouge sang et des oreillers noirs se distinguaient de cette chambre où tout était blanc.

Allen se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'en face et l'ouvrit pour voir que c'était une salle bain tout aussi grande et blanche que la chambre.

Une baignoire au centre de la pièce, un miroir se trouvant à sa gauche au dessus d'un lavabo lui même au dessus d'un placard qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir une trousse de premier secours, des serviettes, des gants et du produit pour se laver le corps et les cheveux .

Il referma le placard et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers l'autre porte pour l'ouvrir et y voir un long couloir.

Il sortit et marcha, passant devant plusieurs portes. Après quelques minutes de marche, une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit pour réveler le Comte. Allen était soulagé de trouver celui qui lui avait proposé de rejoindre sa famille et ne l'avait pas repoussé à cause de son bras gauche. Le Comte le regarda, surpris de le voir réveillé si tôt.

-Bonjours Allen, as-tu bien dormi? demanda le comte en commençant à marcher.

-Euh oui Monsieur Millénaire, répondit Allen timidement, le suivant.

\- Pas besoin d'être si formel, tu es de la famille maintenant alors appelle-moi Millénie. On va aller déjeuner et après je vais te parler de notre famille d'accord?demanda le Comte en le regardant gentiment.

-D'accord Millénie répondit Allen, heureux d'avoir une famille maintenant.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche agréable avec le Comte où Allen pensait que tout seul, il se perdrait à coup sur avec son sens de l'orientation frôlant le zéro absolu.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois massif que le Comte poussa et ils entrèrent pour voir une longue table de chêne au milieu de la salle et quatorze chaises violettes disposées par sept à gauche, six à droite et une en boût de table.

Des bougies tout autour éclairaient la pièce. Le comte s'installa sur celle du boût, et il montra à Allen celle sur sa gauche. Il la prit et s'y assis.

Le Comte le regarda et lui dit.

-Nous attendons le reste de la famille, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

A peine sa phrase terminé, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un flou bleu-violet en sortit, et se jeta sur le Comte en criant:

-Millénie,Millénie c'est horrible il n'est plus là, je suis allé dans la chambre pour la trouver vide. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, faut le trouver, il doit être apeuré le pauvre il faut le chercher vi...

Le Comte la coupa de sa diablerie et pointa du doigt là où il se trouvait. Elle se tourna et le regarda, surprise, elle le sera dans ses bras dans une étreinte de concassage d'os en criant, heureuse:

\- J'ai cru que tu n'étais plus là quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la chambre,mais tu étais juste avec Millénie, tu es tellement mignon.

-Road tu l'étouffes, lui fit remarquer le Comte.

Road regarda Allen et vit qu'il virait au bleu. Elle le lâcha en s'excusant.

Allen toussa et prit plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air et lui dit que ce n'était rien.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en train de l'étouffer, il pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait cette dénommée Road. Elle devait être agée de 12 ans, elle avait les cheuveux violet-bleu court hérissé en pic, des yeux violets, la peau pâle et elle portait une chemise à jabot, un ruban rouge attaché à son cou, une jupe noire, des bas violets et des ballerines noires.

-Salut je m'appele Road Kamelot et toi? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

-Allen Walker, enchanté Mlle Road répondit Allen doucement.

-Road, appelle-moi juste Road d'accord dit-elle en souriant.

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Il les regarda, ennuyé et s'assit à droite.

-Bonjour Tyki-pon répondit le Comte heureux.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça répondit Tyki agacé.

Allen regarda le nouveau venu. Il devait être dans la vingtaine, les cheveux noirs bouclés lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, les yeux bruns avec un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche, la peau claire. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires cirée. Allen sortit de son observation quand l'homme le regarda. Gené, il détourna la tête, les joues rouge.

-Tu vas bien shonen? demanda l'homme inquiet.

Allen allait répondre quand le Comte parla:

-A vous voila Skin, Lullubel. Bon, je crois que tout le monde est là puisque les jumeaux ne sont toujours pas rentrés et que Shéryl est occupé.

Allen regarda, surpris qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que d'autres personnes étaient arrivées, et vit qu'il y avait deux nouvelles personnes dans la salle.

Une femme et un homme dans la vingtaine.

L'homme était bizarre, il était grand et très fort, il avait les cheveux noirs en pics, ses yeux étaient blancs, il n'avait pas de pupille et sa peau était grise. Il portait un long manteau marron, des mitaines trouées, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires.

La femme elle, avait de longs cheuveux blonds attachés par un ruban pourpre avec une petite cloche dans une queue de cheval basse, les yeux cachés par une paire de lunettes noires et la peau pâle. Elle était habillée d'un costume noir, une cravate bleu autour du cou et des bottes noires à talons haut.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table à la première chaise à gauche et l'homme la cinquième chaise de la même rangée que Lullubel.

-Nous allons déjeuner mais avant, on va se présenter à notre nouveau membre de la famille. Je commence. Je suis le premier apôtre, le Comte Millénaire, dit-il en regardant Allen.

Road se leva en le regardant et dit joyeusement:

-Je suis le neuvième apôtre, Road Kamelot, le Noah du rêve.

L'homme à sa droite se leva et dit d'une voix ennuyée:

-Le troisième apôtre, Tyki mikk ,le Noah du plaisir, et il se rassit.

De l'autre côté de la table, la femme se leva et dit d'une voix monotone:

-Douzième apôtre, Lullubel, Noah de la luxure.

Le dernier de la salle, qui mangeait une sucette, se leva et dit :

-Huitième apôtre, Skin Bollic, le Noah de la colère.

Il ne se rassit pas et regarda Allen serieussement. Ce dernier commençait à stresser quand l'homme parla enfin:

-Aimes-tu les bonbons ?

Allen était complètement surpris de la question mais y répondit quand même par l'affirmative. Skin mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une sucette qu'il lui tendit. Hésitant, Allen la prit et le remercia. Skin hocha la tête et s'assit enfin en disant:

-Je t'aime bien.

Le Comte le regarda et lui dit de se présenter, alors il se leva timidement et parla de sa voix mélodieuse:

-Euh bonjour je m'appelle Allen Walker et je suis heureux de tous vous rencontrer.

Allen se rassit précipitamment, les joues rouges de gêne. Skin et Lullubel le regardaient comme si ils attendaient qu'il dise autre chose. Le Comte parla et dit:

-Allen n'est pas un Noah.

Lullubel et Skin regardèrent le Comte et écoutèrent ses explications. Enfin, Lullubel écoutait tandis que Skin mangeait ses bonbons.

-C'est un compatible et il est de la famille, répondit le Comte, sa voix devenue menaçante. Le message était clair, personne ne le toucherai. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté, pourquoi ne pas commencer le déjeuner? rajouta-t-il gaiement.

Et des femmes de ménage apportèrent le déjeuner qui se composait de croissants, toutes sortes de gâteaux, du café, du chocolat chaud, du jus d'orange et des céréales.

Allen bavait presque à la vue de tout ces gâteaux. Géné, il n'osa pas se servir, mais le Comte lui dit alors qu'il pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait.

Allen, heureux, commença à siphoné la nourriture. Les autres le regardèrent, surpris, fascinés et aussi dégoutés de ce que pouvait absorber Allen dans son petit corps. Le Comte n'était pas dérangé par la manie d'Allen à manger, sachant que les types parasitaires mangeais beaucoup à cause de leur innocence.

Après que tout le monde ait mangé, le Comte demanda à Allen de le suivre, il le fit et ils retournèrent dans les couloirs qui étaient plus un labyrinthe pour Allen que des couloirs mais au bout de neuf minutes de marche silencieuse.

Le Comte ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce pour voir des teléphones partout et une chaise à bascule au milieu de la salle. Il s'installa sur la chaise et demanda à Allen de venir, ce qu'il fit.

Le Comte le prit et l'installa sur ses genoux.

-Je vais t'expliquer tout sur notre famille et je vais te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord? demanda le Comte en le regardant.

Allen hocha la tête et le Comte commença à expliquer.

-Tu vois, nous sommes la famille de Noé, ses descendants. Nous sommes plus que de simples humains. Nous vivons beaucoup plus longtemps qu'eux et nous incarnons les enfants de Noé. Nous étions, au début, de simples humains qui s'étaient réveillés en Noé. Vois-tu, tout les humains sur cette terre ont les gênes de Noé et seulement treize d'entre eux se réveillent chaque siècle. Il y a aussi des humains qu'on appelle des exorcistes, ce sont des gens compatibles avec un cristal qu'on appelle innocence. Ce cristal leur a été donné par leur faux dieu. Ces compatibles essayent de détruire notre famille, nous les vrais apôtre de dieu, et ils recherchent dans le même temps une innocence en particulière qui se nomme le coeur. Cette dernière est une innocence qui peut nous tuer. Toutes les innocences sont nosives pour nous et c'est pour ça que nous aussi, nous sommes à la recherche de ce coeur, car si on le trouve et qu'on le détruit, toutes les innocences seront détruites et on pourra vivre en paix. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes en guerre contre ces exorcistes, et pour aider notre famille, je crée des akumas. Les akumas sont des machines et pour les créer, il faut une tragédie. Une personne qui meurt, de la tristesse, et une personne pour pleurer cette personne morte. Je ressens la tristesse et le désepoir des gens et je vais les voir pour leurs proposer de faire revivre leur être cher. Quand ils acceptent, ils doivent prononcer le nom de leur bien aimé qui est dans le squelette de métal que j'ai invoqué. Une fois fait, la personne est emprisonnée dans le squelette et j'ordonne de tuer la personne qui les a rappelés, pour porter leur peau. Mes akumas doivent tuer des gens pour évoluer et devenir plus humain, finit le Comte d'expliquer pour voir la réaction d'Allen qui n'avait pas dit un mot et écoutait ce que le Comte disait avec attention.

-Je vois répondit Allen.

Allen avait écouté ce que le Comte lui disait, et même s'il lui avouait qu'il tuait des gens, Allen était sûr que c'était pour une bonne raison et il posa ses questions.

-Pourquoi ces exorcistes veuleut vous tuer? Et est-ce que moi aussi je suis un exorciste? Si oui, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué et est-ce que les akumas souffrent? demanda Allen inquiet.

Le Comte était choqué que Allen ne l'ait pas regardé avec haine et ne l'ai pas traité de monstre après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il répondit aux questions :

-Il veut nous tuer parce qu'ils sont avides de pouvoir et qu'ils nous voient comme une obstacle. Il y a très longtemps, quand ils ont commencé à avoir soif de pouvoir, ils assassinèrent les Noahs de cette époque. Ensuite, non, tu n'es pas un exorciste mais un compatible de l'innocence. Ils ne t'ont pas corrompus avec leur faux Dieu. Ton bras est ton innocence et tu es de type parasitaire.

Sous le regard confus d'Allen, le Comte lui expliqua les deux types d'innocences.

Après lui avoir tout expliqué, Allen regarda le Comte et dit avec un regard déterminé:

-Je veux vous aider Millénie, je veux tous vous protéger.

Le Comte le regarda surpris, puis ses yeux devinrent chaleureux et il dit qu'il était temps de se laver.

Ils partirent dans la chambre où Allen s'était réveillé pour y trouver Road qui tenait dans ses mains des vêtements d'enfant. Elle lui sourit et déposa les vêtements sur le lit en les saluant joyeusement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Allen les ramassa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Il sortit quinze minutes plus tard, propre et habillé d'une chemise noble noire, d'une paire de gants blancs, d'un pantalon noir et des chaussures noire elles aussi. Le Comte aprouva et sortit de la chambre, Allen sur ses talons.

-Allen, tu vas aller avec Road voir son père, d'accord? demanda le Comte.

-Compris Millénie répondit doucement Allen.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le Comte s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa, pour s'ouvrir tout de suite sur Road qui regarda Allen sérieusement, puis pour retourner dans sa chambre et revenir avec un ruban rouge sang dans ses mains, qu'elle noua au cou d'Allen.

Elle le serra contre elle en disant qu'il était encore plus mignon habillé comme ça. Une fois qu'elle l'eût relâché, elle fit appel à sa porte pour se rendre chez son père sous les yeux étonnés d'Allen.

Elle le prit par le bras et le traina avec elle dans la porte sous les cris paniqués de celui-ci, qui ne se turent que quand la porte se referma sur eux.

Le Comte regarda où ils avaient disparut et commença à marcher pour aller faire des akumas.


	4. Chapitre 3

J'avais oublié de dire que le chapitre cinq est censé arriver très bientôt( dépression et flemme engendrent un chapitre délaisser, mais qui commence depuis plus d'une semaine à être rattrapé) enfin voilà sur ce bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 3 :

Un homme était assis dans sa salle à manger, seul, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas une porte apparaître à plusieurs mètres de lui. Road et Allen en sortirent, qui, entre temps, s'était calmé et suivait Road qui lâcha son bras.

S'avançant doucement sans faire de bruit, elle lui sauta dessus une fois assez proche de lui, en criant un fort "papa" qui fit sursauter l'homme. Quand il vit qui s'était, il l'a pris dans ses bras et commença une tirade.

-Ma fille chérie, tu es rentré à la maison, tu m'as tellement manqué et ce que ton papa t'a manqué tu es tellem...

Road le coupa et sortit de son étreinte en venant vers Allen, lui prenant la main et le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il fut en face de l'homme identifié comme le père de Road.

L'homme ne dit rien et regarda curieusement Allen, un sentiment bizarre l'envahissant. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée.

-Papa, je te présente Allen, il a rejoint notre famille hier, dit Road joyeusement.

-Bbbonjour monsieur bégaya Allen en relevant un peu la tête pour voir l'homme.

Quand l'homme put enfin voir le visage d'Allen, son nez se mit à saigner abondamment et il s'évanouit sous le regard inquiet d'Allen et celui blasé de Road.

Pendant que cette dernière se dirigeait vers le salon pour s'assoir sur le canapé, Allen redirigea son regard sur l'homme évanoui et le détailla un peu. Il avait l'air d'être dans la quarantaine, il était grand et assez maigre, de longs cheveux bleus tirant sur le noir attachés en queue de cheval basses, deux mèches bouclées encadrant son visage fin. Il avait un monocle sur l'oeil droit, les sourcils en arcs en ogive, le nez droit, les lèvres pincées et une mâchoire presque carrée.

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, avec des chaussures noires cirées.

Alors qu'il le détaillait, il remarqua quelque chose. "Maintenant que j'y pense, il ressemble un peu à Tyki non, ils sont peut-être liés". Sortant de ses pensées, il commença à le secouer et l'homme se réveilla. Voyant Allen penché sur lui, lui demandant s'il allait bien, il se releva d'un bond pour le prendre dans ses bras et criant heureux.

-Tu es tellement mignon, tu es aussi mignon que ma Road adorée, je suis heureux que tu ais rejoint notre famille.

Allen essaya de se sortir de l'étreinte de l'homme, sans succès, alors il abandonna et attendit que le père de Road le lâche. Après une minute d'attente, il le lâcha enfin pour se précipiter sur Road et l'étreindre aussi et en criant.

-Road ma fille chérie ton papa t'aime plus que tout et pour moi tu es toujours la fille la plus mignonne au monde.

Road lui rendit son étreinte et après une minute il la lâcha aussi pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Où est mère? demanda Road curieuse.

-Elle se repose dans sa chambre, il ne faut pas la déranger répondit son père qui s'était calmé.

-Oh d'accord répondit Road, deçue de ne pas pouvoir voir celle qu'elle considérai comme sa mère.

Road regarda son père quelques secondes et allait dire quelque chose, mais son père la devança.

-Ma Road adorée, peux-tu me dire comment cet enfant mignon a été trouvé? demanda à voix basse son père curieux, en regardant Allen. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, et regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Road regardai aussi Allen, et parla d'une voix douce.

-C'était hier soir. Millénie était partit faire des akumas, et il a trouvé Allen. Il lui a demandé s'il voulait faire revenir sa précieuse personne mais il a refusé, alors le Comte lui a demandé s'il voulait rejoindre notre famille, et Allen a accepté, finit Road. Oh, et j'ai failli oublier. Allen n'est pas un Noah mais un compatible, une innocence parasitaire à son bras gauche, rajouta Road doucement.

Son père était choqué. Il regarda Allen puis reposa son regard sur Road et lui demanda des explications.

-Tu le ressens aussi non, ce sentiment? Le même sentiment que s'il était de la famille non? demanda Road sérieuse. Après avoir reçu un hochement de tête comme réponse, elle continua. Tout le monde la ressentit. Tu ne remarques pas aussi quelque chose qui est différent de toutes les autres innocences des autres exorcistes?

Il la regarda, confus et regarda Allen intensement. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'agrandirent et se retournèrent vers Road.

-Je ne ressens rien, dit-il, choqué.

-Exactement. On ne peut rien ressentir. Toutes les innocences nous montrent de l'hostilité, on peut sentir leur haine envers nous, mais avec l'innocence de Allen, rien, pas un seul pic d'hostilité, juste rien. Et quand on touche une innocence, elle nous brûle mais quand le Comte et Tyki l'ont touchés, elle ne leur à rien fait.

Un moment de silence passa, et d'un coup, Shéryl se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Allen, pour crier joyeusement.

-Bon, vu que j'ai ma journée, que diriez-vous de jouer à un jeu?

Road le regarda, comprenant qu'il remettait le sujet à plus tard. Elle se leva elle aussi et cria, heureuse.

-On peut jouer à cache-cache papa, tu comptes et Allen et moi, nous nous cachons.

-Bien sûr ma fille chérie, nous jouerons à tout ce que tu voudras.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi cache-cache? demanda Allen, timidement, qui avait été silencieux depuis le début de la conversation entre Road et son père.

Le père et la fille le regardaient, choqués qu'il ne connaisse pas un jeu que tous les enfants devraient connaître.

-Tu ne connais pas cache-cache? demanda le père.

-Non répondit Allen les joues rouges de gêne.

Du sang coula du nez du père qui sortit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer rapidement, et se racla la gorge pour parler.

-Cache-cache est un jeu où l'on joue à plusieurs. Il y a une personne qui compte jusqu'à un certain nombre, pendant que les autres se cachent. A la fin du temps imparti, il doit chercher les autres joueurs. Quand il en trouve un, il dit trouvé et dit le nom du joueur trouvé, et recherche les autres. Quand ils sont tous trouvés, c'est le premier trouvé qui doit compter. Tu as compris? demanda-t-il en regardant Allen.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Allen timidement.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, désolé. Je suis Sheryl Kamelot et tu peux m'appeler Sheryl répondit-il en souriant.

-Enchanté Sheryl, je m'appelle Allen Walker, répondit ce dernier poliment.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde connait les règles, on va commencer. Je vais jusqu'a 200 d'accord.

-D'accord répondirent en coeur les deux enfants.

Sheryl commença à compter en fermant les yeux.

Road lui prit la main et ils montèrent les escaliers sans faire de bruits, pour arriver dans un couloir.

Road continua à les mener, tournant à droite puis prenant un autre couloir. puis le lâcha et lui chuchota qu'ils devaient se séparer.

Allen convint avec elle. Road ouvrit une porte à sa gauche et y entra en refermant la porte sans faire de bruit.

Allen regarda la porte quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin, prenant de nombreux couloirs. Au bout de quatre minutes, il entendit un j'arrive à peine audible.

Il allait ouvrir une porte au hasard quand il vit quelque chose de violet sur le mur vers une porte. Se disant que Shéryl mettrait un peu de temps pour arriver ici, il s'avança pour voir que c'était un petit chiffre, un 9 violet qui était incrusté dans le mur.

Allen le toucha, fasciné, et puis quelque chose d'improbable se passa. Le chiffre commença à briller et à s'allonger, commencant à devenir un livre violet avec de magnifiques arasbesque dorées sur la couverture.

Allen regarda, fasciné par ce changement. Quand le livre fut entièrement formé, il se posa doucement sur le sol, au pieds de Allen qui regarda le livre quelques instants, avant que des bruits de pas ne se fissent entendre.

Allen commença à paniquer, il prit le livre et ouvrit la porte d'à côté pour la refermer doucement.

Il se mit derrière la porte et il retint sa respiration comme la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Sheryl rentrer et regarder la pièce. La porte ayant été complètement ouverte, elle le cachait de sa vue. Après quelques secondes où il entendit un bruit de placard qui s'ouvre et se referme, Shéryl quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Allen attendit que les pas se fissent plus lointains avant de recommencer à respirer. Il regarda la pièce où il était. Elle était peu meublée, les murs étaient tapissés d'un bleu océan. Une armoire en marbre était à gauche et une table basse au centre de la pièce.

Allen marcha jusqu'à la table et s'assit par terre en posant doucement le livre, comme si au moindre geste brusque, il tomberait en poussière. Il le regarda avec fascination, il était en train de réfléchir pour savoir s'il devait l'ouvrir. Au bout de dix minutes de combat mental, c'est sa curiosité qui l'emporta sur son bon sens. Il l'ouvrit et lu la première page. C'était marqué au milieu "mon journal intime". Encore plus curieux, il tourna la page suivante et lu ce qu'il y était écrit.

 **Cher journal,**

 **Ceci est la première fois que je t'écris puisque je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, mais Neah m'a convaincu de le faire alors je commencerai par te dire qui je suis.**

 **Je m'appelle Road et je n'ai pas de nom de famille parce que je suis orpheline. En fait, je n'avais même pas de prénom, Road est le nom de mon Noah intérieur que j'ai pris à mon réveil. Enfin, j'ai 13 ans, les cheveux violet-bleu en pic et les yeux violets. Je suis mince et assez grande pour mon âge.**

 **Maintenant que tu as une description de moi, je vais te dire ce que j'adore, et c'est les bonbons, les poupées, jouer et ma famille, surtout Millénie et Neah. Maintenant ce que je hais, c'est l'école et les devoirs qui vont avec, mais ce que je hais le plus, c'est les exorcistes qui veulent la destruction de ma famille et je ferais tout pour que ma famille soit heureuse.**

 **Voila, maintenant tu sais qui je suis. Je vais te parler de ma famille maintenant. D'abord, il y a Millénie, c'est le patriarche de notre famille, et il prend soin de nous tous. Il est toujours déguisé comme le clown de l'Auguste, il aime les chapeaux hauts de forme et les change tous les jours. Aussi, il aime toujours tricoter des vêtements pour Neah et moi que nous portons. Et même s'ils sont horribles et que les autres se moquent, ça fait plaisir à Millénie.**

 **Ensuite, il y a Tryde, le Noah du jugement. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et reste discret la plupart du temps, il est gentil et aime visiter des endroits peuplés,.**

 **Après Tryde, il y a Joyd, le Noah du plaisir, et un abruti complet qui ne pense qu'aux femmes. Il est toujours renfrogné et grossier avec tout le monde (sauf Millénie bien sur), enfin je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce baka.**

 **Donc après, il y a Desires, le Noah du désir. Il est gentil et me donne souvent des bonbons, et parfois, il joue avec moi mais il n'est pas là, la plupart du temps. Il est passionné par les langues anciennes.**

 **Ensuite, il y a Wisely, qui est le Noah de la sagesse. Il est assez solitaire et n'aime pas les endroits bruyants.**

 **Il y a aussi Fiddler, le Noah de la voracité. Il est un grand romantique et aime écrire des poèmes d'amours, mais n'aime pas nous les montrer.**

 **Après, il y a Mercym, le Noah de la miséricorde. Il dit souvent des blagues qui nous font rire et il semble toujours être au courant des farces que les jumeaux font, et quelques fois les aide, mais le nie bien sur.**

 **Après, il y a Wrath, le Noah de la colère, qui est la mémoire la plus violente de toutes. Il est toujours en colère et n'est jamais satisfait.**

 **Il y a également Bondomn, le Noah du lien. Ils sont jumeaux avec le plus vieux Bonmaissu, et le plus jeune, Domassu. Ils sont de vrais génies. Bonmaissu aime l'histoire tandis que Domassu aime la science, mais ce que les deux préfèrent, c'est de faire des farces à Joyd, Wrath et Desires.**

 **Ensuite, il y a Lustol, ma seule soeur. Elle est le Noah de la luxure et elle adore faire les boutiques ainsi qu'essayer d'apprendre les bonnes manières à Joyd en utilisant des manières plutôt radicales.**

 **Ensuite, il y a Might, le Noah de la puissance. Il aime Lullubel et lui offre tous les jours des fleurs et utilise des tactiques de drague plutôt originales.**

 **Et enfin, il y a Neah, le Noah de la destruction. Il a un frère de sang et un vrai talent pour la musique. Il est gentil et est très proche de Millénie. Il adore la nature qu'il trouve, je cite, "une merveille tellement gigantesque et fabuleuse qui regorge de surprise". Et voilà toutes les personnes dont je viens de te parler font partie de ma précieuse famille, et même si certains sont ennuyeux. je les aime tout même.**

 **Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là, j'entends Millénie m'appeler. A bientôt mon petit journal.**

Allen referma doucement le livre et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de lire. "Alors c'est le journal intime de Road... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur Road et ma nouvelle famille, mais en même temps, ça ne se fait pas de prendre quelque chose, surtout si c'est un journal intime. Non, ce n'est pas bien, je vais le remettre à sa place"pensa Allen avec détermination.

Il prit le livre et sortit de la pièce. Ayant oublié le jeu de cache-cache, il se mit devant le mur à côté de la porte, le regarda queques secondes puis avança le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur.

S'attendant à ce que livre reprenne ça forme de 9, il se mit à briller, plus lumineux. Il ferma les yeux et mit son bras pour éviter d'être aveuglé par la lumière qui était devenue vive. Une fois la lumière disparue, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le mur pour ne rien voir, le chiffre n'y était pas. Une petite lueur violette attira ses yeux par terre pour y voir le 9. Allen regarda, surpris et le prit dans sa main, et heureusement, le livre ne réapparut pas.

Ensuite, il alla essayer de le mettre au mur, en espérant qu'il y rentre, quand il entendit un vent lui souffler quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un esseyait de lui parler.

Surpris, il regarda autour, mais il n'y avait personne. Il haussa les épaules, pensant que s'était son imagination, quand il l'entendit de nouveau. Cette fois, il entendit les mots murmurés"garde le,cache le".

Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement pour voir s'iil y avait quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne, alors il mit le 9 dans sa poche et commença à quitter le couloir. Il essaya de refaire le chemin jusqu'au salon, mais tous les couloirs, plus son sens de l'orientation mélangé, il fallait le dire, il était perdu.

Allen fit alors la chose qu'il faisait dans ce genre de cas, il commença à courrir et prendre n'importes quels couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, et il allait tourner à un autre quand il se heurta à quelque chose et tomba sur les fesses.

Il regarda pour voir ce qu'il avait heurté, et vit Sheryl qui le regardait surpris. Allen se releva et Sheryl sortit de sa surprise en criant, heureux.

-Trouvé Allen.

Sheryl serra Allen dans ses bras, dans lesquels il se détendit, surprenant Sheryl, qui ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes, il le lâcha et lui dit de le suivre, ce qu'il fit.

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé Road? demanda Allen, curieux de savoir si cette dernière avait été trouvée la première, oubliant ainsi l'existence du chiffre dans sa poche.

Sheryl s'arrrêta, le regarda et parla.

-Dis-moi Allen, que sais-tu sur notre famille? demanda Sheryl, curieux de savoir ce que Allen savait sur eux.

-Je sais que les gènes de Noah sont dans tous les humains, que vous êtes 13 et que 13 se réveillent chaque siècle. Aussi que vous vivez plus lontemps que nous, comment les akumas sont fait, que vous tuez des gens et que vous êtes en guerre contre les exorcistes répondit Allen doucement.

Sheryl regarda Allen, surpris qu'il en sache autant et se demanda qui lui avait dit.

-C'est Millénie qui me l'a dit ce matin répondit Allen comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Sheryl regarda encore quelques secondes Allen avant de continuer à marcher, Allen le suivant.

-Road a été trouvée 1 heure après que le jeu ait commencé, elle s'était cachée dans sa chambre. Au début, je suis parti faire le tour, en fouillant toutes les pièces, et puis je suis retourné dans sa chambre et en suis ressortit. Quelques minutes après, je me suis souvenue que parmi toutes ses peluches, j'avais vu une poupée qui ressemblait à ma Road, alors j'y suis retourné et j'ai sorti une sucette aromatisée à la framboise, et à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir sortie, elle n'était plus là, mais dans dans la main de la poupée qui était bien ma fille adorée qui s'était transformée en poupée dit-il amusée.

-Quand j'ai trouvé Road, je suis partie à ta recherche et Road est allée nous attendre dans le salon et cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que je te cherchais avant de te rentrer dedans, ce qui est assez amusant tu ne trouves pas finit-il.

Allen lui, était choqué. 2 heures, il s'était passé plus de 2 heures depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer à cache-cache. Il n'avait pas l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées.

Au bout d'un moment passé dans un silence agréable, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent au salon. Dès que Road vit Sheryl et Allen, elle sauta dans les bras de ce dernier en criant, heureuse, son nom, les sortant ainsi de leurs pensées et Allen se débattit pour sortir de l'étreinte de Road.

-Ma fille chérie, je crois que tu devrais le lâcher fit remarquer Sheryl au bout d'un moment, ne se sentant bizarrement pas jaloux que Road ait sauté sur Allen.

-Hein pourquoi? demanda Road, curieuse.

Road se retourna pour regarder Allen qui commençait à virer au violet. Elle le lâcha précipitamment en s'excusant pendant qu'Allen toussait un peu et prenait de grandes bouffées d'air.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, il la rassura en disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Ils entendirent alors un gargouillis monstrueux venir d'Allen, qui était devenu rouge de honte en murmurant un désolé. Sheryl et Road se regardèrent, amusés.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger et remplir ce monstre si nous ne voulons pas qu'il nous mange, dit-elle en rigolant. Sheryl hocha la tête, d'accord avec sa fille tout en essuyant le sang qui venait de couler de son nez.

Road tira Allen à la salle à manger, pendant que Shéryl ordonnai au cuisinier de leur préparer à manger.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit dans une chaise, écoutant Road et Allen (enfin surtout Road) qui parlaient sur l'école pour humain où elle était obligée d'assister, et les stupides devoirs qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui donner.

Pendant qu'Allen écoutait attentivement, Sheryl se joint à la conversation en expliquant l'importance de l'école et les devoirs qu'elle devait faire, et qui, bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait, des cahiers, tout aussi bizarrement, étaient en train de bruler dans la cheminée. Road lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait en le regardant, innocente.

Après un autre saignement de nez, les plats arrivèrent et tout le monde put commencer à manger (siphoner). Sheryl était bouche bée, n'ayant jamais vu Allen manger, et même Road qui l'avait déjà vu, était encore impressionnée de la quantité monstrueuse et de la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait.

Après le repas, Sheryl emmena les deux dans le jardin puisque l'on était l'après-midi et qu'il faisait soleil. Sheryl s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Road et Allen s'asseoir sur l'herbe où ils commencèrent à se poser des questions.

-Je commence, dit-elle.

-D'accord, répondit Allen.

-Est-ce que tu aimes les bonbons? demanda Road.

-Euh oui répondit Allen se souvenant le bonbon que lui avait donné Skin le matin même.

-Quels sont tes parfums préférés pour les bonbons?

-La framboise, la myrtille et la menthe, quelles sont tes couleurs préférées?

-Le gris, le noir et le turquoise, quelle est ton animal préféré?

-Le loup et toi?

-Le loup aussi,qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus?

-Ma famille et tu en fais partie répondit Road doucement.

-Famille murmura-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il avait une famille maintenant.

Shéryl et Road regardèrent Allen et leurs regards s'adoucirent.

-Oui famille dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Allen les regarda et hocha la tête. Un sourire les fit se figer, un sourire magnifique, même angélique.

A ce moment, deux choses se passèrent. Sheryl vit une scène, comme un souvenir oublié d'un adolescent leur souriant. Et Road vit Neah à la place d'Allen. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand l'image de Neah disparut pour laisser voir Allen qui les regardait, inquiet.

Sheryl et Road secouèrent la tête, disant que tout allait bien, et Road reprit le jeu des questions, encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ils continuèrent pendant 20 minutes. Une fois à court de questions, ils commencèrent à jouer à chat après avoir expliqué(encore) les règles du jeu à Allen, et Sheryl les rejoignit, jouant le chat.

Il réussit à toucher Allen qui devint le chat, pour toucher Road peu de temps après.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Finalement fatigués, les trois rentrèrent. Une fois rentrés, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, où Sheryl était entre les deux enfants, il prit la parole.

-Ah, cette journée a été mouvementée, vous ne trouvez pas?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Leurs yeux commencèrent à se fermer tellement ils étaient fatigués.

-Demain, vous retournerez chez le Comte. Allen, tu iras avec moi, il te dira avec qui tu pourras rester, vu que Road reprend l'école demain et que je devrais travailler, d'accord? demanda Shéryl en regardant les deux pour voir qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il sourit en les regardant. Ses propres yeux se fermèrent pour finir par s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Le lendemain, Sheryl fut le premier à se réveiller, il lui fallut deux minutes pour se débarasser des derniers vestiges du sommeil et prendre conscience de Road et Allen qui dormaient, leur tête sur ses épaules, en tenant dans leurs mains un pan de sa chemise.

Du sang coula de son nez, et il dut se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas s'évanouir devant cette scène. "Ils sont si mignon tout les deux, hier quand Road m'a présentée Allen et tout expliqué, j'ai voulut l'adopter, et le temps qu'on a passé tout les trois n'a fait que renforcer mon désir de l'avoir comme mon fils et le frère de Road et j'esp...".

Sheryl sortit de ses pensées en sentant l'emprise que les enfants avait sur sa chemise se dessérer. Il baissa les yeux pour les voir se réveiller et se frotter les yeux. Sheryl sortit un mouchoir et essuya le sang qui coulait encore de son nez et leurs demanda doucement:

-Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi?

-Bonjour Sheryl/papa oui on a bien dormi répondirent en coeur les enfants en baillant.

-Bien. Et si vous alliez m'attendre à table, je vais aller me changer, dit Sheryl en regardant sa chemise tachée de sang.

Road et Allen acquiéscèrent et allèrent dans la salle-à-manger, pendant que Sheryl prévenait les cuisiniers. Puis, il monta se changer pour redescendre au moment où les servantes apportaient le déjeuner composé de croissants, pains au chocolats, céréales, chocolat chaud et café.

Sheryl s'assit à table et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence agréable. Les enfants, pas encore complètement réveillé, mangeaient lentement leurs bols de céréales. Après quelques minutes, il regarda sa montre pour voir qu'il était six heure vingt-cinq. Il soupira et parla sérieusement.

-Bon, prenez vos bols, vous finirez en route. Road, peux-tu ouvrir ta porte, s'il-te-plaît. Je vais venir avec vous, je dois parler au Comte avant d'aller travailler.

Les deux acquiéscèrent et firent comme on leur avait dit. La porte apparût et ils s'y engoufrèrent, bols en mains. La porte se referma derrière eux pour s'ouvrir sur le couloir d'où ils étaient parti la veille.

Road les quitta pour aller dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour l'école.

Sheryl demanda à Allen de le suivre. Ils marchèrent neuf minutes dans les couloirs. Allen avait fini ses deux bols et les avait donné à un akuma. Sheryl s'arrêta devant une porte et y toqua, attendant quelques secondes la réponse et entra, Allen sur ses talons. Regardant le Comte, assis dans sa chaise à bascule en train de raccrocher un de ses nombreux téléphone, Lullubel à côté de lui.

-Ah, bonjour Sheryl, Allen, salua le Comte.

-Bonjour Comte, Lullubel, répondit poliment Sheryl.

-Bonjour Millénie, Lullubel, répondit Allen doucement.

Lullubel hocha la tête sèchement en réponse.

-Comte, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.

Le regard du Comte se posa sur Sheryl.

-Ce dont tu veux me parler peut attendre quelques minutes demanda le Comte, sérieux.

-Oui, ça peut attendre confirma Sheryl.

Le Comte le regarda quelques secondes et soupira, se doutant de quoi Sheryl voulait lui parler. Il redirigea son regard sur Allen.

-Est-ce que la journée d'hier passée avec les Kamelot t'a plu? interroga le Comte.

-Oui Millénie, c'était très bien, répondit Allen doucement, un doux sourire aux lèvres, surprenant les trois adultes. Le Comte regarda Allen et son sourire s'élargie.

-C'est merveilleux, je suis content que tu ais aimé, mais Allen, nous avons quelque chose à te dire dit le Comte sérieusement.

Allen le regarda en inclinant la tête, les yeux remplis de curiosité, le rendant encore plus mignon et faisant craquer Sheryl qui s'évanouie sous le regard fatigué du Comte, froid de Lullubel et confus de Allen. Le Comte se racla la gorge, regagnant ainsi l'attention de Allen.

-Allen, es-tu déjà allé à l'école? demanda le Comte.

-Non Millénie répondit timidement Allen.

-Je m'en doutais, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Lullubel de faire ton éducation scolaire, mais aussi de t'expliquer ce que je ne t'ai pas dit.

-Nous allons commencer maintenant. Allons dans le salon, suis-moi, dit Lullubel monotone qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait rien dit.

Allen la regarda surpris, en train d'ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe de la suivre et partit. Allen souhaita une bonne journée au Comte rapidement, avant de la rejoindre.

Elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, il courrut pour la rattraper, et se tint à ses côtés, la suivant silencieusement. Ils traversèrent le couloir pendant quelques minutes puis ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle à manger pour y entrer et voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, dans la fin de l'adolescence, elle avait les cheveux bleu pâle attachés en tresse, les yeux rouge, la peau pâle et était habillée en servante.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant Lullubel et regarda Allen, curieuse. Elle se reconcentra sur Lullubel.

-J'ai terminé ce que vous m'avez demandé maîtresse Lullubel s'exclama la jeune fille, enthousiaste.

-Mimi, veux-tu aller me chercher les livres qui sont dans ma chambre demanda Lullubel, impassible.

-Tout de suite maîtresse Lullubel répondit la dénommée Mimi.

Elle sortit de la salle non sans lui sourire.

Lullubel se mit à la place qu'elle avait occupée la veille et elle lui désigna le siège à côté d'elle sur lequel il s'assit.

Le silence régna dans la salle, jusqu'au retour de Mimi qui portait une importante pile de livres sans aucune difficulté.

Elle les posa soigneusement sur la table en souriant. Lullubel inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement. Mimi regarda sa maîtresse comme si elle lui avait fait un compliment et son sourire se fit plus grand, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Sans se préoccuper de sa servante, Lullubel regarda Allen.

-Comme le Comte la dit, je vais m'occuper de ton éducation, seulement aujourd'hui, je vais tout t'expliquer sur l'ordre noir, l'innocence, les akumas, les compatibles, les exorcistes et enfin, nous, le clan Noah, c'est compris? Demanda-t-elle.

Allen hocha la tête d'accord. Lullubel le regarda quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait l'écouter et quand elle n'eut aucun doute qu'elle ne parlerait pas dans le vide, elle commença.

-L'ordre noir est une organisation secrète crée par le Vatican pour combattre le Comte. Il se compose de sept branches, l'Europe, l'Asie, le Moyen-Orient, l'Afrique, l'Amerique du Nord, l'Amerique du Sud et l'Océanie. Chaque branche est supervisée par un directeur, toutes les autres branches sont reliées à la branche Européenne parce qu'elle est l'administration centrale. Le chef de cette branche donne les ordres du central à toutes les autres -dessus de cette personne, il y a les grands généraux, cinq personnes de qui on a jamais vu le visage. On ne sait pas qui est au-dessus d'eux. Enfin, l'ordre à quatre missions. La première est de trouver l'innocence, la deuxième est de trouver les compatibles et les formers, la troisième est de localiser le coeur et enfin la quatrième, tuer le Comte et le clan Noah expliqua-t-elle. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis continua.

-Ensuite, l'innocence, c'est un cristal vert qui a été donné aux humains il y a sept mille ans par leur faux dieu. A cette époque, l'innocence était un cube mais il s'est fragmenté en cent-neuf innocences lors de la bataille contre le premier compatible et le Comte. Il y a trois types d'innocences. Le type symbiotique, le type équipement et le type gardiens. Le type symbiotique est quand l'innocence fait partie du corps de son compatible comme ton bras, elle empêche aussi à son compatible d'être affecté par le poison des akumas mais consume son compatible. Ensuite, le type équipement qui peut être un bracelet,un ballon enfin n'importe quel objet. Et enfin, le type gardien, seul un exorciste a cette innocence. Elle est la gardienne de toutes les innocences mais il y aussi une innocence spéciale, on l'appelle le coeur. Si le coeur est détruit, toutes les innocences aussi seront détruites, tu comprends dit-elle en l'observant regarder son bras gauche.

-Dis, Lullubel, est-ce que les innocences peuvent être vivante? demanda-t-il surprenant Lullubel et Mimi.

-Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle en le regardant de ses yeux perçant, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

-Eh bien, que les innocences ont une conscience comme nous, qu'elles peuvent ressentir des émotions et qu'elles ne sont pas qu'une arme parla doucement Allen, un peu confus.

-Je ne sais pas. Toutes les innocences que j'ai vues n'avaient pas de conscience, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça?

-Je ne sais pas.

Lullubel pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il disait la vérité. Elle mit cette question à l'arrière de son esprit et continua son explication.

-Ensuite, il y a les akumas, seul le Comte peut faire des akumas et pour ça, il faut qu'une personne meurt et que quelqu'un pleure sa mort, pour que le Comte lui propose de ramener le décédé. Quand la personne accepte, le Comte fait apparaitre un squelette en métal et demande à la personne de crier le nom du défunt pour que l'âme revienne. Ensuite, le Comte ordonne de tuer la personne qui l'a ramené. Voila comment sont fait les akumas. Aussi, les akumas peuvent évoluer en tuant un nombre de gens. Un akuma de niveau 1 n'a aucune conscience, il est un ballon flottant contenant plusieurs canons sur le corps. Il projette des balles empoisonnées. Même avoir une égratignure d'une de ces balles est la mort assurée. Le poison va se répandre dans tout le corps et des étoiles noires vont commencer à apparaitre sur la peau, et la personne touchée va se transformer en poussière, ne laissant que les vêtements. Tandis qu'un akuma de niveau 2 gagne une forme d'intelligence, ils ont aussi une capacité unique à eux, ils peuvent ressembler à des animaux ou des objets. Et enfin, les akumas de niveaux 3 sont bipèdes et leur corps est recouvert d'une armure médiévale. Ils sont aussi plus puissants, intelligent et rapides que les niveaux précédant. Tous les akumas obéissent au Comte et aux Noahs. Elle fit une pause pour voir s'il avait des questions et apparamment, il en avait.

-Est-ce que les akumas peuvent évoluer plus haut que le niveaux trois.

-Oui, ils peuvent, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé, tu n'as pas d'autre question?

-Si, le Comte ne me l'a pas dit, mais est-ce les akumas souffrent? demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Lullubel fut surprise de la question, en sachant qu'il savait qu'ils tuaient des personnes et que ça ne le dérangeait pas (parce qu'ils ont une bonne raison), alors qu'il se soucie de savoir si les akumas ont mal.

-Je ne sais pas, aucun de nous ne peut voir ce que devient l'âme de celui qui a été rappelé.

-Oh d'accord, tu peux continuer sil te plaît Lullubel.

-Bien. Il y a les compatibles, ils sont ceux qui ont une affinité avec l'innocence, ils sont peu nombreux. Et enfin, les exorcistes font partie de l'ordre noir, on les appelle les apôtres de dieu. Ils se battent contre le Comte, les akumas et nous. Les exorcistes ont une synchronisation avec leur innocence, qui dépend de la façon dont ils en sont proche. Plus elle est basse et plus c'est dangereux de l'utiliser, seulement, il y a des exorcistes qui ont dépassé ce point critique, une synchronisation qui est à plus de cent pour cent, ils sont appellés généraux. Ils sont cinq et puissants, ils voyagent dans le monde entier pour trouver des compatibles et les former. Et pour finir, il y a nous, les Noahs. Nous détenons la mémoire des enfants de Noé. Nous avons une très longue durée de vie et quand nous mourons, la mémoire que nous avions va chercher un hôte et attendre de se réveiller, ce qui peut durer des centaines d'années. Et quand nous nous réveillons, nous restons bloqués à l'âge que nous avions à ce moment. On peut commander les akumas et nous avons chacun un pouvoir unique, ainsi qu'un grand pouvoir de régénération. Seule l'innocence peut nous tuer, mais avec la matière noire, nous pouvons la détruire. Nous avons aussi chacun deux formes, la forme blanche et la forme noire, la forme blanche est comme nous étions avant de nous réveiller tandis que la forme noire est notre forme réveillée de Noah. Là, je suis dans ma forme blanche finit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ta forme noire? demanda Allen timidement, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

Lullubel hocha la tête et passa à sa deuxième forme sous le regard fasciné de Allen. Elle enleva ses lunettes pour voir des yeux bleus changer pour de l'or ressemblant aux yeux d'un loup, sa peau virer au gris, ses cheveux devenir noir. Elle souleva sa frange pour qu'il voit sept stigmates sur son front.

-Quand nous devons sortir, nous sortons dans notre forme blanche pour ne pas se faire repérer par les exorcistes mais aussi parce que nous ne voulons pas entendre les humains nous traiter de monstre expliqua-t-elle ne sachant pas pourquoi elle le lui disait.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à un monstre, cette forme est très belle répondit Allen sincèrement.

Lullubel le regarda calmement, mais ses yeux trahissaient son choc. Avait-il vraiment dit que cette forme était belle alors qu'eux-même ne l'aimaient pas. Cette forme qui les faisait différent des autres, qui leur rappelait sans cesse qu'ils ne seront jamais acceptés par les humains.

-Comment peux-tu la trouver belle, elle ne l'est pas, elle fait de nous des monstres dit-elle, déconcertée.

-Non, elle ne fait pas de vous des monstres, la seule chose qu'elle fait de vous c'est des personnes uniques, elle vous rend spéciale, à part de tout le monde. Lullubel, tu dis que cela fait de vous des monstres mais les monstres n'ont pas de coeur, ils ne ressentent aucune émotion, alors que j'ai beau ne vous connaitre que depuis un jour, je peux dire que vous êtes tout le contraire d'un monstre, vous avez des coeurs, ressentez des émotions et je peux dire Lullubel, que tu es une grande soeur aimante dit-il d'une voix sereine.

Les yeux de Lullubel s'agrandirent. Soudain, un vertige la prit, elle se tint la tête sous la douleur qui la prit, elle tomba de son siège. Elle n'entendit pas les cris inquiets de Mimi et Allen. Un flash-back passa devant ses yeux et elle y regarda une scène.

 _ **Lustul était assise dans le jardin, ses jambes repliée contre elle, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda une voix derrière elle.**_

 _ **Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir un de ses frères. Elle essuya ses larmes.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, juste une poussière dans l'oeil, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.**_

 _ **-Tu mens, qu'est-ce qui se passe,tu ne devais pas aller faire du shopping? dit-il en la regardant inquiet.**_

 _ **Son frère savait toujours quand quelque chose clochait, on ne pouvait jamais lui mentir, alors elle lui expliqua.**_

 _ **-J'y suis allée, et quand je suis arrivée j'ai commencé à faire deux, trois magasins et puis je suis tombée sur une enfant qui s'était perdue. J'ai commencé à l'aider à retrouver ses parents, seulement un nouveau akuma est arrivé et a commencé à tuer des gens. Je lui ai ordonné de partir, mais il m'a complètement ignoré et a continué son massacre, il avait ciblé la petite fille alors je me suis interposée pour la protéger avec mon corps seulement quand j'ai commencé à guerir, j'ai changé dans ma forme noire.**_ J _ **'ai voulu la rassurer, que tout allait bien, mais elle m'a regardée, les yeux remplit de terreur. Elle a eu peur de moi et m'a traité de monstre en s'enfuyant dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.**_

 _ **Son frère la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sa douleur pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand elle se calma, son frère lui demanda doucement.**_

 _ **-Tu as mal parce que la petite fille t'a traité de monstre.**_

 _ **-Oui mais elle a raison, je suis un monstre, nous le sommes tous, notre forme noire est monstrueuse répondit-elle douloureusement.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas vrai, les monstres n'ont aucune émotion, aucune pitié, alors que nous, nous en avons, notre forme noire fait de nous des être uniques, nous avons un coeur, cette petite ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dit, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'as qu'une famille que tu aimes parce que tu es notre grande soeur aimante dit-il d'une voix sereine.**_

 _ **Elle regarda son frère lui sourire, une chaleur l'envahie à ses mots, elle lui sourit aussi, le remerciant.**_

La scène s'arrêta, et elle revint à la réalité pour voir Allen la secouer en criant son nom, les yeux remplis de détresse et d'inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et parla d'une voix calme.

-Peux-tu arrêter de me secouer comme un prunier.

Il arrêta de la secouer et ses yeux se remplirent de soulagement. Il s'excusa. elle se releva doucement, pour regarder autour d'elle.

-Où est mimi et pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée en le voyant commencer à pleurer.

-Mimi est partie chercher Millénie. Tu t'es effondré et tu ne répondais plus et ne bougeais pas répondit-il en essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Prit par un instinct, elle le prit dans ses bras comme dans la scène qu'elle avait vue, et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes.

C'est comme ça que le Comte et Mimi les trouvèrent.

Lullubel ne les remarqua pas, trop occupée à réconforter Allen.

Les deux nouveaux venus les regardaient, choqués du comportement de Lullubel et même temps, soulagés qu'elle aille bien. Quand Mimi était venue, paniquée, en disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec sa maitresse. Le Comte lui avait demandé de lui expliquer la situation pendant le trajet et quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie depuis plusieurs minutes à leurs appels, ça l'avait inquiété.

Alors quand ils étaient enfin arrivés, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Lullubel puisse serrer Allen dans ses bras.

-Tu vas mieux? demanda Lullubel à Allen en le regardant, inquiète.

-Désolé Lullubel, pour t'avoir pleuré dessus répondit-il, gêné..

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Enfin Lullubel sembla remarquer leur présence. Elle les regarda quelques secondes, le regard troublé.

-Earl, mimi, vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

-Non, nous sommes arrivés i peine une minute.

-Vous allez bien maîtresse Lullubel? demanda une Mimi inquiète.

-Oui, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue s'excusa Lullubel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vu que tout va bien maintenant et vu que nous somme déjà ici et qu'il est midi, que diriez-vous de manger? s'exclama le Comte joyeusement.

Les autres acquiéscèrent d'accord, et ils se mirent donc à leur place de la veille, tandis que Mimi allait prévenir les cuisiniers de préparer le repas.

-Lullubel, après manger, tu pourras venir me voir.

-Oui Earl.

Le Comte engagea la conversation avec Allen sur la journée d'hier en demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait, pendant que Lullubel réfléchissait sur la scène qu'elle avait vue.

C'était certainement son ancien hôte d'il y a 29 ans, cependant elle ne se rappelait pas que quelque chose comme ça soit arrivé. Pourtant, cette scène semblait tellement réelle, et pourquoi le visage de l'autre Noah était flou.

Enfin, ne voulant pas y penser plus, elle se joigna à la conversation, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Road par sa porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

-Millénie cria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras du Comte.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Road rigola-t-il.

Elle le lâcha pour serrer Allen dans ses bras et s'assoir à sa place.

-Ah, si vous saviez comment l'école c'est l'enfer, je vous jure, je commence même à me demander si ils ne sont pas des akumas déguisés en humain pour rendre ma vie misérable, se lamenta Road sous le regard amusé de tous.

-Mais non voyons, ils font juste leur travail en vous enseignant, mais puisque que le repas va mettre un peu de temps à cause de Skin qui a piqué une colère dans les cuisines, tu pourrais t'avancer en faisant tes devoirs, en attendant.

Road regarda le Comte comme si elle voulait protester, mais à la fin, elle fit comme il avait dit et elle alla ramasser son sac (qu'elle avait lâché pour faire un câlin au Comte) pour y sortir ses devoirs. Elle se concentra intensément sur ses devoirs quelques minutes avant de se cogner la tête sur la table.

-Arg, j'y comprends rien cria-t-elle de frustration.

Le Comte soupira, tandis que Lullubel avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Ah, si au moins tu écoutais les cours, ou au moins si tu notais tes cours pour pouvoir les réviser à la maison.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le Comte regarda dans le regard fuyant de Road.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en cours?

-Hum je...dors quelques fois, sous le regard du Comte, elle rajouta tout le temps.

-Road, je dois te dire quelque chose dit le Comte sérieusement.

-Oui qu'est-ce? demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

-J'ai demandé à Lullubel de s'occuper de l'éducation scolaire de Allen. Seulement, je crois que Lullubel va aussi s'occuper de ton éducation. Je v...

Road le coupa.

-Quoi?! Mais Millénie, si je dois suivre l'école et les cours de Lullubel je finirais en mort-vivant.

-Justement, si tu ne me coupais pas, je pourrais te dire ce que je viens de décider, dit-il un peu agacé de se faire interrompre.

-Désolé Millénie.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, comme je le disais, tu vas suivre avec Allen les cours de Lullubel, et bien sûr, je vais t'enlever de l'école pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur son enseignement, vu que je suis certain que tu ne t'endormirais pas aux cours de Lullubel finit-il gaiement.

-C'est vrai,merci, merci Millénie, je vais étudier promis cria Road, heureuse, sautant de sa chaise pour lui faire un câlin.

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse Road? demanda une voix derrière elle, les faisant se retourner pour voir Tyki s'asseoir en la regardant bizarrement.

-Millénie va m'enlever de l'école pour que Allen et moi suivions les cours de Lullubel.

-Oh d'accord.

-Bonjour Tyki salua timidement Allen.

-Bonjour à toi aussi shonen.

-Shonen ?

-C'est du portugais, ça veut dire jeune garçon expliqua Tyki.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour montrer Skin, qui avait l'air très en colère, suivie des servantes qui transportaient la nourriture.

Les plats furent déposés sur la table, toutes sortes de viandes, ainsi que des spaghettis à la carbonara, de la salade, des pommes de terre sautée et pleins d'autres plats à l'odeur succulente.

Ils commencèrent à manger sous les remarques colériques de Skin qui ne trouvait pas les plats sucrés, et Road et Allen discutant joyeusement de leur journée en compagnie de Sheryl.

Ils finirent le repas par une coupe de glaces géante au boule framboise, chocolat, vanille et pistache, de la crème chantilly au dessus, du coulis de chocolat et une cerise au sommet.

Allen regarda la glace avec crainte avant de gouter ce chef-d'oeuvre. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la douceur froide sur sa langue. Il la mangea lentement pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête.

Quand ils finirent le dessert, le Comte demanda à Lullubel de l'accompagner, et ils commençèrent à partir quand Lullubel s'arrêta pour regarda Road et Tyki.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut dire à Allen ce qu'est un traqueur et à quoi on peut les repérer ainsi que les exorcistes demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je vais le faire répondit Tyki calmement.

Lullubel hocha la tête et sorti avec le Comte. Tyki vit que Road et Allen le regardaient.

Il soupira et commença l'explication.

-Un traqueur est une personne non compatible à l'innocence. Ils sont des volontaires qui travaillent pour l'ordre noir. Ils parcourent le monde entier à la recherche de renseignement sur des phénomènes anormaux que l'innocence peut causer comme une sécheresse dans un lieu où il y avait beaucoup d'eau, ou encore de la neige qui tombe en plein desert. Ils portent tous de longues vestes beiges avec une fermeture éclair sur la gauche, de grandes boîtes métalliques sur leur dos, alors que les exorcistes portent de longues vestes noire, avec une garniture argentée ainsi que des boutons et la croix de rosaire qui sont fait en argent. La croix de rosaire est brodée à l'emplacement du coeur. Pour les généraux, l'argent est remplacé par de l'or.

Road se leva et parla.

-Bon, c'est bien tout ça, mais on va pas passer notre journée ici. Tu viens Allen, je vais te faire visiter dit-elle en trainant Allen avec elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent à parcourir les couloirs-labyrinthe pendant plusieurs minutes, elle montra où se trouvait les chambres de chaque Noah.

-Et ça c'est la mienne.

Elle le fit entrer.

La chambre de Road était peint d'un violet sombre, son lit était à droite avec une couverture violet clair et il était rempli de peluches.

Une armoire en chêne peinte en blanc était à gauche, trois étagères collées au mur en face. Elles comportaient de magnifiques poupées.

Elle avait aussi une porte violette à côté de son lit.

Road s'assit sur ses peluches et lui fit signe pour qu'il s'assied à côté d'elle. Ce dernier poussa quelques peluches pour s'asseoir. Road se tourna vers la porte, d'où on voyait Tyki dans le couloir, appuyé sur la porte derrière lui en train de fumer une cigarette.

-Dis-moi Tyki, tu ne vas pas voir tes amies humaines aujourd'hui? demanda Road curieuse.

-Non, je leur ais dit que j'allais partir quelques temps pour mon travail secret dit-il.

-Oh d'accord.

Elle retourna son attention sur Allen.

-Et Allen, si Lullubel nous a demandé de te dire ce qu'est un traqueur, ainsi que comment reconnaitre un exorciste et un traqueur, ça veut dire qu'elle t'a expliqué tout le reste.

-Hmm oui, Road, je peux te demander quelque chose.

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi tout le monde reste dans leur forme blanche? demanda-t-il en surprenant les deux Noahs.

-Eh bien...on ne voulait q...

Tyki vint à la rescouse de Road.

-Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question?

-Euh, en fait, comme Lullubel m'a expliqué vos deux fomes, alors je me demandais pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en forme noire, alors que vous êtes en famille répondit-il confus et puis j'aurais voulus voir à quoi vous ressemblez dans votre forme noire murmura-t-il doucement,mais pas assez pour que les deux Noahs ne l'entende pas.

-Tu sais, notre seconde forme n'est pas très...plaisante dit-il hésitant

-Lullubel m'a déjà montré sa forme noir.

Road et Tyki le regardèrent, surpris. Lullubel lui a montré.

-Tu veux voir la mienne? demanda Road incertaine.

-Oh oui, mais si ça ne te dérange pas.

Road ne répondit pas. A la place, elle regarda Allen, puis elle passa dans sa deuxième forme, ses cheveux devinrent encore plus indomptable, sa peau devint grise, les sept stigmates commencaient à apparaitre, et ses yeux passaient à l'or.

Elle regarda incertaine Allen et attendit sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Elle te va aussi bien que celle de Lullubel dit-il, émerveillé.

-Quoi?! Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Hmm oui pourquoi? répondit-il.

-Pour rien, ce n'est rien.

Tyki finit sa cigarette pour rentrer dans la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas à l'intérieur que quelqu'un cria son nom. Il se retourna dans la direction de la voix, seulement pour finir plaqué au sol.

-Mon adorable petit frère, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Descends de moi Sheryl grogna Tyki en essayant de l'empêcher d'entrer encore plus dans son espace personnel.

-Papa que fais-tu encore ici? demanda Road, surprise.

Sheryl leva la tête pour voir Road et Allen le regarder, confus.

Il se releva d'un bond, aidant son frère à se relever, pour qu'il regarde Allen.

-Eh bien, je suis allé dans ma chambre chercher quelque chose, mais avant de partir, je devais demander quelque chose à Allen dit-il, l'air sérieux faisant devenir Allen confus.

-Hum, qu'est-ce vous vouliez me demander.

-Veux-tu devenir mon fils demanda t-il franchement.

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent, tandis que Road et Tyki étaient complètement choqués.

-Heu vous pouvez répéter, je crois que j'ai mal entendu demanda Allen.

-Je te demande si tu veux devenir mon fils.

-Grand frère, tu ne peux pas être sérieux, tu n'es pas déjà assez occupé avec ce petit monstre dit Tyki en pointant Road.

-Hé s'écria indignée, Road.

-Tyki, ce petit monstre comme tu dis est ma fille, et ta nièce, ensuite j'aimerais vraiment que Allen accepte d'être mon fils.

-Peut-être, mais est-ce que tu as pensé à demander à Tricia.

-Non pas encore, mais je suis sur qu'elle acceptera quand elle le verra.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Ce qui me fait penser ça, mais n'est-ce pas évident? Il est tout simplement aussi mignon que ma fille adorée cria t-il fièrement faisant irriter Tyki.

Les deux regardèrent les deux frères commencer à se disputer comme des enfants. Road murmura à Allen.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir mon frère adoptif?

-Oui je voudrais bien.

Road le regarda, heureuse. Elle se retourna pour regarder son père et son oncle. Leur dispute commencait à dégénérer.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas d'enfant biologique, ils n'aurait pas survécu de t'avoir comme père cria Tyki.

-Moi au moins, j'ai une femme contrairement à certains lui cria en retour Sheryl.

-Viens, on va chercher Lullubel murmura Road à Allen.

-D'accord.

Road les regarda une dernière fois avant de soupirer et prendre doucement la main d'Allen pour quitter discrètement sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance,ils tombèrent sur Lullubel.

-Vous tombez bien tous les deux, je vous cherchais. Vous avez l'après-midi de libre, les cours commenceront demain matin à huit heures, ils auront lieu dans la salle à manger, c'est compris.

-Oui Lullubel répondirent en même temps les deux.

Elle acquiesca et partit, ils regardèrent son départ.

-On fait quoi maintenant demanda-t-il en regardant road.

-On peut aller voir Millénie proposa-t-elle.

Sur ce, ils partirent dans la direction où se trouvait le Comte. Une fois arrivés à destination, Road ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer. Ils y virent le Comte tricoter. Il leva les yeux de son écharpe pour voir Road et Allen.

-Que faites-vous ici demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Sheryl et Tyki ont commencés à se disputer après la demande de Sheryl de m'adopter commença Allen.

-On en a eu marre, donc on est parti chercher Lullubel qui nous fera commencer les cours demain, comme on ne savait pas où aller, on est venu ici finit Road.

-Oh d'accord, eh bien si vous voulez, je peux vous apprendre à tricoter leur suggéra le Comte.

-Vraiment merci Millénie, on peut Road? demanda Allen.

-Bien sur.

Le Comte ordonna aux akumas d'amener deux chaises, qui arrivèrent en moins d'une minute, une chaise de chaque côté du Comte.

Les enfants s'installèrent, Road à sa gauche et Allen à sa droite. Le Comte leur remis à chacun une paire d'aiguilles à tricot ainsi que de la pelote de laine, violette pour la fille et grise pour le jeune garçon, et commença à leur expliquer comment faire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant des heures. Aucun ne vit le temps passer et ils furent surpris quand un akuma vint les prévenir que le diner était pret. Ils lâchèrent donc leurs tricots pour aller manger et quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils virent que tout le monde était déjà présent.

Sheryl était assis à côté de Tyki. Ils s'assirent à leur place, quand Tyki parla.

-Road, Shonen, je suis désolé pour ce que j''ai dit, je n'ai rien contre vous, c'est seulement que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de devenir l'oncle de quelqu'un d'autre, puisque c'est déjà pas facile d'être l'oncle de road, enfin je m'excuse pour vous deux s'excusa t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

-Presque pareil, seulement je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme un enfant.

-Ce n'est rien répondit Allen, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes excusés. Enfin, nous voulions vous dire quelque chose tout à l'heure qu'on a pas pu dire vu que vous étiez occupé à vous chamailler dit Road.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Sheryl curieux.

-Eh bien la réponse d'Allen à la question de papa répondit-elle.

L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers Allen, qui se sentait mal-à-l'aise devant l'attention qu'on lui portait.

-Alors quelle est ta réponse? demanda Sheryl anxieux.

-Je veux bien que vous soyez mon père répondit-il doucement.

L'anxiété fût remplacée par de la joie. Il sauta de son siège, et les deux enfants furent écrasés dans une étreinte.

-J'ai une fille si mignone et maintenant j'ai un fils tout aussi mignon, c'est merveilleux s'exclama Sheryl heureux.

Road et Allen sourirent à la joie de Shéryl, il les serra plus fort, jusqu'à se que le Comte le force à les lacher, quand leur visage prit une jolie teinte violette.

Aprés des excuses, ils mangèrent. Une fois le diner terminer, les Noahs et Allen partirent, pour certains leur chambre, tandis que les autres allaient dans le salon, lire un livre en paix sans qu'il ne finise au feu. Les deux enfants marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs.

-Mhh ça ressemble à rien dit Road, déçue en regardant leurs tricots.

-C'est vrai que comparé à Millénie, ce n'est pas très bien, mais c'est la première fois que nous essayons, la prochaine sera meilleure rassura Allen.

-C'est vrai, en plus aujourd'hui est un jour vraiment génial s'exclama t-elle contente.

-Ah bon, en quoi? demanda Allen.

-Bah le premier, c'est que je n'ai plus besoin d'aller à l'école, la deuxième c'est que j'ai pu passer du temps avec toi et Millénie, et enfin la dernière c'est que maintenant j'ai un petit frère énuméra-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la chambre de Allen.

-On se voit demain matin, bonne nuit Allen.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Road.

Allen rentra dans sa chambre, pour enfiler un pyjama vert, il mit ses vêtements au pied du lit.

Il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, ne remarquant pas la poche de son pantalon d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une douce lueur violette.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut, je tiens à remercier tout ce qui on laisser un commentaire, ainsi que suivit ou mis mon histoire dans leurs favorites.

Et je m'excuse pour cette assez longue absente, mais bon la panne d'inspiration est assez courante chez moi (ainsi que la flemme et la déconcentration T-T), je pense que je vais arrêter de dire (écrire) quand je publirais un autre chapitres, aussi vu que j'ai commencé une autre histoire je dois intercaler enfin.

Je remercie ma bêta pacifia-chan qui est génial donc voilà sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 :

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Sheryl avait adopté Allen et les jours se passèrent ainsi.

Le premier jour, les cours donnés par Lullubel avaient commencés pour les deux enfants de la maison. Cela s'était passé dans le calme, à la grande surprise de Lullubel qui avait imaginé Road se plaindre pendant tout le cours.

A la fin du cours, Road fit visiter à Allen tout le manoir.

Le deuxième jour fut passé à parler et jouer avec le Comte et Sheryl.

Le troisième jour, ils cherchèrent Tyki toute la journée pour jouer avec lui, sans le trouver et le soir venu, le Comte vint leur expliquer que Tyki était parti très tôt du manoir pour se cacher de Sheryl qui voulait lui trouver une petite amie.

Le quatrième jour, Sheryl les ramena chez lui pour que Tricia rencontre Allen.

FLASH BACK :

-Le cours est terminé, je ne vais pas vous donner de devoirs suplémentaires à ceux-ci, nous reprendrons les leçons dans deux jours. Vous pouvez partir dit Lullubel, impassible, en se levant de son siège pour partir.

Les enfants, confus, la regardèrent se diriger vers la porte suivie de Mimi qui finissait de déposer leurs devoirs. Road se leva de sa chaise, et se plaça rapidement devant Lullubel lui bloquant le passage.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par reprendre les cours dans deux jours?

Lullubel l'ignora, la contourna et sortit de la salle. Mimi leur fit un sourire d'excuse et sortit après sa maîtresse, laissant les occupants de la salle à manger choqués et surpris. Quelques secondes passa avant que la porte ne se rouvrît pour révéler Sheryl.

-Bonjour mes deux adorables enfants salua-t-il en leurs faisant un câlin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il curieux en ne les voyant pas réagir.

Road secoua la tête pour sortir de son état choqué et s'exclama, incrédule.

-Je rêve ou Lullubel vient de m'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi elle a dit qu'on reprendrait les cours dans deux jours, mais elle m'a juste ignoré et est parti expliqua-t-elle agacée que son père ait pensé qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose.

-Désolé, mais elle ne vous à rien dit? dit-t-il surpris.

-Nous dire quoi? demanda Allen, confus.

Sheryl soupira doucement, ses yeux heureux cachaient beaucoup de nervosité que personne ne remarqua. Il parla d'une voix joyeuse.

-Hier, je suis allé la voir pour lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas annuler ses leçons pour deux jours, puisque cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je t'ai adopté, et cela fait aussi quatre jours que Tricia me demande de te ramener à la maison pour qu'elle puisse te rencontrer.

-Quand devons-nous partir _?_

-Si Road veut bien appeler sa porte, maintenant.

Road hocha la tête et invoqua sa porte. Dès qu'elle apparut, ils rentrèrent dedans, arrivant directement dans le salon de la demeure des Kamelot.

Ils étaient à peine sortis que la porte se dissipa.

Sheryl regarda Allen, qui se mordait la lèvre nerveusement en jouant avec ses doigts, Road le regarda aussi, elle lui prit la main. Il la regarda, surpris.

-Arrête d'angoisser, tu vas voir, tout vas bien se passer.

-Mais si ta maman me déteste, demanda-t-il inquiet en regardant son bras gauche.

-Elle ne va pas te détester pour cela, et je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer s'éxclama-t-elle confiante.

-C'est vrai, Tricia va t'aimer, car tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour que l'on puisse te détester assura Sheryl en souriant comme un idiot.

Road allait continuer de le rassurer, seulement pour remarquer sa mère en haut. Sheryl et Allen suivirent le regard de Road, pour voir une femme descendre lentement les escaliers.

La femme semblait être dans la trentaine, elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon, elle avait le teint assez pâle et de beaux yeux vert, les traits fins. Elle portait une robe victorienne d'un violet très clair, presque rose.

Quand elle arriva en bas, Sheryl la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ce matin _?_

-Je me sens mieux, merci.

-Bonjour mère salua Road en lui faisant un calîn.

Tricia lui rendit son étreinte et salua sa fille, cependant son regard fut attiré par un enfant au milieu du salon. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui sous le regard nerveux de son mari et encourageant de Road, qui sourit et leva son pouce en l'air pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Tricia s'arrêta en face de Allen et s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Tricia Kamelot, et toi demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-B...bbb...bonjour, je m'appelle Allen Walker enchanté de vous connaître begaya-t-il poliment en s'inclinant, les joues rouges de honte.

-Eh bien, moi de même, mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici et où sont tes parents demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Allen et Road furent surpris et confus. Sheryl devint plus nerveux. Il allait parler quand Road le devança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, maman? Allen est mon frère adoptif, et père nous a dit de venir puisque tu voulais voir ton nouveau fils dit Road, perdue.

Tricia regarda sa fille, les yeux remplis de confusion. Elle tourna son regard vers son mari qui semblait coupable. Elle se reconcentra sur sa fille.

-Tu ne veux pas montrer ta chambre à ton nouveau frère demanda-t-elle en souriant calmement.

Road regarda sa mère, puis son père et encore sa mère avant d'acquiescer et de prendre la main d'Allen pour l'emmener à l'étage. Une fois partis, Tricia se leva et demanda d'une voix posée.

-Depuis quand as-tu adopté un autre enfant?

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui cela fait quatre jours.

-Quatre jours et tu allais me le dire quand?

-Je comptais t'en parler maintenant, alors écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

Tricia regarda son mari qui avait l'air desespéré. Elle inclina la tête, montrant qu'elle l'écoutait, il commença à expliquer.

-Il y a cinq jours, quand Road est venue passer sa journée ici, elle était accompagnée d'Allen. Je lui ai d'abord demandé qui il était et elle m'a répondu que le duc du Millénaire avait trouvé cet enfant dans la rue, et l'avait ramené chez lui pour s'en occuper, et qu'il avait demandé à Road si Allen pouvait rester avec nous pour une journée. Road a accepté avec joie, pouvant jouer avec quelqu'un qui a à peu près le même âge que le sien, alors on a passé notre journée entière à jouer tous les trois. Quand le lendemain je les ai ramené chez le duc, il a vu combien Road et moi nous nous y étions attachés, alors il m'a dit que je pouvais l'adopter. J'étais heureux et je l'étais encore plus quand Allen a accepté d'être mon fils expliqua-t-il tendrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant? Demanda-t-elle, confuse et blessée.

-Je n'avais pas réfléchi, mais quand je l'ai fait et que les jours passaient, j'ai commencé à avoir peur que tu refuses, comme Tyki l'avait dit. Alors je me suis dit que si tu voyais Allen avant que je te l'annonce, tu t'y attacherais, mais je suis un idiot et j'en suis désolé s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

-Tu es excusé, et je n'aurais pas refusé, mais la prochaine fois, tu m'en parles avant d'accord dit-t-elle sérieuse. Sheryl lui répondit oui et le regard de Tricia s'adoucit. Elle sourit doucement. Et puis, tu es mon idiot rajouta-t-elle.

Sheryl sourit aussi, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, pendant que Sheryl se demandait depuis quand il avait cessé de penser à Tricia comme une marionnette pathétique. Ils rompirent le baiser, et allèrent chercher les enfants pour manger, seulement, une pensée hantait notre cher ministre du Portugal "ma fille va me tuer, c'est sûr".

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ils avaient passés toute la journée à s'amuser, les deux derniers jours passèrent à rester lire en famille et faire la chambre d'Allen. Sheryl et Tricia se sentirent triste quand les enfants durent retourner chez le Comte.

Quand Road et Allen rentrèrent le soir, Lullubel les trouva et leur fit rattraper toute la nuit les cours pour les deux jours qu'ils avaient manqués, elle ne les laissa pas se reposer.

Quand le matin vint, elle commença son cours comme d'habitude et ne se préoccupa pas des deux enfants.

Quand midi arriva, la leçon se termina au grand soulagement des enfants qui ne pensaient qu'à rejoindre leurs lits.

Quand les autres vinrent pour manger, ils remarquèrent les cernes sous les yeux des deux et leur air de zombie.

En plein milieu du repas, des voix fortes se firent entendre ainsi que quelqu'un pleurnichant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer un parapluie volant qui se cacha rapidement derrière le Comte et hurla, effrayé.

-Earl, je vous en supplie ne les laisser plus me prendre Lero, ils vont finir par me tuer, ils sont complètement cinglés Lero.

-Allons du calme Lero qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Allen regarda avec surprise le parapluie parlant, il était rose avec une tête de citrouille orange sur l'extrémité qui sert de tête.

La citrouille du nom de Lero déversa des rivières de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il allait expliquer quand deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

-Nous sommes de retour à la maison cria une brune.

-Oui, de retour hii hii rigola une blonde.

Les deux nouveaux étaient grands et assez androgynes. Le premier qui avait parlé avait les cheveux noir violets lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, il avait les caractéristiques d'un Noah, portait du maquillage lourd autour des yeux, son oeil droit était traversé par le maquillage lui donnant l'illusion d'une cicatrice. Il avait un sourire arrogant sur le visage, un bandage était enroulé autour de son cou, il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec une croix rouge au milieu, une veste en cuir noir doublée de fourrure et un pantalon de cuir serré avec corset couture. Le pan de la jambe gauche se finisait à sa cuisse et des bottes noires aussi doublées de fourrure lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux, il portait un paquet dans sa main droite.

Le deuxième était assez différent du premier. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus de la taille, il avait aussi les caractéristiques d'un Noah . Il portait également du maquillage, mais en forme de trois traits sous les deux yeux. Il avait des points de suture sur la bouche qui ne semblaient pas l'empêcher de parler, et avait un air d'idiot. Il portait une espèce de parure en ruban rouge se finissant en une boule de lanterne autour de la tête, ne portait pas de tee-shirt ou de chemise, seulement une veste ouverte montrant sa poitrine maigre. Ses avant-bras et ses mains étaient enroulées dans d'épais bandages qui ressemblaient à des moulages. Il portait un pantalon à jambes longues et avait les mêmes bottes que le premier.

-Ah ! il est bon de vous revoir les jumeaux, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît, me dire ce que vous avez fait pendant vos semaines de repos?

-On est partit pour trouver deux choses super-cool, seulement quand on les a enfin trouvé ce stupide parapluie a tout gâché cria en colère la brune.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est vous qui avez échoués, jumeaux sans cerveaux Lero cria en retour Lero.

-Hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire la citrouille trouillarde demanda la brune en colère en s'avançant, menaçant, vers le pauvre parapluie.

-Assez, Debitto arrête de menacer Lero, alors maintenant asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi de quoi vous parlez ordonna le Comte sérieux.

Le dénommé Debitto se renfrogna, pendant que la blonde rigolait, Debitto alla s'asseoir à côté de Skin tandis que la blonde s'asseya à côté de son frère.

-Bon, maintenant vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes aussi en colère.

-Eh bien, nous sommes partis pour trouver des armes spéciales et cool que l'on avait vus dans un marché noir, alors Jasdero et moi on est allé voir le fournisseur pour les avoir, seulement on avait oublié d'emmener de l'argent, donc on a cherché un emploi pour pouvoir payer ce que l'on voulait, alors le stupide parapluie ici présent a dit qu'il nous avait trouvé un travail parfait pour nous, donc, on y est allé, le job qu'il nous avait trouvé était serveurs dans un petit restaurant où l'on a travaillé pendant un mois commença à raconter Debitto.

FLASH BACK.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé toi alors dégage sale morveux que je puisse faire connaissance avec cette poupée.

-Pardon vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu demanda Debitto, les dents serrées et une veine battant sur son front.

-Parce qu'en plus, t'es sourd railla le client.

La veine augmenta en taille et une deuxième apparut. Le client continua de l'insulter, il allait exploser quand le patron arriva.

Le patron était un homme grand et bien bâtit, il devait être dans la quarantaine, ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de cheveux gris, des yeux verts chaleureux. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé, un pantalon brun clair et des bottes marron lui arrivant en dessous des genoux.

-Il y a un problème Monsieur? interrogea le patron calmement.

-Ouais, il y en a un, j'ai appelé le serveur blond et je lui ai demandé une bière et l'autre serveur est arrivé et à commencé à m'insulter mentit le client.

-Quoi mais ce n'est pas vrai? C'est ce gros con pervers qui a essayé de draguer Jasdero et qui nous insulte cria Debitto en colère.

Le patron jeta un coup d'oeil à son premier serveur qui semblait prêt à assassiner quelqu'un (de préférence le client) puis à son deuxième serveur qui se cachait derrière son frère et semblait mal à l'aise, puis il se retourna pour regarder le client qui semblait un peu ivre.

-Vous voyez, il recommence, vous devriez vraiment leur apprendre les bonnes manières, ils sont trop vulgaires rajouta le client faussement outré.

-Monsieur, mes employés ne sont pas impolis, et je vous conseille de vous excuser auprès d'eux pour votre comportement et de sortir d'ici, et rapidement dit le patron calmement, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux devenus aussi froids que de la glace.

-Bb..bie..bien, je suis désolé s'excusa le client effrayé en déposant de l'argent sur la table et détallant aussi vite qu'un lièvre.

Le patron se retourna pour regarder ses serveurs, qui semblaient surpris et confus, il soupira las.

-Allez retourner au travail, il y a des clients qui attendent que l'on prenne leurs commandes dit-il avec ampathie.

Il se retourna et partit, laissant ses serveurs absourdit qu'il ne les vire pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Debi demanda Jasdero confus.

-Bah, on a qu'à faire ce qu'il dit ?

Sur-ce, ils se remirent au travail, prenant et servant les commandes des clients jusqu'à la fin de leur service.

Après, ils allèrent voir le patron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Est-ce qu'on est viré à cause de l'incident avec le client demanda Debitto directement.

-Hein, non je ne vais pas vous virer, j'ai tout vu, et j'ai très bien compris que vous n'avez rien fait donc, je vous attends demain matin pour continuer à travailler. Sur ce, à demain.

Le patron se dirigea vers son bureau pour faire les comptes de la recette du jour. Les jumeaux le regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, surpris de ce qu'il leur avait dit.

-Il a dit qu'il a tout vu, mais je n'ai pas sentis que quelqu'un nous regardait. Bon, à part les clients déjà là, mais si le patron nous avait vraiment vu, on aurait forcément sentit son regard sur nous déclara Debitto tranquillement.

-C'est vrai que quand le patron nous regarde, notre instinct nous siffle que quelque chose n'est pas droit dit Jasdero, une expression rare de sérieux sur son visage.

Debitto allait dire quelque chose quand le téléphone sonna, les jumeaux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Debitto se précipite sur le téléphone et décroche.

-Ah !ce n'est pas trop tôt James cria une voix d'homme irritée.

-...

-Eh James, t'es là demanda la voix.

-...

-Ne me dit pas que tu fais encore la tête pour ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois.

-...

Un soupir se fit entendre

Enfin, je t'appelle juste pour te dire de faire attention à toi, on a repéré une augmentation d'Akumas dans la région, on pense qu'ils en ont après l'innocence que tu dois nous apporter demain, alors fais gaffe à ne pas te faire repérer okay dit la voix sérieusement.

-...

-Bon, je te laisse, le train vient d'arriver à demain.

Sur ce la ligne coupa, Debitto reposa le téléphone, et regarda son frère avec sérieux.

-On retourne à l'hôtel.

FIN FLASH BACK

-...Donc, on est retourné à l'hôtel pour trouver ce stupide parapluie, on lui a tout raconté et il nous a dit qu'on devait suivre notre patron, et c'est ce qu'on à fait, et on a vu notre patron partir vers la forêt.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et continua son récit.

FLASH BACK.

Ils se cachaient derrière un arbre, regardant la clairière dans laquelle leur patron et deux traqueurs (une femme et un homme) se tenaient au milieu.

La femme devait être dans la mi-vingtaine, elle avait la peau bronzée, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés attachés dans une haute queue-de-cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'a la taille, un nez droit, des yeux verts tirant sur le bleu, des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était mince et assez petite, dans l'ensemble elle était une jeune femme belle.

Son compagnon lui, devait être dans la trentaine, sa peau était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, les cheveux blonds courts, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux de couleurs noisette étaient cernés, un nez aquilin, les lèvres pincées et le menton carré.

-Alors, tu fais encore la tête pour la dernière fois? demanda l'homme.

Debitto reconnut la voix de l'homme au téléphone, ils tendirent l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation.

-Mhh la dernière fois, oh ! tu veux parler du fait que tu as épousé celle que j'aimais, non je ne t'en veux plus depuis un bout de temps dit leur patron calmement.

-Ah bon alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai téléphoné hier soir demanda l'homme sceptique.

-Hier, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonné, en même temps j'étais dans mon bureau, donc il est possible que je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone.

-Non, je ne veux pas dire comme ç...

Le patron le coupa.

-C'est bien, mais je vous donne l'innocence et je m'en vais, je ne suis pas très à l'aise de laisser mon précieux restaurant aux mains de mon cuisinier sociopathe et de mes deux nouveaux serveurs dit le patron ennuyé en tendant un paquet à la femme traqueur.

-Tiens, tu as pris des nouveaux serveurs? Et qu'en est-il de Frederic et Mireille, demanda la femme curieuse.

-Ils sont morts déclara le patron impassible.

-Oh je suis déso...

-Les jumeaux où êtes-vous Lero cria une voix aigûe.

Un flou rose les dépassa et se dirigea vers les trois personnes dans la clairière, s'arrêtant à juste un mètre des personnes.

Les trois personnes et le parapluie se regardèrent pendants quelques secondes surpris avant que Lero et les trois humains ne crient de surprise et de peur (vous devinez qui) en même temps.

-Ahhh au secours des traqueurs Leroooo !.

-Hein, un parapluie rose à tête de citrouille qui vole et parle !.

Le patron attrapa rapidement Lero avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

-C'est bizarre, ce parapluie ressemble beaucoup à celui qui accompagne le Comte Millénaire songea la femme en scruttant Lero.

Lero se figea et commença à pleurer et à appeler à l'aide d'une voix suraigue, tandis que les trois autres regardaient le parapluie, irrités du bruit qu'il faisait, pendant que Debitto se cognait la tête contre l'arbre.

-Earl-sama au secours, je vous en supplie que quelqu'un m'aide, à l'aide, les jumeaux où êtes-vous, ils vont me tuer, aidez-moi hurla encore plus fort Lero.

-Merde ce stupide parapluie va nous faire repérer murmura Debitto avec colère.

-Ah ! mais il va se taire ce parapluie, hein attendez, il a bien dit jumeaux non, ce n'est pas possible murmura le patron douteux.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais il a aussi dit Earl, donc il est bien le parapluie qui est toujours vu avec le Comte Millénaire, on n'a qu'à le ramener à l'ordre avec nous, il peut avoir des informations importantes dit la femme sérieusement.

-Hé merde, on ne peut pas les laisser embarquer ce stupide parapluie, fait chier maudissa Debitto en sortant de l'arbre avec Jasdero.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-...On l'a récuperé, mais on a été obligé de les tuer et tout ça par la faute de ce stupide parapluie finit Debitto maussade.

-je comprend que Lero soit fautifs dans leurs morts, seulement les personnes que vous avez tuées sont des traqueurs, et si j'ai bien suivi votre histoire, votre patron était un informateur de l'ordre, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes dérangés d'avoir dû les tuer dit le Comte interloqué.

-Hein mais on s'en fout de ça, ce que l'on reproche à Lero ,c'est de s'être fait prendre à ce moment-là.

-Je ne comprends pas, peux-tu être plus précis s'il te plaît demanda-t-il.

-Mais c'est pourtant évident, on ne serait pas en colère si Lero s'était fait choper le soir après que notre patron nous eût donné notre salaire du mois, mais on n'a pas pu vu qu'il est mort dit Debitto dépité.

-Oui, mort sans payer hii hii dit Jasdero aussi dépité.

Les jumeaux se serrèrent dans les bras et commencèrent à pleurer de façon comique, tout le monde les regarda surpris, avant d'éclater de rire (sauf Allen), faisant irriter plus Debitto.

-Pourquoi vous riez de notre malheur? cria-t-il irrité.

-Ah! désolé ha! haha mais ha! c'est trop drôle, cria Road morte de rire en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Comment pouvez-vous rire, alors qu'ils ont essayé de me tuer Lero pleura Lero misérable.

-Je ne trouve pas que c'est drôle ce qui leur est arrivé dit doucement Allen.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire pour regarder Allen, surpris, les jumeaux eux regardèrent choqués Allen.

-Hein mais t'es qui toi? demanda Debitto confus.

-Oui t'est qui hii hii répéta Jasdero aussi confus.

Allen se sentit mal à l'aise sous leurs regards, Road se leva et regarda les jumeaux droits dans les yeux.

-Les jumeaux, c'est Allen, un compatible, ainsi que mon petit frère adoptif, donc j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien n'est-ce pas dit Road en souriant joyeusement.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent quand Road leur envoya un message par la pensée "si vous lui faites du mal ou une seule blague, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter compris" les jumeaux acquièscèrent silencieusement dans la peur.

-Bien pourquoi vous ne vous présentez pas les jumeaux proposa le Comte.

-Je suis Debitto...commença Debitto.

-...et je suis Jasdero.

-...Ensemble, nous sommes Jasdevi finirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Enchanté de vous connaître dit Allen poliment.

-Hm ouai, nous aussi, au fait nous sommes le dixième et onzième apôtres, le Noah du lien, ah !et avant que j'oublie, tenez dit Debitto en lançant le paquet qu'il tenait au Comte.

-Hum qu'est-ce que, attend je sens une innocence, c'est celle que votre patron devait donner devina le Comte tranquillement.

-Bah, on allait quand même pas laisser une foutue innocence dans la nature, alors que l'on pouvait facilement la récupérer rigola Debitto son sourire d'arrogance revenu.

-C'est du bon travail, mais je m'en occuperais plus tard dit le Comte tranquillement en regardant Allen.

-Bon maintenant, nous pourrions finir de manger, puisque je suis sûr que deux personnes aimeraient beaucoup pouvoir se reposer dit le Comte tranquillement en regardant les cernes sous les yeux de Road et Allen.

Sur ces paroles, ils finirent de manger leurs repas, et partirent tous dans des directions différentes.

Road partit avec Allen en direction de leurs chambres en parlant tranquillement, étant fatigués.

-Alors que penses-tu des jumeaux, ils sont stupides pas vrais dit-t-elle étonnée.

-Non, je trouve pas dit Allen calmement.

-Hein comment ça ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais par exemple si tu travaillais dur pendant un mois entier et qu'à la fin, tu ne gagnes rien, cela a quoi te mettre un peu en colère quand tu te rends comptes que tout les efforts que tu as fait n'ont servit strictement à rien, tu ne crois pas répondit Allen l'air absent.

-Hm, c'est vrai que si cela m'arrivait, ça m'éneverait sûrement, marmona Road confiante, elle s'arrêta, attend, c'est pour ça que tu as dit que ce n'était pas drôle quand on a rit de leurs malheurs rajouta-t-elle absourdit.

-Oui, ce n'était pas très bien de rire, parce qu'en riant, vous vous êtes moqués de leurs effort dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Ah, bon d'accord alors demain je les trouverais pour m'excuser dit Road un peu coupable.

Sur cette phrase, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Road se dirigeant vers sa chambre, pendant qu'Allen rentrait dans la sienne.

Il enfila son pyjama vert et marcha en direction de son lit, se coucha, il allait s'endormir quand une forte lueur violette apparut de sous le matelas.

Allen se redressa d'un coup se leva et souleva le matelas avec difficulté pour voir le chiffre neuf (qu'il avait caché) briller. Il le toucha et regarda avec fascination le journal intime de Road réapparaître.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et continua à la suite d'où il s'était arrêté.

 **Cher journal,**

 **cela fait maintenant deux jours que je t'ai écrit pour la première fois, alors je vais te raconter la journée que j'ai passé en compagnie de Lustol.**

 **Ensemble, nous sommes partis tôt le matin pour aller faire les boutiques, nous avons passé une heure là-bas avant de remarquer que nous étions suivis par Might.**

 **Nous l'avons ignoré jusqu'au déjeuner, où nous sommes parties dans un petit restaurant italien, nous avions commandé deux pizza campagnarde, mais nous avions été surprise que sur la pizza de Lustol soit marqué à la sauce tomate durcie "ma douce et belle lustol".**

 **Lustol est resté complètement impassible comme elle a mangé sa pizza, nous sommes repartis après avoir mangé, mais c'était que le commencement des tactiques de drague de Might.**

 **Quelques minutes après être parti du restaurant, Might est venu déguisé en clown déclarer sa flamme à Lustol, qui l'a royalement ignorée. Après la tentative du clown, nous avons visité un magasin de vetêments qu'il a acheté et qu'il a remplit de coeur en chocolat et animal mignon qui disaient "je t'aime".**

 **Autant dire que ça a échoué. Ensuite, des musiciens sont arrivés et ont commencé à jouer un solo, ou Might est venu et a demandé une danse à notre soeur, ça avait aussi échoué.**

 **Puis après avoir enfin fini les boutiques, nous avions reçu des billets pour une comédie.**

 **Quand nous y somme allées, nous avons vu Might déguisé en acteur qui a chanté une chanson d'amour pour Lustol qui était embarrasée et très en colère, et qui a crié à Might qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et ne sortirait jamais avec lui, avant de partir.**

 **Je suis parti aussi, l'esprit tranquil, tandis que mon frère marmonait des tactiques de séductions encore plus originale.**

 **En tout cas, je trouve que j'ai passé une très bonne journée, malgré les plans de Might qui m'ont quand même bien fait rire.**

 **Et puis, je crois qu'à force, ses plans complètement drôles sont en train de plaîre à Lustol même si elle dit le contraire.**

 **Mh peut-être que je pourrais essayer de les mettre ensemble, en plus, ils formeraient un beau couple.**

 **Mmm oui, c'est décidé, je vais jouer les cupidons yeah, bien que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Neah et peut-être Désiré aussi enfin, je vais te laisser, j'ai un couple à rapprocher, je t'écrirais bientôt mon petit journal .**

Allen se frotta les yeux et bailla. Il décida d'aller dormir, il ferma à peine le livre, qu'il se retransforma dans le chiffre. Il se leva et le replaça sous le matelas, avant de remonter sur le lit et de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures et s'endormir immédiatement.

Vous pouvez laisser des commentaires pour encourager l'auteur (donc, moi) et cette fois je vais travailler comme une malade sur mes deux histoires sur ce ciassu.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas.**

 **Pour qui ont lu mon profil mis à jour, doivent être confondu en sachant que j'avais écrit que je posterais les chapitre qu'en Septembre, alors je tient à vous dire ceci : J'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre après avoir lu les commentaires laisser, ça faisait des jours que je résistais à l'envie de le poster, mais comme vous attendez tous avec impatiente, eh bien j'ai craquer et le voici.**

 **Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

Allen se réveilla doucement, il s'assoit et se frotta les yeux, avant de se lever du lit, pour fouiller dans l'armoire, prendre une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, ainsi que des chaussettes et chaussures noires, il referma l'armoire.

Et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers la salle de bains, il ressortit dix plus tard.

Il fit son lit, et prit le ruban rouge sang de la table de chevet blanc (que Millénie lui avait mis), et le noua autour de son cou.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et marcha, quelques minutes dans les couloirs vide et silencieux, il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua doucement, il attendit quelques secondes, avant de retoquer plus fort.

Il entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour montrer Road dans une chemise de nuit rose à moitié endormie.

-Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais réveiller si tôt ? demanda-t-elle surprise en regardant l'horloge (accrocher au mur derrière Allen) qui indiquait cinq heures du matin.

-Désolé, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt, mais hier tu as dit que tu voulais t'excuser auprès des jumeaux aujourd'hui. Et comme je me réveille toujours avant toi, j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir te réveiller pour que tu es le temps de t'excuser et de déjeuner, avant que les leçons ne commencent, répondis Allen timidement.

-Oh ! Merci Allen, c'est très gentil, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'à cette heure les jumeaux soient réveillés dit Road doucement.

-Hein l'heure, demanda Allen confus.

-Oui, l'heure, les jumeaux ne se réveillent normalement que vers onze heures, donc vu qu'il est cinq heures du matin ...

-Cinq heures s'exclama Allen surpris.

-Oui cinq heures, regardent derrière toi dit Road tranquillement.

Allen fit ce qu'elle a dit et regarda l'horloge derrière lui qui montrait bien cinq heures, il se retourna et s'excusa précipitamment.

-Je suis désolé Road de t'avoir réveillé, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tôt, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé à cette heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle en baillant, allez viens rentre, je vais me préparer.

-Hein, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller te rendormir ?

-Non, en fait tu à eu une très bonne idée d'être venue me réveiller, parce que je vais aller présenter mes excuses.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu sais Allen, je ne me suis jamais excusé aux jumeaux, et je suis sûr qu'après, ils n'arrêteront pas de me le rappeler, donc, je vais y aller maintenant, ils seront tellement pas réveillés, qu'ils ne vont rien comprendre et aller se rendormir et plus tard, ils penseront que c'était juste un rêve, expliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

-Oh d'accord.

Road se poussa et Allen entra, il s'assit sur le lit pendant que Road prenait ses affaires dans son armoire et ouvrait la porte de ce qui devait être la salle de bain, et y rentra.

Allen regarda la porte se fermer, puis le sol jonché de toutes les peluches de Road, il hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer, il se leva et commença à faire le lit de Road, puis il remit toutes les peluches dessus.

Au moment où il mit la dernière peluche, Road sortit de la salle de bains habiller de ses vêtements habituels et beaucoup mieux réveiller.

-Dis, Allen, tu sais qu'il y a les Akumas pour faire nos lits.

-Hum, oui pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien.

Road prit la main d'Allen et sortit, de la chambre en marcha dans la direction de la chambre des jumeaux dans un silence agréable, ils s'arrêtèrent devant, Road lâcha sa main et frappa à la porte avec force sans pause.

Deux bruits forts de quelque chose tomber au sol se firent entendre de derrière la porte, et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit, Road arrêta son poing avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec le visage de Debitto.

-C'est pour quoi. Marmonna Debitto endormie.

Allen regarda avec curiosité les jumeaux qui ne portaient pas leurs maquillages, ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, Jasdero était à moitié sur le dos de Debitto, leurs yeux étaient à peine ouverts et remplit de sommeil, ils les regardaient comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas vraiment.

-Bonjour à vous les jumeaux salua Road joyeusement.

-C'est pour quoi. Marmonna cette fois Jasdero aussi endormi que son frère.

-Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier, je n'aurais pas du rire des efforts que vous avez dû fournir pendant tout un mois alors excusé moi Debitto et Jasdero s'excusa Road sincère.

-Hummmm, okayyy bonnnnnne nuiiiiit dit Debitto en refermant la porte.

Ils regardèrent quelques secondes la porte interloquer avant de commencer à marcher en direction du salon.

-Je comprends pourquoi ils ne se réveillent qu'a onze heures dit Allen compréhensif.

-Oui, eh tu sais qu'une fois, ils n'ont pas pu dormir à cause d'une colère que Skin avait piquée sur un Akuma qui était tombé par hasard sur sa cachette de bonbon, il a crié toute la nuit. Le lendemain, ils étaient de vrais zombise. Ils étaient même pas capables de marcher droit, Millénie leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient aller dormir vu que Skin, c'était enfin calmer, mais les jumeaux ont refusé, et à peine quelques heures plus tard, un Akuma les à retrouver endormie dans un placard rempli de gâteaux, dans la cuisine raconta Road en rigolant.

-Ils dormaient dans un placard s'exclama Allen surpris.

-Oui, et quand on est venu les réveiller, ils ont dit " mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans notre chambre, dégager avant que l'on vous y force", puis ils se sont rendormis en refermant la porte du placard.

Allen ria avec Road, ils arrivèrent devant le salon, Road ouvrit la porte et rentra suivit d'Allen, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant les cours de Lullubel Demanda Allen curieux.

-J'en ai, aucune idée répondit Road, l'air ennuyer.

Road regarda le salon à la recherche d'une idée d'occupation, quand elle vit une pile de livres au-dessus de la cheminer, elle se leva et en prit deux, puis elle revint s'asseoir à côté d'Allen.

-Ça te dirait de lire un livre pour passer le temps proposa-t-elle, en tenant les livres devant elle pour qu'Allen puisse les voir.

-bien sûr, mais Road qu'est-ce que cela veut dire perversité contrôler interrogea Allen innocent.

-Comment tu connais, ce mot demanda-t-elle choquer ?!

-Je ne le connais pas, mais c'est ce qui est écrit sur le livre, répondit-t-il confus.

Road rapporta sa main et tourna le livre pour effectivement y lire "perversité contrôlée", son regard devenu dangereux, elle le mit derrière et lis le titre du deuxième livre "les pulsions sexuelles",

-Je crois qu'il est important que j'ai bientôt une petite conversation avec papa dit Road en souriant crisper,

Elle se releva et jeta les livres dans la cheminer les regardant brûler avec satisfaction, puis elle se retourna et tapa joyeusement dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu les as jeté aux feux, demanda-t-il perdu.

-Ces livres étaient des déchets, ils ne sont une perte pour personnes, et je pense qu'on va devoir faire autre chose, peut être joué à un jeu s'écria-t-elle de nouveaux normal.

-Dommage j'aurais bien voulu lire d'autres livres murmura-t-il doucement déçu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par lire d'autres livres ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Eh bien, mon père n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour acheter autre chose que de la nourriture et payer les hôtels dans lequels nous passions nos nuits, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que ton père faisait, questionna-t-elle curieuse de connaître le passé d'Allen.

-Il était un clown itinérant, mais même si on n'avait pas beaucoup, on était heureux tous les deux, dit-il un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Je vois, et ta maman, elle était où ?

Le visage d'Allen devint triste à la mention de sa mère.

-Ça va Allen, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu n'est pas obligé de me le dire, rassura-t-elle rapidement.

-Non, c'est bon, en fait, je ne connais pas mes vrais parents, ils m'ont abandonné à la naissance. Je suis resté plusieurs années tout seul sans que personne ne mait montré un peu de soin. Mais Mana est venue, et il m'a adopté et pris soin de moi, il m'a traité comme si j'étais vraiment son fils raconta-t-il doucement triste.

-Oh, je suis désolé Allen pour la mort de ton père et pour mes questions qui te rendent triste s'excusa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave, et je ne suis pas vraiment triste, c'est vrai que Mana me manque beaucoup, mais j'ai rencontré Millénie puis tout le monde et je suis vraiment heureux de faire partie de votre famille dit-il en souriant doucement.

Road le regarda surpris, avant de sourire aussi et de lui faire un câlin rapide, puis elle regarda l'horloge accrocher à la cheminer qui montrait cinq heures vingt-cinq.

-Viens, Allen suis-moi.

-Où va t-on ?

-C'est une surprise.

Allen se leva du canapé, elle prit sa main et sortit du salon, elle les guida pendant plus de quinze minutes dans de nombreux couloirs, pour déboucher sur un couloir comprenant une seule porte à sa droite.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, Allen la regardait curieusement en voyant que la porte était de couleur violette et n'avait ni poignet, ni serrure, Road parla calmement.

-Quand je t'ai fait visiter le manoir, je ne t'ai pas montré ce couloir pour une raison, mais je te fais confiance comme le reste de notre famille, donc, je pense que je peux te montrer la pièce derrière cette porte.

Et sur ce, elle plaça sa main gauche sur la porte, la porte brilla quelques secondes avant de disparaître, elle le poussa doucement à l'intérieur, pour entrer à son tour, et la porte réapparut.

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandir de choc quand il vit la pièce qui devait faire trois fois sa chambre, rempli de grande, étagèrent qui devait contenir des milliers de livres chacune, un plafond très haut et le sol en damier rouge et noir.

Il y avait aussi une chaise devant chaque étagère, donc au moins plus de quarante chaises, sur chaque chaise se trouvait une poupée, d'une beauté magnifique, certaine avait les cheveux blonds, d'autre brunes ou encore rousses.

-Ouah, c'est immense, tous ses livres murmura Allen émerveillé.

-Cette pièce est l'une, des treize bibliothèques des Noahs déclara Road gravement.

-l'une des treize bibliothèques des Noahs répéta Allen confus.

-Oui, en fait il y a treize salles comme celles-ci, elle contienne tous des livres et parfois des choses qui nous plaisent, chaque salle appartienne à un noah en particulier. Cette salle m'appartient et personne ne peut y entrer sans ma permission, car toutes nos salles sont protégées par un sort très puissant du Comte Millénaire, expliqua-t-elle sérieuse.

-Road, pourquoi vous avez tous une salle secrète, et de quoi parlent tous ces livres ? Questionna-t-il, le regard remplit de curiosité, bougeant de livre en livre.

-Eh bien c'est un peu nos repaires secrets, elle contient tous des livres, mais on peut y mettre tout ce que l'on veut dedans, moi j'y ai mis des poupées que j'aime, mais il y a aussi les livres de tous les neuvièmes apôtres des générations précédentes, je les garde ici précieusement, tu sais certains de ses livres dates d'il y a sept mille ans, dit-elle d'une voix confidente.

-S..ss..sept mille ans bégaya-t-il choquer.

-Oui, ils en n'ont pas l'air, n'est-ce pas, mais ils sont bien de cette époque lointaine, en fait si, ils ont l'air en très bons États, c'est tout simplement parce que le Comte à utilisé sa magie pour que ses livres ne ressentent pas le poids du temps, et aussi par l'occasion qu'il soit imperméable à l'eau, inflammable au feu et impossible à déchirer numérota-t-elle tranquillement.

-C'est vraiment incroyable.

-Je sais, attend deux secondes.

Elle se dirigea vers une étagère à sa droite, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prit au hasard un livre noir assez épais, elle retourna vers Allen et lui fourra dans les mains.

-Je te le prête, tu peux me le rendre quand tu l'auras fini, expliqua telle sous son regard interrogatif.

-Vraiment, merci Road dit-il le visage rayonnant de joie.

-Ce n'est rien, mais maintenant nous devrions partir, pour déjeuner je commence à avoir faim pas toi.

-Si un peu.

La porte disparue quand Road posa cette fois sa main droite, Allen sortit le livre tenu près de sa poitrine, elle avança et la porte réapparut.

Ils commencèrent à marcher le chemin de la salle à manger, quelques minutes dans le silence, Allen fut pris d'un sentiment.

-Road.

-Qu'est qu'il y a.

-Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que l'on a oublié quelque chose ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis si, mais ça ne doit pas être très important.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, et virent que le Comte était déjà là, les deux enfants s'assirent dans leurs sièges.

-Bonjours Millénie salua les deux enfants en coeur.

-Bonjour à vous aussi les enfants salua-t-il en retour.

La porte s'ouvra et les servantes entrèrent avec le petit déjeuner, derrière eux étaient Lullubel et Tyki, ils s'assirent, eux aussi, à leur place.

-Ah ? bien le bonjour Lullubel, Tyki salua le Comte gaiement.

-Bonjours Tyki, Lullubel dit Allen timidement.

-Bonjour mon oncle, Lullubel dit Road joyeusement.

-Bonjours maîtres, Road, Allen, répondit Lullubel impassible.

-Bonjours Road, shônen répondit Tyki ennuyer.

-Skin n'est pas là demanda Road au Comte .

-Non, il ne voulait pas manger ce matin, mais je suis sûr qu'il va se faufiler plus tard dans la cuisine pour manger quelques choses de sucré assura-t-il distrait.

Sur ce tout le monde prit ce qui leur faisait plaisir, les deux enfants prirent des céréales et un verre de jus de fruits, le Comte prit des gâteaux aux chocolats, Tyki se sert un café et Lullubel prend quelques éclairs à la vanille.

-Je pars aujourd'hui rejoindre mes amies dit tout d'un coup Tyki en sirotant lentement son café.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec nous demanda le Comte en le regardant.

-Non, je suis déjà partie depuis presque deux semaines maintenant répondit Tyki tranquillement.

Allen mangea doucement, puis pris d'une pensée, il regarda discrètement Tyki pendant tout le déjeuner, quand tout le monde finit de manger et commence à se lever pour partir, Allen prit son courage.

-Attendez, cria-t-il soudainement à Tyki surprenant tout le monde qui le regarda.

-Oui, qu'est qu'il y a interrogea Tyki.

-E.., est ce que je peux venir avec vous demanda-t-il en regardant incertain Tyki.

-Tu veux venir avec moi demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui, je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais je ne vous connais pas vraiment, alors je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas rester avec vous pour mieux vous connaître.

-Hum je ne suis pas sûr, je serais en train de travailler, donc, on ne pourra pas vraiment apprendre à se connaître et je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, tu seras tout seul là-bas et puis tu à tes cours avec Lullubel dit-il hésitant.

-Tyki, tu devrais dire oui, les cours peuvent bien être reportés, et puis je suis sûr que Road peut venir avec Allen, comme ça, il ne sera pas seul intervint Lullubel avec indifférence.

-Lullubel a tout à fait raison, et je suis aussi persuadé que Road aimerait aussi venir approuva le Comte.

-Bien sûr, que je veux venir, Allen ne sera pas tout seul, alors on peut venir s'exclama Road excité.

Tyki regarda Road et Allen qui le regardait avec espoir pour l'un et les yeux de chien battus pour l'autre, il soupira.

-Bon d'accord, mais je ne vous prends que pour quatre jours, et après quatre jours, je vous ramène ici et je repars pour rester avec mes amies s'est compris, céda-t-il sérieux.

-D'accord, merci Tyki cria les enfants heureux en se souriant.

Lullubel les interrompu pour dire clairement:

-Nous rattraperons de la même manière qu'hier, et bien sûr je vais vous donner des devoirs à faire, par contre je veux que vous me laissiez vos devoirs déjà faits.

Le sourire de Road et Allen s'effaça et il la regarda confus.

-Quels devoirs demanda Road perdu.

-Ceux que je vous ai donnés le jour où vous êtes parti chez Sheryl répondit Lullubel, les yeux devenus aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau.

-Ah, mince, Allen, c'est ça ton sentiment d'avoir oublié, quelque chose s'exclama Road soudainement.

-Oui, on est désolé Lullubel, mais on a les oubliés de les prendre avant de partir chez Sheryl s'excusa Allen tristement.

Lullubel regarda les deux enfants qui semblaient mal d'avoir oublié leurs devoirs (oui même Road), elle soupira inaudible.

-Je savais déjà que vous les aviez oubliés ici, Mimi me les avait rapportés, mais j'attendais de voir ce que vous alliez me sortir comme excuse, et je vous crois, je ne vais que vous donner des devoirs supplémentaires. Je les vérifierais tous, est-ce que c'est clair, dit-elle sévèrement.

-Oui, c'est très clair.

-Bien, vous feriez bien de vous prendre des affaires pour votre petit voyage, des sacs contenant un peu d'argent et de nouveaux vêtements vous attendent dans vos chambres, une fois prêt revenez ici averti le Comte joyeux.

Road et Allen acquiescèrent et coururent vers leurs chambres respectives, les trois Noahs restèrent en silence quelques secondes, quand Tyki se retourna vers le Comte et parla intriguer.

-Comte, le livre que le shônen tenait c'était ...

-Oui, c'est l'un des livres de Road, j'ai ressenti sa salle être ouverte, mais c'est normal qu'elle lui ait montré sa salle, elle est celle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui et qui lui porte, beaucoup d'affections dit le Comte l'air très heureux.

 _ **Pendant ce temps avec Allen :**_

Allen ouvrit sa porte rapidement, il remarqua tout de suite les vêtements sur son lit et un sac noir au pied de son lit, il déposa le livre et le ruban sur le lit, puis prit les vêtements et partit dans la salle de bains se changer, quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit changer.

Il était maintenant habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste blanche, une paire de gants noirs, un pantalon blanc, et des bottes blanches lui arrivant jusqu'au genou.

Il prit le dernier élément qu'il avait laissé sur son lit, le ruban rouge sang, il attacha ses cheveux dans une mini-queue de cheval avec le ruban, il prit le sac assez lourd et le mit sur son lit.

Il ouvrit le sac et regarda à l'intérieur pour voir les devoirs de Lullubel, quelques vêtements de rechange, et son pyjama, il prit le livre sur son lit et le mit à l'intérieur, puis il prit la sucette que Skin lui avait donné leurs de leur première rencontre.

Il referma le sac et le mit sur son épaule droite, puis couru rapidement pour la salle à manger, il vit la porte et l'ouvrit, il rentra pour voir que Road était déjà là l'attendant.

Elle aussi c'était changer, elle portait deux rubans noirs dans ses cheveux moins en l'air, une chemise noire, un ruban blanc autour du cou, une jupe noire et des bas rouge et noir, ainsi que des bottes noires lui arrivant jusqu'au genou, elle portait un sac blanc.

-Vous êtes adorables dans ces vêtements, on dirait le jour et la nuit rigola doucement le Comte.

-Millénie t'a fait exprès de nous prendre des vêtements contraires accusa Road boudant.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister s'excusa le Comte son sourire s'élargissant.

-Bon, on peut y aller maintenant interrompit Tyki ennuyé.

-On va où demanda Road doucement.

-En Lorraine, dans la mine de Moyeuvre.

-D'accord.

La porte de Road sortit du sol, et les trois la traversèrent, se retrouvant sous un pont.

Tyki commença à marcher et ses vêtements changèrent, il était maintenant vêtu d'un pull bleu ciel un peu usé, des bretelles noir attacher à un pantalon bleu, des mitaines marron déchirées et des chaussures marron, il se retourna et ils virent de grosses lunettes carrées bleu qui empêchaient de voir la couleur de ses yeux.

-Bon, vous venez.

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés, ils marchèrent en silence, rencontrant un groupe d'hommes aux passages, Tyki leurs pris la main, les éloignant rapidement des hommes qui les regardaient étrangement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une cabane en bois, il l'ouvrit et les rentra à l'intérieur.

-Vous ne bouger pas d'ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes compris demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On ne bougera pas d'ici.

-C'est compris.

Tyki acquiesce et sortit de la cabane, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la cabane n'avait qu'une seule pièce, la pièce était assez grande, il y avait plusieurs couvertures pliées dans des coins, ainsi que des sacs et des valises, il y avait une petite table au fond de la pièce, dessus reposait une cafetière, une petite fenêtre était sur le mur de droite.

-Viens, on va regarder ce qui se passe par la fenêtre.

-D'accord.

Ils allèrent donc vers la fenêtre et virent que Tyki discutait avec deux hommes dans la trentaine.

Le premier homme avait un bonnet jaune sur la tête et semblait chauve, les yeux marron, une chemise violette, un pantalon gris et des bottes à scratcher marron (avec trois traits blancs au milieu) lui arrivait en dessous des genoux.

Le deuxième homme avait les cheveux bruns lisses lui arrivant jusqu'au menton, les yeux marron, un pull bleu doté d'un trait vert foncer et d'un trait vert clair coller, un long manteau bleu-gris finissant au genou, un pantalon marron et des chaussure noirs.

Ils les regardèrent discuter pour quelques minutes encore, puis Tyki et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cabane, ils se dépêchèrent de se remettre là où Tyki leur avait dit de ne pas bouger.

Pas plus de deux secondes après la porte s'ouvrit, et Tyki et les deux hommes entrèrent suivis d'un enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant.

L'enfant devait être âgée de onze ans, les cheveux blond courts, des yeux gris pourvus de cerne violet sombre, il portait un masque blanc qui cachait le bas du visage, il était vêtu d'une chemise d'un rouge sombre à rayures blanche, une veste beige, un pantalon bleu marine, et des bottes marron lui arrivant aux genoux des bandages retenaient les bottes.

-Road, Allen, je vous présente Momo, Clark et Eeez, présenta Tyki en désignant les hommes et l'enfant.

-Salut, les gosses, salua le dénommer Clark.

-J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre salua l'homme prénommé Momo.

Le garçon du nom de Eeez les salua simplement de la main.

-Salut, je m'appelle Road et voici mon petit frère Allen.

-Bonjour dit Allen timidement.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on est présenté, on doit y aller, il faut que l'on retourne travailler s'écria Momo encourageant.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, on pourra apprendre à se connaître après le boulot okay renchéri Clark.

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes dit Tyki.

-Okay, à tout à l'heure.

Les deux sortirent suivis de Eeez, Tyki soupira fatiguer.

-Bon, je vous explique, vous êtes les enfants d'un ami qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous pendant quelques jours, maintenant je vais devoir aller travailler. Et on ne pourra se voir que ce soir donc aller faire un tour en ville où trouvez-vous quelque chose pour vous occuper, mais je ne veux pas que vous faissiez des bêtises, c'est compris, demanda-t-il sérieux.

-Oui, promis, on ne fera aucune bêtise, on sera sage comme des images, pas vrai Allen assura Road un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Oui, je promets aussi, qu'on ne vous causera aucun n'ennuie renchéri Allen sincère.

-Okay, mais shônen tutoie-moi, tu veux.

-Bien sûr, Tyki.

-Bon à ce soir.

Et sur ce il sortit rejoindre ses amies travaillées, les deux enfants se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

-On peut aller visiter la ville comme la dit Tyki suggéra Road en comptant l'argent qu'il y a dans leurs sacs.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Road et Allen sortirent à leur tour, et avancèrent vers la ville sous les regards bizarres des mineurs, ils marchèrent pendant trente minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la ville, Allen regardait les rues peu remplies et les différents magasins.

-Donne-moi ta main, Allen, je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dit Road après plusieurs bousculades des adultes qui les ignoraient.

Allen lui donna la main droite qu'elle serra doucement, les deux passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques, ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la ville où était une grande fontaine en pierre, une statue d'ange tenant un vase trônait au milieu de la fontaine, de l'eau coulait du vase.

-Viens, on va s'asseoir sur la fontaine.

Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine et regardèrent les passants dans un silence paisible.

-C'est vraiment agréable, on aurait envie de rester ici pour toujours, tu ne trouves pas Allen.

-Absolument.

Ils ferment les yeux, et écoutèrent les bruits qui les entouraient, et restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes dans le calme de la mâtiner.

Puis Road rouvrit les yeux et observa Allen qui était paisible, elle sourit tendrement, avant de se lever et se mettre devant Allen.

-Eh, tu viens, on va visiter la ville appela-t-elle joyeusement.

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux et la regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquisce et de se lever à son tour, et ils commencèrent à visiter entièrement la ville.

Les rues étaient faites en paver de pierre, les bâtiments étaient presque tous séparé par des petites ruelles, il faisait tous trois étages, les bâtiments étaient de couleur blanc et rose pour les boutiques et beiges pour les bâtiments occupés.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement observant les interactions des gens avec les autres, et peu à peu que la mâtiner avança, les rues qui autrefois étaient presque vides étaient remplies des habitants de cette ville et des touristes qui arrivaient de la gare, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

-Road, j'ai faim, on ne peut pas s'arrêter et manger demanda Allen en se tenant le ventre.

-Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim, on va chercher, un restaurant pour manger d'accord répondit-elle en cherchant des yeux un restaurant.

-Mais Road, ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on a marché et on n'a vu aucun restaurant gémit-il doucement.

-Je sais, mais il doit bien avoir un restaurant qu'on n'a pas encore remarqué, il faut juste mieux chercher dit Road encourageant.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure le signe d'un restaurant, ils regardaient les bâtiments, quand ils entendirent un cri.

Ils allèrent dans cette direction poussée par leurs curiosités, ils marchèrent dans la direction qu'ils ont entendu le cri.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent, une dame aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris qui devait être de cinquante ans par terre en train de ramasser des pommes, des poires (qu'elle mit dans ses sacs à côté d'elle) et plein d'autres fruits qui était éparpillée au sol, la vieille dame était entourée d'adolescents qui se moquaient d'elle

-Excuse toit immédiatement sale vieille peau désécher ordonna un adolescent arrogant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser en sachant que vous êtes celui qui m'est rentré dedans jeune homme donc c'est plutôt vous qui devriez-vous excuser parla la dame d'une voix calme.

-Pardon répète ça un peu pour voir cria l'adolescent soudain en colère.

-J'ai dit que je n'ai rien fait de mal et que vous devriez être celui qui s'excuse défia la dame.

-Road, pourquoi personne ne l'aide, demanda Allen perdu en regardant les gens qui ignoraient la scène et marchaient au loin.

-Je ne sais pas.

Allen regarda l'adolescent s'approcher dangereusement de la vieille dame qui continuait de ramasser les fruits.

Il ne réfléchit pas et couru vers l'adolescent sous les appels de Road, il dépassa les adolescents qui entouraient la vieille dame, et poussa celui qui était trop proche d'elle.

-Vous allez bien madame demanda Allen inquiet en regardant la vieille dame interloquer.

-Oui, mais tu devrais t'en aller petit dit rapidement la vieille dame inquiète pour l'enfant.

-Hé le morveux, tu veux mourir menaças celui qu'Allen avait poussé.

-Non, cette dame ne vous à rien fait, vous devez là laisser tranquille, s'il vous plaît, répondit-il poliment.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'un sale morveux cria l'adolescent en soulevant Allen du sol par le tee-shirt prêt à le frapper.

Road arriva rapidement et l'adolescent s'arrêta et regarda la nouvelle venue.

-Dégage gamine, ça ne te regarde pas, alors retourne jouer avec tes poupées et laisse-moi m'occuper de ce sale morveux parla l'adolescent d'une voix condescendante.

-Je vous conseille de lâcher mon petit frère tout de suite, avant qu'il ne vous arrive, un malheur dit-elle durement, ses yeux virant à l'or, un sourire sadique commençait à se répandre sur son visage.

L'adolescent commença à trembler, il lâcha Allen qui tomba par terre surprenant sa bande, et partit en courant, sa bande le suivit en lui criant qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Road effaça son sourire et ses yeux revinrent à leurs couleurs naturelles.

-Allen, tu va bien, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Road rassura-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de crier en colère.

-Tu ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends, tu imagines de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas là hein.

-Je suis désoler Road, mais les adultes ne bougeaient pas pour l'aider, je suis vraiment désolé renifla Allen, les larmes commençant à couler.

Road soupira et le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant, la vieille dame regardait la scène avec tendresse, quelques minutes après, Road le lâcha et l'estomac d'Allen se mit à gronder bruyamment faisant rougir ce dernier et faire rire Road.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de reprendre notre rechercher d'un restaurant.

-Désoler.

-Vous avez faim demandé la vieille dame tranquillement.

Les deux regardèrent la vieille dame, elle était plutôt bien conservée pour son âge, de longs cheveux brun-gris dans une queue-de-cheval lâche lui arrivant aux omoplates, une peau très pâle, et encore jeune, des yeux verts chaleureux, elle portait un chemisier blanc, une longue jupe violette finissant au genou, et des chaussures à talons violets pâles.

-Oui, on n'était en train de rechercher un restaurant pour manger, mais on n'en n'a trouvé aucun répondit Road déçus.

-C'est normal, il n'y a aucun restaurant dans cette ville, mais si vous avez faim, alors je vous invite à manger chez moi dit la Dame décider.

-Ah, mais on ne veut pas vous déranger madame répondit Allen mal à l'aise.

-Mais vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, puisque je vous le propose, et je m'appelle Elizabeth et vous les enfants interrogea-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

-Je suis Road et voici mon petit frère Allen, et nous acceptons, votre offre avec joie répondit Road joyeusement.

-Enchanter de vous connaître madame Elizabeth répondit Allen poliment.

-Moi aussi, et puisque les présentations sont faites, suivez-moi.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et les deux enfants suivirent Elizabeth, quelques minutes jusqu'à un bâtiment beige, ils montèrent les marches du bâtiment jusqu'au deuxièmes étages, puis ouvrirent l'une des portes.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir, Road et Allen suivirent Elizabeth jusqu'à la fin du hall, qui les menait directement à une salle à manger faisant apparemment aussi salon.

-Vous pouvez poser vos sacs dans la cuisine et vous asseoir, je vais aller préparer le repas.

-On peut mettre la table pour vous aider proposa Allen poliment.

-Si vous voulez, les bols et les couvert sont dans cette armoire indiqua la dame une armoire en bois derrière eux.

Allen et Road suivirent Elizabeth dans la cuisine pour déposer les sacs (qu'ils avaient porté tout au long du trajet), et les leurs(par terre) sur le plan de travail, tandis que Road mettait la table, Elizabeth, elle commençait à préparer à manger.

Road et Allen s'assirent sur une chaise et regardaient la salle à manger/salon, qui était grande, les murs étaient peints d'un bleu ciel, une table au milieu de la pièce, une nappe rose recouvrait la table, et un vase rouge contenant des roses noirs était au milieu de la table, une armoire en bois derrière eux, à côté de l'armoire un petit canapé bleu foncer, et enfin une porte se trouvait à droite.

Ils attendirent vingt-minutes en silence, quand Elizabeth revint avec une marmite fumante dans les mains, elle le déposa sur la table, et retourna dans la cuisine pour revenir avec une corbeille remplie de petits pains.

-Eh voilà, c'est de la soupe de légumes, vous pouvez manger, bon appétit les enfants dit-elle en s'asseyant heureuse.

-Bon appétit souhaita les deux enfants en même temps.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement la soupe, prenant un petit pain chacun, Allen mangeait plus lentement que Road profitant de la nourriture, et coupant son appétit comme Mana, lui avait appris après qu'il eut fini sa soupe et son petit pain.

-C'était délicieux.

-Oui très bon, vous êtes une vraie cuisinière.

-Je vous remercie, tous les deux.

-Vous vivez seul ici demanda Road curieuse.

-Non, je vis avec mon fils, mais il ne rentre que pour dormir le soir, et passe le reste de son temps à son travail répondit-elle, et vous, où sont vos parents.

-Ils ne sont pas là, on a été laissé à la garde d'un ami de notre père pour quelques jours répondit Road en souriant.

-Oh, et où est cette amie ?

-Il travaille à la mine de Moyeuvre.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandir de surprise, avant de rire doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous allez bien demanda Allen confus.

-Oui, je vais bien, désoler, mais c'est qu'en fait, mon fils est le chef de cette mine, répondit-elle amuser.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, je trouve cela très amusant de savoir que vous allez être aux mêmes endroit que mon fils, mais je ne trouve pas que c'est un endroit pour des enfants à être et dormir.

-Ce n'est rien, on sera bien.

-Non, attendez, j'ai une idéen pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ici s'exclama-t-elle lumineuse.

-Mais on ne veut pas déranger, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que Tyki soit très rassuré dit Road incertaine.

-Tyki ? C'est l'amie de votre père.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, je peux vous accompagner à la mine et voir cet homme pour lui demander.

-D'accord, mais je suis toujours pas sûr qu'il accepte, vu qu'il est responsable de notre garde.

-On verra bien, mais pour l'instant vous voulez bien m'aider à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle.

-Bien sûr, on va vous aider.

Et sur ce, ils se levèrent et Allen commença à débarrasser, tandis qu'Elizabeth faisait la vaisselle, et Road l'essuyait, la passant à Allen qui la rangeait, ils finirent au bout de quelques minutes.

Road et Allen reprirent leurs sacs, et ouvrirent la porte, ils ressortirent tous les trois de l'appartement, et commencèrent le retour à la mine, qui dura une heure trente à parler un peu de l'amie de leur père, ils arrivèrent devant la mine à l'air désert.

-Où sont passés tous les adultes ?

-Eh bien, on est une heure et demie de l'après-midi, donc, ils doivent être dans les logements en train de manger.

-Il ne mange pas à midi ?

-Non, ils travaillent à midi et mangent à une heure et demie, ce sont les règles des mines, mais maintenant donnez-moi la main.

Allen et Road obéirent sans réfléchir et donnèrent leurs mains à Elizabeth, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cabane où l'on entendaient des hommes discuter bruyamment.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, et les trois rentrèrent à l'intérieur sous les regards des hommes devenus silencieux assis par terre, elle allait demander qui était l'amie de leur père, quand un homme se leva et s'avança vers eux.

-Road, Allen qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtises questionna l'homme en soupirant l'air déçut.

-Hé, on n'a fait aucune bêtise Tyki s'indigna Road en boudant comme un enfant de quatre ans.

-Bonjour jeune homme, je m'appelle, Elizabeth Farther se présenta-t-elle.

-Hmm, bonjours aussi, je m'appelle Tyki Mikk et ces deux garnements sont sous ma responsabilité, quels ennuient, ont t-ils causé.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'on n'a rien fait répéta Road agacer.

-On devrait aller discuter dehors suggéra Elizabeth en regardant les hommes qui regardaient du regard Road et Allen.

Son emprise sur leurs mains se serra, et elle commença à lancer des regards de morts à tous les hommes.

-Oui, allons-y, et les gars, je reviens dans quelques minutes dit Tyki à ses amies.

-Okay a tout à l'heure.

-Ne les gronde pas trop hein.

Et sur ce ils sortirent tous et s'éloignèrent un peu de la cabane.

-Bon qu'ont-ils fait demanda Tyki tranquillement un peu affalé.

-Ces deux anges n'ont rien fait de mal, en fait, je voulais vous voir, pour vous demander s'ils ne peuvent pas dormir chez moi pendant leurs séjours ici répondit-elle calmement.

Tyki se redressa à ça et regarda la vieille dame devant lui sérieusement, et sa nièce et son neveu qui le regardait innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Eh bien vous voyez, je sui...

Elle s'arrêta quand une voix cria.

-Maman !

Ils se retournèrent tous, pour voir un homme arriver en courant vers eux.

L'homme devait être dans la trentaine, il avait des cheveux bruns long dans une petite queue-de-cheval et des yeux bleus, il était bronzé et grand, bien bâti, les trait dur, il portait une chemise marron, un pantalon gris et des bottes marron arrivant en dessous des genoux.

-chef s'écria Tyki surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, maman que fait-tu là ? demanda le chef de la mine.

-Ah ! Antoine, je suis venue ici pour demander quelque chose à l'un de tes mineurs répondit sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux demander mon travailleur interrogea-t-il, en observant son travailleur ?

-Eh bien, je t'explique, aujourd'hui je suis sorti acheter quelques fruits, et j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec quelques adolescents à problèmes, et ces deux enfants sont venus m'aider. Alors je les est invité à manger, ils sont acceptés et après avoir mangé, j'ai appris que l'amie de leur père travaillait ici, expliqua-t-elle joyeuse.

-Vraiment, ils t-on aidé, eh bien je vous remercie, les enfants d'avoir aidé ma mère remercia le chef reconnaissant.

-D'accord, mais je peux vous demander pourquoi vous voulez qu'il dorme chez vous parla Tyki calmement.

-Hein dormir ?

-Je ne trouve pas normal que des enfants dorment dans cet endroit rempli d'homme, donc, je vous demande si vous ne pouvez pas me les confier le soir pour qu'ils dorment chez moi répéta la vieille dame.

-Quoi mais maman, tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi pas, je te signale que ces enfants ne sont pas tes employés et qu'ici, il n'y a aucune occupation pour des enfants, ils vont s'ennuyer, donc, ils peuvent très bien rester avec moi pour quelques jours défia sa mère sérieuse !

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais bien que je sois d'accord avec vous, je suis responsable de ces enfants et je ne peux pas les laisser avec une inconnu intervint Tyki poliment.

-Je sais que vous en avez la garde, et je pense que ma mère ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit Ria un peu le chef.

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants, alors que chez moi, je peux les occuper, et puis je ne serai plus toute seule pour quelques jours, et je les ramènerais tous les jours ici à un moment de la journée pour que vous voyez les enfants de votre amie, expliqua-t-elle fortement.

Tyki regarda encore plus la vieille dame, puis il regarda Road et Allen qui semblait bien aimer la vieille dame, il soupira fatiguer avant de parler.

-Eh bien, je ne vous connais pas, mais Road et Allen vous connaîtt un peu, donc, on peut leur demander leurs avis.

La mère et le fils regardèrent les deux enfants qui les regardaient curieusement, Elizabeth s'agenouilla devant eux et leur demanda d'une voix douce.

-Est-ce que vous voulez rester avec moi ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

-On veut rester avec vous madame Elizabeth.

-On va bien s'amuser.

Elizabeth sembla devenir radieuse et souris heureuse, surprenant sont fils.

-Bien, alors c'est régler, ils vont rester avec vous, je leur fait confiance, donc s'il vous plaît prenez soin d'eux dit Tyki doucement.

-Je prendrais soin d'eux, c'est une promesse et je les emmènerais tous les jours vous voir.

Tyki hocha la tête et gâcha les cheveux des deux enfants qui commencèrent à bouder, puis il partit un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, on va y aller les enfants.

-D'accord.

-A demain Antoine.

Et sur ce au revoir, Elizabeth marcha lentement le trajet du retour à son appartement dans un silence agréable, chacun dans leurs pensées, arriver à son l'appartement, elle ouvrit la porte et les trois rentrèrent, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Ah, aujourd'hui est une bonne journée vous ne penser pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tyki accepte.

-Moi non plus.

-Eh bien, il savait qu'une mine n'est pas faite pour les enfants, mais dites-moi, comment cela se fait que votre père vous à laisser à sa garde.

Les enfants se regardèrent silencieusement avant que Road ne prenne la parole déjà une moitié de mensonge prêt et inventer pendant le trajet du retour.

-En fait,Sheryl est un homme très occupé, et il nous à laissé chez des amies, mais on a voulu partir avec Tyki pour qu'Allen apprenne à mieux le connaître, parce qu'il n'a pas vu beaucoup Tyki raconta-t-elle doucement.

-Oh, je comprends, mais du coup, vous n'allez pas apprendre à mieux le connaître interrogea Elizabeth triste.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble, et j'apprendrais à mieux connaître Tyki rassura Allen gaiement.

-C'est bien, alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez faire demain posa-telle curieuse.

-Sheryl a une amie professeur qui nous donne des cours, et elle nous à laissé des devoirs à faire et d'autres supplémentaires pour avoir oublié d'emmener ceux de la semaine dernière répondit Allen timidement.

-Oh, mais je pourrais vous aider à les faire proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Vraiment, merci beaucoup Elizabeth cria Road joyeusement.

-Je vous en prie, eh bien pour l'instant pourquoi vous ne me parler de ce vous aimez.

-D'accord, alors je commence, j'adore les bonbons, les poupées et ma famille.

-Moi, j'aime ma famille, lire et tricoter.

-Tricoter ?!

-Hum, oui Millénie nous a appris à tricoter une écharpe et j'aime bien.

-C'est intéressant et toi Road, tu aimes tricoter.

-Oui, un peu ?

-Eh bien, je vous propose que demain l'on s'attaque à vos devoirs puis après on pourrait tricoter des écharpes et je vous apprendrais aussi à faire des gants et des bonnets.

-Ça sera super.

-Oui, bien, vous devriez mettre la table, pendant que je prépare le dîner.

-Mais il n'est même pas huit heures.

-Je sais, mais vous avez l'air fatiguer donc on va manger plus tôt.

-D'accord, est-ce que l'on met une assiette pour votre fils ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne rentra que demain c'est pour cela que je lui est dis au revoir tout à l'heure.

-Oh, c'est étrange, il avait l'air contre notre présence ici, et pourtant il ne vous a pas empêché de nous emmener.

-C'est parce qu'il était encore sous le choc.

Ils acquiescèrent pris d'une commune compréhension et se levèrent mettant la table, tandis que Elizabeth commença à préparer à manger.

-Les enfants, vous pouvez venir ici s'il vous plaît appela Elizabeth de la cuisine.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine pour voir Elizabeth devant une casserole.

La cuisine était assez petite, peinte d'un gris clair, elle ne comportait qu'une petite table en bois au milieu, à droite était deux placards et un frigo gris, tandis qu'à gauche se trouvaient un évier et une cuisinière en dessous de l'évier, était une poubelle gris métallisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, je voulais faire une salade de fruits et je me disais que vous pouviez la préparer.

-Mais on ne sait pas préparer une salade de fruits dit Road désoler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous dire comment la préparer rassura Elizabeth.

-D'accord.

-Bien, alors, prenez un saladier dans le premier placard, et sortez les fruits du frigo, puis lavez les fruits et mettez les sur la table.

Road ouvrit le placard et prit un saladier vert, tandis qu'Allen ouvrit le frigo et prit les fruits demandés,les lavant correctement, puis posa sa charge sur la table.

-Laver-vous les mains et allez chercher deux éplucheurs et deux couteaux qui se trouvent avec les autres couverts !

Ils firent ce qu'elle dit et se lavèrent les mains, ensuite Road alla chercher les éplucheurs et les couteaux et revenu quelques secondes avec eux.

-Ensuite, vous allez prendre la poubelle et la mettre à côté de vous et prendre cinq pommes et éplucher la peau, que vous mettrez dans la poubelle.

Ils commencèrent alors à éplucher les pommes, pendant quelques minutes.

-Fini.

-Bien, ensuite vous allez les couper en deux, puis vous les couperez en morceaux, mais faite attention avec les couteaux.

-D'accord.

Ils firent comme elle dit.

-Après que fait-on ?

-Vous êtes rapide, eh bien vous allez prendre quinze fraises, vous allez dépiauter les queues et couper les fraises en morceaux, ensuite vous enlèverez les peaux des bananes, et les couperiez en morceaux.

Ils se répartirent le travail, Road enleva la peau des bananes et les coupa en rondelles, tandis qu'Allen dépiautait les queues, et coupait les fraises.

-On a fini.

-D'accord, ensuite, prenez six kiwis, enlevez la peau et coupez les en rondelles, puis vous prendrez aussi six poires, vous enlever la peau, couperez en deux et mettre en morceaux, ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à tous mettre dans le saladier, et mettre le reste des fruits et le saladier dans le frigo.

Ils le firent dans le silence, Road s'occupa des poires, et Allen des kiwis, puis les deux mirent tous dans le saladier, Road porta le saladier et Allen les fruits qu'ils mirent dans le frigo.

-On a tout terminer.

-Bravo, je suis fier de vous, vous êtes de très bons élèves, félicita-t-elle.

Les enfants souriaient content d'avoir fait quelque chose.

-C'était très amusant dit Road fier d'elle.

-Oui, c'était super aussi dit Allen joyeusement.

-N'est-ce pas, bon maintenant vous pouvez allez-vous reposer.

-D'accord.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et attendirent quelques minutes l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, une casserole à la main.

-Ce soir, c'est spaghetti à la sauce tomate et aux boulettes de viande annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Elle mit la casserole sur la table et s'assit sur la chaise, elle servit mes enfants, puis ellle et tous souhaita bon appétit, ils mangèrent en silence.

-C'était délicieux.

-Oui, c'était vraiment bon.

-Je vous remercie, eh bien on va attendre un peu avant de sortir votre salade de fruits, en attendant voulez-vous que je vous raconte quelques histoires sur mon fils.

-Oh, oui s'il te plaît demandèrent les enfants en même temps intéressés.

Elizabeth alors commença à leur raconter des histoires sur son fils.

-Quand Antoine avait dix ans, il est tombé amoureux d'une fille du quartier avec lequel s'entendait très bien, elle avait une sœur jumelle, mais les deux ne pouvaient pas se supporter, Antoine faisait des déclarations d'amours tous les jours à celle de son cœur. Un jour ils sont partie se marier sur une colline près de la ville, il y avait aussi tous leurs amies comme témoins du " mariage", ils ont fait une cérémonie, et au moment où il allait s'embrasser, nous sommes arrivés et les avons ramenés à la maison, mais ce qui est drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il c'était tromper de fille, il allait se "marier" avec sa sœur jumelle.

-Mais comment il a fait pour se tromper si les deux ne se supportaient pas demanda Allen confus ?

-Hé, bien apparemment, elle voulait lui faire une blague, à cause d'une blague qu'Antoine lui avait tirée une semaine plus tôt répondit-elle en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure passa après des dizaines d'histoires assez amusantes.

-Bien je vais chercher la salade de fruits.

Elizabeth se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la salade de fruits, pendant que les enfants débarrassèrent leurs assiettes pour prendre des bols et des cuillères.

Elle mit salade de fruits sur la table et servit les enfants puis elle, ils commencèrent à la manger.

-Mmh, c'était la salade de fruits la plus délicieuse que je n'ai jamais mangée.

Allen et Road rougirent sous le compliment d'Elizabeth, ils sourirent heureux et quelques minutes après, ils commencèrent à faire le ménage, mais Road débarrassait, Elizabeth lavait la vaisselle, et Allen l'essuyait et la rangeait.

-Eh bien, je vous remercie de votre aide, venez, je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir, vu que vous êtes fatigué.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte de gauche, passant dans un petit couloir avec trois portes, une à droite, une à gauche et une au bout du couloir.

Elle ouvrit celle de droite, et les laissa rentrer, ils regardèrent la chambre curieusement.

Elle assez grande, et était peinte d'un vert clair, une commode était collée au mur de gauche, une table de chevet en bois était à droite, une lampe bleue reposait dessus, devant eux se trouvait un lit, une couverture verte foncer et des oreillers bleues, il y avait une petite fenêtre à droite en haut de la table de chevet.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble non.

-Pas du tout, merci.

-Bien alors bonnes nuits les enfants.

-Bonnes nuits Elizabeth.

Elizabeth referma la porte, laissant les deux dans la chambre.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de mettre le pyjama dit Road à Allen.

-Oui.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en même temps dans l'autre sens, et sortirent leurs pyjamas de leurs sacs.

Ils se déshabillèrent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas, mettant leurs vêtements dans leurs sacs, qu'ils mirent au pied de la commode, ils rentrèrent doucement dans le lit.

-Bonnes nuits Allen.

-Bonnes nuits Road.

Sur ce les deux frères et sœurs s'endormirent rapidement.

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans le salon :**_

Elizabeth était assise dans le salon, elle tenait une photo et la regardait avec tristesse.

Sur la photo se trouvait une très belle femme dans la vingtaine, de longs cheveux bruns tenus dans un chignon, ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur, elle souriait heureuse et tenait un bébé dans ses bras, il avait une touffe de cheveux bruns et avait les yeux fermés.

À côté d'elle se trouvait une adolescente de seize ans, ses cheveux bruns étaient courts lui arrivant aux épaules, des yeux verts rieurs, et un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi tenait un bébé qui ressemblait beaucoup au premier, cependant ses yeux étaient ouverts et montrait des yeux de couleur or.

À côté de l'adolescente se trouvait un autre adolescent de dix-sept ans ,de longs cheveux rouges attacher dans une queue-de-cheval basse, des yeux rouges, le visage renfrogner mais un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu me manques tellement grande sœur, et toi aussi... murmura-t-elle, des larmes de douleur coulèrent de ses yeux, Marian.

 **Si cela vous à plus n'hésiter pas laissez des commentaires ou des conseils, aussi si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez me les poser dans les commentaires, ou sur ma messagerie privée ou mon E-mail pour ce qui n'ont pas de compte, mon adresse E-mail est sur mon profil, enfin voilà sur ce ciassu.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde, je remercie beaucoup ceux qui ont pris de leurs temps pour me laisser un avis (merci Elogane, JuriiGothic, Minimiste, Yonaka) et ceux qui ont aussi mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris, et suivis.**

 **Mais je tient aussi à remercier en plus JuriiGothic, pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me proposer de corriger mes chapitres, et qui l'a fait à commencer pour celui-ci, et je dois dire qu'elle l'as rendue encore mieux qu'il ne l'était.**

 **(Et pour toi JuriiGothic je dis tout de suite, je t'adore grave, et je comprend mieux pourquoi ''** _ **C'est dur à lire et ça peut vite devenir ennuyant**_ '' **et aussi** **''** j _ **'ai eu un mal fou à lire ce chapitre, en étant toujours obligée dans ma tête de corriger tes erreurs pour que ma lecture soit plus fluide''**_ **car là ta correction du chapitre ma choquer et éblouie (tellement que j'en ai du porter des lunettes de soleil pour lire le chapitre que tu as corriger^-^)**

 **J'ai par contre juste mis des espaces entre les fin d'une phrases, et les changements de paroles à cause d'une phobie que j'ai sur les paragraphes trop long causer par la prise de conscience de ma nullité que j'avais fait il y à un ans (dans un commentaire quelqu'un m'avais conseiller que je devrai essayer de lire mes chapitre en entier, et je l'ai fait, et je dois dire que j'ai faillit mourir d'un manque d'air et du coup j'ai développer la phobie des trop long phrases),**

 **Enfin bref voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture.**

 _Italique pour le truc du livre._

 **CHAPITRE 7 :**

Road et Allen dormaient paisiblement, quand soudain un bruit strident retentit dans la chambre, sortant les deux enfants de leur sommeil.

 _Kkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooozzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Road s'assit rapidement et ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'elle chercha la source du bruit qui les avait réveillés.

-Road, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Allen inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, répondit-elle rassurante.

Elle resta assise quelques secondes dans le silence avant de se lever.

-Allen, habille-toi, on va aller déjeuner, dit-elle tranquillement.

Allen acquiesça et se leva aussi du lit, se dirigea vers son sac et se retourna comme hier pour se changer. Une fois habillés, Allen et Road se dirigèrent vers le lit et le firent. Quand le lit fut terminé, Road ouvrit la porte.

-Dis Road, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre que madame Elizabeth se réveille ?

-Mais non. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà réveillée.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand Allen l'arrêta en lui tenant le poignet.

-Attend ! S'exclama-t-il, hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Tes yeux, ils sont dorés, répondit-il, toujours hésitant.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Merci Allen, dit-elle, égayée en voyant son reflet dans ses yeux argentés.

Les yeux de la petite demoiselle reprirent leur couleur violette, puis ils partirent pour la cuisine. À peine arrivés, ils virent Elizabeth en train de fouiller dans le frigo, ils se regardèrent une seconde avant de dire en chœur.

-Bonjour Elizabeth.

Elle se retourna surprise, elle les regarda et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de sourire gentiment.

-Bonjour à vous aussi. Vous êtes des enfants bien matinaux ! Dit-elle, joyeuse.

-On a été réveillé par un bruit strident, dit Road calmement.

-Un bruit strident... fit-elle confuse, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Oh, je suis désolée les enfants, j'avais complètement oublié que la chambre était dotée d'un réveil !

-Si la chambre a un réveil, on ne l'a pas vu, dit Road perplexe.

-C'est normal, il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est intégré dans la lampe sur la table de chevet, répondit-elle doucement.

-Euh... Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi un réveil ? Demanda un Allen perdu.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un réveil ? Dit Elizabeth surprise.

-Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il timidement.

-Un réveil est une machine qui est semblable à une horloge, mais à la différence que l'on peut la régler pour qu'elle émette un certain son, comme « dring dring », à une heure précise. Il est utilisé pour réveiller les personnes à l'heure qu'ils veulent, c'est très utilisé pour ceux devant aller travailler, expliqua Road calmement.

-Oh, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi celui dans la chambre n'a pas fait « dring dring » ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-En fait, c'est un très vieil ami à moi qui me l'a fait ? Il l'a intégré dans la lampe parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit banal, et il a aussi changé le son, ça ne fait pas « dring dring », mais un bruit très désagréable. Il m'a dit : "Avec lui, tu ne te rendormiras pas, tu seras tellement réveillée ! Et en plus, tu pourras utiliser la lampe, tu sais ? Elle marche vraiment !", expliqua Elizabeth, un petit rire lui échappant.

-Ah d'accord. Dites, madame Elizabeth, vous faisiez quoi avant que l'on arrive ? Demanda le petit garçon curieux en oubliant l'histoire du réveil.

-Oh, c'est vrai.

Elle se retourna et continua de fouiller dans le frigo, puis sortit du lait, du beurre et quatre pots confitures.

Elle referma le réfrigérateur et déposa le tout sur la petite table, puis elle ouvrit les placards et en sortit des brioches et des petits pains qu'elle déposa avec le reste.

-Vous pourriez m'emmener tout cela dans la salle à manger, et aussi prendre des verres, des cuillères et un couteau, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Road prit les pots de confiture et le beurre, tandis qu'Allen prit les brioches, les petits pains et le lait.

Ils déposèrent tout ça sur la table de la salle à manger puis mirent ce qu'Elizabeth leur avait demandés et s'assirent en l'attendant.

Elizabeth arriva quatre minutes plus tard avec deux grands bols fumants dans ses mains qu'elle déposa en face de Road et Allen, puis s'assit à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Road curieuse en regardant dans son bol.

-Trempez un bout de brioche dedans et gouttez. Vous verrez bien, dit-t-elle mystérieusement.

Les deux enfants la regardèrent avec de petits yeux curieux avant de faire ce qu'elle avait dit.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent la brioche leur fondre dans la bouche et le goût du chocolat et d'autres choses envahir leurs papilles.

-C'est délicieux ! C'est du chocolat, mais on dirait qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'exclama Road.

-C'est un secret, dit-elle en souriant joyeusement.

-Hein ? Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? fit Road en faisant une moue adorable.

-Désolée, mais je vais garder ce secret, refusa-t-elle doucement.

-C'est vraiment bon, madame Elizabeth, dit Allen en continuant de manger lentement.

-Merci Allen, mais tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Comme vo-, euh... tu voudras.

Sur ce, les trois continuèrent de manger leur petit déjeuner dans un silence agréable.

Les enfants se faisaient deux tartines chacun, Road avec de la confiture de framboises et de myrtilles et Allen de la confiture de mûres et de fraises.

Suite à cela, ils débarrassèrent la table, tranquillement.

Quand tout fut rangé, Elizabeth leur demanda d'aller chercher leurs devoirs, ce à quoi ils obéirent sans poser de questions et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs sacs.

Ils regardèrent, surpris, les chaises qui étaient disposées autrement: les trois se trouvaient sur la même longueur de la table, Elizabeth assise sur la chaise du milieu.

Pendant trente minutes, ils firent des exercices de langues puis passèrent à ceux de biologie.

Après avoir encore souligné quelques fautes, Road et Allen avaient fini leurs devoirs et ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

-Bien, c'était très bien ! Je n'avais jamais vu d'enfants autant s'appliquer pour faire leurs devoirs, félicita-t-elle de manière approbatrice.

-Merci, mais maintenant on va faire quoi ? Interrogea Road curieuse.

-On peut tricoter, suggéra Allen timidement.

-Désolée Allen, mais je crois que l'on va d'abord devoir sortir au marché. En regardant dans les placards et le frigo, je pense qu'il est de premier ordre de faire quelques courses, dit Elizabeth tranquillement.

-Oh ! D'accord.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a toute la journée pour le faire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement face à sa mine déçue.

-Dis Elizabeth, quand allons nous voir Tyki, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Road curieuse.

-Je pense que l'on va y aller vers huit heure, autrement dit, dans une heure, répondit la mère de famille d'une voix douce.

-Hé, j'ai une idée ! Cria Road joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Allen.

-Eh bien, on peut très bien faire un pique-nique à la mine ! Comme ça, on pourra rester quelque temps avec Tyki, expliqua-t-elle, fière d'avoir eu cette idée.

-Mh... Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Mais je pense que ce serait mieux si nous allons demain, dit Elizabeth d'une manière encourageante.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux jeunes en même temps.

-Parce que aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour Antoine, ce qui fait qu'il est de très mauvaises humeurs. Alors si on y va aujourd'hui, il va nous forcer à partir, expliqua-t-elle, attristée.

Aucun des deux ne posa de questions sur cela, à la place, Road demanda d'un ton enjoué :

-Est-ce qu'on pourra t'aider à faire le pique-nique ?

-Bien sûr que vous pourrez m'aider ! Mais avant, il faut que l'on aille au marché faire les courses et prendre tout ce dont on aura besoin pour ce pique-nique, répondit-elle en retour.

-Yeah ! On peut y aller maintenant, dit, Elizabeth ?! Demanda la jeune Noah, excitée.

-Oui, on va y aller. Mais avant, laissez-moi juste m'habiller, d'accord ?

En effet, les deux remarquèrent enfin qu'elle portait une longue chemise de nuit bleue et que ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun d'accord, elle se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre.

-Je sens que cette journée va être amusante, dit tranquillement Road en s'étirant.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi... approuva le jeune aux yeux argenté, distrait.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Sheryl savait que l'on a été laissé à la garde d'une étrangère ?

-Je pense que papa serait venu nous récupérer, puis il serait aller voir Tyki et serait en train de le démembrer pour : ''Avoir osé laisser mes précieux enfants à la garde d'une inconnue qui pourrait nuire à leur innocence !'', répondit la demoiselle des plus sérieuses.

-Oh, alors on ne devra rien dire à Sheryl.

-Oui, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se taise à ce sujet.

Elizabeth revint quelques minutes plus tard, désormais habillée d'un chemisier bleu roi, d'une longue jupe bleu-ciel s'arrêtant au genou et des bottes grises montant aux genoux.

Elle portait également une sacoche verte.

-Bon, nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle, enthousiaste.

Road et Allen se levèrent et prirent leurs sacs.

Ils suivirent Elizabeth jusqu'à la porte et sortirent tous les trois.

L'adulte sortit des clés de sa sacoche et ferma la porte à clé, avant de les ranger à leur place.

Ils marchèrent ensuite dans les rues presque désertes. Road et Allen suivaient Elizabeth pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une boutique.

Elle en poussa la porte (qui fit un léger bruit de carillon) et la tint pour eux.

Ils entrèrent et regardèrent la boutique de leurs grands yeux innocents.

Elle était grande.

L'intérieur était très propre et peint d'un bleu apaisant, plusieurs cartons remplis de différents fruits reposaient à droite sur des présentoirs, tandis qu'à gauche se trouvaient des légumes.

Des sacs en plastique étaient à disposition en dessous de chaque carton.

Il y avait aussi quelques étagères à côté des présentoirs, sur celles-ci se trouvaient quelques boîtes de conserves ainsi que des paquets de gâteaux et autres produits différents.

Devant eux se trouvait un comptoir où se trouvait une femme qui devait arriver à la moitié de la trentaine d'année.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une queue-de-cheval basse et des yeux verts.

Elle portait un tee-shirt sans manches rose et un tablier vert.

Le reste de ses vêtements ne pouvait pas être vu comme elle était assise sur une chaise en bois.

Derrière la femme se trouvait une porte en bois qui devait cacher en son sein la réserve où étaient stockés les produits qui n'ont pour le moment aucun intérêt d'être présentés sur les étales de la petite mais coquette boutique.

-Bonjour Hélène.

-Bonjours Elizabeth, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci.

Hélène sourit avant de remarquer les enfants qui se trouvaient aux côtés de sa cliente.

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise avant de se lever immédiatement et de courir vers eux, faisant peur à Allen qui se cacha derrière Road.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Je m'appelle Hélène Hogert. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Road et voici mon petit frère, Allen, dit Road joyeuse.

-B... B-B... Bonjour madame... salua timidement le petit garçon.

-Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! Elizabeth, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais deux adorables petits-enfants ? sermonna-t-elle mécontente.

-Ce ne sont pas mes petits-enfants. Ce sont des enfants qui sont sous la garde d'un des mineurs qui travaillent pour mon fils, et je les garde pour quelques jours, répondit Elizabeth, un soupçon de regret caché par son attitude calme.

-Oh, vraiment, tu en as de la chance ! Ils sont tellement adorables ! dit-t-elle en tapotant leurs têtes.

-Merci madame, vous êtes très belle. Quand je serai grande, j'aimerais devenir aussi belle que vous ! S'écria Road, faussement admirative, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle voulait démembrer cette femme pour les tapoter comme des chiens.

Hélène rougit à cela, avant de sourire et de la remercier, puis elle regarda Elizabeth et proposa d'une voix animée.

-Veux-tu venir discuter avec moi derrière ?

-Oh, c'est très gentil, mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler comme on en a l'habitude, mais plutôt pour acheter, refusa t-elle poliment.

-Vous pouvez y aller, on peut prendre soin des courses... suggéra Allen, hésitant.

-C'est très gentil Allen, mais tu ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

Hélène se dirigea à son comptoir, elle se baissa pour récupérer quelque chose puis elle revint avec une feuille et un stylo qu'elle tendit à Elizabeth.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à leur faire une liste.

-Merci.

Elizabeth écrit rapidement tout ce qui lui faillait pour le pique-nique en s'appuyant sur Hélène (qui avait proposé son dos), puis donna le papier à Road qui le prit et le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

-Vous pouvez venir quand vous aurez terminés, d'accord ?

-D'accord, madame Hélène.

Hélène et Elizabeth partirent en laissant seuls les deux enfants dans la boutique silencieuse.

Les deux enfants regardèrent la porte se fermer, avant de se décider à commencer.

-Bon, nous commençons par les légumes, déclara Road en parcourant la liste de courses de haut en bas.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cartons remplis de beaucoup de légumes différents.

-D'abord, quatre salades.

Allen prit un sac et mit les salades dedans, le posa sur le comptoir et revint en regardant Road en attente de la suite.

Road jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte, puis dehors où la rue était très peu remplie.

Elle claqua des doigts et une assez grande boîte transparente blanche apparut.

Elle avait un trou rond à son sommet et volait à la hauteur des genoux d'Allen.

-Qu'est-ce... ! S'exclama Allen, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'utilise une minuscule partie de mon pouvoir pour ça, tu peux mettre les produits dedans, expliqua-t-elle clairement.

-Mais, et si quelqu'un arrive et voit ça ?

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, personne ne va venir, rassura-t-elle tranquillement.

-D'accord...

-Bon, on continue ! Il faut quinze tomates, un sac de pommes de terre...

Allen prit un nouveau sac plastique et y mit les tomates avant de le déposer dans la boîte, puis le sac de pommes de terre, quand il n'y avait plus de légumes à prendre, c'était maintenant aux tours des fruits.

Pas plus de vingts minutes plus tard, la boîte était maintenant à moitié remplie de toutes les choses marquées sur la petite feuille. Allen mit la dernière commande de la liste dans la boîte, qui vola jusqu'au comptoir et s'y déposa.

Road claqua des doigts et la boîte disparut, laissant les produits recouvrir la moitié du comptoir.

Road s'avança vers la porte et se mit à s'arrêter quelques secondes, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle se mit à écouter les voix étouffées des deux femmes, sous le regard curieux d'Allen.

-Alors que t'a dit ton fils lorsque tu les as pris avec toi ?

-Eh bien, je suis partie avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, il doit être d'une sale humeur. Je pense que, ce soir, tu vas avoir le droit à des sermons pour avoir pris ces enfants.

-Il n'a rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'Antoine pour me dire quoi faire.

-Je le sais. Mais tu sais, ton fils est vraiment d'une nature méfiante et là avec ces enfants, il doit être à son alerte maximale de méfiance.

-Je sais, mais je ne le comprends pas. Road et Allen sont des enfants adorables. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en rendrait compte s'il passait un peu de temps avec eux.

-Oui, mais cela ne peut pas arriver. Il vient tard le soir et part tôt le matin.

-Je sais, en plus aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la mo...

Road finit d'écouter et se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur Allen, elle lui fit signe de venir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et rentrer, Allen juste derrière elle.

Les deux adultes les regardèrent, surpris.

La salle n'était pas une réserve, comme ils avaient pu le penser, mais un petit salon pour le thé, deux fauteuils beiges se faisaient face, une petite table basse au milieu, et un service à thé blanc sur le dessus.

Une autre porte se trouvait devant eux. Elizabeth était assise dans le fauteuil de gauche, tandis qu'Hélène se trouvait sur celui de droite. Chacune tenait une tasse de thé.

-On a fini Elizabeth ! dit Road joyeuse.

-Merci, vous deux, dit-t-elle doucement.

-Venez, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur les accoudoirs, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Merci.

Road s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Elizabeth était, tandis qu'Allen prit celui où se trouvait Hélène, à la surprise de tous.

-Madame Hélène, vous n'avez pas peur qu'un client attende pendant que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Allen curieux.

-Eh bien, non, j'ai mis une clochette sur la porte qui m'avertit de l'arrivée d'un client, répondit-elle gentiment.

-Mais d'ici, vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas l'entendre d'ici, mais je sais à partir de quelle heure les clients commencent à venir et ce n'est pas encore l'heure, répondit-elle, amusée de leur curiosité.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Alors que pensez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda la blonde, intéressée.

-On va aller voir Tyki ! S'exclama tout à coup Road, surexcitée.

-« Tyki » est la personne qui doit vous garder ?

-Oui, c'est cela. Il le fait pendant que notre père ne peux pas.

-C'est bien. Cet homme doit vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. Peu de gaillards de nos jours accepteraient de garder deux enfants, au combien même adorables. En parlant de ça, attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Elle retourna dans sa boutique puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux sacs plastiques remplis de bonbons et sucettes dans les mains.

-Tenez c'est pour vous dit-t-elle en les leur tendant. C'est un sac chacun.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ? Demanda un Allen confus.

-Pour avoir aider Elizabeth à faire les courses, et aussi pour être aussi adorable, répondit la vendeuse avec une doux sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, madame Hélène ! Remercia Road, rayonnante de joie.

-Merci, murmura timidement Allen.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de se sourire doucement, amusées des réactions des deux enfants.

-Dites-moi, votre protecteur, vous le voyez souvent ? Mis à part en ce moment où il est censé vous garder, demanda Hélène.

-Bien sûr qu'on le voit, puisque on habite ensemble ! Répondit Road toujours rayonnante.

-Pardon ?! Vous habiter avec lui, mais votre père ne vous laisse comme même pas tout le temps à ce Tyki ? s'exclama Elizabeth, inquiète du genre de père qu'était le leur.

Road se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire, mais en même temps tout le monde savait dans sa famille (sauf Allen) que si on lui donnait des bonbons, elle devenait tête en l'air.

Elle se dépêcha de réfléchir et trouver une excuse qui pourrait couvrir sa gaffe assez importante pour Tyki.

Allen regardait Road se torturer les méninges pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire, alors il se décida de l'aider et donna une excuse qui tenait la route :

-Ce que Road veut dire, c'est que Sheryl à un travail qui ne le fait jamais rentrer à la maison, donc il nous laisse souvent chez ses amies, et Tyki dort souvent là-bas, donc on habite un peu ensemble.

Road le regarda surprise, avant de lui envoyer un regard reconnaissant. Elizabeth les regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer de soulagement.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que nous allons devoir retourner dans la boutique, fit Hélène en posant sa tasse de thé et en se levant.

Elizabeth fit de même, ainsi que les deux enfants, et ils sortirent tous de la salle, Hélène se mit derrière le comptoir, tandis qu'Elizabeth, Road et Allen étaient de l'autre côté.

Hélène se mit à passer tous les produits et faire le total rapidement, tout en rangeant les courses dans des sacs qu'elle sortit de sous le comptoir.

En moins de huit minutes, toutes les courses étaient rangées dans cinq sacs, Hélène donna le prix à Elizabeth qui sortit la somme exacte de son porte-feuille, avant de le ranger et donner l'argent à Hélène.

Road et Allen prirent deux sacs chacun, et Elizabeth en pris un, puis partirent après avoir souhaiter une bonne journée à Hélène.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les deux enfants avant de prendre le chemin de son appartement.

Arrivés à son appartement, elle ouvrit sa sacoche et prit ses clés, puis ouvrit la porte, la refermant une fois Allen et Road entrés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, déposant les sacs sur la table.

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé Hélène ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à ranger les courses.

-Elle est gentille dit Allen doucement.

-Elle est super sympa ! S'écria Road en regardant le sac remplit de bonbons et de sucettes.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille, bien que quand elle était petite, c'était un vrai petit monstre.

-Hein, vous la connaissez depuis quand ?

-Depuis sa naissance. Sa mère était ma meilleure amie.

Le reste du rangement fut silencieux. Une fois que toutes les courses furent rangées, Elizabeth, Road et Allen ressortirent de l'appartement en direction de la mine.

 _ **Une heure trente plus tard :**_

-Tyki ! Cria Road.

Elle couru et se jeta sur son oncle qui lâcha sa pioche pour ne pas tomber par terre, il la regarda surpris avant de demander, ennuyé :

-Hé, tu ne peux pas saluer comme tout le monde ?

-Non.

Tyki soupira, puis regarda la mère de son patron et Allen marcher calmement vers eux.

Allen lâcha la main de la femme et courut vers lui, il s'arrêta au dernier moment et lui fit un câlin, le surprenant un peu.

-Salut shonen, tu vas bien ? Demanda le mineur.

-Bonjour Tyki, je vais très bien. Et toi ? Répondit-il timidement.

-Très bien, merci.

-Hé, pourquoi lui tu ne lui dis rien quand il te fait un câlin ?! S'écria une demoiselle aux cheveux en bataille, irritée.

-Voyons... Peut-être parce que lui ne me saute pas dessus, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles et n'essaye pas de me casser les côtes ? Énuméra-t-il franchement.

Road lui tira la langue en réponse, faisant rire Elizabeth qui venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour monsieur Mikk, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Très bien, et vous madame ? Dit-il en se retournant tranquillement.

-Mieux que jamais, merci.

-Dis Tyki, on ne te dérange pas dans ton travail, j'espère ? Demanda le petit jeune homme, inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, shonen. En fait je travaille depuis plus de quatre heures, donc ma pause devrait arriver dans environ dix minutes. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller dans la cabane, il y a Eeez qui à eu sa pause avant, suggéra-t-il avec une voix rassurante.

Road acquiesça et prit la main d'Allen pour le traîner jusqu'à la cabane, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser. Mais avant, savez-vous où mon fils se trouve ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours avec un ton poli dans la voix.

-Oui, il est parti avec mes amis et deux autres mineurs régler un problème qui s'est passé vers l'entrée de la mine, répondit-t-il tranquillement.

-Merci. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de travailler plus longtemps.

Elizabeth partit en direction de l'entrée de la mine et Tyki reprit sa pioche qui était au sol et continua ce qu'il faisait avant que sa nièce et son neveux n'arrive.

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans la cabane :**_

-Salut ! Tyki nous a dit qu'on pouvait rester avec toi, le temps qu'il puisse avoir sa pause, dit Road au garçon silencieux.

Eeez ne répondit pas et regarda plutôt le frère de Road qui le regardait aussi, timidement, une petite flamme de curiosité dansant dans ses yeux argentés.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rester avec toi ? demanda timidement Allen.

Eeez hocha la tête et continua son occupation précédente, c'est-à-dire fermer les yeux et essayer de se reposer, le mot clé était bien évidemment _essayer_.

-Hé, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Road curieuse.

-...

-Tu as quel âge ?

-...

-Tu aimes les bonbons ?

Eeez essaya de l'ignorer en pensant qu'elle allait se lasser de lui parler en ne le voyant pas répondre a ces questions.

Mais c'était très mal connaître notre petite Noah qui détestait une chose plus que les Innocences (les exorciste ne compte pas, puisqu'elle les mettait dans le même sac) et c'était d'être ignorée.

Et dans le cas présent, par un enfant de surcroît.

-Dis, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses ? Allez, s'il te plaît ! Allez, dis moi à quoi tu penses ! Gémit-elle d'une voix énervante.

Elle lui posa ainsi des questions pendant cinq minutes sans pause et en gémissant, Eeez ne céda pas et essaya de l'ignorer avec plus de difficulté, mais priant mentalement pour que cette torture horrible s'arrête.

Road fit la moue puis regarda Allen qui de son côté s'était assis sous la fenêtre et regardait dehors, l'air paisible.

Elle s'arrêta de parler au grand soulagement du petit qui ne voulait que trouver un sommeil réparateur.

Elle rejoignit son frère adoptif à la fenêtre et ne vit rien de particulier, mis-à-part des mineurs.

-Dis Allen, tu regardes quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Rien de spécial, je regarde juste dehors. C'est vraiment calme ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus calme que chez Millénie ou papa.

-Oui, mais c'est l'endroit le plus calme dans lequel je suis jamais allé avec mon père adoptif.

-Ah bon ? Eh bien, moi aussi je trouve que c'est très calme par ici. Je ne suis jamais allée quelque part comme ça avec Millénie.

-Qui est Millénie, ne put s'empêcher de demanda Eeez curieux.

Road le regarda, surprise qu'il parle de lui-même alors qu'elle avait essayé pendant plus de cinq minutes non-stop.

-Millénie c'est quelqu'un à qui nous tenons beaucoup, autant pour moi que pour Allen, répondit-t-elle tranquillement.

-Tu veux une sucette ? Demanda Allen doucement.

-Pardon ? Dit Eeez, abasourdi.

-Est-ce que tu veux une sucette ? Répéta-t-il.

-Euh... Oui, si tu veux.

Allen se leva et prit dans sa sacoche une sucette à la framboise (du sac en plastique que lui avait donnée Hélène), et la lui donna.

Eeez le remercia en regardant la sucette dans sa main. Allen revint à sa place sous la fenêtre et s'y assit, alors que Road se déplaça pour être à coté de son frère adoptif, tout en souriant à la gentillesse d'Allen.

Elle sortit une sucette à son tour, mais à la myrtille, tandis qu'Allen en sortit une au caramel (celle que Skin lui avait donné), tous les trois déballèrent l'emballage de leur bonbon respectif et les mirent dans leur bouche, soupirant d'aise à la douce confiserie sucrée, et fermant les yeux pour savourer les sucreries dans le silence.

Et c'est ainsi que nos trois enfants furent trouvés par Tyki, Clark, Momo et tous les autres mineurs, Momo et Clark s'assirent à côté de Eeez, alors que Tyki prit Road et Allen par la taille, les surprenant, et les porta vers ses amis, les éloignant ainsi des autres hommes qui regardaient sa nièce et son neveu d'un regard affamé.

Il les posa à côté de Eeez, se retourna, enleva ses lunettes et fusilla du regard tous les mineurs qui osait regarder ainsi les membres de sa famille.

Tous tressaillirent et détournèrent leur attention sur autre chose. Tyki se détourna et remit ses lunettes pour voir le regard confus et curieux de Road et Allen.

-Alors les gosses, qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée d'hier ? Demanda Momo.

Cela sembla attirer l'attention d'Allen et Road sur Momo, plutôt que sur les actions de leur oncle.

-On a visité la ville, le matin, et on a rencontré une dame qui nous à proposer de...

Les adultes écoutèrent le récit d'une Road complètement surexcitée, alors qu'Allen suçait sa sucette tranquillement.

Road s'arrêta de parler au bout de vingt-minutes durant lesquelles les adultes étaient assez impressionnés qu'elle n'eut pris aucune pose.

En revanche, ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris quand elle haleta fortement pour s'oxygéner au maximum après avoir terminé.

-Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous amusez bien avec cette dame. Mieux que vous ne le feriez avec votre propre oncle... Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

-Mh, tu as dis quelque chose, Tyki ? Demanda Clark, suspicieux.

-Moi ? Non, je me disais juste que leur père serait heureux d'apprendre qu'ils se sont bien amusé, dit-t-rapidement.

Puis soudain, la pensée le frappa.

Si Sheryl découvrait ce qu'il avait fait... Il pâlit considérablement, avant de regarder furtivement Road et Allen qui semblaient être prit dans une conversation avec Momo.

Il se retint de sursauter quand il entendit la voix de Road dans sa tête : ''Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne dira pas à papa que tu nous as laissé aux soins d'une étrangère.''.

Il soupira de soulagement et reprit des couleurs à ces mots.

-Est-ce que vous avez vraiment fait vos devoirs correctement et vous-même ? interrogea-t-il tranquillement.

-Pour qui tu nous prends ? Elizabeth nous a peut-être un peu aidés, mais sinon on les a fait tout seuls ! S'indigna Road.

-Ok, je demandais juste, désolé, dit-t-il, pas du tout désolé.

-Dis Tyki, tu as reçu des nouvelles de Sheryl ? demanda Allen curieux.

-Non, pas encore. Mais vu les cinq jours de repos qu'il a pris, il doit être débordé. Donc je pense que vous aurez de ses nouvelles dans minimum deux semaines, à moins qu'il y ait un événement spécial, bien sûr, répondit-t-il, ennuyé.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut rester deux semaines de plus ici, non ? Demanda Road avec espoir.

-Bien essayé Road, mais c'est non. J'ai dit quatre jours et ce sera quatre jours. Je vous ramènerai et vous resterez avec Lullubel et le reste de la famille, refusa-t-il impassible.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec nous ? On est gentil et on ne gêne personne ! Gémit-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche c'est toujours non. Et puis Lullubel vous attend pour vos études, rétorqua-t-il.

-Pff, sale rabat-joie... souffla-t-elle dans un souffle et en croisant les bras.

-Je t'entends Road, et je ne suis pas rabat-joie. Seulement, j'ai dit à Lullubel que je vous prenais pour quatre jours et pas un de plus.

La discussion continua quelques minutes de plus, avant que Road ne finisse par abandonner l'idée de rester plus longtemps et Allen en profita pour demander à Tyki et ses amies qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées.

Clark leur décrivit leurs journées en faisant quelques blagues quelques fois qui les firent rire, et c'était ainsi que la pause se déroula.

-Dis Clark, est-ce que tu peux nous raconter une autre histoire, s'il te plaît ? demanda Allen.

Clark ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand ils entendirent tous le bruit d'une cloche au loin. Tous les mineurs se levèrent.

-Ah, c'est déjà l'heure de reprendre le travail. Je suis désolé, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Répondit Clark, amusé.

-Allez venez, je vous raccompagne, dit Tyki en prenant une main à chacun.

-Tu sais où est Elizabeth ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle n'est pas venue avec nous ? Demanda Road, confuse.

-Elle est partie trouver son fils. Sans doute pour le réconforter dans un coin tranquille. Aujourd'hui il est d'une humeur de chien, murmura-t-il calmement pour qu'eux seuls l'entende.

-Oh oui, Elizabeth nous a dit qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour son fils et elle nous a aussi dit qu'il ne serait pas très sympa, ajouta Road sur le même ton que son oncle.

Tyki sortit avec ses amis après que tous les autres hommes furent partis et Tyki s'arrêta puis regarda ses amis de manière impassible.

-Ce n'est pas le peine de m'attendre, je vais ramener ces deux là à la femme qui les garde pour leur séjour ici.

-Comme tu voudras. À plus les gosses ! Dit Momo en souriant aux enfants.

-À bientôt Allen, Road, marmonna Eeez doucement.

-Au revoir tous le monde ! salua Road fortement.

Allen ne leur fit qu'un signe d'au revoir, Clark, Momo et Eeez partirent à droite, tandis que Tyki et les deux jeunes partirent à gauche.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs mineurs et marchèrent pendants dix minutes avant d'arriver vers la fin de la mine, où il n'y avait personne, sauf Elizabeth et son fils en grande discussion.

-Elizabeth ! Cria Road en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elizabeth la regarda, surprise, avant de rire doucement, heureuse. Tyki s'arrêta devant son chef qui observait les deux enfants sérieusement.

-Eh bien, avez-vous pris du plaisir en compagnie de votre tuteur ? Interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

Tyki sourit à cette phrase. ''Du plaisir ? Mais ils en ont eu. Après tout, je suis le Noah du Plaisir.'' pensa-t-il avec amusement mais sans aucune intention perverse (il n'était pas son frère, non mais).

-Oui, beaucoup. C'était super génial ! Répondit Road avec énergie.

Le chef ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Elizabeth vit venir les sermons arriver.

-Bien, alors nous devrions rentrer, nous reviendrons demain vous voir monsieur Mikk. Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant la main des enfants et en partant rapidement.

Le retour à l'appartement d'Elizabeth se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et rentrèrent dans le salon, Road et Allen déposèrent leurs sacs sur leur chaise respective.

-Que va t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda Road.

-Eh bien, il est l'heure de manger, alors vous allez mettre la table, pendant que je vais préparer à manger. On verra ensuite qu'est-ce que l'on pourra faire, répondit Elizabeth tranquillement.

-D'accord.

Elizabeth se rendit dans la cuisine, Allen sortit les couverts de l'armoire, tandis que Road prenait le vase et le déposait sur la table de la cuisine avant de revenir et aider son frère à mettre la table.

Une fois fait, ils s'assirent sur une chaise et attendirent Elizabeth qui revint dix minutes plus tard avec une casserole fumante qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis repartit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec une poêle et une panière de pain qu'elle mit à côté de la casserole.

-Aujourd'hui haricot vert et steak, cita-t-elle joyeuse.

-Ça sent bon, dit doucement Allen en reniflant la délicieuse odeur.

-Bon appétit, tout le monde ! S'écria Road, impatiente de commencer à manger malgré qu'il n'y ait pourtant rien dans leur assiette.

Elizabeth les servit et ils mangèrent tranquillement le repas.

Une fois fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et refirent les mêmes manœuvres que pour le soir précédent pour les tâches ménagères.

Quand les corvées furent terminées, Road et Allen reprirent leurs sacs et allèrent dans la chambre les poser au pied du lit. Elizabeth entra à son tour et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-O-on p-peut peut-être... f-faire des vêtement po...pour Tyki et... et ses a-amis, proposa difficilement Allen en triturant ses doigts.

Elizabeth et Road le regardèrent surpris, bien que Road s'en doutait un peu en le voyant regarder les mitaines usée de Tyki et le bonnet de Momo.

-Allen, c'est une très bonne idée ! Nous allons leurs tricoter des petites choses, félicita Elizabeth contente.

Allen rougit sous la lueur de fierté qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux de la maîtresse de maison.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Elizabeth leur dit de la suivre, elle ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir, et les fit entrer. Road et Allen regardèrent surpris la pièce moyenne, peinte en blanc, une chaise à bascule blanche devant eux, un tapis blanc devant un canapé blanc devant la chaise à bascule, douze grande boîte de couleurs était disposer sur une grande étagère collé au mur de gauche, et enfin à droite se trouvait une autre porte.

-Elizabeth, il y a quoi derrière cette porte demanda Road curieuse.

-La salle de bain répondit-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

-Oh, d'accord.

Elizabeth leurs fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'ils firent en la regardant ouvrir quatre boîte et en sortirent six pelote de laine de couleurs : rouge, bleu, blanc, noir, orange, violet, gris, et trois paire d'aiguilles de couleurs rose, bleu et blanche qu'elle posa sur le canapé.

-Choisissez deux pelotes de laine et une paire d'aiguilles que vous voulez utiliser, dit Elizabeth.

Road et Allen regardèrent avec concentration les pelotes avant de se décider. Road prit la violette, l'orange et la paire rose, tandis qu'Allen pris la noire, la blanche ainsi que la paire blanche.

Elizabeth approuva et prit la blanche et la paire bleu, avant d'aller ranger les autres dans leurs boîtes respectives, non sans prendre un peu de noir dans une des boîtes, puis elle revint et s'assit sur la chaise à bascule après avoir prit la dernière paire, une pelote grise et une rose.

Elle commença à leur expliquer comment faire des bonnets et des gants.

Ils commencèrent à tricoter, Road et Allen étaient complètement concentrer sur leurs tricots et ils leur fallut plus de deux heures et de multiples essais pour que leur début d'activité ressemble à ce qu'ils voulaient sans qu'il n'y est le moindre trou au milieu ou de ligne tordue.

Road avait fait un bonnet et des gants, tandis qu'Allen avait fait des gants et une écharpe assez longue, tandis qu'Elizabeth finissais le dernier tricot. En deux heures, elle avait réussi à faire un pull bleu, une jupe blanche et deux petits colliers noirs et blancs.

-J'ai réussi, regardez ! Il n'y a aucun défaut ! Cria Road en montrant ses vêtements.

-J'ai fini... murmura son frère adoptif.

-Ce sont de très beaux gants et un beau bonnet. Toi aussi Allen tu as fait de beaux gants et une très jolie écharpe ! Félicita Elizabeth avec encore une fois cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-On va faire quoi maintenant ?

-Avez-vous emmené des occupations avec vous ?

-Occupation... Oui, nous avons des livres, pourquoi ?

-Je me sens un peu fatiguée. Cela vous dérangerait de rester dans la chambre à lire tranquillement pendant que je me repose un peu ?

-Pas du tout.

-Merci, les enfants.

Elizabeth sortit avec eux, leurs chefs d'œuvre en mains.

Elizabeth prit la porte de gauche, tandis que les enfants entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils déposèrent leurs tricot dans le tiroir vide de la table de chevet et Allen sortit le livre que Road lui avait prêter.

-Road, tu ne sors pas ton livre ? demanda Allen confus en la voyant debout devant le lit.

-Je n'ai pas pris de livre mais je vais aller en chercher un, alors attends moi d'accord ? répondit-t-elle tranquillement.

La porte de Road apparut et elle s'y engouffra rapidement.

Allen regarda l'objet de son attention avec une certaine appréhension de ce qui pourrait se passer si Elizabeth décidait de venir comme ça, bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa nouvelle famille. Il craignait juste que Elizabeth ne les rejette alors qu'ils s'étaient attachés à elle.

Road revint quatre minutes plus tard à son grand soulagement, un livre dans les mains.

Sa porte disparut et elle s'assit sur le lit, son dos contre le mur.

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle, il monta sur le lit et se mit à côté d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire, Road joyeuse et lui timide, puis ils ouvrirent en même temps leurs livres et se plongèrent chacun dans leurs lectures.

 _Je marchais dans les rues bondées de la ville de Dressia dans l'espoir de le revoir, cet homme qui avait fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement et qui l'a fait se réchauffer. Je regardais les gens marcher, s'occupant de leurs affaires._

 _Je pris le même chemin que celui d'hier, je marchais pendant des heures et le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon._

 _Le ciel prenait une douce couleur rouge-orangée alors que je soupirai doucement déçue,_ _je pris la direction de la forêt pour appeler ma porte._

 _Quand je le vis arriver, ses longs cheveux ébènes coulant sur son dos, il s'arrêta et me regarda. Je ne pus détourner mon regard de ses prunelles vertes qui me regardaient comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu._

 _Je me rapprochai, décidée à lui demander son nom, quand son ami l'appela en lui disant que le train allait partir sans eux s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas à y aller._

 _Je le vis avec regret courir avec son camarade dans la direction de la gare, je décidai donc de rentrer._

 _Quand je fus arrivée dans la forêt, j'invoquai ma porte et rentrai chez moi. Je me mis à marcher vers ma chambre, sans faire attention aux membres de ma famille qui me regardaient curieusement. Une fois sur mon lit, je me mis à penser à cet homme._

 _Je l'avais rencontré en allant faire un tour dans cette ville pour me balader, quand je me suis cognée contre lui. À peine nos regards s'étaient croisés que je sentis mes joues rougir._

 _Il m'avait aidée à me relever et s'était excusé. J'ai aimé entendre le son de sa voix douce. Il m'a demandé mon nom et je le lui ai donné. Il allait me donner le sien quand son ami arriva et le traîna derrière lui._

 _Il avait beau demander à son camarade de le lâcher, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et, à la place, le grondai._

 _Alors il se tourna vers moi et cria de sa voix douce : ''J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer, j'espère que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveaux et que nous pourrons discuter tranquillement ! Au revoir !''._

 _Je soupirai en pensant que je ne le reverrai jamais, alors que je me disais que je devais me forcer à l'oublier._

 _Sur cette pensée, je me levai et allai dîner avec ma famille, puis retournai dans ma chambre et m'endormis._

Allen trouva la l'histoire intéressante, bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment qu'est-ce qu'était la porte. Il tourna la page et continua de lire.

 _Le lendemain, je ne pus m'empêcher de retourner dans cette ville et de regarder les gens vaquer à leurs occupations._

 _Je marchai une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le voir devant moi, parler avec son ami. Je me frottai les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas, mais il était toujours là._

 _Je le vis se retourner et me remarquer. Il me sourit avant de dire quelque chose à son ami qui me jeta un coup d'œil, avant d'acquiescer et partir._

 _Je regardai celui que je voulais tant voir s'avancer vers moi. Il me salua, je fis de même, un peu timide._

 _Il me proposa de prendre le déjeuner avec lui, ce que j'acceptai, heureuse et nous nous sommes assis à un petit café agréable._

 _À ce moment, il me fit un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur, dont le mien. Il me demanda si j'habitais dans cette ville et je lui répondis que j'étais juste de passage, comme lui._

 _Je lui demandai pourquoi il était toujours là, ce à quoi il me répondit que le train dans lequel ils devaient voyager avait eu un petit problème et qu'ils devaient, pour le coup, rester ici au moins une semaine avant que ce problème ne soit réglé._

 _Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement à cette nouvelle et j'allais lui demander si on pouvait passer une journée ensemble, quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit._

 _Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, alors je le lui demandai. Il me regarda, surpris, avant de se sentir gêné et de s'excuser._

 _Il m'a alors dit son nom, ''Sébastian Dayler'', un nom qui lui allait si bien. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, et aucun de nous n'a vu le temps passer._

 _Quand nous nous sommes enfin rendu compte qu'il était déjà midi, il m'invita alors à partager un repas avec lui dans un restaurant, ce que j'acceptai volontiers._

 _Bien que des gens diraient que c'était amical, pour moi, c'était tout autre chose. Pour moi, c'était tout simplement le début de quelque chose._

 _Après le restaurant, nous avons fait une promenade dans la ville dans un silence agréable, profitant de la présence de l'autre._

 _Quand le soir fut venu, nous nous sommes séparés à regret, mais nous nous sommes promis que nous nous reverrions le lendemain au café._

 _C'était le cœur léger par cette promesse que nous sommes partis, rentrer à l'hôtel pour lui et retourner au manoir pour moi._

Allen tourna la page et lut avec empressement.

 _Comme promis, nous nous sommes retrouvés le lendemain dans un petit café où nous avions déjeuné._

 _Il était déjà là et son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit, alors que moi, je me contentai de lui sourire. Nous avons parlé de nos familles respectives et de nos amis, bien que dans mon cas je lui ai avoué ne pas en avoir._

 _Il m'a alors regardée, choqué, et m'a demandée comment c'était possible que je n'en ai pas, alors que j'étais quelqu'un de gentille et de formidable._

 _J'avais rougi à cela et lui souris doucement. Nous avons continué à parler de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, puis nous sommes partis faire un peu de shopping._

 _Nous avons passé notre journée à visiter des boutiques et j'ai aimé être avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer comme les autres hommes le seraient. En fait, il semblait plutôt s'amuser._

 _Quand la fin de la journée arriva, nous nous sommes de nouveau fait une promesse : celle de se revoir, évidemment._

 _Comme le jour précédent, nous l'avons tenue et nous avons passé une journée formidable. Et c'était ainsi qu'une semaine passa sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte._

 _Le jour de son départ, je l'ai accompagné à la gare. Nous nous sommes regardés, les larmes aux yeux, avant qu'il ne se penche et ne m'embrasse._

 _Le baiser était bref, mais pour moi, il semblait être le plus long de toute ma vie. J'ai alors répondu à celui-ci et lui fis en retour un autre baiser passionné et en même temps doux._

 _Nous nous sommes séparés à cause d'un besoin d'air et le train arriva à ce moment. Avant qu'il ne monte à l'intérieur, je lui fis une promesse : ce n'était pas un au revoir, nous nous reverrions un jour et je penserai à lui tous les jours._

 _Il m'a sourie, est monté après un dernier baiser, et surtout après m'avoir murmurée trois mots qui m'ont fait me sentir incroyablement heureuse._

 _Encore une fois il me dit ''je t'aime'' avant de monter dans le véhicule qui allait nous séparer et rejoint son ami déjà à l'intérieur. Je regardai le train partir avec celui que j'aimais._

 _Je ris amèrement dans ma tête, car oui, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sébastian Dayler, un exorciste, et lui de moi, Léana Fly, un Noah._

Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent sous le choque.

Il relit la dernière phrase plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé avant de s'affirmer de la nouvelle.

Il jeta un coup à d'œil à Road qui lisait tranquillement.

Il se demanda brièvement si elle savait qu'elle lui avait prêté le journal intime d'un Noah, vu qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention quand elle le lui avait passé, puis se remit à lire la suite.

 _Un mois avait passé depuis que nous nous étions quittés à la gare. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à lui et à la semaine que nous avons passé ensemble._

 _Il me manquait tellement... J'allais tous les jours dans des villes différentes dans l'espoir de le retrouver au détour d'une rue, mais en vain, il n'était nul part._

 _Cependant, je ne désespérais pas et continuais à aller de ville en ville pour le chercher. J'étais devenue tête en l'air, je ne faisais plus trop attention à ce que me disait ma famille, ce qui les fit devenir soupçonneux._

 _Ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder le moindre de mes gestes en espérant savoir ce que j'avais, sans succès. Je ne leur avais pas parler de Sébastian et ne comptais jamais le leur dire, de peur de leurs réactions._

 _J'avais beau savoir que je n'avais pas à avoir m'en faire, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher._

 _Aujourd'hui j'étais à ma dixième ville en cinq heures et je continuais mes recherches. J'entendis des bruits d'explosions vers le sud de la ville, je courus comme une dingue, tout en évitant les gens qui se marchaient dessus en criant et en contre-sens, en espérant qu'il y ait un exorciste,_ _ **MON**_ _exorciste là-bas._

 _Arrivée au bout de quelques minutes, la première chose que je remarquai était les morceaux d'Akumas éparpillés au sol et les cinq Akumas de niveau deux se battre avec un exorciste ?_

 _Je soupirai, déçue que ce n'était pas Sébastian. J'allais partir quand un bâtiment explosa juste à côté de moi._

 _Je me sentis être projetée par quelque chose contre un autre bâtiment et je sentis l'une de mes côtes se casser quand je m'encastrai profondément dans le mur de pierre._

 _Je tombai sur quelque chose de doux, chaud et encore solide. J'ouvris mes yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermé, pour savoir sur quoi je pouvais bien être assise._

 _Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de choque quand je vis où j'étais. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de bonheur à envahir mon visage lorsque je le vis._

 _J'étais étalée sur Sébastian. Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et gémir de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit._

 _Il cligna des yeux avant de murmurer : ''Si je peux voir ma douce en illusion, alors je suis plus que ravi de traverser des bâtiments.''._

 _Je ris doucement à cela et je me baissai pour l'embrasser. Il mit quelques secondes avant de participer : notre échange était rempli de tout l'amour qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Le chagrin que je ressentais disparu dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui._

 _Nous nous sommes séparés à contre cœur quand l'autre exorciste cria : ''Vous deux, bougez vos cul de feignasses du sol ! La fille, tu pourras l'embrasser autant que tu voudras après, et toi Sebastian, ramène-toi et aide-moi à détruire ces foutus Akumas !''._

 _Il soupira et me posa à côté de lui, avant de se lever. Il courut jusqu'aux Akumas restant après m'avoir demandé de me mettre à l'abri._

 _Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je refusais de le quitter des yeux une seule seconde après l'avoir retrouvé._

 _À ça non, HORS DE QUESTION ! Alors je l'observai, fascinée lorsqu'il activa son innocence : elle se matérialisait en des chaînes d'un rouge profond sorties du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour des Akumas et se resserrer, les réduisant en morceaux._

 _Les chaînes poursuivaient les Akumas restant jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent leurs confrères en morceaux._

 _Quand tout les Akumas furent détruits, je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras en lui disant des je t'aime à l'infini, puis nous avons fini par aller à leur auberge._

Il tourna encore une page.

 _Arrivés à l'auberge dans lequel ils logeaient, Sébastian me conduisit à la chambre qu'ils louaient et nous nous somme couchés sur le lit._

 _Il me serra dans ses bras et je ne dis rien. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant des heures, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que nos nous endormîmes._

 _Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillée dans ses bras qui me serraient comme une peluche, il dormait encore._

 _Je me suis rapprochée de sa poitrine et ai essayé de me rendormir lorsqu'une pensée surgit dans mon esprit et qui me fit peur : et si le Comte Millénaire nous avait vus à travers les yeux de ses Akumas ?_

 _J'essayai de me détendre et de me convaincre que le Comte Millénaire ne savait rien. Pourtant, un doute restait florissant et voletait même légèrement._

 _Je rouvris les yeux quand je le sentis remuer. Nous nous sommes regardés avant de nous embrasser._

 _Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé de passer notre journée à nous promener dans la ville. J'ai ordonné mentalement à tous les Akumas dans la région de ne pas se montrer._

 _Quand il fut seize heure, je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimerait peut importe les circonstances. Il m'a regardé, confus, et m'a demandé de quoi je parlais._

 _En baissant le regard, je lui juste dit de me répondre, ce qu'il a fait, surpris. Je me mis à essayer de croire à ce qu'il m'a dit en espérant que c'était la vérité et qu'il continuera toujours à m'aimer, même quand il va savoir que je suis une Noah._

Allen allait continuer à lire quand il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. Il regarda Road, les yeux exorbités, qui avait posée son livre sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, confus.

-Elizabeth est venu et nous a demandé de mettre la table, expliqua-t-elle. Alors, intéressant le livre ?

-Oui, il est très bien, merci.

Road prit un bout de papier sortit de nul part et l'utilisa comme marque-page pour le livre de son petit frère, puis elle le ferma et le lui prit des mains pour le mettre avec le sien.

Elle se leva et lui prit la main.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent. À l'étage, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et claquer bruyamment.

La Noah et Allen se regardèrent, clairement surpris, avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au salon.

Là, ils virent le chef de la mine et Elizabeth se regarder intensément.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée soudaine. La mère de famille leur sourit doucement, tandis que le chef de mine les regardait silencieusement, le regard dur.

-Pouvez-vous mettre la table, pendant qu'Antoine et moi nous préparons le dîner ? Une fois la table mise vous pourrez vous asseoir, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Bien sûr, répondit Road.

Elizabeth leur sourit une dernière fois avant de traîner son fils avec elle dans la cuisine. Allen regarda la petite brune, mal à l'aise, avant de prendre les assiettes.

-Je crois que nous allons manger et partir dans la chambre... murmura Road, sérieuse, en déposant les couverts.

-Oui. Dis Road... Tu crois que le fils d'Elizabeth nous déteste ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mais non, il est juste une personne très grincheuse c'est tout ! Réfuta-t-elle en rigolant.

Quand la table dressée, ils s'assirent et attendirent les deux adultes qui devaient revenir.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que mère et fils ne reviennent, la casserole dans les mains du chef de la mine.

Il la déposa sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise, ce que sa mère fit avant lui.

Elizabeth les servit chacun, puis se servit elle-même. Après avoir souhaité un bon appétit, tout le monde mangea le repas dans un silence de mort.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin fini, Road et Allen commencèrent à débarrasser la table sous le regard perçant d'Antoine. La matrone les suivit et Antoine ne bougea pas de la table. Elizabeth leur parla d'une voix douce :

-Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre, s'il vous plaît ? Je me dois d'avoir une petite discussion avec mon fils.

-Elizabeth, tu ne vas pas te disputer à cause de notre présence ici, si ? Demanda Allen, inquiet.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Nous n'allons pas nous disputer, poussin : nous allons juste parler tranquillement, répondit-t-elle de manière rassurante.

Allen hocha la tête, un petit peu rassuré.

Leur hôte leur fit un bisou chacun sur le front et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

Les enfant partirent dans la chambre en passant devant Antoine. Allen regarda le sol, intimidé, et Road foudroya du regard l'homme qui mettait son frère mal à l'aise.

Elizabeth retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et mère et fils s'observèrent quelques minutes, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Antoine ne la regarde plus sérieusement.

-Demain tu retournes à la mine, tu laisses ces enfants à leur tuteur et tu ne reviens plus là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent chez eux, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Je refuse, dit-t-elle, impassible.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

-J'ai dit que je refusais. Ces enfants resteront ici jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse à ce sujet ? Tu dois les ramener ! Appuya-t-il fermement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non et baisse d'un ton. Tu es mon fils et je suis ta mère, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, fit Elizabeth en le regardant sévèrement.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas... Ces gosses sont un problème et une responsabilité que tu ne peux pas gérer.

-Ils ne sont pas un problème. Au contraire, ils sont une bénédiction ! Je me sens revivre rien qu'en les voyant sourire. Ils sont des enfants très sages, très polis et plein d'énergie, aussi.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Ils vont te faire souffrir ! Que vas-tu devenir lorsqu'ils devront retourner chez eux ?

-Ils reviendront sûrement me voir un jour.

-Oh non, ils ne reviendront pas. Ils vont t'oublier et continuer leur vie comme si tu n'étais jamais rentrer dans la leur ! Gronda-t-il.

-Tais toi, tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Pleura-t-elle doucement.

-Mais, quand vas-tu voir la vérité en face ? Ils feront comme **eux.**

 **-** Tais toi.

-Ils vont rester quoi... Encore deux jours de plus et partir en promettant de revenir, mais ils ne le feront pas, ils sont comme eux.

-Tais toi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu ne te rappelle peut-être pas, mais eux aussi t'ont promis de revenir. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

-Tais toi ! Tais toi bon sang ! Cria-t-elle d'un coup.

Antoine s'arrêta en voyant sa mère commencer à sangloter.

Les larmes coulaient rapidement de ses yeux verts et il resta là, statufié, quand la porte du couloir s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant passer les deux enfants qui regardaient Elizabeth. Allen et Road se précipitèrent sur elle, inquiets.

Elle ne les regarda même pas, tant ses sanglots et ses soubresauts étaient incontrôlables, et demandait dans une litanie incessante à quelqu'un de se taire.

-Elizabeth, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Allen.

-Elizabeth, pourquoi tu pleures ? dit Road, aussi paniquée que l'était son frère.

Elizabeth continuait son flot de paroles et commença à devenir hystérique.

Comme les deux enfants ne connaissaient pas la raison de cette folie, ils ne parvinrent pas à calmer leur protectrice.

Antoine «dégela» quand il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était plus seul avec sa mère, en larmes.

Et cela ne semblait pas s'arranger, surtout quand les deux enfants commencèrent aussi à pleurer et crier.

Il regarda la scène, paniqué, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'un ami de son parent lui avait dit un jour : les enfants étaient très sensibles aux émotions des autres et parfois il arrivait que, quand quelqu'un avait de trop fortes émotions, ça les étouffait et les faisait se sentir malade.

Dans ce cas là, les enfants à ressentir une trop grande pression qui faisait qu'ils pleuraient.

Dans ce genre de situations, il fallait les réconforter en les prenant dans ses bras et les réconforter.

Mais le problème, là, tout de suite, était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça puisqu'il ressentait encore de la colère envers eux.

S'il essayait même de faire ça, il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et sa mère ne pouvait pas le faire dans son état, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer les enfants présents devant elle.

Il se décida alors à aller chercher son mineur et le tuteur de ces enfants, lui saura quoi faire. Il regarda une dernière fois sa mère et les enfants avant de courir de l'appartement jusqu'à la mine.

Il se précipita, se mit en selle (sur un cheval brun qu'il avait pour rentrer chez lui le soir), et le mit au galop, les pleurs de sa mère et des enfants dans la tête.

Il fit accélérer le cheval et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il venait tout juste de remarquer à quel point il avait été un imbécile pour ne pas voir à quel point ces enfants s'étaient attachés à sa mère et aussi à quel point eux comptaient pour elle.

Il regarda droit devant lui, il devrait arriver dans environ trente minutes dans la mine : son cheval était entraîné à aller très vite et savait garder une allure vive longtemps.

 _ **Trente-deux minutes plus tard :**_

Il tira sur les rênes et fit complètement stopper l'équidé avant d'en sauter.

Il courut vers la cabane des travailleurs et l'ouvrit brutalement, réveillant ainsi tous les mineurs en sursaut. Il ne s'en soucia pas et se concentra sur le tuteur des gosses.

-Tyki Mikk, venez avec moi, immédiatement ! Cria-t-il durement.

Tyki regarda son chef de mine, confus et endormi, se demandant ce que son chef de mine pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille.

Alors que le brouillard qui squattait son cerveaux commençait à se dissiper, il se rappela que la mère de son chef gardait sa nièce et son neveux.

Il se souvint aussi que son chef ne les aimait pas et une pensée horrible le traversa.

Il se leva et s'approcha rapidement de son chef et l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, le soulevant un peu de terre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Allen et Road... ?! Gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

-Je ne leur ai rien fait, mais j'ai besoin de vous, répondit son chef avec des yeux paniqués, mais par autre chose.

Tyki le regarda dans les yeux, pour voir s'il disait la vérité, puis il le lâcha et marcha en direction de l'extérieur.

Son chef se mit devant, marcha vers le cheval et le fit monter en premier, puis se mit en selle peu après.

Le plus haut gradé claqua plutôt fort ses talons sur le ventre de l'étalon, faisant en sorte de le faire démarrer la plus vite possible au galop.

Tyki fit tout son possible pour ne pas se raidir en sentant le torse de son chef derrière lui et ses bras puissants l'entourant, certes peu. Des scénarios horribles se déroulèrent tels des films dans sa tête.

Bien qu'il savait que Road était plus que capable de se défendre ainsi qu'Allen, ce dernier était humain et pouvait se blesser gravement, et Road ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il regarda devant lui et pria mentalement pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé.

 _ **Encore trente minutes plus tard :**_

Le chef tira sur les rênes, faisant se stopper le cheval dans sa course et les deux hommes sautèrent à terre, avant de se précipiter vers la maison, le chef lui montrant rapidement le chemin à suivre.

À peine rentré dans le bâtiment qu'il put entendre des cris de désespoirs, d'angoisses et de peur.

Tyki dépassa son chef et se dirigea à la source des cris qui semblaient provenir du deuxième étage.

Il vit une porte entre-ouverte qu'il ouvrit complètement et rentra sans demander la permission.

Il traversa le petit hall d'entrée et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un salon, il fut paralysé de stupeur quand il comprit sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer si c'est le cas vous pouvez me laisser des avis, critique (à condition qu'elle peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer) et conseil (à oui je demande, les commentaires peuvent m'aider beaucoup), alors laissez des avis s'il vous plaît.**

 **Oh et une informations pour vous, je vais faire encore huit chapitres sur l'enfance d'Allen, avant que ceux de l'adolescence n'arrive.**

 **Et pour certain qui se posait la question sur Allen avoir les cheveux blanc, eh bien la réponse est oui il arrivera un événements qui lui fera avoir les cheveux blanc et la raison pour laquelle je ferais ça est très simple: JE KIFFE TROP LES MECS AUX CHEVEUX BLANC DANS LES MANGAS.**

 **Et voilà sur ce ciassu.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Salut, alors c'est le seul que j'ai retravailler (mais perso il à très peu de modification, même aucune), autant dire que j'ai commencer à changer de petite chose, et corriger à 1 heure trente du matin, et que je viens juste de le finir maintenant qui est 6 heures 52 du matin.**_

 _ **Je les coupé en deux partie qui sera...Bon je vous préviens je suis chez des potes. Et ça fait trois jours que je lui disais qu'on allait faire nuit blanche et cela faisait trois jours que je m'endormais à minuit.**_

 _ **Alors pour tenir le coup hier, je me suis pris trois café avec chacun contenant six sucres (bonjour le diabète) alors là j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, et envie de gerber. En plus le café ne me réussit jamais pour la raison que dès que j'en bois un, on croirait que je me suis droguer tellement que je rigole comme une conne pour que dalle, et je deviens hyperactive. Alors les trois je vous explique pas mon état.**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui m'ont écris des commentaires, mis dans leurs favories et suivies, j'en suis bouleverser tellement vous avez sympa dans vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Pour JuriiGothic, je met parce que je m'ennuie, et j'ai vraiment besoins d'idée parce que la je le dis clairement j'ai pas une putain (je parle assez mal parce que là j'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou tellement que je me sens mal et surtout que je vais me faire un autre café pour tenir le coup) d'idée pour la suite de mon histoire, et que les avis et les questions mon toujours donner des idées.**_

 _ **Elogane : Je sais c'est méchant d'avoir coupé à ce moment-là. Par contre tu a pensé juste Antoine ne sais vraiment pas comment les consolé. A toi de juger si c'est quelque chose de grave. Merci pour ton encouragement.**_

 _ **Yonaka : Merci d'aimer ça me fait super plaisir. Par contre t'a du remarquer que je suis l'auteur la plus lente de fanfiction et je m'en excuse pour ça, et j'essaye de faire mes chapitres plus vite.**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic, je suis désolé pour ma lenteur, mais je croit que ma mère a du me donner des gênes d'escargots. Mais je vais essayer d'éradiquer cette lenteur. (je crois que le quatrième café est en train de me bousiller le peu de neurone que le manque de sommeil m'avait épargner = =) Et merci, parce que j'ai vraiment besoins de chance.**_

 _ **Kazemarune : Merde, je vais pleurer, c'est super gentil ce que t'a marquer. Alors là j'espère que tous les chapitres que je ferais te plairons toujours autant, et ne te décevra pas. Enfin merci.**_

 _ **Yonaka : Merci je suis super ému T-T (je m'était juré de jamais mettre une note auteur, et a cause de l'autre, j'ai du en écrire une, et j'en n'ai pleurer rien que de devoir la poster, j'avais envie de hurler) de ton dévouement à ma fic. Alors j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne sois pas déçu de la suite.**_

 _ **Itori Arya : Merci ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu dis (bien que que qu'en t'a dis que mon histoire est «**_ originale, bien écrite, cohérente avec l'univers _ **»**_ _ **je me suis demander si tu ne t'était pas trompez de fic parce que moi perso je trouve que ma fic est mal faite) ça me touche directe au cœur (même si ma sœur et ma mère me traire de sans cœur, et que je sens pas mon cœur battre) enfin mon problème d'internet n'est toujours pas trop régler, mais je profite que je soit chez mon pote, et merci pour tes encouragement.**_

 _ **Je mettrait la deuxième partie plus tard dans la journée (si je fais pas une overdose de café, parce que là je peux dire sans honte que je prend le chemin de Komui en plus je suis déjà né folle, et loufoque).**_

 _ **Enfin j'espère que cela continuera de plaire à tout le monde sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Il n'avait jamais pensé voir ça, un jour dans sa vie. Mais ici il était dans un salon, la mère de son chef assise sur une chaise complètement hystérique et marmonnant des choses incohérentes. À côté d'elle se trouvaient Road et Allen.

Ils étaient couchés sur le sol en pleurs, et criaient fort, d'une voix un peu rauque et étouffaient comme s'ils avaient du mal à respirer, des larmes coulaient rapidement de leurs yeux rougis.

Il dégela au moment où son patron arriva. Il se précipita sur les deux membres de sa famille, les prenant dans ses bras, et les serra fortement contre lui. Il ne fit plus attention à son chef qui commençait à s'occuper de sa mère.

-Chut, arrêtez de pleurer, je suis là, alors calmez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre, murmura-t-il à leurs oreilles.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et les berça d'avant en arrière, leurs murmurant des mots de réconfort en prenant le ton le plus doux et rassurant qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Il resta ainsi pendant plus de vingt-minutes. Leurs caressant parfois les cheveux d'un geste doux et lent.

Leur cri s'était mué en reniflement, et leur respiration en lambeaux, s'était transformé en halètement avant de redevenir stable. Il baissa les yeux, quand il entendit la voix quelque peu rauque de Road.

-Tyki, que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Mon chef est venu me chercher, répondit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous semblez avoir fait une crise de panique tous les deux.

Road regarda confuse, avant de voir qu'elle était dans les bras de Tyki. Elle regarda devant elle ou elle pouvait voir Elizabeth les fixer, effarer, les yeux rouges, son fils à côté d'elle la soutenait.

-Elizabeth, vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, je suis désolé, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Road la regarda confuse, avant de se retourner dans les bras de Tyki et le regarder, et de voir aussi qu'Allen était dans ses bras.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, des pistes de larmes sur joue, la lèvre inférieure encore un peu tremblante.

Puis elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Allen et elle avaient entendu des crient, ils étaient venus pour voir ce qui se passait quand ils ont vu Elizabeth pleurer.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour l'aider et savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Quand elle s'était senti étouffer, et mal, comme si un poids gigantesque était apparu. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et avant qu'elle sache, c'était le trou noir.

Elle se mit un peu plus dans les bras de Tyki à ce souvenir. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier et se rapprocha aussi de son petit frère enveloppant ses bras autour de lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-Je ne me contrôlais pas, plus je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive parla d'un coup Elizabeth effrayer.

-Maman, je suis celui qui devrait dire pardon, c'est moi qui suis allé trop loin et t'a fait pleurer s'excusa Antoine avec regret.

Tyki regarda son chef et sa mère. A leur mot, il comprit. Il avait dû se passer que son chef avait mis sa mère dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu plutôt.

Et Road et Allen ont dû vouloir voir, puis essayer de la réconforter, mais à partir de là ça avait dû dégénérer.

Il était de fait très peu connu, que les enfants en bas âge étaient sensibles aux émotions négatives des autres. La seule raison pour lequel c'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu connu c'était qu'au moins dix sur vingt-deux étaient sensibles et le montraient.

Mais ce qui étaient complètement inconnus des humains, c'était que les noahs qui c'étaient réveiller quand ils étaient enfants, étaient extrêmement sensibles, quand ils étaient dans leurs formes blanches. Bien que cela le choquât un peu qu'Allen ait été aussi touché, alors qu'il n'est pas un noah.

-Je pense que je vais les ramener à la mine avec moi dit-il calmement.

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris, comme il déplaça les enfants dans ses bras, pour pouvoir les porter dans ses bras sans les réveillées. Il se leva et commença à faire son chemin hors de l'appartement, avant que son chef ne l'arrête.

-Vous ne partez pas à cette heure-ci, vous allez rester dormir ici, je vais vous montrer la chambre où vous allez dormir, tous les trois fit son patron ferme en prenant la porte avec sa mère s'appuyant sur lui.

Il regarda quelques secondes avant de les suivre. Il prit la porte de gauche, et regarda la pièce, avant de voir son patron qui lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il soupira doucement et déposa Road et Allen sur le lit.

Il prit le pyjama de Road et d'Allen de leurs sacs respectifs. Puis revint vers le lit. Il leur enleva leurs chaussures qu'il mit à côté du lit et ferma les yeux et utilisa son choix pour éliminer leurs vêtements.

Puis prendre les pyjamas qu'il venait de sortir et les faire passer à travers leurs corps jusqu'à les recouvrir.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux maintenant habiller de leurs pyjamas. Il prit les livres du lit pour les mettre sur la table de chevet.

Puis il enleva ses propres chaussures, et poussa les couvertures en déplaçant les enfants dessous. Il se coucha et recouvrit les trois d'entre eux avant de s'endormir.

 _ **Le lendemain :**_

La chambre était si calme Tyki, Road et Allen, dormaient paisiblement. Les deux enfants étaient de chaque côté de Tyki.

Road tenait doucement la main de son frère dans le sommeil. Tandis qu'Allen serrait un bout de la chemise de Tyki et un bout de la chemise de nuit de sa sœur.

 _Kkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooozzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Les yeux d'oncle, nièce et neveux s'ouvrir rapidement au bruit désagréable fort. Tyki regarda, autour de lui grave et bien réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit demanda-t-il alerte ?

-C'est, le réveil marmonna Road en baillant.

Allen se frotta les yeux encore remplis de fatigue. Il fut complètement réveillé en voyant Tyki se lever et mettre ses chaussures. Il s'assit et ramena sa main droite devant sa bouche pour bailler doucement.

-Tyki, que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-il curieux après avoir terminé.

-Mon patron est venu me chercher hier soir, parce que vous avez fait une attaque de panique, répondit-il nonchalant.

-Une attaque de panique répéta-t-il confus.

-Oui, une attaque de panique confirma-t-il.

-On est dans nos pyjamas. Tyki, tu as intérêt pour ta vie que tu nous as changée avec ton pouvoir et ne nous à pas regarder déclara Road menaçante.

Allen baissa les yeux et put voir en effet qu'il était dans son pyjama. il rougit violemment en pensant que Tyki l'avait vu à moitié nu.

Il regarda Road qui semblait prêt à égorger Tyki selon sa réponse. Il ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle. De plus il était plus grave pour Road, vu qu'elle était une fille.

-Je vous rassure tout de suite, je tiens trop à ma vie pour faire le contraire de ce que tu viens de dire Road. J'ai bien utilisé mon choix pour éliminer vos vêtements, et mettre vos pyjamas, et j'ai fermé les yeux, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il vit que Road lui lança un regard qui semblait dire ''si jamais t'a menti, je te jure que je pourrais considérer l'option de te transformer en l'une de mes poupées'', il déglutit à cette menace silencieuse.

-Tyki, est-ce que tu vas retourner à la mine interrogea Allen hésitant.

Tyki soupira de soulagement, quand Road reprit son attitude normale et montra un intérêt à sa réponse. Il remercia silencieusement son neveu à cela et dit calmement.

-Oui, je vais retourner à la mine. Mais j'ai décidé hier soir qu'après avoir fini de travailler, je viendrais vous chercher pour vous ramener à la maison.

-Quoi, mais on n'est qu'au troisième jour aujourd'hui s'exclama Road incrédule.

-Je sais, mais j'ai décidé que vous repartirez ce soir pour le manoir. Et ce n'est pas négociable, répondit-il catégorique.

-Allez, s'il te plaît Tyki, laisse nous rester jusqu'au dernier jour gémi-elle doucement.

Allen sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Road dans sa tête '' Fait les yeux de chien battu, on va le faire changer d'avis et nous laisser ici comme il était prévu au début '' Allen regarda Road hésitant. Avant de hocher la tête

Road regarda Tyki boudeuse et les yeux de biche. Il la regarda impassible, avant de détourner son regard.

Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit une traction sur sa chemise, pour voir Allen le regarder avec les yeux d'un chiot à qui on avait un mis coup de pied au cul. Il les fixa toujours si impassible.

-J'ai dit non. Alors remballez-moi vos yeux de biche et de chiot battus tout de suite dit-il neutre.

Les deux enfants soupirèrent déçus, bon ça ne marchait évidemment pas, Road commença à inventer d'autres plans pour faire Tyki changer d'avis, et les laisser rester ici avec Elizabeth.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse faire quelque chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Elizabeth, qui les observait tristement. Et derrière elle son fils qui avait l'air coupable.

-Eh, bonjours vous deux. Allez prenez vos affaires et aller vous doucher, allez aller pressa Elizabeth d'un ton doux.

Road et Allen se regardèrent surpris. Avant d'obéir et de prendre leurs sacs et partirent en direction de la salle de bains.

Mais pas avant que les deux ne firent un câlin à Elizabeth surprise. Les trois adultes regardèrent les enfants quitter la chambre.

-Venez, monsieur Mikk, nous devrions avoir une discussion, ce sera mieux dans la salle à manger dit Elizabeth doucement.

Il la regarda, acquiesce d'accord avec elle. Ils se dirigèrent alors à la salle à manger. Tyki s'essaya sur la chaise du bout-de-table.

Elizabeth prit la chaise en face de lui, et Antoine celui de la gauche. Tous les trois se regardèrent deux minutes dans le silence avant qu'Elizabeth ne commence.

-Nous avons entendu, que ce soir, vous alliez ramener Road et Allen chez eux. Et je comprends tout à fait votre décision. Par la faute de mon fils et de la mienne, ils ont fait une attaque de panique, qui aurait pu être très dangereuse pour eux si mon fils n'était pas venu vous chercher, dit-elle d'apparence calme, mais ses yeux reflétaient la douleur et la tristesse.

-Donc, vous comprenez pourquoi je les ramène ce soir dit-il calmement.

-Oui, nous comprenons. Mais n'avez-vous pas dit que leur père ne pouvait pas les garder, pour quatre jours, alors où allez-vous les ramener si leur père ne peut pas prendre soin d'eux demanda-t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux verts.

-Je vais les emmener chez les amies qu'ils auraient dû rester depuis le début. Là-bas, ils seront heureux et occupés. Ils auront Lullubel pour leur faire, faire leurs devoirs et leurs leçons. Et puis ils pourront jouer avec les jumeaux, ou Skin, ou même avec Millénierépondit-il calmement.

-Mais ne serait pas t-il mieux s'ils restaient encore un jour de plus ici. Comme cela, ils pourront retourner avec leur père contra-t-elle un peu désespérer.

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois dire non. Road et Allen repartiront ce soir pour les autres amies de leur père refusa-t-il ferme.

Elizabeth se sentait comme si elle voulait pleurer. Mais elle se retint. Elle savait qu'après ce qui s'était passé hier.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de demander qu'ils restent. Mais elle c'était beaucoup trop attacher à eux, et ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Elle se sentit honteuse de son égoïsme.

Antoine ouvrit la bouche, pour convaincre son travailleur de laisser encore un jour de plus à sa mère la garde des deux enfants. Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ledit enfant changer et propre.

Road portait des rubans argentés dans ses cheveux maintenant plats.

Elle était maintenant habillée d'une chemise à manche court blanc, des rubans noirs enrouler autour de ses bras et ses mains. Un short blanc tenu par une ceinture noire, des bas blanc et noir finissant aux mi-cuisses et pour finir des bottes blanches, arrivant en dessous du genou.

Allen lui avait ses cheveux détachés. Le ruban cramoisit qui les tenait dans une petite queue-de-cheval était maintenant autour de son cou.

Il portait aussi une chemise noire à manches courtes, un bandage argenté enrouler de son épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, un short noir tenu par une ceinture argentée, à la jambe droite était un bas argenté s'arrêtant à la mi-cuisse, et enfin des bottes noires arrivant au genou.

Elizabeth et Antoine les regardaient surpris. Alors que Tyki fit face palme aux vêtements qu'ils portaient. ''Bien sûr, le Comte avait mis des vêtements de rechange différents, encore une de ces lubies sur les contraires'' pensa-t-il avec ennuie.

-J'en ai marre, Millénie nous a encore mis des vêtements différents. Je suis sûr qu'il est train de se dire que l'on ressemble '' au soleil et la lune '' encore avec son rire amusé gémi Road mécontente.

-Eh moi, j'imagine déjà les jumeaux tirer des farces horribles, et se moquer de nous dit Allen boudeur.

-Encore je trouve que ce n'est pas le pire. Imagine Skin piquer une crise de colère, parce que rien n'est doux. Et aussi Lullubel qui va nous transformer en zombie dès que nous allons rentrer, ce sera leçons jusqu'à avoir tout rattrapé ceux que l'on a manqués, qui veut dire deux nuits blanches, rétorqua-t-elle horrifier.

-Oui, tu as raison, et puis il y aussi Millénie, il va nous...

Tyki les coupa.

-C'est toujours non. Je vous ramène ce soir dit-il implacable.

Road et Allen le regardèrent abattus. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant de se mettre d'accord, le plan A nommer '' Compassion '' échouée. Il était temps de passer au plan B nommer '' Pitié '', Allen se mit à pleurer soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen, demanda Road faussement inquiète !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Fils et mère pensaient que c'étaient des mots de réconfort. Alors que Road chuchotait des encouragements.

-Je ne veux pas partir aujourd'hui, Tyki s'il te plaît laisse nous ici un jour de plus cria Allen suppliant.

Tyki regarda les deux impassible. Il avait déjà compris leur petit manège. Bien que cela le surprît qu'Allen se soit laissé entraîner par Road.

Parce qu'il savait que l'aînée des noahs avait monté ses plans pour le persuader de changer d'avis. Et qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre le Shonen à participer.

-Allen arrête de faire semblant de pleurer, ça ne changera en rien ma décision dit-il neutre.

Les deux enfants se raidir, leurs combines étaient démasquées, '' ah dommage et moi qui pensais que Tyki ne résisterait pas à Allen pleuré et bien, je n'avais pas prévu que ça soit inefficace, il faut que je réfléchisse à autre chose '' Road se mordit la lèvre dans la pensée profonde.

-Tu n'es pas gentil Tyki, t'est qu'un sale rabat-joie murmura-t-elle sous son souffle.

-J'ai entendu, et je te le répète, je ne suis pas un rabat-joie réfuta-t-il ennuyer.

-Dis Tyki, tu ne devrais pas aller travailler demanda Allen en essuyant ses fausses larmes.

-Oui, j'y vais, mais je reviens ce soir vous chercher, et je ne veux pas de protestation compris ordonna-t-il fermement.

-Oui, Tyki s'est promis alors à ce soir mentirent les enfants en chœur.

Tyki plissa les yeux à cela. Il sentit un frisson de peur courir à travers lui, lui faisant dresser les poils du cou en appréhension en voyant leur sourire innocent. Il soupira avant de souhaiter au revoir à Elizabeth, puis partit pour la mine.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller aussi fit Antoine en se levant.

-Attends, Antoine, je sais que je vais paraître égoïste, mais s'il te plaît essaye de convaincre monsieur Mikk de laisser les enfants encore un jour de plus demanda-t-elle suppliante.

-Je vais essayer fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de partir à son tour.

Elizabeth regarda les enfants tristement. Les deux frères et soeurs ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire. Mais l'estomac du plus jeune lui semblait avoir du répondant. Il grogna sourdement, faisant rougir de honte notre pauvre Allen.

-Asseyez-vous les enfants, je vais vous préparer le déjeune dit-elle en se levant.

Elizabeth disparut dans la cuisine, laissant les deux enfants seuls. Ils se regardèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir, non sans avoir mis les couverts sur la table.

-Road, tu crois que l'on va encore faire le pique-nique questionna Allen hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que tu viens de me donner une idée fit-elle un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Allen la regarda curieux, ne sentent aucune peur. Le sourire de Road disparu quand Elizabeth entra dans la salle à manger, deux bols fumant à la main. Elle les déposa en face d'eux, puis repartit pour revenir avec un paquet de brioches et une tasse de café.

-Allez manger.

Road et Allen prirent une brioche chacun et le trempèrent dans leurs bols, avant de le manger profitant de la brioche fondante dans leurs bouches.

-Alors que voulez-vous faire ici pour votre dernier jour demanda Elizabeth gentiment, le regard résigné.

-Hein, mais Elizabeth, tu n'as pas dit qu'aujourd'hui nous allions pique-nique demanda Road innocent.

-Vous voulez toujours le faire, dit-elle surpris.

-Bien sûr, et puis ça peut ne pas être notre dernier jour ici, tu sais Tyki change souvent d'avis dit-elle joyeuse.

Elizabeth sourit un peu à cela. Ils continuèrent leurs déjeuners, puis ils débarrassèrent leurs bols dans l'évier, Elizabeth derrière eux.

-Que diriez-vous de m'aider à préparer une salade de riz suggéra-t-elle ?

-On peut vraiment t'aider demandèrent les deux enfants exciter.

-Bien sûr, que vous pouvez, rigola-t-elle de nouveau de bonne humeur.

-Que doit-on faire chef demanda Road au garde-à-vous.

-Eh bien, vous pourriez commencer par sortir les œufs, et la salade du frigo, puis prendre le sac de pommes de terre dans le placard. Sortir deux casseroles, et un saladier du placard énuméra-t-elle amuser.

Road se dirigea vers le placard de gauche pour trouver les instruments de cuisine. Tandis qu'Allen prit les œufs et la salade du frigo pour les mettre sur la table.

Elizabeth partit pour revenir avec un éplucheur de patate et un couteau. Elle le posa sur la table et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour la ramener vers la table.

Road et Allen rapportèrent le sac de pommes de terre qui se trouvait dans le placard de droite, et le souleva à la table. Ils regardèrent comme Elizabeth posa la casserole qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau et la mit sur la cuisinière.

Elle alluma le feu, et se retourna pour prendre comme une casserole, mais en plastique, avec un couvercle et une manivelle sur le dessus.

-Alors, je vais vous faire répartir les tâches, Road, tu vas éplucher les patates avec moi, tandis que toi Allen, tu vas essorer la salade, mais avant tout vous allez vous laver les mains dicta-t-elle doucement.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et se lavèrent les mains, pendant qu'Elizabeth mettait les œufs doucement dans la casserole. Puis mettait la deuxième casserole remplie d'eau, avant d'allumer le feu et la mettre dessus.

-C'est fait.

-Bien, alors Road, tu commences, et toi Allen, tu vas laver la salade puis l'essorer de toute l'eau.

-Hmm, d'accord, mais comment je fais pour enlever toute l'eau demanda-t-il perplexe.

Elizabeth prit la chose à manivelle et lui montra.

-Ceci est un essoreur de salade. Tu placer un peu de salade dedans, et tu tournes la manivelle pendant quelques secondes. Puis tu enlèves la salade, et tu vides l'eau dans l'évier, avant de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau. Mais avant tu dois laver la salade, tu vas mettre le bouchon dans l'évier et laisses l'eau froide coulée, tu laisses la salade tremper. Puis tu enlèves la salade, tu vides et remets le bouchon et tu fais couler l'eau. Tu continues de le faire jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit claire, expliqua-t-elle, en ouvrant l'essoreuse de salade et la posant à côté de l'évier.

Le plus jeune sembla comprendre, Elizabeth lui passa la salade, et alla à la table, avant de commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre avec la jeune fille. Allen regarda la salade une seconde.

Avant de mettre le bouchon qui se trouvait à côté. Il laissa couler l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'eau remplît presque l'évier. Puis il mit la salade et attendit quelques minutes, avant de mettre les mains dans l'eau glacer et prendre un peu de salade et de mettre sur l'évier.

Quand toute la salade était enlevée, il pouvait voir l'eau remplie de terre et de saleté. Il vida l'eau. Une fois l'évier vide, il remit le bouchon et recommença à remplir. En tout, il fit ça quatre fois, où l'eau était maintenant claire

Il prit un peu de salade puis la mit dans l'essoreur, et tourna la manivelle pendant quelques secondes. Il ouvrit et regarda. Il enleva l'espèce de passoire et voyait une grande flaque d'eau dans le fond de l'essoreur.

Il vida l'eau dans l'évier. avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois. cette fois seulement quelques gouttes d'eau dans le fond. Il fit une dernière fois, avec comme résultat plus aucune goutte d'eau.

Puis il recommença le processus.

 _ **Vingt-minutes plus tard.**_

Il tourna la manivelle pour la dernière fois, et vida l'eau. il se retourna, et regarda Elizabeth et Road qui avaient déjà fini depuis longtemps d'éplucher les pommes de terre. Elles étaient maintenant en train de les couper en cubes, et les mettre dans le saladier.

La première casserole remplit d'œufs sur la table depuis plus de trois minutes. Et la deuxième casserole était maintenant remplie de sachet de riz. Il se dirigea vers la table.

-J'ai fini Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant, demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

-Tu peux, mmmhhh. Elle regarda la casserole remplie d'oeufs, avant de mettre les doigts dans l'eau. Tu peux enlever les coquilles des œufs, tu cognes un peu contre la table puis tu enlèves, fit-elle en lui souriant.

-Compris.

Il prit un œuf de la casserole et le cogna contre la table doucement. Quand il eut une fissure, il commença à enlever les coquilles de l'œuf.

Une fois fait, il le posa sur la table, puis en prit un autre et refit le même processus.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_

Les œufs étaient maintenant tous éplucher et presque tous couper en morceaux dans le saladier. La casserole remplit, de riz avait été enlever du feu et mis dans la salade de riz.

Elizabeth avait sorti quatre boîtes de thon à la tomate qu'elle avait versée dans le saladier, qui était maintenant au frigo.

-Vous avez fait du bon travaille tous les deux félicita Elizabeth fière.

Road fit un grand sourire. Allen rougi furieusement le bonheur dansait dans les yeux des deux enfants. Elizabeth ouvrit les placards et chercha quelque chose avant de le refermer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai oublié d'aller acheter du pain, pour les sandwichs soupira Elizabeth fatigué.

-On peut aller chez le boulanger, t'en chercher si tu veux proposa Road joyeuse.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de proposer, mais je pense que l'on va y aller ensemble, refusa-t-elle gentiment.

-Hein, mais je t'assure, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout. Chez nous ont à l'habitude de se débrouiller par nous-mêmes (pas du tout). Alors, on peut très bien allez chercher le pain tout seul. Pas vrai Allen dit-elle énergique.

Allen hocha la tête d'accord avec Road. Elizabeth les regarda hésitante. Elle soupira quand elle accepta. Elle leur dit le nombre de baguettes qu'elle voulait.

Puis leur indiqua le chemin pour la boulangerie, et leur donna un peu d'argent. Road partit rapidement et revenu avec le sac d'Allen et le sien, sous le regard interrogatif des deux Road expliqua.

-Quand on est allé récupérer nos sacs dans nos chambres. Tu te souviens que je suis arrivé la première, eh bien Millénie m'a dit que qu'en on sortait, on devait toujours les avoirs avec nous.

Sur cette phrase Road prit la main d'Allen et sortit de la cuisine après avoir lancé un '' à tout à l'heure ''. Elizabeth les regarda sortirent de l'appartement avec une une certaines appréhensions et inquiétude.

 _ **Avec nos deux membres de la famille de Noé.**_

Road marchait tranquillement dans les rues un peu plus bondées qu'avant. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard émerveiller d'Allen sur sa main qui tenait sa main innocence.

-On dirait qu'Elizabeth, c'est beaucoup attacher à nous dit Road en commençant une conversation.

-Oui, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Tricia demanda Allen doucement.

-Non, elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout. En fait, elle agit envers nous comme une tante le ferait avec ces neveux et nièces répondit-elle sérieuse.

-Une tante ?

-Oui, une tante.

Ils marchèrent pendants plus douze minutes. Jusqu'à arriver à destination. Road poussa la porte. ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda un homme derrière le comptoir ses yeux sur un papier.

-Bonjour, nous aimerons quatre baguettes s'il vous plaît demanda Road en souriant joyeuse.

-J'espère que vous avez de l'argent, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez dégager tout de suite dit l'homme brut après avoir levé les yeux et les avoir vus.

-Nous pouvons payer, nous voulons quatre baguettes s'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle son sourire toujours présent.

L'homme la regarda quelques secondes surpris, avant de prendre quatre baguettes et les mettre sur le comptoir.

-Cela fera 3, 20 francs dit l'homme bourru.

Road sortit l'argent et le posa sur le comptoir. Elle prit les baguettes et allait sortit quand l'homme l'interpella.

-Attends une minute fillette, j'ai l'impression de te t'avoir déjà vu quelque part dit l'homme pensif.

Road le regarda réfléchir à où il l'avait déjà vu. Quelques secondes passa avant qu'un éclair de reconnaissance frappât l'homme qui parla durement.

-Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu es la fille de ce bâtard de ministre dû Portugal. Qu'est-ce qu'une sale gamine riche comme toi fait dans une boulangerie comme la mienne ?

Road ne répondu pas, ne faisant que regarder calmement l'homme qui insultait son père, l'esprit vide.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! Tu trouves peut-être que je suis trop bas pour toi à parler, maintenant que tu à ce que tu veux.

Road continua de se taire. Allen la regarda mal à l'aise. Il décida que partir était une bonne idée. Donc, il prit son courage à demain et demanda d'une voix douce.

-Road, on peut s'en aller s'il te plaît.

Cela ne sembla pas atteindre Road. Mais cela fit l'homme se concentrer sur lui, lui faisant peur quand il vit son regard méchant.

-Eh t'est qui toi. Tu sais que cette gamine est la fille d'un connard qui est en train de faire son peuple tuer sans préoccupation sauf pour sa petite personne.

-Sheryl n'est pas comme ça, il est très gentil et aime sa famille. Il est aussi très protecteur défendu Allen indigné.

-Hein, tu connais le ministre. Eh bien, tu dois être soit aveugle ou aussi pourri qu'eux pour dire des choses comme ça cracha l'homme dégoûté.

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, pour qui tu te prends pour parler de mon père et de mon petit frère comme ça gronda Road furieuse.

L'homme regarda choquer et peur de la gamine en face de lui. Si les regards pouvaient tuer l'homme serait mort mille fois d'une façon horrible et agonisante.

Allen sentait que Road allait finir par attaquer l'homme, qui osait dire de telle chose aussi méchante sur sa famille.

-Je t'en prie Road, on peut partir. Je veux que l'on s'en aille, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il bouleverser.

Road laissa son regard rempli de rage se poser sur lui. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas reculer de peur, à la place, il la regarda suppliant qu'elle l'écoute et qu'ils s'en aillent et rentre chez Elizabeth.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de partir de la boulangerie. Il la suivit soulagé, mais en même temps inquiet pour elle.

Il la suivit silencieusement, n'osant pas lui parler. Il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler de colère retenue, son regard fut attiré au loin par une boutique à l'air ancien et délabrer.

Il se sentit attiré par cette boutique. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à marcher jusqu'à la boutique de façon inconsciente.

Il poussa la porte en bois qui grinça horriblement. Il regarda l'intérieur de la boutique qui était sombre et poussiéreux, le parterre était vieux, et les étagères étaient encombrées de livres aux airs anciens.

Il avança jusqu'au comptoir aussi rempli de livre. Il appuya sur la sonnette poussiéreuse, et attendit que quelqu'un vienne. Mais quelques secondes passa sans personne d'apparaître.

-Il y a quelqu'un appela-t-il timidement.

Pas de réponse. Il allait partir quand un livre sur une étagère attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers le livre et sentit un sentiment étrange l'envahir.

Le livre était neuf comparé aux autres. Il était assez épais et d'un blanc pur. Il contenait des arabesques rouge sang sur le dessus, et si l'on regardait d'assez près, on pouvait voir des notes de musique dans les arabesques. Tout sur ce livre était magnifique.

Il tendit la main pour le toucher. Il était chaud sous sa main le confond. Il le prit dans ses mains. Il était tellement concentré sur le livre qu'il ne sentit pas l'homme derrière lui.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Allen sursauta presque lâcher le livre. Il se retourna pour voir un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Le regardant et souriant d'un sourire du chat du Cheshire. De longs cheveux olive arrivant au bas du dos une longue frange lui cachait les yeux. Une peau pâle. Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir ouvert sur une chemise noire, et un jean blanc. Des bottes noirs/blanc hauteur genoux.

-Oh, pardon, je t'ai fait peur, mais que fais-tu dans mon humble boutique demanda le jeune homme en riant un peu.

Il mit sa main droite devant sa bouche. Allen put voir que ces manches recouvraient ses mains, bien que l'on pût apercevoir les longs ongles peint en noir.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis senti attirer ici, répondit-il gêner.

-Ah !je me présente, je suis Under Layer et toi petit.

-je m'appelle Allen Walker enchanter de vous rencontrer monsieur Undy se présenta-t-il poliment.

-Oh, ce livre est beau n'est-ce pas répéta Under.

-Oui, très beau, mais pourquoi il est le seul neuf ici, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oh, mais ne te fit pas aux couvertures, ce livre est vieux d'au moins des années. En tout cas plus de trente ans répondit-il espièglement.

-Vraiment, il n'en a pourtant pas l'air, où l'avez-vous trouvez, interrogea-t-il surpris et curieux.

-Je sais. Quelqu'un la donner à mon père de ce que mon père m'a dit, c'était un adolescent. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'air effrayé et triste. Mon père m'a dit que cet adolescent avait dit quelque chose d'étrange comme '' il ne sera jamais l'interprète, le pouvoir du musicien ne peut être pris par la force '' et aussi '' ils ne devront jamais connaître la vérité sur cette trahison '', puis il est parti expliqua, Under son sourire du Cheshire moins visible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Pas la moindre idée, ou plutôt il est vide, que des pages blanches.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Allen regarda livre pendant quelques secondes, le sentiment étrange se renforçant quand il regarda les petites notes de musique.

-Il coûte combien demanda-t-il calmement.

-Hmm, je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas à vendre, refusa Under doucement.

La conscience d'Allen se fana pour quelques secondes, puis revint pour montrer Under surpris, avant de sourire de son sourire Cheshire encore plus grand, ressemblant au sourire du Comte.

-Quoique je te le donne dit-il amuser.

-Vraiment, mais vous m'avez dit qu'il n'était pas à vendre, dit-il confus.

-C'est exact, ce livre n'est pas à vendre, mais je te le donne, donc, prends-le.

-Merci Under remercia-t-il en rangeant le livre dans son sac.

-Je t'en prie, mais tu devrais y aller, je crois que des gens sont peut-être à ta recherche.

-Ah, c'est vrai, je dois y aller, merci Under, au revoir.

Allen se mit à courir vers la sortit en pensant à Road qui doit s'inquiéter. Il allait franchir la porte quand Under l'interpella.

-Attends, est-ce que tu pourras venir de temps en temps me rendre visite. Car peu de personnes viennent me rendre visite.

-Bien sûr. Je viendrais peut-être te rendre visite demain si Tyki change d'avis sur nous ramener au manoir.

Sur ce, il sortit de la boutique et se mit à courir en direction de l'appartement d'Elizabeth. Il était à mi-chemin quand il entendit son nom être crié.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où le cri provenait pour voir Road l'appeler les baguettes trop serrer dans ses bras et encore regardant autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vît.

-Je suis désolé, j'éta...

Il fut coupé par la petite noah qui lâcha les baguettes et couru vers lui en se jetant dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux tomber par terre, Road, le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Allen, tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue murmura Road fragile.

-Je suis désolé Road, au chemin du retour, tu semblais énerver, et puis j'ai vu une boutique qui m'a attiré et quand je suis rentré, j'ai oublié s'excusa-t-il coupable et au bord des larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, maintenant tu es là, et c'est ce qui compte, mais dans quel magasin était tu demandas-elle soulager de l'avoir trouvé.

-Une boutique de livres répondit-il doucement.

-On rentre.

Road se leva et l'aida à se lever, récupérer les baguettes, avant de retourner à lui et lui tenir la main serrée dans la sienne.

Et reprit la marche dans la direction de l'appartement d'Elizabeth, non sans lui jeter quelques coups d'œil s'assurant qu'il était encore là.

Arriver devant le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent et montèrent les deux étages. Puis rentrèrent dans l'appartement, allant directement dans la cuisine. Elizabeth soupira de soulagement quand elle les vit rentrer.

-Ah, bon retour, ça vous à plu demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ouai, c'était bien répondit Road vaguement.

Elizabeth les regarda surpris et un peu inquiet, mais ne dit rien, à la place, elle prit le pain des bras de Road et le posa sur la table remplie de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un sandwich.

Elle coupa aux milieux les baguettes et les ouvrit d'un côté, et prit la salade qu'elle mit dans chaque demi-baguette.

-Que voulez-vous dans votre sandwich, demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Euh, j'aimerais bien du poulet et du thon répondit Allen hésitant.

-D'accord et toi Road que veux-tu dans le tien, demanda-t-elle aussi calme.

-Thon et jambon répondit-elle doucement.

-D'accord, et l'un de vous c'est ce qu'aime votre tuteur.

-Jambon, dinde.

-Compris.

Elizabeth prit une moitié et mit quelques morceaux de poulet et le posa sur la salade. Puis prit une sauce à côté d'elle qu'elle mit dedans. Elle versa deux boîtes de thon tout en longueur. Et mit des tomates en rondelles et des œufs couper en deux en plus.

Elle reposa le sandwich tout juste fait. et prit une autre moitié, mis trois tranches de jambon enroulé sur toute la longueur, mettant avant à l'intérieur de la mayonnaise et des tomates coupées en deux dans des tranches fines. Elle mit deux œufs couper en deux. Elle versa aussi deux boîtes de thon sur toute la longueur.

Elle fit pareille avec la baguette suivante, sauf pour le thon, à la place elle à mis des morceaux de dinde à tous les endroits. Puis rajouta des rondelles de tomates, et trois cornichons.

Elle fit enfin son sandwich, elle y déposa des tomates en rondelles, des morceaux de poulet, trois cornichons aussi. Enfin la sauce qu'elle a mis dans celui d'Allen, avec quelques morceaux de mozzarella couper en cubes.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre au frigo et attendre une heure, avant qu'on ne parte pour la mine, dit-elle joyeusement.

-On peut aller se reposer dans la chambre demanda Road doucement.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle surprise.

-Merci.

Road prit la main d'Allen et le traîna dans la chambre. Une fois dedans, elle monta sur le lit et se laissa tomber entraînant Allen surpris dans sa chute. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha d'elle.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tout à l'heure tu sais, commença-t-elle en chuchotant. Je n'ai pas ressenti la peur depuis des années. Et je peux te dire que je déteste la ressentir. Non, je l'a haï, écoute-moi Allen, tu es humain et fragile comparer à nous, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'éloignes jamais de moi comme ça sans me dire où tu vas, ne me quitte jamais fini-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Allen la regarda choquer, avant de se sentir mal, par sa faute Road pleurait. Il prit une assurance qu'il ne savait pas posséder et la serra en retour.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne referai plus jamais ça, c'est une promesse. Je ne te laisserai jamais, murmura-t-il serein.

 _Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule murmura une voix lointaine dans la conscience d'Allen._

Road laissa quelques larmes tomber, avant d'étreindre son frère, et attendre quelques minutes, seulement, pour que les deux ne s'endorment.

 _Jamais, je serais toujours là, je ne te quitterai jamais, non, je ne vous quitterai jamais, aucun._

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard :**_

Elizabeth entra dans la chambre, en observant Road et Allen dormir, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher doucement du lit.

Elle secoua doucement leurs épaules en les appelant gentiment, et leurs demandant à se réveiller.

Les deux enfants ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes hébéter, avant de se réveiller complètement. Road s'assit en se baillant, tandis qu'Allen se frottait les yeux.

-Ah, on s'est endormie. Il est, quelle heure demanda Road, son auto revenue.

-Il est déjà quinze heures répondit Elizabeth gêner.

-QUOI ?! Crièrent les deux enfants choqués.

-Eh bien, le temps passe vite, quand on dort.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas réveillés ?

-Mais vous aviez l'air de si bien dormir, et puis aussi vous sembliez fatiguer ce matin.

-C'est très gentil de nous avoir, laissez-nous, reposer, mais on a rater le pique-nique bouda Road déçu.

-Pas obligatoirement, on peut toujours y aller maintenant Dit Elizabeth tranquillement.

-Vraiment, alors on peut y aller maintenant s'écria Allen avec espoir.

-Bien sûr.

Road et Allen étaient debout en moins d'une seconde, surprenants un peu Elizabeth, avant de rire à leurs empressements.

Elizabeth se dirigea dans la cuisine. Puis ouvrit le frigo et en sortit la salade de riz, ainsi que les sandwichs.

Ainsi que deux grandes bouteilles d'eau. Puis les déposa sur la table, et prit un sac dans le placard de gauche, avant d'y mettre les sandwichs.

Road prit les deux bouteilles d'eau. Tandis qu'Allen prit le sac et la salade de riz.

Elle partit rapidement dans la salle, où ils avaient tricoté et prit un grand sac rose, pour y mettre une grande couverture bleu clair et une belle nappe verte.

Puis revint au salon. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit trois assiettes, trois fourchettes et une grande cuillère à soupe qu'elle mit dans son sac.

Elle prit ensuite la salade de riz des mains d'Allen et se dirigea vers là sortit les deux là suivants.

Elizabeth ferma la porte à clé. Puis prit la main des enfants dans les siennes, afin de commencer le long trajet pour la mine.

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser des coms, ou a me critiquer, ou donner conseil, (bonjour café n 5 je me sens pas bien ciassu .**_


	10. Suite du chapitre 8

_**Voilà la suite du chapitre 8. Alors je sais il y a beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre (si on le compte en entier) mais c'est fait exprès. Merci pour les commentaires laisser.**_

 _ **Je posterais le chapitre 9 après que je le retravaille en temps ça devrais me prendre un jour, mais j'aimerais avant tout finir le chapitre neuf de Un camps connu et encore inconnu pour ne pas me mélanger.**_

 _ **Et une petite chose, pour Un camps connu et encore inconnu, je ne posterais pas les chapitres tout de suite car je dois rajouter et revoir deux trois petite chose qui feront que ma suite soit logique et pas du grand n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **yurriko-chan : Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir de constater que je peux rajouter une personne en plus dans la catégorie de ceux qui aiment ce que je fait.**_

 _ **Elogane : Je t'adore, tu me laisse toujours des commentaires qui me donne des idées pour la suite. Alors tu n'a pas une impressions, elle a bel et bien un plan. Oui Neah est présent, la vérité sur sa trahison est ''chuchote a voix basse la réponse''. Tu n'a pas tord mais chut laissons donc le suspense. Ah Timcampy et bien je sais pas trop, tu peux me donner ton avis sur si tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ou pas. Ta prière exaucez voilà la suite.**_

 _ **Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Suite du chapitre 8.**_

Pendant toute la route le silence régnait. Enfin si l'on ne comptait pas Road parler avec Allen grâce à ses pouvoirs sur un plan pour faire changer d'avis Tyki.

Arriver à la mine. Elizabeth les conduits à l'entrée de la mine sans donner un seul regard aux mineurs. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son fils.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit. Il semblait être en grande discussions avec les tuteurs des enfants.

Road posa les bouteilles, avant de commencer à courir, et de se jeter dans les bras de Tyki surpris, puis ennuyer. Allen lui ne posa pas le sac, mais se dirigea lentement vers Tyki, avant de lui faire un câlin comme il pouvait avec son bras gauche et le sac, Tyki lui serra en retour.

-Alors qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée demanda Tyki doucement.

-On n'a dormit répondit-il gêner.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que vous avez meilleur mine que ce matin dit-il un mini sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu insinues quoi là, que ce matin, on était des larves, c'est, ça grogna Road vexé.

-Je n''ai jamais dit ça. Mais ça doit être vrai si toi tu le dis dit-il un sourire complet aux lèvres.

-Quoi je n'ai jamais dit ça s'exclama Road irrité.

-Ah, vraiment pourtant je suis sûr que tu la dis. Je devrai peut-être appeler un médecin au cas où tu ne te sens pas bien, ricana-t-il amuser.

Les yeux de Road rétrécirent considérablement. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas invoquer ces bougies et embrocher son oncle façon brochette. Tyki sembla le remarquer, parce qu'il s'arrêta et changea de sujet.

-De toute façon que faite vous ici. J'ai dit que je viendrais vous chercher ce soir, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-On voulait faire un pique-nique pour midi. Mais comme on s'est endormi, on à décidé de le faire maintenant avec toi répondit Road calmer.

-Un pique-nique, okay, mais vous savez, je travaille là, donc, vous êtes venu un peu pour rien désoler dit-il un sourire d'excuse.

-Vous avez le droit à une pause de deux heures interrompit le chef.

Tyki le regarda surpris. Mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que son chef tourna les talons et s'en alla, vérifier ses autres mineurs.

Il regarda ses neveux et nièces qui souriait à lui. Tandis que la mère de son chef le regardait avec espoir.

-Tu es content, tu vas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec nous dit Road d'une voix chantante.

Il soupira et commença à marcher dans une zone déserte et assez loin de la mine pour être tranquille.

De temps en temps, il regardait derrière lui pour être sûr qu'ils le suivaient. Il s'arrêta au bout de quatorze minutes.

Elizabeth partit vers un coin un peu ombrager. Elle ouvrit son sac, et en sortit une couverture bleu, qu'elle déplia et installa parterre. Puis une nappe verte qu'elle mit par-dessus la couverture.

-Venez-vous asseoir appela-t-elle enthousiaste.

Road attrapa un bout de la chemise de Tyki et le tira avec elle vers Elizabeth. Allen à côté d'elle. Ils s'assirent tous sur la grande nappe. Elizabeth et Road face à Tyki et Allen.

Allen déposa le saladier et le sac. Tandis que Road déposait les bouteilles (qu'elle avait récupérées).

Elizabeth sortit les assiettes, fourchettes et la cuillère à soupe devant chacun.

-Par quoi voulez-vous commencer, demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Peut-être par la salade de riz répondit-il tranquillement.

Elizabeth sourit et le servit en premier, avant de servir les enfants puis elle. Elle regarda Tyki tout comme ils ont tous commencé à manger leurs assiettes.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir quand il mangea la première bouchée de la salade.

-Je n'ai jamais goûté une salade de riz aussi bonne, complimenta-t-il surpris.

-Je ne les pas fait toute seule, et aussi pas grand-chose dit-elle en rigolant.

Tyki la regarda surpris, avant de regarder Road qui avait un grand sourire, la fierté brillant dans ses yeux.

Puis Allen qui rougissait, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Mais ses yeux reflétaient, le bonheur rendant ses yeux argentés semblait être encore plus brillant que la normale.

Il mangea le reste de son assiette dans un silence troublé. Les sourires de Road et Allen toujours présent. Puis vinrent les sandwichs, chacun le sandwich fait pour lui.

Elizabeth décida de commencer une conversation après avoir compris que Tyki ne ferait aucun effort pour en commencer une.

-Alors, Avez-vous une passion questionna-t-elle calme ?

-Oui, jouer au poker dit-il ennuyer.

-Oh, avez-vous une femme qui vous attend, demanda-t-elle poliment.

-N'est-ce pas une question indiscrète, réfuta-t-il amuser.

-Je ne trouve pas, que c'est une question indiscrète, mais plutôt une question anodine répondit-elle en souriant.

Tyki ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça, un sourire amusé aux lèvres comme il continua de manger son sandwich.

Quatre minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde bien plus que qu'Elizabteth l'avait imaginé.

-Je n'ai pas de femmes ou d'enfants, et je n'ai aucune petite amie, ou même un amour en vue.

-Oh, c'est triste, la vie est bien plus agréable en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie. J'espère dans ce cas que vous la rencontrez bientôt.

-Je ne trouve pas cela triste de ne pas avoir d'amour. En fait, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aimerais pas m'embarquer dans une liaison sans intérêt, je préfère rester seul.

Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, l'amour est une chose formidable, vous ne direz pas la même chose quand vous trouverez votre âme-soeur.

-Je ne crois pas. Je change rarement d'avis, et je peux vous dire que là, je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Mon âme-soeur a intérêt à se trouver un remplaçant, parce que je refuse de voir ce soit disant âme-soeur.

-Eh bien, on verra bien quand vous l'aurez rencontré.

-Si vous voulez. Mais je peux vous dire sans me vanter, que j'ai beaucoup de femmes qui voudraient sortir avec moi. Et elles sont vraiment magnifiques et, pourtant, je ne trouve aucune avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie, ou plus qu'un coup du soir.

Elizabeth regarda outrée de ce Tyki avait dit. Road soupira doucement.

Vraiment elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi personne n'a jamais découvert que c'est un noble avec ce genre de comportement grossier.

-Je vois eh bien. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec une leçon de morale sur votre

comportement. Mais je peux juste vous dire que ce n'est pas vous qui n'aurez pas d'intérêt envers une femme. Mais plutôt le contraire une fois qu'elle vous connaîtra, vous ne trouverez en effet jamais l'amour dit Elizabeth froidement.

Tyki ne dit rien à cela, son expression ennuyer parti pour quelques secondes, à la place un sourire sadique était sur le visage et une aura de matière noire commença à l'entourer.

Road ayant ressenti ce qui allait se passer, se jeta sur Elizabeth la faisant tomber par terre.

-Je t'aime Elizabeth s'exclama-t-elle faussement joyeuse.

Elizabeth la regarda surprise, avant de sourire calme, mais le regard remplit de joie.

Road utilisa son pouvoir pour rentrer dans l'esprit de Tyki '' Arrête, ça tout de suite, et calmes toi, tu ne vas rien faire à Elizabeth '' menaça-t-elle mentalement.

Elle regarda dans les pensées de Tyki, s'attendant à des excuses. Mais elle recula de son esprit quand elle entendit les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans la tête de son frère.

Apparemment Elizabeth avait touché un point extrêmement sensible. Mais pas pour Tyki, non, les pensées qu'elle entendait n'était pas celle de Tyki, mais de Joyd.

Elle resserra son étreinte vers Elizabeth et cacha de son mieux la vue d'Elizabeth de Tyki en lui parlant joyeusement.

Mais c'était différent dans son esprit, elle demandait à Joyd de se calmer et de laisser Tyki tranquille.

Mais en vain l'esprit de Tyki était toujours chaotique '' tuer '' était le mot que Joyd répétait vicieusement. Une aura meurtrière régnait dans l'esprit de Tyki qui devait être submergé par les vagues meurtrières que devait lui envoyer Joyd.

Cela devenait difficile quand Elizabeth essaya de se relever, et d'enlever Road d'elle, qui en réponse mit tout son poids sur elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne se relève pas.

Mais le problème se posait qu'elle n'était pas grosse du tout, et peu lourde, elle ne pourrait pas la laisser en bas pour trop longtemps.

Allen regardait nerveusement Road essayer de garder Elizabeth couché.

Puis il regarda Tyki qui tremblait de la tête de pied une aura complètement noire l'entourait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider.

D'un côté il savait qu'il y avait certainement un moyen de calmer Tyki. Mais il croyait aussi que Road essayait de le calmer par la pensée. Mais vu comment Tyki était, ça n'avait aucun effet.

Il commença à réfléchir à une solution pour calmer Tyki. Mais plus les secondes passèrent et plus il voyait que Road avait du mal à tenir Ellizabeth au sol.

De plus Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de demander à Road si elle ne pouvait pas la lâcher, et Road ne répondait pas de peur de se déconcentrer de mettre le moindre calorie de son poids sur Elizabeth.

Il cligna des yeux, sa vision brouillée des larmes commençant à se former au coin de ses yeux. La panique l'envahissait.

Alors quand il vit Elizabeth réussir à pousser Road d'elle et se rasseoir, il fit la chose qu'il put penser et se jeta sur Tyki.

Tyki reprit ses esprits en sentant quelqu'un lui sauter dessus. L'aura noire se dissipa et son sourire sadique aussi, à la place, il regarda confus Allen.

Il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il regarda Road confus quand il l'a vu.

-Ah, désoler Elizabeth, mon papa me dit que, parfois, je suis trop émotive, et puis ça m'a manqué d'être serré par quelqu'un s'excusa Road penaud.

-Ce n'est rien dit-elle encore un peu surprise de Road ne pas la lâcher et rester sur elle pour lui faire un câlin.

-Merci, oh ! C'est trop gentil tu a voulu réconforter Tyki de ce qu'a dit Elizabeth dit-elle faussement heureuse.

-Merci Allen, mais ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il calmement pour que seul Allen l'entende.

Allen leva les yeux et hocha la tête doucement. Il sortit des bras de Tyki, et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, se débarrassant ainsi des larmes. Puis il se redressa et retourna à son sandwich.

Tout le monde continua ainsi de manger buvant de temps en temps de l'eau. Quand les sandwichs furent finis, Elizabeth posa encore une question à Tyki

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mineurs et pourquoi l'êtes-vous interrogea-t-elle poliment.

-Depuis plus de neuf ans, et je suis mineur, parce que mes amies le sont et je voulais être avec eux. Ils sont un peu comme une famille pour moi répondit-il tranquillement.

Aucun des deux adultes ne remarqua les regards blessés des deux enfants. Road se retint de crier qu'Allen et elle étaient sa famille, et pas ses humains. Tandis qu'Allen se retint juste de pleurer encore.

-Oh !vraiment, mais dites-moi quelle âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Vingt-six ans répondit-il impassible.

-Vraiment je vous aurai pourtant donné un peu plus ria-t-elle doucement.

-Ah bon, et moi qui pensais que c'était, le contraire marmonna-t-il ennuyer.

-Eh bien, on devrait rentrer non dit-elle soudainement en voyant le soleil commencer à descendre.

-Oui, alors je vous dis au revoir madame Elizabeth salua-t-il calme.

Elizabeth acquise en réponse et tout le monde commença à ranger. Road et Allen débarrassa les assiettes en les enveloppant dans le drap qu'Elizabeth avait pris.

Tyki se chargea d'enlever les bouteilles d'eau vides (il fait vraiment très chaud) et les poser par terre ainsi que le sac et le saladier.

Alors qu'Elizabeth repliait la nappe et la couverture en la rangeant dans son sac.

Road lui passa le drap, et Allen le saladier encore à moitié rempli. Puis leur dit un dernier au revoir à Tyki avant de commencer à partir avec Road et Allen derrière elle.

-Attendez, appela-t-il calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Elizabeth en se retournant ?

-Je vous ai dit que je change rarement d'avis. Eh bien je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ma décision. Road et Allen vont retourner chez les autres amies de leur père et je ne veux, aucune protestation déclara-t-il sérieux.

Elizabeth regarda déchirer. Road et Allen allaient essayaient de dire quelque chose. Mais ils se turent quand ils virent combien il était grave.

Elizabeth soupira doucement, la tristesse envahit ses yeux verts. Elle regarda les deux enfants avant de leur faire un câlin, serrer.

-Eh bien, on dirait que vous allez repartir dit-elle triste.

-On dirait bien oui murmura Road mal à l'aise

-Tu vas nous manquer Elizabeth dit Allen triste.

-Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer. Je veux vous remercier, grâce à vous, j'ai passé trois jours merveilleux.

-Nous, aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Elizabeth, ce n'est pas un adieu, mais plus un au revoir. Car une chose est sûre, nous reviendrons te revoir, que ce soit avec Tyki ou avec les amies de notre père ou notre père lui-même.

Elizabeth les regarda surpris, avant de sourire tendrement. Elle les serra une dernière fois avant de partir, laissant oncle, neveux et nièce seule.

-Allez Road ouvre ta porte dit-il doucement en leur prenant la main.

-Tyki ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shonen.

-On peut dormir ici pour ce soir s'il te plaît.

-Hmm, pourquoi.

-On peut rester ici ce soir **s'il te plaît**.

-...D'accord, mais demain matin, vous repartez au manoir compris.

-Oui, c'est compris, merci.

Tyki secoua la tête fatiguer, il commençait à croire qu'il y avait un problème avec son neveu. Mais bon si sa nièce si mettait aussi, alors c'est que c'était important pour les deux d'entre eux. Il commença à marcher.

 _ **Seize minutes plus tard :**_

Tyki ouvrit la porte de la cabane. Il marcha sans faire attention aux autres mineurs. Il se dirigea vers ses amies au fond, qui regardaient curieux les deux membres de sa famille.

-Hé, Tyki que font-ils ici demanda Clark surpris.

-Je les ramène demain chez d'autres amies de leur père répondit-il tranquille.

-Okay, mais ils ne devaient pas dormir chez la femme chez qu'ils ont passé les trois jours, demanda à son tour Momo confus.

-Non, hier il sait passer quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer, où même ignorer alors je préfère qu'ils restent avec moi ici, trancha-t-il sérieux.

Les deux ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Ils firent de la place pour les deux enfants en se déplaçant, les laissant à côté d'Eeez qui les regardait calme.

-Tu veux un bonbon, demanda Allen comme hier.

-Non merci refusa poliment Eeez.

Allen et Road se mirent d'un commun accord de s'occuper en lisant chacun leur livres respectives.

Ils les sortirent de leurs sacs. Ils ouvrirent leurs livres à la pages où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et se plongèrent chacun dans leurs lectures.

 _Cela fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai dormis avec Sébastien,après cette nuit, nous avons passé nos journées ensemble à s'embrasser et lui me dire des mots doux. Je ne trouvais rien de ce qu'il me disait lassant. Non, parce que je l'aimais à la folie._

 _Alors quand il dut partir sur une autre mission deux jours plus tard. J'ai recherché la ville où il allait partir. Puis prendre un billet de train de la première classe la ferme intention de rester avec lui._

 _Il a été très surpris. Mais il semblait très heureux, et moi aussi je l'étais. Nous avons passé tout le trajet à nous embrasser et nous dire des je t'aime aux grand dames de son camarade exorciste qui nous à menacés de '' vous étriper puis faire deux codes avec vos organes vitaux, et vous pendre avec '' vraiment, le pauvre exorciste, a dû être assommé quand il a essayé de faire ce qu'il a dit après qu'on n'ait continué._

 _A peine arriver dans la ville que nous avons été attaqués par des Akuma. Heureusement, ce n'étaient que des niveaux un. Ils ont tous été détruits en moins d'une minute. Nous avons pu nous trouver un hôtel. Nous avions eu deux chambres séparées._

 _J'ai bien évidemment pris celle qui est avec Sébastien. Une fois le problème de l'hôtel réglé, nous avons fait une visite de la ville, en même temps Sébastien en profitait pour chercher l'innocence qui devait être dans cette ville._

Allen tourna la page, un peu impatient de la suite

 _Nous avions passé deux semaines dans cette ville, sans aucune trace d'innocence. Je voyais mon amour chercher l'innocence dans cette ville, alors que je sentais qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Mais je ne le disais pas, en fait ça m'arrangeait qu'ils croyaient qu'une innocence était ici._

 _Ainsi, je pouvais rester mon amour, qui ne me refusait pas de passer la moitié de son temps avec moi. Je trouvais ses baisers tellement agréables que je ne faisais plus attention à rien. C'est comme ça que je ne vis jamais ce qui arrivera dans quelques années._

 _Au bout de la fin du mois le Comte est venu en personne dans la ville voir pourquoi je ne revenais pas au manoir. J'ai dû inventer une histoire, après que oui je ne pensais pas que dire '' oh rien, je suis juste tombée amoureuse d'un exorciste, c'est pourquoi je le suis partout où il va et donc ne rentre pas, parce que oui c'est très difficile à traquer les emplacements des exorcistes toute seule, sans utiliser les Akumas pour le chercher et que vous ne vous doutiez de rien '' oui très trèèèèsss mauvaise idée._

 _Le Comte Millénaire m'as regardé de façon suspecte, me rendant nerveuse. Mais je suis au moins rassuré, si le Comte ne dit rien, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'a pas vu avec Sébastien et encore moins l'embrasser._

 _Il est parti quelques minutes plus tard après que je lui ai assuré que j'allais rentrer au manoir bientôt. Je soupirais de soulagement une fois qu'il n'était plus en vue. J'avais eu si peur qu'il découvre sur moi et Sébastien que j'avais failli m'évanouir._

 _Après quoi j'étais retourné à l'hôtel pour découvrir un mot laissé pour moi à l'accueil. Le mot était de Sébastien, il disais ''je suis désolé mon ange, mais j'ai dû partir en urgence pour une autre mission, assez dangereuse, donc, je ne te dirais pas où je suis partie, et ne me cherche pas s'il te plaît à la place, je vais te dire ceci, je serais dans deux mois dans la ville où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'attendrais en espérant te revoir mon ange '' je me mis à pleurer de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir._

Page suivante.

 _Les deux mois qui suivirent furent les deux plus longs mois de ma vie. Je ne rêvais que de Sébastien, ses yeux doux, ses sourires et même de ces essaies maladroits de me faire rire. J'étais rentré au manoir deux jours après que Sébastien m'a laissé ce mot et puis partit._

 _Je devais ces deux jours pour me remettre les idées en place, et ne pas lâcher un mot qui pourrait trahir mon secret. Alors quand une semaine après être revenu Lustol est venu me voir pour me demander qui était l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, j'ai perdu et me suis demandé, quelle erreur j'avais faite._

 _Mais elle m'a rassuré, elle n'allait rien dire. Elle m'en fit la promesse, alors je me suis décidé à lui dire, car avec elle ce n'était pas pareille. Elle n'était pas mes frères, non elle était ma sœur. Ma seule sœur, je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails._

 _Après lui avoir tout raconté je me sentais légère, comme si un poids m'avait été enlevé. Mais j'attendais encore les réprimande de ma sœur et son interdiction de revoir Sébastien. Mais à la place, elle m'a félicité pour avoir trouvé mon âme-soeur._

 _J'étais si heureuse qu'elle me comprenait que j'en ai pleuré. Elle m'avait tellement aidé et me fit sentir bien juste en approuvant cette relation. Bien que je fusse une adulte qui pouvait prendre ses propres décisions, cela me rassurait que j'avais quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait le moment où je me déciderais afin de parler de Sébastien au reste de ma famille._

 _Car oui, avec cette conversation, j'avais réalisé que ma famille ne m'interdira jamais de voir et de sortir avec Sébastien. J'aurais des gens pour me soutenir, et puis j'aurais Sébastien et c'est tout ce qui comptait, tant que lui restait, je serais heureuse, et si les membres de ma famille l'acceptent, lui aussi les accepteraient et il m'accepterait Moi Leana Fly troisième apôtre, le Noah du Rêve._

Allen ferma le livre après avoir mis le marque page, puis il regarda Road qui l'avait secoué pour le sortir de sa profonde concentration de la lecture de son livre.

-C'est l'heure pour nous de dormir, chuchota-t-elle doucement dans son oreille.

Il la regarda confus, avant de remarquer tout le monde dormir, eux seuls étaient réveillés. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vu qu'une pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel de couleurs minuit parsemé de quelques étoiles.

Il remercia Road d'un sourire. Puis rampa vers elle sans déranger personne. Il se coucha juste à côté d'elle la laissant surprise, avant de sourire. Elle se coucha, elle aussi.

Tyki regarda la scène devant lui tendrement. Il se déplaça quand il eut un courant d'air froid qui les fit frissonner un peu, une fois assez proche d'eux, il se mit au milieu d'eux et les attira tous les deux dans sa poitrine et les couvrant de la couverture, les faisant sursauter.

-Dormez maintenant dit-il simplement.

-Merci, bonnes nuits Tyki, bonne nuits Road murmura Allen avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bonnes nuits Tyki, bonne nuit petit frère chuchota Road en fermant aussi les yeux.

-Bonnes nuits vous deux.

C'est ainsi que les trois membres du clan Noah s'endormirent.

 **Dans l'appartement d'Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth était couché dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Elle repensa à la sincérité que Road semblait avoir quand elle disait qu'ils allaient revenir la voir.

Elle l'avait dit avec une telle confiance et bonheur que cela lui rappelait ses neveux.

Pendant leurs séjours chez elle. Elle les avait inconsciemment traités comme ses neveux, Elle l'avait compris dès le premier jour.

Elle avait essayé d'arrêter, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Pas quand ils agissaient tellement comme eux quand ils étaient des enfants, et encore moins quand Allen avait les mêmes yeux que l'un de ses neveux.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir la photo de sa grande sœur, ses deux enfants, son meilleur amie et elle. Elle ne put retenir les larmes de couler en regardant cette ancienne photo. Ils semblaient tous être heureux, même Marian.

Mais le bonheur n'a pas duré. Cet homme lui a tout pris, tout sa sœur, sont meilleur amie et ses deux neveux. Il ne lui a pas laissé la moindre chose.

Oh ! Combien elle voulait revoir le sourire de sa sœur, le bonheur sur le visage de ces neveux maintenant mort par la faute de cet homme.

Son regard dériva à la pleine lune visible. Elle imagina le sourire de ses deux neveux, la faisant sourire de douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux, '' je ne laisserai plus jamais personnes qui me soit cher mourir, je le promets. ALors aidez-moi à trouver la force de l'empêcher de s'approcher de mes êtres chers mes précieux neveux '' sur cette pensée et prière, elle s'endormit.

 _ **Alors j'espère que cela vous à plus, laissez des coms please, pour tout ce que vous voulez (encouragement, conseil, critique, avis...) parce qu'aujoud'hui c'est ma deuxième nuit blanche consécutive donc voilà sur ce ciassu**_


	11. Chapter 9

**_**Salut tout le monde, je l'ai retravaillé (bon je vais pas vous mentir, j'étais occupé à faire le chapitre trois de ma fic n°3 et le chapitre 10 de cette fics, et la je commence le chapitre 3 de ma fic n°3).**_**

 ** _ **Bref, je suis occupé comme vous le voyer, et aujourd'hui je pars chez des potes me ressourcer. Enfin je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des avis (Elogane et Minimiste) mis dans leurs favoris et suivis.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Alors pour le plan de Road bah...Oui les Noahs sont complètement sur les nerfs donc très dangereux si contrarié ^-^. Mhh, je vais voir, mais je promet rien (par contre pour la partie difficile, ça l'est pas pour moi).**_**

 ** _ **Minimiste : Ah bah faut prendre son temps pour écrire-ma mère qui s'étouffe- ces moments délicat. Tes souhaits sont t'exaucer voici le chapitre.**_**

 ** _ **Donc j'espère que vous aimerez encore sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

 ****CHAPITRE 9.****

Tyki était éveillé depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait été réveillé en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine.

Il avait regardé et vu que Road était sur son côté et s'était mis de travers sur sa poitrine, pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de son frère.

Tandis qu'Allen avait utilisé son bras comme oreiller, et tenait dans sa main gauche un bout de sa chemise et de celle de Road.

Et depuis il ne pouvait plus se rendormir. il avait alors passé une heure à regarder rapidement sur lui et à côté de lui.

Et même fixer le plafond de la cabane, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus le sommeil des deux enfants.

Il pouvait voir le visage paisible de sa nièce et son neveu, il sourit doucement à cela. Il imaginait Sheryl dire « qu'ils sont très mignons, ce sont vraiment les enfants les plus adorables au monde, non de l'univers » avant de s'évanouir d'une perte de sang.

Et bien que le comportement pervers de son grand frère envers ses enfants et lui, ne lui plaisait pas et l'ennuyer à pas de fin. Il était d'accord que sur une chose avec Sheryl et c'était que Road et Allen était vraiment mignons, bien qu'il ne le dît jamais à voix haute.

Car il pouvait aussi imaginer Road, le narguer et se moquer dans le genre « ah, tu vois Tyki, même toi tu n'as pas pu résister à notre charme naturel, et notre côté mignon », alors non il ne le dira jamais, il emportera ces pensées dans sa tombe.

Il arrêta d'imaginer la réaction de toute sa famille (parce qu'il était bien parti pour), et à la place se concentra sur la fenêtre qui montrait les premiers rayons du soleil apparaître. Il soupira faiblement et regarda une dernière fois les enfants avant de les secouer doucement.

Les deux membres du clan Noah se réveillèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'êtres secoués.

Road ouvrit les yeux la première. Elle le regarda fatiguer, avant de s'asseoir sur le dessus de lui sans gêne. Allen lui s'assit lentement en se frottant les yeux, pendant que Road baillait.

-Il est, quelle heure marmonna Road doucement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, il est cinq heures du matin murmura-t-il en réponse.

Tyki mit la main devant la bouche de Road avant qu'elle ne puisse crier.

Il la regarda comme elle faisait la moue, il soupira encore une fois, avant de baisser sa main et déplacer Road hors de lui, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

-Bonjour Tyki murmura Allen encore endormie.

-Bonjour Shonen, tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Oui, très bien et toi répondit-il doucement.

-Très bien, merci.

-Hé, pourquoi tu es si gentil avec Allen qu'avec moi, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de faire des préférences chuchota Road faussement irrité, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle rigolait du comportement de son oncle.

-Parce que, lui il me dit bonjour, et de plus je n'ai, aucune préférence répondit-il ennuyer.

-Hmm, d'accord si tu le dis souri Road faussement sceptique.

-En plus comparer à toi, il ne m'irrite pas tout le temps pour que je joue à la poupée ou des jeux débiles ajouta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Road le regarda surprise, maintenant elle n'était plus amusée du tout. Elle sourit méchamment. Alors comme ça elle l'irrita, eh bien elle peut aussi bien lui dire ce qui l'irritait chez lui.

Allen regarda Road répondre quelque chose de pas très gentil, rendant les deux à se chamailler en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres mineurs.

Vraiment ils ressemblaient beaucoup à la fois où Tyki et Sheryl se sont disputés à son sujet.

Et cette fois n'était pas différent, puisqu'ils avaient commencé le sujet sur lui, ça lui faisait de la peine que tout le monde se dispute par sa faute.

Il se décida alors à stopper cette querelle, il se mit à faire un câlin à Tyki et à Road, les faisant cesser d'un coup leur argument.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il triste.

Tyki et Road le regardaient surpris, avant de s'excuser rapidement à Allen, puis à l'autre, faisant plaisir à Allen.

Ils sourirent aussi en voyant Allen sourire de bonheur, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire autre chose, un bruit de cloche résonna.

Allen arrêta de faire un câlin aux deux, et regarda confus autour de lui, avec Road. Tyki lui soupira tranquillement, les mineurs commencèrent à se réveiller encore un peu dans la lune.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tyki demanda Allen confus ?

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller pour les mineurs et aller chercher leurs déjeuners qui se trouvent à trente-minutes de la cabane, puis directs après avoir fini de déjeuner, il faut aller se mettre au travail expliqua Tyki calmement en se levant.

-Oh ! D'accord.

-Hé salut les gosse, vous avez bien dormi salua Momo en s'étirant.

-Oui, très bien merci répondirent tous les deux en même temps.

-Bien, alors vous restez ici avec Eeez, pendant que l'on va chercher le déjeuner d'accord dit Clark en souriant grand.

-On ne peut pas venir avec vous demanda Allen doucement.

-Non désolé, mais comme je l'ai dit, vous serez avec Eeez, donc, vous ne serez pas seul.

Et sur ce Clark et Momo partirent avec les autres mineurs maintenant complètement réveiller, Tyki resta et gâcha leurs cheveux, les faisant faire la moue.

-Après le déjeuner, je reviens ici pour vous ramener chez **Millénie** d'accord dit-il amuser.

Puis sur cette phrase, il partit rejoindre ses amies, laissant les trois enfants seuls dans la cabane. Road et Allen se retournèrent pour regarder Eeez qui les observait aussi calmement.

-Bonjour salua Allen timidement.

-Bonjour salua en retour Eeez neutre.

Allen le regarda quelques secondes, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandir, se rappelant avoir promis à Under de revenir le voir aujourd'hui. Il commença à réfléchir à une solution pour convaincre Tyki de l'emmener en ville.

Mais après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes il dut se rendre à l'évidence que, quoi qu'il dise Tyki, refusera qu'ils reviennent en ville pour aller voir Under. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de tristesse.

Il allait demander à Road de l'aide, quand une idée lui vint. Il prit rapidement son sac et en sortit une des feuilles encore vierges que Lullubel leur avait donné afin de répondre aux questions de SVT qui pour une raison inconnue, elle avait refusé qu'ils les fassent sur le cahier.

Il prit aussi un stylo bleu de sa trousse et commença à écrire une lettre destinée Under.

 __Cher Under.__

 _ _Bonjour, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir comme je vous l'avais promis. Mais notre tuteur a décidé de nous ramener à la maison, après qu'un accident se produisit, chez la personne qui s'occupait de nous, l'obligeant à quitter la mine en pleine nuit afin de venir nous voir.__

 _ _Alors, excusez-moi encore une fois, pour ne pas venir. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrais ici, tenir ma promesse et aussi voir la personne qui nous a gardé Road et moi pour trois jours entiers.__

 _ _Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez de la visite prochainement et vous ne serez plus seul, alors à bientôt Under.__

 __De : Allen Walker__

Il se mit à lire ce qu'il avait écrit, avant de sourire satisfait. Il plia la feuille en quatre, et marqua Under dessus. Puis la mit dans sa poche en attendant de la donner à Tyki.

Il tourna la tête et regarda Road qui avait recommencé ce qu'elle faisait, il y a deux jours. C'est-à-dire ennuyer Eeez, qui essayer de l'ignorer, mais on pouvait voir que c'était à grand effort qu'il y parvenait.

Il regarda pendant une minute Eeez, avant d'être pris de compassion. Il se leva pour rejoindre Road, et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Dis, Road, tu crois que Lullubel sera déjà réveillé quand on va rentrer, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je ne pense pas, mais on ne peut jamais savoir vraiment avec, elle répondit Road en oubliant complètement Eeez au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-Oh, alors qu'allons-nous faire en rentrant ?

-Eh bien, on pourrait jouer à un jeu.

-Quel genre de jeu ?

-Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu.

Allen hocha la tête, en se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ici, avec Road et soupira tristement en repensant à Elizabeth, elle avait l'air si mal quand elle les a quittés.

Il se promit donc de faire tout son possible pour revenir ici pour la voir, ainsi qu'Under.

 ** _ **Cinquante-deux minutes plus tard.**_**

Les trois enfants tournèrent la tête à la porte. Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer tous les mineurs, une gamelle de soupe et du pain dans la main. Certains s'avançaient vers eux, mais firent demi-tour, quand Tyki entra avec Clark et Momo.

Les trois mineures s'assirent à côté d'eux. Tyki et Momo donnèrent un bol de soupe et du pain à Road et Allen qu'ils avaient pris pour eux.

Tandis que Clark donnait celle qui était pour Eeez au garçon silencieux qui le remercia d'un petit merci assez inaudible.

-Eh, bien, le chef doit s'être levé très tôt, afin de prévenir les cuisinières qu'aujourd'hui il y avait deux nouveaux pour le matin dit Tyki tranquillement.

-Ah, bon, mais un chef d'une mine n'est pas déjà censé se lever avant ces travailler interrogea Road curieuse.

-Si, mais là, le chef est venu voir les cuisinières à leur réveiller qu'elles sont quand même quatre heures du matin, alors que le chef est censé se réveiller vers quatre heures quarante du matin, expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Les enfants mangèrent leurs soupes et leurs pains dans le silence. Tandis que les adultes se servaient un café, après que tous finirent leurs déjeuners. Ils se levèrent et partirent pour le travail avec une mine renfrognée.

-À plus les gosses déclara Momo en se levant pour partir.

-Ouai, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt, et je vous raconterais une histoire dit Clark en leurs souriant.

-Au revoir fut tout ce que dit Eeez.

-Attendez, on a quelque chose pour vous et Tyki s'écria Road d'un coup.

Les mineurs concernés regardaient curieux. Road et Allen ont commencé à fouiller dans leurs sacs respectifs.

Ils cherchèrent quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Et se précipitèrent sur Tyki, Clark, Momo et Eeez les rendent surpris.

-Tiens, c'est pour vous dit Road en remettant quelque chose dans les mains de Momo et Clark.

-J'espère que vous aimerez dit Allen timidement l'air assez gêné en donnant quelque chose à Tyki et Eeez.

Les mineurs regardaient ce que Road et Allen leur avaient donné, et furent très surpris.

Road avait remis à Momo un bonnet orange. Tandis qu'elle avait passé à Clark, une paire de gants violette.

Pour Tyki, c'était une paire de gants noire, et pour Eeez, c'était une écharpe blanche assez longue, il y avait aussi une sucette à la framboise.

-C'est nous qui les avons faits s'exclama Road calmement.

-C'est pour nous demanda Eeez confus.

-Oui, comme ça en hiver, vous n'aurez pas froid aux mains pour Clark et à la tête pour Momo. Alors que pour toi Eeez, elle est assez grande pour que tu puisses cacher ton visage aussi, au lieu de ce masque, et puis finit les angines et autres sortes de maladie qui s'attrape, l'hiver expliqua Road en les regardant.

-Eh, bien c'est très bien fait, merci Road dit Clark heureux, en mettant les paires de gants tout de suite.

-Oui, merci, c'est très apprécié Road dit Momo en souriant heureux, en mettant, lui aussi, ce que lui avait fait Road, à la place de son bonnet assez effiloché.

-Merci beaucoup Allen marmonna Eeez doucement, les yeux brillant de bonheur, quand il mit l'écharpe et sentit comment douce et chaude elle était.

-C'était très gentil de votre part de nous tricoter quelque chose, merci vous deux dit Tyki en leur souriant doucement heureux.

Road et Allen étaient ravis que ceux-là leur ait plu, et qu'ils les mettaient directement, au lieu de les laisser dans leurs affaires. Allen leur rendit un sourire angélique, faisant rougir tous les adultes présents.

-Bon, on va devoir peut-être y aller, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt.

-Nous aussi.

Les deux adultes leur firent un petit câlin à leurs surprises.

Tandis qu'Eeez se contenta juste de baisser son masque et leur faire un bisou à chacun. Road et Allen prirent leur sac et ils sortirent tous de la cabane ensemble.

-À plus.

Tyki commença à les mener au chemin qui conduit vers la ville. Afin que Road peut ouvrir sa porte sans qu'il y ait de témoins à tuer, pour avoir vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

À peine deux minutes après avoir commencé à ne marcher que quelqu'un les interpella.

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir le chef de la mine courir vers eux, un sac marron à la main. Il s'arrêta devant eux, et donna le sac à Tyki qui le prit surpris.

-Ma mère me la passer ce matin, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur pour les enfants qu'elle voulait leur donner hier soir, mais comme vous avez dormi ici, elle ne pouvait pas le faire expliqua le chef rapidement.

Tyki baissa le sac quand Road curieuse voulut regarder à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit deux peluches de taille moyenne, ainsi que les vêtements qu'Elizabeth avait tricotés, il y a deux jours avec eux.

La première peluche était un puma en position couché, la tête haute de couleur blanche avec des rayures noires sur le dos et la queue. Il possédait de grands yeux mauves pailleter, au cou, il portait un collier en laine noire avec une petite plaque mauve ou le noms « _Road » était gravé_.

La deuxième peluche était un tigre en position assise, la tête légèrement sur le côté droit de couleur noire avec des rayures blanches aux mêmes endroits que le puma. Lui aussi possédait de grands yeux, mais de couleurs différentes, les siens était dorée pailleter, comme le puma, il portait un collier en laine de couleurs argentées où le noms « _Allen » était gravé_.

Les deux enfants regardaient surpris les peluches, ainsi que les vêtements, la jupe devait être pour Road et le pull pour Allen. Ils allaient les mettre quand Tyki les en empêcha à leur confusion.

-Il fait trop chaud pour que vous les portiez maintenant, répondit-il sous leurs confusions.

-Hein, mais vous vous êtes bien mis ce que l'on vous a tricoté rétorqua Road perdu.

-Oui, vous nous avez fait des gants pour Clark et moi, un bonnet pour Momo et une écharpe pour Eeez, mais pas des vêtements en laine qui pourraient nous faire grever de chaud, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Road et Allen furent déçus, mais voyant que Tyki avait raison. Ils ne dirent rien et à la place mirent les vêtements sous leurs bras, et chacun eut sa peluche respective.

-Vous pourrez dire merci à Elizabeth de notre part, et aussi que l'on mettra ce qu'elle nous à tricoté quand il fera assez froid pour les mettre, et que l'on adore, les peluches parla Road joyeuse et rapide.

-Oui, merci beaucoup pour les vêtements et les peluches remercia Allen timidement.

Le chef de mine ne fit qu'acquiescer à cela, alors que Tyki lui redonna le sac maintenant vide. Puis prit la main des deux enfants pour continuer son chemin vers la ville, non sans avoir raté les derniers mots criés par son chef.

-Tyki Mikk, vous, et vos amies peuvent revenir travailler ici quand vous voudrez, à condition que vous ayez les enfants avec vous.

Tyki ne se retourna pas et à la place l'ignora en continuant à aller de l'avant sous les regards curieux des mineurs, et de sa nièce et neveu.

 ** _ **Vingt-huit minutes plus tard.**_**

Tyki regarda le chemin désert quelques instants s'assurant que personne n'est là, avant de s'arrêter, et de lâcha les mains de Road et Allen, les regardant tranquillement.

-Bon, allez, ouvre ta porte.

-Tyki, je peux te demander un service demanda Allen hésitant.

-Mhh, bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Shonen dit-il curieux.

-Je...je voudrais que tu donnes cela à un homme qui travaille dans une boutique à l'air délabré et ancien, à l'intérieur de la boutique il y a plein de livres, sur les étagèrent et sur le comptoir décrivit-il très hésitant en sortant un papier de son short.

Tyki le prit dans la main, il dévisagea la feuille pliée en quatre curieusement. Puis fixa Allen quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, faisant Allen soupirer de soulagement. Il l'empocha dans la poche droite de son pantalon.

Road sourit joyeuse, bien que curieuse de ce qui était écrite dans la feuille, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, qu'elle invoqua sa porte. Elle prit la main d'Allen et après un au revoir de Tyki, elle le traîna vers sa porte.

Ils la passèrent, débouchant directement dans la chambre de Road. Cette dernière sauta sur son lit, provoquant quelqu'une de ses peluches à tomber par terre. Elle balança son sac sur son lit.

-Ah, tu sais Allen, je ne pensais pas que l'on se serait autant amusé en allant avec Tyki, alors je dois te dire merci d'avoir demandé à Tyki si tu pouvais l'accompagner à son travailler s'exclama Road heureuse.

-Heu, de rien dit-il aussi heureux.

-Allez, viens, on va poser ton sac dans ta chambre fit-elle en se levant de son lit.

Et sur ce, les deux enfants commencèrent à marcher joyeusement dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes en direction de la chambre d'Allen. Arriver devant cette dernière, Allen, l'ouvrit pour poser son sac sur le pied de son lit.

-Que fait-on maintenant, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Eh bien, on peut jouer à dress-up proposa-t-elle rapidement.

-Dress-up qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il confus.

-C'est un jeu, ou tu t'habilles différemment de ce que tu as l'habitude, et j'ai plein de vêtements, mais le problème c'est que c'est tout des habilles pour fille expliqua-t-elle faussement contente.

Alors qu'à l'intérieur elle était déçue en sachant que comme tous ces frères, il refuserait de jouer avec elle.

Normalement elle les forçait pour jouer et encore, ils avaient réussi à devenir extrêmement rapide pour s'enfuir, dès qu'elle leur proposait de jouer avec elle.

Alors bien qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait forcer Allen à jouer avec elle. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire mal à son petit frère, et encore moins lui faire peur et qu'il la fuit, non cela, elle ne le voulait pas pour rien au monde.

Allen la regarda mal à l'aise, pouvant voir un petit éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Road. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était triste, et qu'elle faisant semblant d'être heureuse, pour lui son sourire était terriblement faux, c'est pourquoi il accepta.

-D'accord, je veux bien jouer à dress-up dit-il doucement.

Road le regarda choquer, il acceptait de jouer avec elle, alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait que des vêtements de fille. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour voir qu'il était sérieux à ce sujet de jouer avec elle.

Elle ne put contenir la joie qui l'envahissait, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, elle lui sauta dans les bras rayonnantes de bonheur.

-Merci, Allen.

Puis elle le lâcha rapidement et lui prit la main, pour les ramener à sa chambre en moins de trois minutes.

Elle ne lâcha sa main qu'une fois qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. elle commença à fouiller dans son armoire et à balancer des robes qu'elle trouvait bien.

Après une bonne dizaine minutes, et être rentré dans son armoire pour ouvrir une porte au fond, contenant des milliers de vêtements en plus, elle avait mit plus de trente robes sur son lit.

Elle referma son armoire et se dirigea vers son lit pour prendre une robe au hasard et la donner à Allen.

-Allez va y essayer la dit-elle exciter.

Allen ne discuta pas, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, une fois dedans, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla à verrou juste au cas où. Puis il enleva ses vêtements et les plia soigneusement, il les posa sur le placard et commença à enfiler la robe que Road lui avait passée.

Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, Road regarda heureuse, qu'il portait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait passé, mais ses sourcils se plissèrent dans la réflexion, elle trouvait que cette robe ne lui allait pas.

Pourtant, la robe était très simple, elle était une robe violette sans froufrou ou ruban, ou même paillette. Le problème n'était pas non plus qu'Allen était un garçon, non parce que habiller dans cette robe, on pouvait facilement le prendre pour une fillette de neuf ans.

-Attend, celle-ci t'ira peut-être mieux dit-elle en prenant une autre et lui passer.

Allen hocha la tête. il prit la robe et se dirigea une fois de plus dans la salle de bains, pour en ressortir encore cinq minutes plus tard, habiller d'une robe rose pastel, un ruban violet cette fois dans le dos. Elle aussi ne lui plaisait pas, alors elle le fit se changer encore une fois.

Après trois heures d'essayage de trente robes. Road s'était assis sur son lit, en attendant qu'Allen sorte de sa salle de bains, avec sa dernière robe. elle se redressa quand Allen sorti, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Cette robe lui allait parfaitement bien, elle lui allait même mieux qu'à elle, elle ne put détacher son regard vers Allen qui la regardait un peu gêner.

La robe qu'il portait était une robe à buste, d'un violet profond, des arabesques noires en forme de Lotus, la taille était décorée d'un ruban rouge sang sur le côté droit, la robe qui commençait par les jambes était un petit peu gonflé dans un tissu violet pâle à froufrou rouge et ouvert sur le devant.

-Woauh, Allen, tu es tellement magnifique s'exclama Road en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Mhh, merci murmura Allen gêné.

Road allait lui dire autre chose. Quand on frappa la porte frénétiquement. Ils regardèrent surpris la porte.

Ils ne firent aucun bruit, en écoutant la personne taper encore. Road regarda la porte quelques secondes, avant d'attraper Allen par la main et le pousser vers la salle de bains.

Allen sursauta, quand Road lui parla par les pensées « allez, dépêche toi de te changer, pendant que je vais voir qui s'est » il hocha la tête et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, en enlevant la robe, et prendre ses vêtements qu'il avait posés sur le placard.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il essayait d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il entendit Road ouvrir la porte, et le bruit de deux personnes se précipiter dans la chambre, et commencer à dire quelque chose l'air un peu paniquer.

Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, il sortit de la salle de bains, pour regarder étonner les jumeaux aussi surpris de le voir.

-Euh, Bonjour dit-il hésitant.

-Ouai bonjour, répondit Debitto encore surpris.

D'un coup tout le monde put entendre un cri de fureur appartenant à Skin à quelques mètres d'ici.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour fermer la porte et commencer à se jeter sur la porte de la salle de bains maintenant libérée.

-Attendez, ou croyez-vous allez demanda Road mécontente de l'intrusion.

-Désolé, Road, mais je t'en pris laisse nous, nous cacher ici, et ne dis pas, a Skin que tu nous as vu supplia Débitto perdre son sang froid.

-Oui, s'il te plaît hii hii répéta Jasdero aussi paniquer que son frère.

-Bon d'accord, mais alors je veux qu'en échange vous jouer à jeu avec moi, si vous me le promettez, je vous laisse vous cacher dans ma chambre, et je ne vous ai jamais vu, mais si vous refusez, je dirais où vous êtes à Skin et je ne ferais rien pour le calmer, dicta-t-elle en souriant faussement gentil et innocent.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec horreur. Ils allaient protester, quand un autre crie de rage se fit entendre et encore plus proche qu'avant. Ils déglutirent de peur, et hochèrent la tête sauvagement dans l'accord.

Road sourit satisfaite, et ferma la porte de sa salle de bains, en disant aux jumeaux de ne faire aucun bruit, puis elle alla s'asseoir avec Allen sur son lit.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour montrer un Skin fou furieux de la bave coulant un peu du coin de sa bouche, les dents bien en vue, un grognement d'animal en colère échappa de sa bouche, en même temps qu'il regardait la chambre à la recherche de ses proies.

-Skin, que fais-tu ici, s'écria Road faussement étonné.

Skin la regarda quelques secondes, un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux blancs sans pupille, avant de se redresser un peu. Il essuya la bave qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé, d'êtres entrés sans permission, mais je recherche ses sales morveux, tu ne les aurais pas vus par hasard, demanda-t-il poliment surprenant un peu Allen.

-Les jumeaux, ah ! je suis désolé, nous ne les avons pas vus, mais pourquoi tu les cherches demanda Road curieuse.

-Ces sales morveux ont osé s'introduire dans ma chambre et ont découvert, ma cachette de bonbons, c'est impardonnable, grogna-t-il sa colère refaisant surface.

Skin partit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, quelques minutes passèrent, avant que les jumeaux ne sortent leurs têtes de la salle de bains et observer leurs horizons, avant de sortir entièrement.

-Ah, il est parti soupira Debitto de soulagement.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir sa cachette de bonbons demanda Road curieuse.

-Eh bien, c'était tout à fait un accident, en fait cela c'est passer hier. On a vu Skin s'introduire dans ta chambre, et en ressortit plus tard avec trois énormes sacs. Alors, on la suivit en cachette jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte, donc, on a regardé discrètement à l'intérieur, pour le voir vider les trois sacs sous un gigantesque bout de sol découper. Et puis on a voulu partir, mais on s'est emmêlé et tombé au sol, attirant l'attention de Skin, qui est devenu furax et à commencé à nous chasser en hurlant qu'on étaient « impardonnable » expliqua Debitto en baillant.

Road les regarda avec un regard vide. Elle n'avait retenu que deux choses, la première Skin était entrée sans sa permission dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle n'était même pas là, et la deuxième était qu'il était ressortit de **SA** chambre avec trois énorme sacs.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'il a vidé des sacs, demanda-t-elle neutre.

-Humm, oui c'étaient des bonbons, beaucoup, beaucoooouuuuup de bonbons répondit Jasdero en faisant le geste avec ses mains.

Les yeux de Road ne furent pas cadrés, comme elle commença à avancer vers le mur où se trouvaient ses poupées. Elle posa sa main et la déplaça sur la droite du mur, regardant comme un énorme trou en forme de carrer se trouvait maintenant à la place de son mur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer quand elle vit que sa grande boîte qui étaient normalement remplis de ces confiseries était maintenant vide, de ces précieuses sucreries, elle se retourna tranquillement et commença à marcher vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu, Road demanda Allen inquiet.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes, alors attends-moi, et les jumeaux, vous pouvez exceptionnellement dormir dans ma chambre répondit-elle impassible avant de sortir.

Allen et les jumeaux regardaient la porte choquer et un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle allait faire à Skin en ayant découvert qu'ils lui avaient volé tous ces bonbons.

Puis ce que Road venait de dire à la paire leurs parvenues. Elle leur avaient donné la permission de dormir dans sa chambre, alors sans une ni deux, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et s'endormir instantanément.

Allen les regarda dormir, avant de se tourner brusquement vers la porte en entendant Skin hurler de désespoir au loin. Il grimaça au volume du crie pourtant d'éloigner, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bloquer les sons, avant de regarder les jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu et continuaient de dormir paisiblement.

Il attendit, au moins un moment. Il commençait à s'ennuyer quand la porte s'ouvrit et Road rentré dans la chambre, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

-J'ai vu Lullubel en passant, elle a été très surprise de me voir, je lui dis que nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu. Elle m'a alors dit de venir te chercher pour qu'on la rejoigne dans la salle à manger avec nos devoirs.

Allen la regarda surpris, avant d'acquise et de se lever du lit, Road fouilla dans son sac et en sortit ses devoirs, avant que les deux ne quittent la chambre, tout en refermant la porte doucement derrière eux.

Puis commencer à marcher en direction de la chambre d'Allen pour récupérer ses devoirs.

-Dis, Road, comment ça se fait que Skin a été aussi poli, et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit en allant le voir, interrogea Allen doucement.

-Mhhh, pour la politesse, c'est très simple, Skin ne respecte et n'est poli qu'avec Millénie et moi, et pour ce que je lui ai dit disons, juste qu'il ne vole plus jamais mes bonbons, répondit-elle gaiement.

-Ah d'accord, mais il ne te les a pas rendues, dit-il très surpris.

-Non, en fait il les a déjà tous finis, alors j'ai décidé qu'après la leçon, j'irais en ville en racheter, mais est-ce que tu voudras bien m'accompagner, je n'aime pas y aller seul demanda Road doucement.

-Bien sûr, que je vais venir, répondit-il en souriant.

-Yeah, merci Allen, tu es vraiment le meilleur de tous mes frères, cria-t-elle heureuse.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Allen, ce dernier l'ouvrit rapidement et se dirigea vers son sac, pour sortir ses devoirs, et retourner vers Road.

Puis commencer à marcher pour la salle à manger, arriver devant la porte, les deux enfants la poussèrent et rentrèrent.

Lullubel était déjà là, à côté se trouvait comme d'habitude Mimi, mais pour une fois aucun livre n'était sur la table, les rendant quelque peu confus et encore plus quand Lullubel, leur dit de prendre leur place habituelle.

Ils obéirent sans protester et firent glisser leurs cahiers sur la table vers Lullubel quand cette dernière leur demanda de leur donner leurs devoirs.

Ils regardèrent comme Lullubel ouvrit leur cahier et commençait à les regarder et les corriger rapidement.

 ** _ **Huit minutes plus tard.**_**

Lullubel referma le dernier cahier, et les regarda impassible, mais un regard approbateur dans ses yeux, les rendant un peu heureux.

-Il y a encore quelques fautes et mauvaise réponse, mais je vois une amélioration et beaucoup de volonté dans vos devoirs. Alors continuer comme ça et ne vous relâcher sous aucun prétexte, est-ce clair, ordonna-t-elle fortement.

-Oui Lullubel répondit les deux enfants en chœurs.

L'attention de tout le monde fut concentrée sur la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit pour révéler le Comte, marcher tranquillement vers la table, et s'asseoir à sa place, Lero derrière lui.

-Bonjours vous deux, votre séjour avec Tyki vous à plus demanda le Comte joyeux.

-Oh ! Oui, beaucoup, c'était vraiment génial, on sait beaucoup amuser s'exclama Road excité.

-Oui, c'était vraiment super continua Allen en souriant content.

-À ce point, eh bien je suis heureux que cela vous ait plu, dit-il son sourire s'élargissant, puis il ajouta un peu plus gaie, les enfants, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Millénie demanda Road curieuse ?

-Eh bien, dans exactement deux jours aura lieu, un bal où nous devrons nous rendre, pendant ce bal Allen sera présenté officiellement comme le fils de Sheryl, comme tu l'as été aussi Road, dit-il en regardant leur réaction.

Allen regarda soudain paniquer, il commença à tripoter ses doigts dans le stresse de ce que venait de dire le Comte, Road, elle le regardait bouche bée, avant de sourire heureuse.

-Mais, c'est génial, Allen, tu vas enfin être présenté comme le fils de papa et mon frère s'exclama-t-elle maintenant surexcité.

-Je ne sais pas, je... je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec les grandes foules, alors aller à un bal, et puis je ne sais pas ce que devrais faire, et si je faisais honte à Sheryl et...

Road le coupa dans sa tirade inquiète.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, comment tu peux penser que tu vas faire honte à papa, alors que tu es un garçon adorable et très poli. Et puis tu dois vraiment arrêter de t'inquiéter sur tout. De plus je serais avec toi en tout temps, et tu n'auras rien de spécial à faire, sauf pour saluer les nobles qui seront là-bas, alors ne t'inquiètes pas fit-elle d'une voix douce et en même temps ferme.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis demanda Allen incertain.

-Évidemment, que je le pense, sinon je ne l'aurais pas dit, Dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin rapide.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend dit-il soudainement en se levant pour partir.

-À ce soir Millénie crièrent les deux enfants en même temps.

-Oui, à ce soir vous deux rigola le Comte en sortant de la salle à manger, avec Lero qui suivit son maître, tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux à Road qui lui souriait doucement, le faisant frémir de peur.

Quand le Comte ne fut plus dans la salle à manger, les deux enfants se retournèrent pour regarder Lullubel impassible, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Allen demande incertain.

-Alors, euh...on va faire quoi aujourd'hui comme matière, Français, math, SVT, histoire, géographie, physique chimie ?

-Aucune, vu que dans deux jours, vous participerez à un bal, nous n'allons faire aucun cours ou leçon pour votre éducation...commença Lullubel.

-Attend, ça veut dire que l'on a deux jours de libre s'exclama Road heureuse.

-Non, cela veut juste dire que pendant deux jours, je vais vous apprendre ce qu'il ne faudra pas faire au bal, ce qui est important, et donc que vous devrez savoir et pour finir vous apprendre à danser finit-elle comme elle avait commencé c'est-à-dire impassible.

-Quoi ! Mais, Lullubel, je peux très bien apprendre à Allen ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, et puis on ne sera pas du tout obligé à danser, gémit Road déçu.

-Je me suis engagé dans votre éducation scolaire, mais aussi de vous éduquer pour la vie en société, alors je ne tolérerais aucune plainte de vous, est-ce clair, dit-elle sérieuse.

Road et Allen la regardèrent surpris quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête d'accord, bien qu'à contre-cœur pour Road.

-Bien, alors nous allons commencer. mais puisqu'il est déjà dix heures quinze, je ne vous relâcherais qu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. sans aucune interruption dans mon cours. Les autres le savent et mangeront dans le salon, ou dans leurs chambres déclara-t-elle de nouveau impassible.

Les enfants ne dirent rien et écoutèrent attentivement quand elle commença à leur expliquer. Après qu'elle eut fini de leur dire, ce qui allait se passer, elle ordonna à Mimi d'aller lui chercher les livres de bonnes manières qu'elle avaient posé sur son bureau dans sa chambre.

Mimi s'empressa de partir pour revenir quinze minutes plus tard, avec les livres demander et les déposa devant sa maîtresse tout sourire, étant récompensée par un petit signe de tête de Lullubel.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les quatre-heures les plus longs et fatigants de leur vie, entre les instructions pour ne pas vexer un noble et le comportement différent à avoir selon les personnalités des personnes. Ce qui dura deux heures sans grandes difficulté.

Mais la pire chose dans ce cours était celui de danse, qui n'était pas très concluant, autant tous les autres arrivaient à être assimilés, mais celui-ci était complètement incompréhensible pour l'un de nos deux enfants.

Et la leçon de danse qui aurait dû être la plus facile est un peu amusante pour les deux enfants, fut l'enfer total.

Lullubel les regardait d'un œil critique Allen essayé de danser la valse depuis le début, une mine grave sur son visage normalement vierge de toute émotion.

Mimi à côté d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de sympathie, quand elle voyait Allen marcher sur les pieds de Road et s'excuser pour ce qui devait être la quatre-cent-trente millième fois en trois heures.

Au cours de ces trois heures, Lullubel avait donné des conseils à Allen, quand elle le voyait écraser les pieds de Road sans faire exprès. Eh bien, qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il écoutait ses conseils avec attention, et très à cœur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'encore écraser les pieds de Road.

D'abord, ça l'avait surprise que Road n'ait pas essayé de l'embrocher avec ces bougies pour continuer sans arrêt de lui marcher sur les pieds, ou même de l'insulter.

Mais au bout d'une heure, elle avait compris que deux raisons l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'elle aurait fait à un autre.

La première chose est qu'elle ne voulait en aucun faire du mal à Allen, peu importe à quel point, sa patiente était mise à rude épreuve à se faire sans cesse marcher dessus par Allen depuis plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient commencé à danser sans répit.

Et la deuxième chose était que si Allen n'arrivait pas à danser correctement, était tout simplement parce qu'il était inquiet et mal à l'aise avec quelque chose.

Ce qui le rendait complètement maladroit et plus les minutes passaient et plus cela empirait, jusqu'à trébucher par terre à plusieurs reprises.

Lullubel soupira inaudible et appela la fin du cours de danse au grand soulagement des deux enfants. Allen haletait légèrement, la sueur collait à ses vêtements, tout comme Road qui n'était pas de l'épuisement, mais du contrôle de soi.

-Vous avez le reste de la journée de libre, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Cependant, je vous conseille de vous reposer pour continuer demain, mais vu que vous avez très bien retenue les règles fondamentales, la leçon de demain ne sera que sur la danse.

Sur ces paroles Lullubel sortirent avec, Mimi derrière sa maîtresse qui leur fit un sourire encourageant, avant de la suivre. Road et Allen regardèrent quelques secondes la porte, avant de se regarder.

-Road, je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir fait que te marcher dessus, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais cela n'a pas marché, je suis vraiment désolé s'inclina Allen coupable.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas volontaire. Tu es trop inquiet pour pouvoir danser la valse. Mais bon au lieu de se souvenir de ces deux heures horribles, que dirait tu que l'on aille dans nos chambres respectives prendre une douche, puis partir dans une ville pour refaire mon stock de bonbons proposa-t-elle tranquillement.

-D'accord fit-il soulager que Road ne lui en veuille pas.

-Bon, alors c'est décider, d'abord la douche puis la ville. Oh ! Et on en profitera pour te faire aussi une réserve de bonbons. Par contre, tu devras faire ta propre cachette dans ta chambre pour tes bonbons, alors à dans quelques minutes, oh ! Et quand tu auras fini, tu viendras dans ma chambre pour que l'on parte sur ce à tout à l'heure s'exclama Road joyeuse.

Allen n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que Road était déjà parti en direction de sa chambre. Il resta là quelques minutes surpris, avant de sortir de son état hébété et de courir pour sa propre chambre. Il y arriva en moins de quatre minutes.

Il ouvrit sa porte et prit les affaires en plus qu'il y avait dans son sac et rentra dans sa salle de bains, pour une douche rapide complète qui dura trois minutes.

Il en ressortit habiller des mêmes vêtements bien que ceux-ci étaient propres, du fait que le Comte leur avait mis à chacun deux paires de rechange identique ( le sac a été agrandi de l'intérieur par le Comte pour mettre beaucoup de choses ) dans leur sac.

Il frotta sauvagement la serviette qu'il avait dans ses cheveux humides. Il arrêta de frotter ses cheveux quand les gouttes d'eau arrêtèrent de tomber par terre, puis il posa la serviette sur son lit et se dirigea vers son sac.

Il sortit le livre qu'Under lui avait donné. Il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de le mettre sous son matelas, avec le chiffre 9/journal intime de Road, se décidant à l'ouvrir qu'une fois qu'il aura fini le livre que Road lui avait prêté.

Car il avait un sentiment étrange qui le prenait, et qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir ce livre maintenant. Comme si quelque chose ne voulait pas qu'il l'ouvre encore, alors il écouta ce sentiment, et laissa son matelas retomber.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre, marchant lentement dans les couloirs toujours si vides, peu importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, le silence régnait. Allen était au milieu du chemin soudain aussi mal à l'aise qu'au cours de danse.

Il regarda autour de lui, pas très rassurer, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. mais il ne vit rien, alors il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Mais dut s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard en sentant que c'était plus fort qu'avant lui faisant un peu peur.

Il marcha un peu plus rapidement se retournant de temps en temps pour regarder si personne n'était derrière lui, il allait se mettre à courir, quand il prit un flash de rose dans le coin d'un couloir derrière lui à droite.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et revint sur ses pas pour se rapprocha et regarder dans le couloir pour ne rien voir, il allait partir quand prit d'un instinct, il leva les yeux et regarda le plafond.

Il cligna des yeux surpris, quand il vit le parapluie du Comte apparemment geler, et assez mal cacher sur le lustre qui se trouvait là.

ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'Allen n'essaye de parler.

-Hmm, bonjour Lero, vous n'êtes pas partie avec le Comte.

Le parapluie le regarda surpris, puis méfiant, il vola vers le bas tout en se mettant à une certaine distance sécuritaire qui lui permettrait de fuir si un danger arrivait.

-Non, je suis resté ici pour observer Lero, dit-il prudent.

-Observer ? Qu'observer-vous demanda Allen curieux.

-Toi Lero.

-Moi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Je t'observe pour voir si tu es aussi horrible que maîtresse Road, Lero.

-Hein, je ne comprends pas.

Lero le regarda dans les yeux avec concentration, pour voir que l'enfant que son maître avait ramené était clairement confus et perdu.

En fait, Lero observait juste le garçon parce qu'il avait dit au Comte que c'était une grave erreur de l'avoir emmené dans la famille.

Le Comte lui avait alors dit, qu'il pouvait passer une journée à espionner l'enfant pour se faire sa propre opinion sur lui et juger si le Comte avait vraiment fait une erreur, ou alors le contraire.

Lero avait accepté, pour apporter la preuve que c'était une erreur, et avait alors observé l'enfant depuis le cours de danse.

Mais pour le peu de temps qu'il avait déjà commencé à l'observer, il pouvait dire que l'enfant était sans aucune malice.

Lero se concentra sur le présent et continua de regarder l'enfant confus. Il essaya de ne pas détourner les yeux de ces grands yeux argentés remplis d'innocence.

il était tellement concentré sur les yeux de l'enfant, qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier avait commencé à avancer et se trouvait juste devant lui.

Lero se concentra sur le présent et continua de regarder l'enfant confus. Il essaya de ne pas détourner les yeux de ces grand yeux argenté remplit d'innocence.

Il était tellement concentré sur les yeux de l'enfant, qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier avait commencé à avancer et se trouvait juste devant lui.

-Dis, tu veux venir avec Road et moi dans une ville pour acheter des bonbons demandas Allen curieux.

-Ahh! trop près, Lero cria Lero en se reculant.

-Alors Lero, veux-tu venir avec Road et moi en ville redemanda-t-il doucement.

-Venir avec toi, et maîtresse Road, d'accord je viens Lero dit-il, en voyant une opportunité de mieux observer l'enfant.

-Vraiment, c'est super, mais alors nous devrions y aller, Road doit attendre depuis déjà quelques minutes s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Et sur cet

Allen se mit à courir dans les couloirs suivit de près de Lero encore surpris de l'enthousiaste que l'enfant possédait.

Arriver devant la chambre de Road, ils rentrèrent en voyant la porte ouverte.

-Ah, Allen te voilà enfin. J'ai bien failli venir te chercher s'écria Road changé dans ses vêtements habituels.

-Ah, désolé, mais j'ai rencontré Lero en chemin, ça ne te dérange pas s'il vient avec nous demanda Allen gêné.

-Lero ?! Bien sûr que non, au contraire ça m'arrange qu'il vienne comme ça, il pourra nous transporter s'écria Road joyeuse.

Lero recula un peu à cela, et se dit mentalement qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur, et devrait partir alors qu'il en avait encore la chance.

Convaincu par son instinct de survie. Il commença à reculer lentement vers la porte.

-Hé, où crois-tu aller comme ça, hein Lero dit Road en voyant sa retraite.

Lero se mit à crier et à foncer vers la porte, seulement pour que cette dernière ne se ferme violemment.

Il regarda en arrière et cria dans la peur, quand il vit Road sourire diaboliquement à lui. Il pleura mentalement pour son âme.

-Alors, tu comptais partir alors que tu venais à peine de venir, ce n'est pas très gentil comme comportement ça, je devrais peut-être t'apprendre les bonnes manières songea-t-elle malveillante.

-Laissez-moi sortir Lero cria-t-il en essayant de se fondre dans la porte.

-Road arrête ça s'il te plaît, tu fais peur à Lero, et je ne trouve pas très gentil de l'effrayer gronda Allen doucement.

Road s'arrêta et regarda Allen surprise. Elle regarda Allen qui en ce moment ressemblait à une mère poule dans la position qu'il était et le visage qu'il faisait. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de rire doucement.

-Bon, alors nous allons y aller, j'ai un stock de bonbons à refaire et un stock de bonbons à créer pour toi s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Lero la regarda choquer. Road venait de se faire gronder par l'enfant, et Road semblait l'écouter, au lieu d'essayer d'en faire une épingle à linge.

Mais il remerciait mentalement l'enfant pour l'avoir protégé contre Road, une vague d'admiration commença à naître pour cet enfant, mais aussi une confusion.

Ignorant le dilemme intérieur de Lero, Road invoqua sa porte et rentra dedans suivit d'Allen, qui au dernier moment attrapa doucement un Lero surpris pour passé la porte de Road, après avoir passer la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle.

Road les conduisit en dehors de la ruelle, pour arriver dans une rue bondée de monde. Elle prit la main d'Allen pour ne pas le perdre, dans la foule de gens. Tandis qu'Allen tenu un Lero immobile dans sa main droite.

-Dis, nous sommes où questionna Allen curieux.

-Nous sommes dans la ville de Rial, c'est une ville qui se situe dans l'Italie répondit Road tranquille.

-L'Italie, mais comment on va faire pour comprendre ce que les gens disent ici, demanda Allen inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y a un Akuma ici, qui tient un magasin de bonbons, on va aller le voir pour commander, et l'Akuma apportera nos bonbons au manoir.

-Oh, si tu le dis.

Les deux enfants marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Allen regardant autour de lui avec une curiosité enfantine.

Tout dans cette ville le fascinait, les structures des bâtiments étaient très différentes de celle des villes d'Angleterre.

Road s'arrêta devant une boutique immense. Ils rentrèrent dedans, sans faire attention aux nombreux parents et enfants à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était aussi immense que l'extérieur, il y avait des trentaines de machines et d'étagères remplit de toutes sortes de bonbons de toutes les couleurs, goûts et formes différentes.

Allen regarda toutes les sortes de bonbons avec émerveillement. Il marcha comme Road commença à faire son chemin vers une étagère remplie de sucettes.

-Nous allons commencer par les sucettes, tu me dis ce que tu veux, puis on ira autres rayons, dès que nous aurons terminé, nous irons au comptoir dire ce que l'on veut à l'Akuma, dit-elle en regardant les sucettes critiques.

-D'accord.

Allen commença à regarder les sucettes avec concentration, et regarder ceux qu'il aimerait goûter, tout comme Road passa en revue les bonbons rapidement. Après quelques minutes de regarder et de dire ce qu'il voulait, ils passèrent à une autre étagère.

Et cela dura plus de trente minutes comme ça, une fois que la dernière étagère fut regardée. Road et Allen se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, où le travailleur/Akuma travaillait, et commença à lui dire sa liste.

-Alors, nous voudrions des sucettes à la framboise, caramel, menthe, fraise, Myrtille, pêche, cassis, pomme, mûre, Vanille et Cerise, nous en voulons une centaine de chacun, puis, ensuite nous voulons 80 paquets de marshmallow, 60 bonbons en forme de chapeau haut, plus 40 sucres d'orge, 50 des guimauves, 50 Rick-sucs chocolat noisette ainsi que 80 pop Clock et pour finir 100 carambars au caramel et 100 à la framboise énuméra-t-elle ennuyer.

Allen la regarda bouche bée, les yeux remplit de choc, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse sur ce qu'elle venait de commander.

C'était beaucoup trop de bonbons. Mais en même temps ça faisait sens que Skin était sortie de la chambre de Road avec trois sacs énormes, si elle en avait eu autant dans sa chambre.

-RRR..Road, tu ne penses pas que tu en prends trop, ne pus s'empêcher de demander Allen.

-Hmmm trop ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que je n'en prends pas assez, d'habitude j'en prends le triple, mais bon, si nous revenons avec trop de bonbons, Millénie ne sera pas très content, et dira que nous aimons plus les bonbons que la famille gémit-elle boudeuse.

-Ah, d'ac...d'accord si tu le dis, balbutia-t-il nerveux.

Allen regarda comment l'Akuma nota sur un calepin tout ce que Road venait de lui dire en quelques secondes. Quand il finit de marquer, il s'inclina profondément à Road, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Cela vous sera apporté dans le manoir demain dans la mâtiner, maîtresse Noah déclara l'Akuma monotone.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, on peut rentrer, tu viens Allen s'exclama Road contente.

Les deux enfants sortirent ainsi du magasin de bonbons, heureux pour Road et gêner pour Allen qui serra un peu la main de Road pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre dans la foule qui semblait avoir encore augmenté.

-On va rentrer immédiatement, questionna-t-il doucement.

-Oui attend juste que je trouve une ruelle, assez sombre qui pourra cacher l'apparition de ma porte répondit-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

Allen ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de regarder le ciel un peu plus sombre, que quand ils étaient venus, puis les rues bondées, et enfin les quelques enfants que l'on pouvait voir jouer à côté d'un magasin de fleurs.

Il arrêta de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Quand Road l'entraîna avec elle dans une ruelle peu lumineuse, et cacher par quelques poubelles utilisables pour des fuites ou y cacher des choses. Road invoqua sa porte.

Et s'en plus tarder, ils la passèrent rapidement, pour arriver dans la chambre de Road. Lero s'empressa de sortir de la poigne douce qu'Allen avait sur lui, tout comme Road lâcha la main d'Allen pour se jeter sur son lit.

-Les jumeaux ne sont plus là.

-C'est normal, après être venu pour prendre ma douche, j'avais remarqué qu'ils dormaient encore, alors j'ai appelé un Akuma pour qu'ils viennent les chercher et les emmener dans leurs chambres.

-Oh, et ils ne se sont pas réveillés.

-Non, ils ont continué à dormir comme des bûches.

-D'accord, dit Road qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire maintenant.

-J'en n'en ai aucune idée.

Road soupira, ses yeux atterrissant sur le parapluie aujourd'hui assez silencieux. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur son visage, et de se relever en moins de deux secondes et attrape Lero au vol.

-Hé Allen, cela te dit de voler proposa-t-elle joyeuse.

-Hein, voler, comment demanda Allen confus.

-Viens, je vais te montrer, dit-elle en lui prenant encore la main.

Road ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et couru dans les couloirs avec un Allen surprit et un Lero apeuré qui criait d'une voix aiguë. Ils coururent dans les couloirs pour une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

Road l'ouvrit et les entraîna avec elle. Allen regarda surpris qu'ils étaient maintenant dehors et dans ce que l'on dirait un énorme jardin, Road lâcha enfin sa main, le laissant un peu récupérer son souffle.

Elle se mit au milieu du jardin, regardant à lui, avec impatiente et excitation, puis elle tourna son regard sur Lero qui gela sous le sourire sadique que l'aîné des Noahs avait.

-Lero, tu vas nous faire voler d'accord demanda Road d'un ton faussement gentil.

Le pauvre parapluie ne put qu'acquiescer pour sa survie, et regarder comme Road le lâcha lentement, et le regarder attentivement.

Il n'essaya pas de s'enfuir sachant que Road le rattraperait en moins d'une seconde, et que dès qu'elle l'aura fait, elle lui ferait subir les pires tortures au monde.

Elle ramena l'enfant vers elle, et le força à s'asseoir sur lui, comme on montait un balai de sorcière. Puis elle se mit devant et lui dit de s'accrocher à elle fortement, avant de lui ordonner de décoller.

Lero s'exécuta comme, il fonça haut vers le ciel rapidement, arrachant un crie de surprise et de peur à Allen, qui s'accrocha d'un coup très très fort à Road de peur de tomber. Road rigola à cela et ordonna à Lero d'aller encore plus vite.

Le parapluie alla alors encore plus vite, qu'il ne l'était déjà en survolant l'immense jardin que possédait le manoir, Allen arrêta de crier en entendant Road rigoler heureuse, il déglutit et regarda craintivement

en bas.

Il faillit s'évanouir en voyant qu'ils étaient extrêmement hauts du sol. Il secoua la tête et regarda Road, quand cette dernière lui hurla quelque chose.

-Allez, Allen profite, détend toi, c'est super amusant.

Allen hocha la tête et essaya de faire ce que Road lui avait dit, bien que difficilement à cause de la peur qu'il éprouvait rien que de penser de tomber de Lero et finir par s'écraser au sol.

Mais après plusieurs longues secondes, il réussit à se détendre, et relâcher tout doucement son emprise sur la taille de Road. Un sourire vint sur son visage, quand il sentit l'air fouetter son visage sauvagement, ses cheveux battants en arrière.

Un petit gloussement de bonheur fit son chemin dans le fond de sa gorge, jusqu'à devenir un véritable rire. Allen était heureux en ressentant enfin la sensation provoquée d'êtres sur Lero dans les airs.

C'est ainsi que vingt minutes passèrent. Road et Allen riaient aux éclats ensemble, le bonheur dansant dans leurs yeux, et bizarrement même Lero semblait en profiter.

C'est pourquoi il avait encore accéléré et faisait quelques cascades, tout en faisant attention de ne pas perdre ses charges.

Une fois que Lero avait ralenti et descendu au sol, les deux enfants avaient sauté de lui et s'étaient écroulés par terre. Un grand sourire de bonheur sur leurs visages, la respiration assez courte et les joues quelque peu rouges d'avoir rigolé pendant aussi longtemps.

-Alors est-ce que tu as aimé demanda Road bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oh oui ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, merci Road et merci à toi aussi Lero s'exclama Allen enthousiaste.

-Tu me remercies, moi aussi, Lero, pourquoi demanda Lero confus.

-Hein, bien sûr que je te remercie, c'est grâce à toi si Road et moi on a pu s'amuser, répondit-il tout sourire.

Lero le regarda surpris de ce qu'avait dit l'enfant. D'habitude quand Road le forçait à la porter, elle lui ordonnait, mais ne le remerciait jamais. Alors c'est pourquoi tous les soupçons qu'il portait sur l'enfant se dissipèrent.

Le silence se fit après, et les deux enfants et le parapluie se détendirent sur l'herbe du jardin. Au bout d'un moment Road et Allen commencèrent à jouer à deviner quelles étaient les formes des nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel.

C'est ainsi que le temps passa, sans qu'ils soient l'envie de bouger de leur place confortable. Chacun l'esprit en paix, et dans leur propre monde.

Road pensait à l'arrivée d'Allen dans leur famille et leur moment passer ensemble. Alors qu'Allen lui pensait à la chance d'avoir été trouvé par le Comte millénaire et rejoignait sa famille et de leurs jours passer ensemble.

Quand les deux enfants sortirent enfin de leurs mondes, ce fut pour voir avec surprise que la nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures.

-Ah, je crois que l'on a raté le repas dit Allen tristement.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu nous dire qu'il faisait déjà nuit Lero accusa Road mécontente.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées aussi Lero se défendit Lero pitoyablement.

-Perdu dans tes pensées, laisse-moi rire, toi tu penses.

-Oui, je pense Lero.

-Rah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, de toute façon par ta faute, nous devrons aller dormir sans manger.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la vôtre, si vous n'aviez pas voulu voler, nous ne serions pas ici et nous, ne serions pas reposés et donc pas vu le temps passer.

-Hein, répète un peu ce que t'a dit Lero et je te jure que tu vas...

-Arrêtez-vous deux ! Road, ça ne sert à rien à s'en prendre à Lero, nous sommes tous fautifs pour ne pas avoir fait attention. Alors au lieu de mettre la faute sur l'autre, nous devrions rentrer à la maison interrompit Allen doucement.

Road et Lero le regardaient surpris, avant de s'excuser pour leur comportement, en voyant qu'Allen avait raison.

Allen et Road se levèrent de l'herbe et commencèrent à faire leurs chemins au manoir, Lero volant au côté d'Allen.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres de la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lullubel et Mimi. ils la regardèrent surpris.

-Alors, vous étiez là, vous savez que l'on vous a tout cherché partout depuis une heure déclara Lullubel impassible.

-Vous nous cherchiez s'exclama Road surprise.

-On est désolé Lullubel, on n'a pas vu le temps passe s'excusa Allen coupable.

-Humm, ce n'est rien, maintenant rentrons, tout le monde attend dans la salle à manger dit-elle neutre.

-Pourquoi dans la salle à manger questionna-t-il confus ?

-Parce que l'on vous a attendu pour manger, et quand on n'a vu que vous ne veniez pas le Comte m'a demandé à vous trouver, répondit-elle calmer.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et suivirent Lullubel et Mimi à l'intérieur. Puis en direction de la salle à manger. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de dix-huit minutes,. Mimi ouvrit la porte pour eux.

Ils entrèrent pour voir que tout le monde était présent, et que la nourriture était déjà là. Mais qu'aucune plaque ne semblait avoir été touchée, prouvant que Skin, Lullubel, les jumeaux et le Comte les avaient bel et bien attendus pour manger.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, eh bien où étiez-vous passé vous deux demanda le Comte joyeux, mais sérieux.

-On était dans le jardin, nous sommes désolés Millénie, aucun de nous n'a vu le temps passer s'excusa Road comme Allen.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, le plus important maintenant que vous êtes ici, allez, installez-vous que l'on puise enfin manger ria le Comte amusé.

-Oui, merci Millénie s'écria les deux enfants en même temps.

Road, Allen et Lullubel prirent leur place habituelle. Dès qu'ils furent assis, les jumeaux et Skin se dépêchèrent de remplir leurs assiettes et de manger. Road, Allen, Lullubel et le Comte prirent leurs temps pour se servir et mangèrent calmement.

-Alors, comment c'est passé votre leçon de danse demanda le Comte curieux.

-Heu, c'était plutôt bien répondu Road calme.

-C'est, une catastrophe déclara Lullubel impassible.

-Ah bon, et comment est-il une catastrophe Lullubel.

-Allen n'est pas capable de danser la valse, il a passé toute la durée du cours à écraser les pieds de Road.

-Qui est froid Lullubel de dire, surtout qu'Allen a essayé de son mieux !

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas essayé Road, mais je dis simplement les faits.

-C'est quand même froid.

-Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois sera meilleure encouragea le Comte joyeux.

-J'espère que vous aurez raison maître, car sinon je crains qu'Allen ne puisse pas participer à ce bal déclara Lullubel grave.

-Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir danser pour participer à ce bal rétorqua Road fortement.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence. Chacun mangeant leurs repas, bien que les jumeaux cachaient un petit rire, et que Skin semblait malheureux et ne se plaignant aucunement que le repas n'était pas sucré, et ne dis encore rien quand le désert arriva.

Quand le repas et le désert fut finis, les jumeaux, et Skin partirent pour leurs chambres. Alors que Road et Allen restèrent avec le Comte et Lullubel (Mimi et Lero en plus). Les enfants écoutèrent les deux Noah plus âgée discuter de Sheryl et Tyki.

-Dite-moi Comte, quand pensez-vous que Sheryl pourrait se libérer pour revenir ici Lero, demanda, Lero curieux.

-Eh bien, difficile à dire, avec les jours qu'il a pris en vacances, alors qu'il est le ministre du Portugal, je dirais au moins deux, trois semaines le temps qu'il rattrape toute sa paperasse en retard répondit le Comte amuser.

-Oui, mais alors avec le bal qui arrive, vous pouvez au moins rajouter une semaine de plus, en sachant qu'une guerre a été déclarée par l'Espagne, et est en cours de commencement dit Lullubel impassible.

-Mhh, eh bien, n'est-il pas un noah occupé.

-Si, plus que le noah précédent.

-Oui, mais au moins il aide notre famille.

-C'est vrai, mais nous avons un problème, Tyki traîne trop avec ses « amies humains », ça pourrait avoir des répercussions sur les années à venir s'il n'est jamais là.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour cela, Tyki aime sa famille bien plus que de simples humains, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi Road.

-...

-Road dit le Comte curieux.

-Les deux enfants dorment maître, Lero chuchota Lero doucement.

En effet, on pouvait voir que Road et Allen, c'étaient endormies sur la table. Leurs têtes dans leurs bras. Le Comte souri amuser à cela. Il se leva et les prit doucement dans ses bras, les transportant sans les réveiller.

Puis commença à marcher à la porte, Mimi lui ouvrant la porte pour lui et Lullubel qui le suivit aussi silencieuse que d'habitude.

Le Comte, Lullubel, Mimi et Lero dépassèrent la cambre d'Allen et quelques minutes plus tard celle de Road. Ils marchèrent neuf minutes de plus pour arriver devant une porte qui s'empressa d'ouvrir Mimi pour son créateur et sa maîtresse.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où tous les téléphones pouvant recevoir des informations par les courtiers du Comte se trouvaient, ainsi que sa chaise à bascule pour son tricot (et oui elle n'est là que pour ça).

Deux Akuma arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard transportant avec eux, un canapé noir qu'ils posèrent à quelques centimètres des téléphones éparpillés et devant la chaise à bascule.

Le Comte ne fit pas attention au Akuma qu'il avait appelé mentalement pour apporter le canapé. Il leur ordonna de sortir d'ici, et les Akuma le fit, le Comte déposa les enfants sur le canapé.

Et regarda tendrement comme Allen se dirigea inconsciemment vers Road, et tout comme lui, Road envelopper son petit frère dans ses bras, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Après quelques secondes se regarder cette scène mignonne.

Le Comte partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise à bascule, tandis que Lullubel se mit devant lui, alors que Mimi se mit derrière le canapé le regard fixé sur les deux enfants endormis.

-Alors, qu'as-tu découvert demanda le Comte doucement, le sourire sur son visage, mais ces yeux montraient de la graviter et un sérieux hors norme.

-L'invitation à ce bal a été envoyée par l'ordre noir, pour essayer d'obtenir des fonds nécessaires pour faire une recherche mondiale sur une arme qui pourrait leur faire gagner la guerre. Mais d'après mes recherches, ce n'est pas le cœur qu'ils recherchent ou son compatible, non c'est autre chose, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis désolé c'est, très peu d'informations répondit Lullubel a cause d'une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux cachés par ces lunettes noires.

-Non, ne sois pas désolé, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que je n'aurais espéré, c'est du bon travail Lullubel félicita-t-il gentiment.

Le cœur de Lullubel fit un bon dans la joie à ses paroles, un immense bonheur chaleureux l'envahi, laissant un petit sourire content glisser sur ces lèvres, a la grande joie de Mimi qui était ravie que sa maîtresse était heureuse.

-Mais une dernière question, sais-tu combien de temps pourrait prendre leurs recherches s'ils ramassent les fonds nécessaires pour la faire, demanda-t-il calmement.

-Même s'ils arrivent à collecter assez d'argent pour lancer leur rechercher, ça leur prendra bien des années à trouver ce qu'ils recherchent. Car quoi que ce soit qu'ils sont après, ça ne se laisse pas facilement trouver, répondit-elle neutre.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à empêcher l'ordre noir de récolter ces fonds. Lullubel, je te donne la mission de te rendre avec deux de tes frères le jour du bal, et de tuer ce qui devra rapporter l'argent à l'ordre noir, et de faire disparaître tout l'argent en faisant croire à un vol de bandits ordonna-t-il grave.

-Comme vous voudrez maître, je vous suivrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'inclina-t-elle sérieuse.

Sur cette déclaration, elle sortit, de la salle suivit de Mimi, et se rendit dans sa chambre pour réfléchir aux deux frères qui allait l'accompagner, ainsi que prendre toutes les éventualités de ce qui pourrait mal tourner ou être l'inverse et lui apprendre une information utile.

Le Comte se pencha et prit l'un de ses téléphones numéroter «18» et composa le numéro du courtier de ce téléphone, il n'attendit que quelques secondes, avant que le courtier ne réponde.

-Je veux que tu me trouves des nobles ayant perdu un proche cher pour créer mes Akuma, dit-il, avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de parler.

Il reposa le téléphone et en prit un ordre, recommençant ce qu'il avait dit au premier et ne laissant aucun temps à ces courtiers de lui donner des réponses, puis reposa encore le téléphone et en prit un autre.

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, où il avait déjà appelé six courtiers du téléphone « 34 » « 12 » « 4 » « 9 » « 20 » et « 17 », il s'arrêta au huitième le '' 1 '', et se laissa aller profondément dans sa chaise, en sortant son tricot de sa veste, et commença à tricoter.

Tout était en bonne voie de faire échouer le plan de l'ordre à récolter les fonds. Il était certain qu'avec ces appelle à huit de ces courtiers, travaillant comme médecin pour des nobles, il aura au moins quinze Akuma qui sera là pour diminuer la récolte que l'ordre fera.

La suite sera tellement simple, avec Lullubel, et deux de leurs frères qu'elle l'aura choisi pour l'accompagner, elle fera disparaître ceux qui seront censés rapporter l'argent récolté avec faciliter sans aucune trace de leur passage et faisant accuser un vol de bandit qui a mal tourné.

Et si c'étaient des exorcistes ou des corbeaux qui seront les transporteurs, alors il n'aura qu'à envoyer des Akumas les finir, tout en laissant présager que c'était une pure coïncidence qu'ils soient tombés sur eux, un tel plan parfait.

Il posa son regard sur les deux enfants et sourit encore un peu plus grand, en les voyant si paisible. Il était si heureux de ne pas avoir tué Allen et de l'emmener avec lui après avoir écouté son cœur.

-Alors, dis-moi, Lero quel et ton opinion sur Allen, demanda-t-il en regardant son golem.

-C'est un enfant très gentil et innocent, il a très bon cœur et est aussi très joyeux Lero répondit le parapluie content.

-Alors, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, aucun vous n'avez fait le contraire Comte.

Le Comte sourit encore plus grand aux paroles de son golem, oui il savait qu'il n'avait aucune erreur en le prenant dans sa famille, au contraire, ça devait être la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu faire dans sa longue vie de sept mille ans.

Depuis que cette enfant était avec eux, il avait changé certaines choses, sans le remarquer, comme les autres Noahs.

Mais lui pouvait le voir, le bonheur de sa famille en présence d'Allen et l'innocence de Road perdue depuis longtemps qui commençait à réapparaître comme s'il elle n'avait jamais disparu.

Oui, cet enfant par ça seule présence arrivait à leur faire oublier la guerre en cours et les rendre plus heureux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été dans tous les siècles passés.

le Comte sourit doucement en continuant son tricot paisiblement, Lero à ses côtés.

 _ **Alors, j'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez des coms please qui soit de toute nature, je m'en fiche, ça fait sonner ma tête dans des cloches de mariages (bon, je sais je fait me faire baptiser une fois de plus et non me marier).**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Salut tout le monde, je crois que je peux vous le mettre. Alors, je remercie ceux qui mon laisser des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis, je vous adore tous.**_

 _ **Elogane : Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver au bal-sifflote suspecte- moi je ne vois rien de mal.**_

 _ **Ne parie aussi rapidement, car avec moi, vous pouvez vous attendre à tout (et même au plus simple). Je suis très heureuse que tu l'as trouvé « génial ». Il est seulement content parce que notre adorable et gentil Allen est là ^-^.**_

 _ **NeahCampbell54 : Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes lire ma fic, mais dis-moi ne serais-tu pas un peu devin ?**_

 _ **Mis à part votre souhait à tous est exaucé, car voilà la suite en espérant que vous aimerez sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 ****CHAPITRE 10.****

-Allen, Road réveillez-vous dit le Comte doucement en secouant les deux petits.

Les enfants gémirent dans la protestation en se collant plus à l'autre. Le sourire du Comte s'élargit à ça, mais il continua de les secouer.

-Allez debout avant que le déjeuner se finisse et que vous commencez votre cours sans avoir pu manger.

Road gémis une fois de plus, mais s'assit avec Allen. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda surprise qu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce ou Millénie passait son temps à tricoter.

-Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Mhhh, je vous y ai emmené pour pouvoir vous réveiller aujourd'hui sans me déplacer, répondit-il aimablement.

Les deux enfants sentirent une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de leur tête à la réponse du Comte. Road soupira et se leva en s'étirant.

-Bon et bien tu viens avant que Lullubel ne nous réquisitionne sans qu'on n'est pus mangé, fit-elle en tendant sa main à lui.

Allen la prit et ils partirent pour la salle à manger. Le Comte et son parapluie juste derrière eux.

 ** _ **Neuf minutes plus tard.**_**

Road ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et les deux enfants s'assirent à leurs place respective.

-Lut marmonna Debitto lentement.

Allen et Road regardèrent très surpris de voir les jumeaux ici alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du matin.

Bien que ça on puisse le deviner à Jasdero qui avait la tête dans sa tarte à la myrtille, alors que Debitto se trouvait en train de mâcher la manche de son manteau au lieu du mille-feuille qui était dans son assiette.

-Euh Debitto un manteau, ça ne se mange pas essaya Road calme.

La brune leva à peine les yeux pour la regarder tout en continuant à mâchouiller son blouson.

Road soupira désabusé, mais ne fit plus de remarque. Et préféra à la place commencer son petit déjeuné avec un bol de céréales et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Tandis qu'Allen prenait plusieurs pains au chocolat, croissants et éclair à la vanille, ainsi qu'un grand verre de multi fruit.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux derniers membres du clan Noah présent dans le manoir partirent prendre leur place.

-Bonjour Lullubel, Skin, saluèrent Road et Allen ensemble.

-Bonjour à vous aussi retourna-t-elle civilement.

Skin lui ne dit rien et se servit plutôt toutes les pâtisseries qui était sucré. Dans l'ensemble le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance familiale.

Les Akuma pénétra et débarrassaient la table de tout ce qui restait dessus. Quand ce fut fait, ils la soulevèrent par la seule issus de la tirer sans avoir à déranger leur créateur, maîtres et maîtresse et la mettre au fond de la pièce.

-Bon, eh bien, je crois que nous allons vous laisser faire votre leçon de danse fit le Comte sereinement en se levant.

Skin en fit de même et partit prochainement. Le patriarche de la famille attrapa les jumeaux par leur manteau/veste et les tira hors de la salle.

Lullubel se leva de sa chaise ainsi qu'Allen et Road. Les trois prirent les sièges et les éloignent pour laisser une piste de danse assez grande pour qu'ils puissent valser.

-Nous allons continuer le cours de danse et j'espère bien cette fois-ci que cela soit meilleur que celui d'hier commanda-t-elle sérieuse.

-Je vais essayer de mon mieux dit-il gêner.

-Allez t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui ne va pas être une répétition d'hier rassura Road en souriant de façon encourageante.

Allen hocha la tête légèrement et espéra qu'elle avait raison parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de faire encore mal à Road en n'arrête pas de lui écraser les pieds.

-Mettez-vous en place ordonna leur professeur d'une voix stricte !

Les deux enfants se mirent au centre de la salle et attendirent le démarrage de Lullubel pour commencer. Quand la plus âgée donna, le top départ. Les enfants se mirent en mouvement et commencèrent à danser sous les indications de leurs institutrices.

 ** _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_**

-Stop arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent de danser et regardèrent leur professeur de danse. Allen se sentit mal en voyant le regard aiguisé de Lullubel se poser sur lui.

-Allen, quand on danse la valse, on fixe sa partenaire et non ses pieds, alors je te prierais de cesser de fixer le sol et plutôt regarder droit devant toi.

-Désolé, je vais essayer s'excusa-t-il lentement.

-Bien dans ce cas recommencé depuis le début ordonna-t-elle calme.

Les enfants obéirent et firent ce qu'elle avait dit. Allen combattit l'envie de baisser les yeux à ses pieds. Il y arrivait à grande peine.

Lullubel observait fatiguer les enfants dansés ce qui était censée être une valse. Elle devait vraiment trouver une solution pour Allen.

Normalement elle aurait été plus sévère avec le jeune garçon, mais elle voyait qu'il faisait vraiment des efforts pour réussir. De plus comparé à hier, aujourd'hui était mieux que le jour précédent où le petit ne cessait pas d'écraser les pieds de sa partenaire.

 ** _ **Trois heures plus tard.**_**

Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant Lullubel leur dire une fois de plus de recommencer depuis le début.

Road jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur qui les étudiait avec désapprobation flagrante. Depuis déjà quelques minutes une idée l'avait prise pour aider son frère adoptif.

Elle ne savait pas si sa tentative allait marcher, mais si elle ne l'essaye pas, ils risqueraient de continuer à recommencer encore et encore.

Road changea de position d'un coup surprenant Allen et Lullubel.

-Suis mon rythme murmura-t-elle doucement.

Allen était confus, mais laissa sa sœur adoptée le guider dans la valse. Lullubel analyse l'attitude de Road sans broncher.

Ce fut un moment plus tard qu'Allen eut la réaction qu'elle avait espéré qu'il aurait. Il écarquilla les yeux dans la reconnaissance et qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant qu'il ne continue et n'échange de nouveau leur place.

Road sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage quand Allen la guida dans ses pas sans aucune hésitation sur quoi faire ou même de détourner le regard de son propre.

Lullubel lâcha un soupir de surprise en voyant que cette fois, le duo dansait vraiment une valse. Elle se redressa et tapa dans ses mains rapidement pour voir comment le plus jeune allait réagir au rythme rapide.

Elle ne fut pas déçue en le voyant s'adapter immédiatement au changement sans un arrêt et pareil pour l'aînée des Noahs.

Elle testa plusieurs fois leur synchronisation en augmentant encore et encore la vitesse. Et parfois en la baissant. De ces tests, elle avait vu qu'ils étaient parfaitement en osmose avec l'autre.

Road avait une confiance aveugle en celui qui la guidait. Et Allen n'hésite pas dans les pas à prendre et conduisait parfaitement sa cavalière avec une fluidité et grâce étonnante. La valse continua ainsi pendant une heure non stop. Enfin quand les deux enfants finirent, ils étaient haletants et en sueur.

-C'était bien, toutefois il faudra encore répéter demain matin félicita Lullubel impassible mais ses yeux remplit de fierté.

Les deux regardèrent très surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de leur professeur. Mais bientôt ils sourirent aussi grand que le sourire du Comte tellement ils étaient heureux d'avoir rendu Lullubel fière d'eux.

Elle le ne leur laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sortit aller rejoindre Mimi pour qu'elle lui fasse une manucure.

-Bravo, Allen, tu as réussi s'exclama-t-elle contente.

-Oui, c'est grâce à toi, merci Road remercia-t-il reconnaissant et heureux.

-De rien, mais bon au lieu de s'attarder sur ça, on ne pourrait pas plutôt faire comme Lullubel à dit lâcha-t-elle en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

-Bien sûr, mais après on fait quoi pour notre journée de libre demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je ne sais pas trop... peut-être que l'on peut partir chercher Lero pour qu'on puisse voler, fit-elle pensif.

-Ano... et pourquoi on n'irait pas rendre visite à Tricia proposa-t-il en pensant à sa mère adoptive.

-Mais c'est une idée merveilleuse, et bien c'est décidé, nous allons nous doucher, puis nous irons voir, notre mère s'exclama-t-elle excité.

Allen hocha la tête heureux et après que les deux se donnèrent rendez-vous, ils se mirent en route pour leurs propres chambres.

 ** _ **Un peu plus tard dans la chambre d'Allen.**_**

Il ressortit de sa salle de bains propre et habillée d'une chemise blanche, son ruban rouge autour du cou, un t shirt blanc et ses bottes blanches. Il frotta la serviette qu'il avait dans ses cheveux pour enlever le plus d'eau possible.

Quand il eut fini, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en attendant Road arrive. Il lâcha un soupire de contenu s'échapper de sa bouche et ferma les yeux en repensant aux événements récents.

Beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées depuis la mort de Mana. Le Comte lui proposait de rejoindre sa famille. Rencontrer la famille du Comte. Se faire adopter par Sheryl et devenir le frère de Road sans oublier, apprendre qu'une guerre était en cours depuis des millénaires.

Mais aussi dans le peu de temps qu'il était resté ici, il avait vu beaucoup de facettes de certains Noahs.

Road qui était toujours enfantine et joyeuse en tout temps. Et pourtant depuis son arrivée, il l'avait vu pleurer à deux reprises, être vraiment en colère une fois et être morte d'inquiétude deux fois et tout ça en si peu de temps.

Quant à Lullubel, elle, qui, était souvent monotone et impassible, lui avait montré dès son deuxième jour son côté doux.

Tyki était un homme ennuyé et simple. Cependant, il avait perdu une fois le contrôle de soi et avait montré une facette dangereuse de lui.

En fin de compte, ils avaient presque tous montré une face différente de ce qu'ils étaient habituellement.

Allen sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit pour regarder Road habillé de la deuxième robe qu'elle lui avait fait essayer hier.

-Tu es prêt à partir.

-Oui, je suis prêt.

-Dans ce cas s'est parti s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Sa porte apparut de l'air mince et s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux enfants qui s'y engouffrent sans penser à prévenir le Comte de leur départ.

Quand ils furent dans le salon, Road fit disparaître sa porte immédiatement. Et apparemment au bon moment car une des servantes du ménage descendaient les escalier avec un plateau vide.

-Maîtresse Road, maître Allen quand êtes-vous rentré s'exclama la femme de chambre surprise.

-On vient de rentrer à l'instant répondit-elle contente.

-Oh ! Bien, avez-vous mangé, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

-Euh non, mais où est mère, questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Maîtresse est dans sa chambre, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais vous pouvez la voir, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de vous voir. expliqua-t-elle calme.

-Merci Lily.

La servante dénommée Lily leur sourit et partit prévenir les cuisiner de préparer un repas pour leurs deux jeunes maîtres.

Road et Allen montèrent les escalier et marchèrent dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la chambre de leur mère.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Road l'ouvrit rapidement surprenant l'occupante qui se trouvait couchée dans son lit, un gant sur les yeux.

-Bonjour maman s'exclama Road joyeuse.

Tricia prit le gant hors des yeux pour voir sa fille et son fils juste devant la porte.

-Mais que faite-vous ici demanda-t-elle choquée.

-On est venu passer un peu de temps avec toi répondit-elle contente.

-J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas s'inquiéta-t-il en jouant avec ses manches.

-Pas du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire, je suis heureuse que vous soyer venu me voir, rassura-t-elle les yeux adoucis.

-Génial, mais Lily nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, alors est-ce que tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer, questionna-t-elle calme.

-Non, vous pouvez rester, cela ne me dérange pas du tout, et puis vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas en mauvaise forme contredit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Tu sûr que tu te sens bien, tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude fit-elle les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

-Dis Tricia, tu peux nous raconter une histoire demanda-t-il, en gagnant l'attention des deux autres.

-Une histoire ? Quel genre d'histoire voudrais-tu que je te raconte, interrogea-t-elle surprise.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, mais il se tut en entendant des pas. Road et lui se retournèrent pour voir Lily arriver avec une autre femme de chambre. Les deux avaient un plateau rempli de nourriture.

-Road, Allen entrer donc vous n'allez pas rester sur le pas de la porte pour toujours appela Tricia tranquillement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai désolé souri Road penaud.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent suivis d'une paire domestique. Les femmes posèrent les plateaux sur la table qui se trouvait à côté du lit avant de s'incliner et partir.

-Oh ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas mangé avant de venir ici.

-Oui, on n'était un peu pressé de venir ici pour manger.

-Et bien, faite-le maintenant.

-D'accord maman.

Road prit la chaise du bureau et la mise à côté de la table alors qu'Allen prit celle qui juste devant la table pour la mettre à côté de celle de Road. Avant que les deux ne s'asseyent.

-Au fait, Allen quelle histoire voulais-tu que je vous raconte, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Oh, c'est vrai. J'aimerais que tu nous dises, comment tu as rencontré Sheryl s'exclama-t-il un peux exciter.

Road se redressa à ça, et regarda sa mère avec intérêt. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit, comment il avait rencontré sa mère, et elle voulait bien le savoir.

-Tu veux que je te raconte ma rencontre avec votre père dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

-Non, c'est très bien avec moi, je vais vous raconter, alors écoutez-moi bien d'accord fit-elle en souriant doucement.

Les deux enfants hochaient la tête impatient et écoutèrent ce que leur mère disait avec intérêt tout en mangeant leurs repas.

 ** _ **Retour en arrière de dix ans.**_**

 _ _Tricia était assise dans sa chambre en train de broder sur un napperon beige. Elle__ _ _faisait cela depuis quelques heures déjà et elle avait presque terminé__ _._

 _ _Elle releva la tête de son travail, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.__

 _-Entrez dit-elle d'une voix douce._

 _La porte s'ouvrit sur la plus vieille gouvernante que sa famille avait engagée des années en arrière._

 _-Jeune maîtresse, vos parents vous demande en bas immédiatement, informa-t-elle d'une voix stricte._

 _-Merci, dis-leur que j'arrive dans un instant, remercia-t-elle calme._

 _La vieille femme hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec et referma la porte. Tricia soupira doucement de tristesse._

 _Elle savait déjà pourquoi c'est parent voulait la voir. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et fêtait ses vingt ans. Autrement dit un âge où l'on était considéré comme une femme à part entière et bonne à marier._

 _Elle posa son napperon sur la table et se leva pour aller rejoindre sa mère et son père._

 _En se rapprochant du salon, elle entendit les voix de ses parents et ceux d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

 _Elle inspira un bon coup, puis toqua à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit lentement en entendant la réponse de son père._

 _Elle rentra et referma la porte. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par un homme de trente ans et d'un adolescent de quinze-seize ans assis sur des fauteuils._

 _L'homme était beau, il avait de longs cheveux bleus tirant sur le noir, attaché dans une queue-de-cheval basse, seules deux mèches bouclées étaient à l'air libre et encadraient son visage._

 _Il était habillé d'un costume formel._

 _L'adolescent aussi était beau, mais paraissait ennuyé, ses cheveux étaient bruns bouclés courts, des yeux marrons presque fermés. Contrairement à l'homme, il portait juste une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires._

 _-Ah ! Tu est là. Laisse-moi te présenter le ministre du Portugal Sheryl Mikk et son petit frère Tyki Mikk, Messieurs, je vous présente, ma fille unique Tricia déclara son père calmement._

 _Sheryl se leva, prit et sa main pour lui faire un baiser, et la regarder de ces yeux bleus qui était tellement foncée qu'ils paraissaient noirs._

 _-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Tricia, parla-t-il d'une voix calme._

 _-Moi de même dit-elle reposé._

 _-Salut lâcha Tyki en fermant un œil dans la paresse._

 _-Bonjour Monsieur Tyki._

 _-Viens donc t'asseoir ma fille fit son père en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté d'eux._

 _Tricia acquiesce et prit le siège, alors que Sheryl retourna à sa place._

 _-Ma fille, si monsieur Mikk et son petit frère sont ici, c'est pour une possible union entre vous expliqua son paternel heureux._

 _Elle regarda ses parents choqués, alors que Tyki perdu son air ennuyé et se renfrogna brusquement, lançant des regards noirs à son frère._

 _-Que dites-vous père, je ne peux pas me marier avec monsieur Tyki ria-t-elle pas y croire ?_

 _-Et pourquoi, donc, demanda-t-il sérieux ?_

 _-Eh bien, déjà il est quatre ans plus jeune que moi, de plus il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se marier, et enfin je ne peux accepter cette union répondit-elle très sérieuse._

 _Sheryl et son père prirent un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent qui continuait de regarder son frère comme s'il lui lançait des poignards dans la tête._

 _-Peut-être que mon petit frère et vous ne veuille pas de ce mariage, mais je suis désolé de dire que ce sont nos parents de nos deux familles respectifs qui ont organisé ce mariage arrangé expliqua-t-il pas affecté par les regards de son frère._

 _Tricia se mordit la lèvre intérieure à cela. Elle savait qu'elle avait été chanceuse que ces parents ne l'aient pas mariée à ses seize ans. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas d'un mariage arrangé._

 _Ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était se marier avec un homme dont elle serait tombée amoureuse et qui serait réciproque._

 _Et non d'un mariage arrangé où elle n'aimerait pas celui avec qui elle serait fiancée et où en public elle devrait faire semblait qu'elle l'aime alors que seul ce serait la froideur d'une personne qu'elle aurait été obligée d'épouser._

 _Mais apparemment ses rêves de trouver l'homme de sa vie venait de prendre fin aujourd'hui_

 _._

 _-Monsieur Mikk a raison, nous avons décidé avec leur parent lors d'une visite chez l'une de nos amies, donc, tu ne pe...commença sa mère doucement._

 _Tyki la coupa dans sa phrase._

 _-Pardon d'interrompre, mais que je sache, elle ne veut pas m'épouser et moi je refuse d'être marié avec elle. Même l'enfer je préfère crever que de me marier lâcha-t-il crûment._

 _Ses parents regardèrent outré le jeune garçon qui leur lançait un regard qui disait « désolé, je préfère les coups d'un soir, qu'être marié avec une fille que je veux même pas dans mon lit », alors que Sheryl soupira lourdement au comportement de son frère._

 _-Veuillez lui pardonner son langage. Il est devenu un peu malpoli après ses nombreuses fugues dans notre pays s'excusa Sheryl las._

 _-Ce n'est pas très grave, mais si aucun des deux ne veut se marier, nous avons un problème. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'idée de forcer ma fille et votre petit frère dans un mariage déclara sa mère triste._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, nous devrions peut-être les laisser se connaître mieux avant de les marier fit son père en regardant Sheryl._

 _-C'est une très bonne idée. Et dans ce cas, Tyki reviendra demain pour apprendre à connaître votre charmante fille convenu-t-il calme._

 _Sur ces paroles le ministre se leva avec son frère et dit au revoir à mes parents puis à moi._

 _-J'espère que vous et mon frère, vous entendrez bien, murmura-t-il inquiet en voyant la tête que tirait son frère._

 _-Je pense que l'on pourrait juste devenir de bon ami monsieur Mikk dit-elle faiblement._

 _Sheryl laissa place à son frère pour dire au revoir. Tyki la regarda blasé._

 _-Au Malheur de vous revoir demain sourit-il irrité._

 _Sur cet au revoir, Les deux hommes partirent pour retourner chez eux prévenir leurs parents des nouvelles._

 _Dès qu'elle fut partie, elle fixa blessé son père et sa mère._

 _-Si vous me le permettez, je vous laisse dit-elle lentement._

 _Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'un des parents de parler, qu'elle sortit du salon pour retourner faire ce qu'elle faisait avant que la gouvernante ne la dérange._

 ** _ **Retour dans le présent.**_**

-Vraiment, Grand-mère et grand-père, on voulut te faire épouser oncle Tyki s'exclama Road choqué.

-Eh oui, mais comme tu as pu le constater les projet de nos deux familles n'ont pas aboutis avec ce qu'ils voulaient à l'origine, sourit-elle contente.

-Mais Tricia, pourquoi vos parents vous ont marié avec Sheryl demanda Allen confus.

Tricia fronça quelques secondes légèrement les sourcils en entendant une fois de plus Allen l'appelé par son prénom et non maman. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tellement vu que Road faisait pareil dans un premier temps ou Sheryl l'avait adopté.

-Parce que Tyki avait vraiment décidé qu'il ne sera pas forcé à être marié. Pendant les jours où il venait pour que l'on fasse connaissance, il était invivable, insultant, et très souvent habillé en hobo. Mais mes parents l'ont définitivement changé pour Sheryl quand ils l'ont surpris en train d'embrasser une servante ria-t-elle amusé.

-Tyki a vraiment fait ça, mais pourquoi il l'aimait bien et qui s'était, questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

-Oui, il a vraiment fait ça, c'était tout simplement pour faire renoncer mes parents et les siens à leur idée de mariage. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question c'était ma vieille gouvernante Tina qui était âgé de soixante-dix ans dit-elle sur le ton de confidence.

Les deux enfants clignent des yeux médusé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Road éclate de rire et qu'Allen rigole discrètement.

-Tyki, ah ah ah embrasser ah ah une vieille ah de Soixante-dix ans cria-t-elle en se tenant le ventre tellement qu'elle riait.

-Oui, n'est-ce pas une chose que l'on ne penserais jamais Tyki capable de faire ria-t-elle à travers sa main en se souvenant de ce jour-là.

Road hocha la tête d'accord, alors qu'elle reprit son souffle en arrêtant de rire tout comme Allen.

-Tu ne peux pas nous dire autre chose qui soit amusant sur Tyki demanda-t-elle excité.

-Si j'ai encore plein d'autre histoire sur votre oncle, mais je ne vais pas vous les raconter désolé répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Hein pourquoi gémit-elle ennuyeuse.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu embête ton oncle avec ces histoires plus tard dit-elle tranquillement.

Road croisa les bras en gonflant ses joue comme une enfant de trois ans le ferais. Allen sourit doucement amusé en voyant sa sœur bouder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors demanda-t-il curieux.

-Mhh que diriez-vous que je vous apprenne à broder proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Road sortit tout de suite de son état boudeur et regarda avec une excitation retenue sa mère. En temps normal, elle ne prendrait pas intérêt dans quelque chose où il fallait ne pas bouger comme le tricot.

Mais elle avait voulu faire plaisir à son petit frère et à Millénie même si elle n'aimait pas tricoté sans vraiment détester.

Seulement pour la broderie, c'était différent, car cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle lui demandait de lui apprendre après qu'elle l'avait vu faire le sien avec sa lettre sur un mouchoir de couleur mauve et son initiale en fils jaune or qu'elle gardait dans le tiroir de sa chambre ici.

-Tu vas vraiment nous apprendre à broder, interrogea-t-elle sérieuse.

-Si vous le voulez oui, sinon on peut faire autre, chose répondit-elle doucement.

-Yeah c'est trop génial, né Allen, tu veux bien que l'on fasse cela demanda-t-elle suppliante.

-Bien sûr, et puis je pense que c'est bien d'apprendre des choses nouvelles, sourit-il aussi excité.

-Merci, Allen, alors on peut commencer maintenant maman.

-Oui, si vous voulez bien me prendre mon set de couture et mes mouchoirs, ainsi que les tenant qui se trouve dans m...

Tricia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Road était déjà debout et en train d'ouvrir le deuxième tiroir de la commode et de sortir tout le matériel que sa mère lui avait dit, et lui remit sur le lit.

-Merci Road, et bien, pouvez-vous approcher vos chaises, je vais vous apprendre à broder vos initiales.

Allen et Road firent comme elle leur dit et prirent ce qu'elle leur tendait.

-Bien écoutez-moi attentivement.

Les deux enfants écoutèrent ce qu'elle leur disait avec soin. Quand elle eut fini de leur expliquer et montrer, ils commencèrent.

 ** _ **Six heures vingt-huit plus tard.**_**

Après plusieurs essaie raté pour les deux enfants qui commençaient à devenir très frustré pour le cas de Road et ennuyer pour celui d'Allen.

-C'est bon terminé s'exclama Road fortement.

-Fait voir ma puce dit Tricia calme.

Road passa son support où reposait le mouchoir à sa mère, et scruta Allen qui avait les genoux repliés sur le fauteuil et continuait de faire son mouchoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne finisse et le passe à Tricia qui rendit celui de Road.

-Il a encore quelques endroits où ton initiale est tordue et ou il n'a pas assez de fils, mais dans l'ensemble il est très bien, félicita-t-elle fière des débuts de sa fille.

Road sourit très heureuse, bien que sa mère lui dît qu'il n'était pas parfait, elle était fière de son travail.

D'autres minutes passèrent pour que la femme blonde n'étudie celui de son fils. Elle le lui remit quand elle eut fini.

-Il n'est pas très bien réussi, il y a beaucoup d'endroits où les lignes manquent de fils, et presque l'initiale entière est tordue et parfois reprise à un endroit quelque peu éloigné. Fit-elle calme. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

-D'accord, merci sourit-il légèrement.

Les trois se retournèrent en entendant une personne frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

Lily entra et se prosterna un peu.

-Il est l'heure du dîner, voulez-vous le prendre ici, ou dans le salon demanda-t-elle en attente.

-Nous allons le prendre en bas, merci Lily répondit-elle gentiment.

-Bien madame.

Elle sortit prévenir le chef de préparer pour en bas, un sourire aux lèvres en ayant vu sa maîtresse heureuse et en meilleurs forme qu'elle ne l'avait pas été depuis le départ de ces enfants.

-Vous pouvez mettre votre travail dans vos chambres, puis me rejoindre en bas.

-Tout de suite mère.

Road et Allen se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre de leur mère pour leur propre.

 ** _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen descendit les marches et vit que sa sœur et sa mère adoptive étaient déjà attablées et semblaient l'attendre.

-Ah ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi cria Road heureuse.

Il acquiesça et prit la chaise à la droite de Road. Après avoir souhaité un bon appétit, les trois commencèrent à manger.

-Papa rentre quand demanda Road curieuse.

-Bien après que vous serez couché, répondit-elle calmement.

-Oh, d'accord. Dis est-ce que, tu sais que demain papa va officiellement présenter Allen comme son fils et mon frère lors d'un bal interrogea-t-elle excité.

-Oui, il me l'a dis, et je suis heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé à le faire fit-elle en prenant une bouché de sa nourriture. Tu n'a pas le traque Allen ?

-Si un peu, j'ai peur que ça se passe mal dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura Road, ton père et moi donc ne te stresse pas pour rien d'accord rassura-t-elle très sérieuse.

-D'accord.

Tricia sourit calme et continua son repas avec ses enfants heureuse qu'ils soient venu lui rendre visite et lui tenir compagnie.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Tricia partit se reposer dans sa chambre, laissant ses deux enfants dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant demanda Allen curieux.

-Je sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir au manoir, donc, je pense qu'on peut dormir ici et aller se coucher tout de suite pour être en pleine forme demain envers le dernier cours de danse de Lullubel, et pour le bal suggéra-t-elle calme.

-C'est une bonne idée dit-il en baillant.

Road sourit et ils partirent monter l'escalier pour leur chambre.

 ** _ **Huit minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entra. Il prit son pyjama qui se trouvait dans son armoire et le mis. Puis se coucha sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de s'endormir sans y parvenir, il se releva et se mit à marcher de long en large pour se fatiguer et trouver le sommeil.

 ** _ **En même temps dans la chambre de Road.**_**

Road se retourna dans son lit, et soupira las. Elle s'assit et prit un livre que son père lui avait offert et qui était ennuyeux et barbant à pas de fin de sa table de chevet et commença sa lecture dans l'espoir de s'endormir.

 ** _ **Trois heures plus tard dans les couloirs.**_**

Allen marchait silencieusement, dans la direction de la chambre de Tricia. Quand il fut devant la porte, il tendit sa main pour l'ouvrir.

-Allen qu'est-ce que tu fais là chuchota une voix.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Road qui le regardait curieusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir et toi chuchota-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on n'a eu la même idée, moi aussi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil sourit-elle amusé.

-Vraiment, mais est-ce qu'on a le droit, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Bah, si l'on ne les réveille pas, oui murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et entra suivie d'Allen et referma la porte tout aussi silencieusement.

Les deux s'avancèrent vers le lit où ils pouvaient voir leurs deux parents dormir paisiblement. Les frères et sœurs montèrent lentement sur le lit et rampent vers l'un de leurs parents.

Allen se coucha aux côtés de Sheryl, Alors que Road se colla à Tricia. Les mains de la petite fille brillèrent violet, elle toucha le front de son frère et le sien quelques secondes avant de les enlever.

Nos deux jeunes membres de la famille Noah fermaient les yeux et tombèrent directement dans les bras de Morphée.

 ** _ **Jour suivant.**_**

Sheryl et Tricia se réveillèrent ce matin pour avoir la surprise de retrouver leurs deux enfants collés à l'un d'eux. Sheryl observa, sa fille sourit avec tendresse aux deux adorables anges qui les collait.

Le ministre jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil qui indiquait cinq heures, il soupira doucement.

-Tricia, hier je t'ai dit que la totalité de mes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui s'était désisté. Alors je pense les ramener chez le Comte tout de suite dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les deux endormies.

-Très bien, mais il faut peut-être les réveiller pour qu'il puisse s'habiller, fit-elle remarquer doucement.

-Il n'y en n'a pas besoin, et puis je crois que quelques heures de sommeil ne leur feront pas de mal.

-Très bien.

Tricia fit un bisou sur le front de sa fille, et un sur celui de son fils. Sheryl. prit doucement son fils dans ses bras sans le réveiller et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et revint chercher sa fille.

Inconsciemment Allen et Road entourèrent leurs bras autour du cou de leurs pères qui sourit amusé.

Il commença à marcher dans les escaliers et les descendre calmement. Puis ouvrir la porte d'entrer difficilement avec ses fardeaux. Il marcha un peu plus loin de la maison et s'arrête une fois suffisamment loin.

Il appela mentalement un Akuma à venir ici. Il attendit au moins un quart d'heure avant que ce dernier n'arrive.

-Vous m'avez appelé maître Noah demanda l'Akuma qui était de niveau deux.

-Oui, je veux que tu ramènes ces deux-là au manoir le plus rapidement possible et sans les réveillez, commanda-t-il sérieux.

-Comme vous voudrez maître Noah répondit L'Akuma.

Sheryl déposa sa charge dans les bras de l'Akuma et le laissa s'envoler au loin. Avant de partir pour son bureau finir sa paperasse.

 _ ** _ **Deux heures plus tard ailleurs**_**_ _ **.**_

Le général Yeager soupira en détruisant le dernier Akuma qui massacrait la population. Les traqueurs sortirent de leurs cachettes et virent à côté du général.

-Il est triste de penser que nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour empêcher ces pauvres gens de perdre la vie à cette Akuma, déclara-t-il avec tristesse.

-Ne vous blâmez pas général, nous avons fait aussi vite que nous le pouvions parla Thierry doucement.

-Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux vies innocentes que cet Akuma a eues le temps de tuer pendant, que nous étions en route soupira Yeager attristé.

Pierre ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de réconforter le général, quand quelque chose au loin attira son attention dans le ciel. Il plissa les yeux et vit une espèce d'Akuma à l'apparence d'un grand oiseau, avec de larges bras sous les ailes.

-Général il y a un Akuma dans le ciel dit-il rapidement.

Le général leva les yeux et regarda là où Pierre pointait, et vit effectivement un Akuma. Il prépara ses chaînes pour détruire l'Akuma, quand Bern l'arrêta.

-Il tient, quelque chose dans ses bras fit-il en regardant la retraite de l'Akuma.

-Thierry passe-moi les jumelles s'il te plaît demanda Yeager calme.

Le traqueur posa sa boîte métallique au sol, l'ouvrit et prit avec rapidité les jumelles pour les passer à l'exorciste.

Le vieil homme regarda à travers la jumelle et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant ce que l'Akuma tenait.

-Pierre, Bern, Thierry préparer le chariot immédiatement, cet Akuma à des enfants cria-t-il inquiet.

Les trois traqueurs regardèrent choqué, mais obéirent à l'ordre, et allèrent chercher le chariot. Ils revinrent en moins de trois minutes. Pierre conduisait les chevaux et les deux autres étaient à l'intérieur.

Le général monta rapidement dedans et les chevaux se mirent au galop à la poursuite de l'Akuma.

 ** _ **Avec l'Akuma.**_**

L'Akuma volait à vitesse moyenne, pour ne pas réveiller ses charges surtout celle qui était un Noah. Il savait que mettre en colère un Noah pouvait signifier sa destruction et cela il ne voulait pas.

Il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux en entendant le bruit de course pour voir un chariot conduit par six chevaux blancs était derrière lui. Il vole plus vite en voyant un traqueur assis devant.

Le traqueur fit accélérer la cadence aux chevaux. L'Akuma grinça dans l'inconfort en voyant le chariot le suivre. Son malaise fut cependant vite remplacé par la peur en voyant la portière ouverte et un exorciste portant un manteau garni d'or passer la moitié de son corps.

Il vola un peu plus haut pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir être attaqué par ce qui était un général.

Un cri lui échappa quand une chaîne monta jusqu'à son chemin, il l'esquiva sur le côté, seulement pour qu'une autre arrive.

L'oiseau machine éluda de peu les chaînes qui essayaient de lui transpercer les ailes depuis quelques secondes. Quand il sentit une chaîne l'attraper par la patte. Il cria en étant tiré vers le bas.

D'autres chaînes vinrent le tirer au sol. Il vola plus difficile pour rester dans les airs et réussit un peu à remonter. Il cria de frustration de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses mains ou son pouvoir en présence de ses fardeaux.

Il combattit la force de ses entraves encore un petit moment, avant qu'il ne puisse plus et perdre le contrôle sur ces charges.

-Ahhh ! Maîtresse Road, maître Allen hurla-t-il d'effroi.

 ** _ **Avec le général.**_**

Il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir dans l'horreur en voyant l'Akuma laisser tomber les deux enfants qui se rapprochaient rapidement du sol.

Toutes ses chaînes se resserrent d'une force surhumaine qui détruisit l'Akuma. Puis partirent s'enrouler autour des enfants. Une fois fait, il tira ses chaînes de retour vers lui. Il retomba à l'intérieur quand les deux petits entrèrent en collision avec lui.

Yeager se releva et fixa rapidement les enfants sur le sol. Il se dépêcha de prendre leur pouls et leur respiration. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant un pouls normal.

-Ils vont bien demanda Bern anxieux.

-Dieu merci que oui. Ils sont juste endormi, sourit-il légèrement.

Les deux traqueurs sourirent aussi soulager à cette nouvelle. Bern prit le jeune garçon et Thierry prit la jeune fille pour les installer sur la banquette.

-Pourquoi cet Akuma les transportait demanda Bern confus.

-Je ne sais rien. Les Akuma ont toujours tué des personnes discrètement pour les niveaux deux. Alors qu'ils sont immédiats sur les compatibles trouvés répondit Kevin calme.

-Général, nous ne savons d'où ces enfants peuvent bien venir et il est certain que l'Akuma a tué leurs parents, alors pourquoi nous ne les emmenons pas à l'ordre proposa Thierry tranquillement.

-Il est une bonne idée, et contenu de la situation un peu étrange, il serait la meilleure solution, approuva-t-il doucement.

Bern passa la tête hors de la porte et cria à Pierre de prendre le chemin de l'ordre. Une fois fait. Les trois adultes prirent place sur la banquette assis à côté des jeunes.

Yeager observa les enfants avec douceur en voyant leur visage innocent et paisible. Une tristesse l'envahit en pensant à leurs parents qui avaient dû mourir aux mains de cet Akuma.

 ** _ **Une heure plus tard.**_**

Le chariot s'arrêta brusquement à la confusion des occupants. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire avant d'arriver à l'ordre.

 ** **À**** ** _ **l'extérieur.**_**

Le traqueur qui se trouvait à la place du conducteur était paralysé par le choc et la peur de ce qui leur bloquait la route.

Il sortit un peu de son état en entendant la voix calme du général.

-Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté Pierre demanda-t-il curieux.

Pierre ne put dire quelque chose. Yeager sortit du chariot et regarda droit devant lui. Ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand dans la surprise, la prudence et la colère.

-Konnichiwa général salua une voix qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ses chaînes furent bien en vue comme il se préparait à se battre.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre « présence » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Le Comte sourit plus large à cela, mais ses yeux trahissaient une grande colère.

-Eh bien, je suis venu récupérer ce que vous m'avez pris, répondit-il d'une voix chantante.

Les yeux du général se remplir de confusion à cette réponse, avant de se reprendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je n'ai pris aucune chose qui vous appartienne, dit-il impassiblement.

-Oh, mais si, mais si, vous m'avez volé quelque chose de très précieux et je veux que vous me le rendiez ria-t-il jovialement.

Pierre et Yeager sentirent un frisson leur parcourir le corps en voyant les yeux mortels du Comte.

Le faiseur d'Akuma lâcha son parapluie qui s'envola vers eux. Le général se prépara, mais fut très surpris quand le parapluie le dépasse et entra dans le chariot pour en ressortit aussitôt.

-Ils sont là, maître Earl Lero cria la tête de citrouille.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient fit le comte chantant.

Le général n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le faiseur d'Akuma se projeta en avant à une vitesse surhumaine devant lui. L'Earl frappa inconscient l'exorciste et les trois traqueurs (les deux autres étaient sortis).

-Vous ne les tuez pas, Lero demanda le parapluie confus.

-Non, il n'est pas encore temps pour le rideau d'être levé. Les acteurs principaux ne sont pas encore en place, expliqua-t-il calme.

Il entra dans le chariot et regarda les enfants dormir avec tendresse.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés Lero s'écria-t-il choqué après tout, ils avaient été fort.

-Je pense que Road à dû utiliser son rêve sur eux deux pour être en pleine forme pour ce soir et surtout éviter le cours de Lullubel expliqua-t-il distrait.

Le Comte prit les deux dans ses bras et sortit. Il marcha loin en sifflotant un air joyeux, Lero à côté de lui.

 _ **Alors, j'espère que avez aimé et que vous me donnerez vos avis, conseil ou critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous laisse, j'ai un chapitre 10 à écrire pour ma fic n°2 et le chapitre 6 de ma fic n°3.**_

 _ **Donc, je vous dis à bientôt sur ce ciassu.**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Salut tout le monde, je me montre présente, vu que je viens de finir ce chapitre hier et finis de corriger aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Mais bon j'ai encore à faire le chapitre 7 de ma fic n°3 et continuer le chapitre 10 de ma fic n°2 où je suis coincé en plein milieu.**_

 _ **Donc, je remercie ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser des commentaires, et mis dans leurs suivis, ça me touche vraiment.**_

 _ **Guest : Eh bien, en voilà un enthousiasme, mais malheureusement je dois te dire que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant que ce moment ne soit fait. Et merci, je continue.**_

 _ **Elognane : C'était fait exprès que ce soit vitesse rapide, Oh oui tu est beaucoup trop impatiente (laissez-moi le temps d'écrire s'il te plaît).**_

 _ **Merci infiniment pour ton dévouement à ma fic, je t'envoie une bise imaginaire pour te remercier.**_

 _ **NeahCampbell54 : Eh bien me voilà. Mais sur « l'agréable rencontre avec des exorcistes » (bons d'accord, ils étaient dans les vapes ma, ça compte). J'avais fini ce moment le jour où tu m'avais laissé ce commentaire (bon après j'ai retravaillé un peu et corrigé).**_

 _ **Et je suis extrêmement désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à finir deux chapitres en même temps, alors tu auras remarqué que j'ai posté, il y a six jours le chapitre 6 de : Un secret bouleversant.**_

 _ **En plus maintenant, mon parrain (qui l'est devenu en me refaisant un baptême civil samedi) à lus mes fics (que je ne poste pas) que, je fais dans mon cahier et me dis de me créer une histoire d et en faire un livre (et il est très têtu) résultat, je dois faire des recherches, crée les mondes, les personnages et tout le reste (bon, je m'en sors plutôt pas mal j'ai fini les trucs techniques et j'ai déjà le prologue et le chapitre 1), alors je sais plus où en donner de la tête.**_

 _ **Donc pour répondre à ta question NON JE N'AI PAS ABANDONNER MES HISTOIRES. Et je suis très heureuse que les trouve passionnantes à lire.**_

 _ **Donc, je suis heureuse de te...non de vous donner la suite en espérant que vous aimerez sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 **CHAPITRE** **11.**

Quand Road se réveilla, elle remarqua tout de suite le patriarche de leur famille qui tricotait tranquillement une écharpe. En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas formalisée de cela, car il était quelque chose de tout à fait habituel.

En revanche, ce qui n'était pas ordinaire était les yeux dorés du plus âgés qui semblait être d'un doré sombre, et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, des ennuis, des gros, ennuient pour la petite Noah.

Elle s'assit lentement sur le canapé, alors qu'Allen passait au sommeil naturel. Le Comte leva les yeux de son tricot pour regarder dans ses yeux violets.

-As-tu bien dormi, demanda-t-il calme ?

-Euh oui, et toi Millénie répondit-elle méfiante.

-Oh ! Très bien, très bien, mais dis-moi, tu ne me demandes pas quelle heure il est, dit-il, ses yeux devenant perçant.

-Ah, non pourquoi il n'est pas très important de savoir si on a dormi jusqu'à neuf heures, ou dix heures du matin ria-t-elle nerveusement.

Les yeux du Comte se rétrécirent à cela, il les ferma quelques secondes et les rouvrit de nouveau pour regarder la petite noah devant lui.

-Road, je n'aime pas le mensonge et je n'aime pas non plus que l'on me prenne pour un imbécile alors, je vais aller droit au but. As-tu utilisé ton rêve sur Allen et toi-même déclara-t-il sérieux ?

Road utilisa toute la maîtrise de soi qu'elle possédait pour ne pas essayer de se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà sous le regard sévère du Comte.

-Oui, je l'ai fait, mais c'était juste pour qu'on soit vraiment bien reposé pour le bal et non fatiguer d'avoir à danser toute là mâtiné avec Lullubel qui veut que l'on danse à la perfection. Alors s'il te plaît soit pas fâché pour ça gémit-elle d'une voix ennuyeuse.

-Je ne suis pas en colère pour vous d'avoir sauté le cours de Lullubel, non je suis juste en énerver qu'en faisant cela, tu aies bien failli te réveiller avec Allen dans l'ordre noir, contredit-il impassible.

-Quoi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire s'exclama-t-elle choquer.

-Eh bien, Sheryl a appelé un Akuma pour vous ramener ici et il se trouve qu'il est tombé sur un exorciste, mais pas un simple exorciste, un général. L'Akuma a été détruit et le général vous à récupérer et allait vous emmener à l'ordre noir si je n'étais pas venu vous chercher, expliqua-t-il sa voix sonnant avec gravité.

-M...mais...Je...savais...pas balbutia-t-elle doucement.

-Oh, mais je le sais très bien, et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour avoir utilisé ton rêve. Mais je suis très déçu que ton envie de manquer un cours ait finie par causer une situation très grave si je n'avais vu ce qui s'était passé dans les yeux de l'Akuma qui vous transportait, précisa-t-il calme.

-Je suis désolé, Millénie, je promets que je ne l'utiliserais plus jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi banale, promit-elle attrister.

-Si tu as compris la leçon, il est bien, mais je vais quand même te priver de tes pouvoirs pour ce soir, alors maintenant je te conseille de réveiller Allen et de partir vous habiller parce que l'on part dans deux heures pour le bal s'écria-t-il de retour à son attitude gaie.

Le Comte murmura des mots dans un autre langage, et une lumière bleue entoura Road, quelques minutes avant de se faner.

Une fois les pouvoirs de Road scellé ce soir, il sortit aller se préparer lui-même. Road soupira de tristesse à la perte de ses pouvoirs, même pour quelques heures, mais ne se plaignit pas vu que ses actions avaient été irresponsables. Elle baissa les yeux sur son frère qui dormait le visage paisible.

-Allen, il est temps de se réveiller, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes de la voix douce et la main qui caressait ses cheveux. Il s'assit lentement en baillant.

-Bonjour, il est, quelle heure demanda-t-il légèrement.

-Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller au bal, répondit-elle gentiment.

-Vraiment, alors on doit rentrer et se préparer s'exclama-t-il nerveux.

-Millénie nous a ramené quand nous dormions, et oui il faut s'habiller, mais nous avons encore deux heures pour ça, alors pas de stresse, sourit-elle amusé.

-Oh, d'accord, alors on y va.

-Bien sûr.

Les deux enfants se levèrent du canapé et partirent dans les couloirs pour leurs propres chambres.

 _ **Neuf minutes plus tard.**_

Il attrapa la poignée de sa porte et poussa pour l'ouvrir. Il cligna des yeux surpris en ayant du mal à l'ouvrir. Il était comme si quelque chose bloquait la porte. Il poussa alors plus fort et réussit à l'ouvrir assez pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler.

Quand il fut enfin dans sa chambre, il regarda choquer les tonnes de bonbons qui recouvraient tout le sol et lui arrivait aux chevilles. Il mit un petit moment pour se rappeler que Road lui avait acheté des bonbons.

Il se secoua la tête et s'avança jusqu'à son lit pour voir des habille y être posé. Cela devait être la tenue qu'il devait porter pour le bal. Il tendit la main pour les prendre, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et à la place, il commença la longue tâche de ranger les bonbons.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et la rempli à ras bord de bonbons. Puis ouvris son armoire et en mis le plus possible à l'intérieur avant de refermer.

 _ **Une heure plus tard.**_

Il sourit satisfait à son sol visible et impeccable de toute douceur. Content, il prit enfin les habille qui attendaient d'être portés et fila à la salle de bains pour se laver.

Il ferma la porte à clé, et déposa les vêtements sur l'évier, puis se dépouilla de ceux qu'il portait, et ne perdit pas une minute pour entrer dans la douche comme il alluma l'eau.

 _ **Douze minutes plus tard.**_

Il frotta sauvagement ses cheveux pour enlever le plus d'humidité qu'il pouvait.

Puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle à présent vêtue d'une veste blanche, une chemise noire, une paire de gants blancs, un pantalon noire et des chaussures noire cirée. Son ruban retenait ses cheveux dans une petite queue-de-cheval.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers celle de Road en se demandant bien quelle robe elle avait mise parmi toutes celles qu'elle lui avait fait essayer.

Quand il fit arriver devant la porte en chaîne, il leva la main pour toquer seulement pour que la porte ne s'ouvre avant sur Road.

-Allez rentre vite dit-elle presser.

Après qu'il fut passé, elle referma la porte et se retourna pour le scruter de la tête aux pieds. Alors que lui fixait émerveillé sa sœur adoptive.

Road avait ses cheveux complètement plats, deux rubans blancs de chaque côté de la tête, et s'était maquillé d'un mascara noir d'un fard à paupières or et cuivré, et d'un rouge à lèvres violet pâle.

Elle était vêtue une robe a buste noir décoré de paillette dorée, le reste de la robe était des froufrous rouge sang qui se terminaient au genou, ou des bas rayés noirs et rouges prenaient le relais pour finir par des bottines noires à lacet blanc.

Elle portait une paire de gants blancs lui arrivant au coude. Et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix noire.

Road le sortit de son état en s'approchant de lui et lui enlevant son ruban de ses cheveux pour l'attacha à son cou.

-Je trouve qu'il te va mieux ainsi. Mais si tu veux vraiment le mettre dans tes cheveux alors laisse-les au moins pousser à tes épaules ria-t-elle joyeuse.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as entraîné dans ta chambre, demanda-t-il curieux ?

-Oh ! C'est vrai attend, deux secondes dit-elle enthousiaste.

Sous son regard curieux, elle entra dans sa penderie, et en ressortit un peu plus tard en tenant dans ses mains un tee-shirt noir stylisé d'un tigre blanc et d'un short blanc où pendaient des chaînes rouges, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes noires.

-C'est pour toi, alors prend les et va te changer vite s'écria-t-elle excité.

-Hein, mais les vêtements que je porte ont été mis sur mon lit, ce qui veut dire que je suis censé mettre ceci et rien d'autre dit-il confus.

-Je sais, mais je trouve que cela t'ira beaucoup mieux que ça, en plus t'est pas le seul qui a eu les vêtements choisit pour toi, regarde, déclara-t-elle en pointant son lit.

Allen marcha près du lit et put voir qu'une robe rose pâle à froufrou reposait dessus.

-Et tu ne le porte pas, ça ne va pas vexer celui qui a choisi pour nous demanda-t-il inquiet.

Road soupira ennuyer, et sauta sur son lit sans cérémonie.

-Non, ça ne va pas les vexer, on a tous le droit de s'habiller comme en veux, et franchement dis-moi ce que tu préfères là tenu que tu portes où ses vêtements questionna-t-elle calme.

-Euh, ces vêtements répondit-il hésitant.

-Je le savais, alors va te changer, aller.

Road, le poussa vers sa salle de bains et lui refourgua ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bains avant de referma la porte sur un Allen étonné.

Elle repartit se coucher sur son lit et attendit que le plus jeune sorte pour pouvoir partir rejoindre Millénie. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle sentit un sourire glisser sur son visage à la vue devant elle.

-C'est parfait, j'avais raison, ça te va beaucoup mieux. Allez maintenant viens c'est bientôt l'heure.

Road prit sa main et sortit de la chambre pour que les deux cours dans les couloirs du manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'homme en train de parler avec Lullubel.

L'homme devait être dans sa trentaine, il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés dans une queue-de-cheval court, une peau assez bronzée et des yeux bleus électrique. Il était revêtu d'un costume formel entièrement blanc, et un chapeau haut de forme reposait sur sa tête.

-Ouaaahhhh, Millénie est très beau comme ça s'exclama Road surexcité.

Le Comte se retourna très surpris vers les deux enfants qui semblaient complètement captiver par son apparence.

-Ah vous voilà enfin et vraisemblablement vous ne portez pas ce que j'ai choisi pour vous soupira-t-il d'une voix profonde et lisse.

-Désolé Millénie, mais si tu veux, on n'y mettra pour le prochain bal promit-elle joyeuse.

-Oh, ce n'est pas très grave, en fait, je trouve que ce que vous avez choisi, vous vas bien mieux, bien que murmura-t-il pensif.

Le Comte murmura tranquillement et un bandage apparut de nulle part pour s'enrouler autour du bras gauche du jeune garçon surpris, et reconnaissant.

Le noah plus âgé allait leur dire quelque chose, quand le ventre des deux enfants se fit entendre à leurs gênes.

-Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez faim, sourit-il amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Millénie, on n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir, bouda-t-elle les joues un peu roses.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire à la petite noah boudeuse et le jeune garçon complètement rouge de l'embarras. Néanmoins, il ordonna mentalement tout de même à des Akuma qui se présentèrent peu de temps après les mains chargées de nourriture.

Aucun des deux enfants ne se fit prier et prit leur place et creusa dans la nourriture dès qu'elle fut posée sur la table au plus grand amusement du Comte et Lullubel qui s'assit à leur tour à leur place.

Quand les plus jeunes (en apparence) du clan noah eut fini de nettoyer les assiettes de toute trace de nourriture, ils soupirèrent de contenues.

-Alors êtes-vous prêt à y aller, demanda-t-il gaie ?

-Évidemment, alors tu peux nous dire où aura lieu ce bal et je nous y emmène, répondit-elle exciter.

-Pas besoin que tu le saches, puisque nous allons y aller en diligence contredit-il d'une voix chantante.

-Hein, mais pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser ma porte comme d'habitude gémit-elle mécontente.

-Parce que tu es puni, tu t'en souviens. Mais ne vous préoccuper de rien mis à part de ne pas faire de bêtise une fois sur place prévint-il tranquillement.

-Ah ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On se tiendra à carreau, souffla-t-elle ennuyer.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Le Comte sortit de la salle suivie des trois membres de sa famille et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée du manoir ou attendait un chariot conduit par un Akuma.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers le véhicule. Le Comte ouvrit la porte et comme un gentleman aida Lullubel a monté, ainsi que les deux enfants, pour finir par entrer à son tour.

Dès qu'ils furent tous bien installés la diligence se mirent en route. Alors que les enfants étaient excités pour l'un et anxieux pour l'autre. Pour les adultes s'était plus le sérieux et l'anticipation à se passera à la fin de cette réception.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard là où se déroule le bal.**_

-Allez, hop on descend tous parla le Comte avec entrain.

Adam donna sa main à Lullubel pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui et sorte. Quand ce fut fait les enfants sauta hors du chariot, alors que Road prit la main d'Allen et le traîna vers le manoir bien différent aux leurs.

Adam secoua la tête dans la joie à l'empressement de Road d'être enfin présenté officiellement comme la sœur d'Allen.

Il tourna sa tête et regarda maintenant grave sa sœur qui le fixait aussi dans l'attente.

-Tu vas venir à l'intérieur avec nous, ou tu vas te préparer, questionna-t-il sérieux.

-Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que le bal ne se termine dit-elle calme.

-Bien, mais fais-toi la plus discrète possible et reste près de moi ordonna-t-il serein.

-Ce sera fait selon vos ordres, néanmoins j'espère que les deux que j'ai choisis ne fassent pas de bêtises, soupira-t-elle avec une trace de nervosité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entièrement confiance dans le choix que tu as fait, et puis ils ne devront d'ailleurs pas tarder à être présent rassura-t-il sûr.

Lullubel acquiesça et prit le bras de son maître qui ne fit que sourire amusé à cela.

-Allez, plus vite, plus vite, dépêchez-vous cria Road impatiente.

-C'est bon, nous arrivons, et puis pas besoin de se presser ria Adam de bon cœur.

-Mais peut-être que père et mère sont déjà là à nous attendre pour pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle gémit-elle agité.

Adam ria encore plus fort, faisant bouder Road qui bien trop surexcité alla chercher les deux adultes pour les traîner à la porte, et frapper directement pour se remettre à côté d'Allen.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un majordome à l'âge bien avancé, il s'inclina dans un profond arc en voyant qui était à la porte.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Millénaire, Mesdames Bel et Kamelot salua-t-il avec respect.

Le majordome se poussa et ouvrit la porte plus grande pour les laisser entrer. Road passa la porte en colère contre le vieil homme de ne pas avoir cité Allen ou même remarquer qu'il était là.

L'homme les conduisit à la salle de réception où l'on pouvait entendre la musique et des voix. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle remplie de noble.

La pièce était immense, les murs étaient peints de la couleur de l'argent, le sol était du marbre noir, de grande fenêtre à rideaux bleu marine laissé filtrer la lumière de la lune qui donnait un aspect légèrement surnaturel à la salle.

Des cinquantaines de chaises étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle par groupes de dix.

Plusieurs longues tablent collées ensemble et recouvertes de nappe blanche étaient posées sur le côté gauche de la salle. Sur ces comptoirs aménagés reposait toute sorte de nourriture allant du plat d'entrée bien garni au déssert à l'air appétissant.

Et pour finir des femmes aux robes extravagantes et des hommes en costume chers remplissaient la salle, ainsi que plusieurs musiciens qui jouaient un air paisible.

Le majordome se dirigea vers un homme qui devait être le maître de maison.

L'homme était dans sa quarantaine, des cheveux noirs courts, un visage beau et des yeux noisette. Il était habillé dans une tenue se composant d'une veste grise ouverte sur une chemise prude, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires cirées.

Le serviteur et le maître échangèrent quelques mots avant que ce dernier ne vienne vers eux un sourire calme aux lèvres.

-Je suis très heureux que vous ayez répondu présent à mon invitation Monsieur Millénaire et Madame Bel. Et je vois que mademoiselle Kamelot est avec vous, et qui est, ce jeune garçon parla-t-il tranquillement et curieux.

Avant que Adam ne puisse répondre Road prit la main d'Allen et répondit à sa question.

-Il s'appelle Allen, c'est mon petit frère, dit-elle en insistant bien sûr petit frère.

-Oh, eh bien je suis content qu'un autre membre de la famille Kamelot soit présent ici, sourit-il sans montrer sa surprise.

-Oui, il est d'ailleurs à votre réception qu'il va être présenté à la société dit Adam content.

-Eh bien, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites la fit-il sérieux. Et les enfants si vous ne voudriez après ne pas assister à tout ceci, au troisième étage, il y a les enfants de mes invités, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à mon majordome et il vous y conduira.

-Vraiment, alors on irait jouer avec eux, quand père et mère seront là et qu'Allen sera présenté à tout le monde, répondit-elle exciter.

Le maître des lieux sourit un peu amusé. Il discuta encore un peu avec le Comte et Lullubel pour finir par les abandonner pour rejoindre le reste de ces invités.

La famille du clan de Noah prit place tout au fond de la pièce. Le Comte s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait là, ainsi que Lullubel et les deux enfants.

-Dis, c'est quand que papa et maman arrive demanda Road impatiente.

-Bientôt, alors prend, ton mal en patiente d'accord répondit Adam calme.

Road croisa les bras et fit la moue, alors qu'Allen sentait le stress monter en lui et commença donc à tripoter ses doigts posés sur ses genoux.

Le Comte et Lullubel se mirent à discuter ensemble en ignorant la petite noah boudeuse et le jeune garçon angoissé.

 _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_

Road soupira d'ennuis, elle jeta un regard à Allen qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer aussi bien qu'elle. Elle regarda les Noahs plus âgé discuté encore en les ignorant.

-Hé, Allen, ça te dit qu'on aille voir les autres enfants, proposa-t-elle curieuse.

-Mais, Sheryl et Tricia vont bientôt arriver, chuchota-t-il confus.

-Tu sais quelquefois, quand maman ne se sent pas bien, on ne va pas au bal où l'on est invité. Mais là vu que c'est pour te présenter, ils viendront sûrement plus tard ou même que papa partira sans maman. Et vue, comment c'est parti si l'on reste là, on risque de s'ennuyer expliqua-t-elle frustré.

-Oh ! D'accord, alors on peut y aller.

-Génial, alors, viens.

Les enfants du clan Noah se leva et partit discrètement loin des deux adultes. Ils sortir de la salle et montèrent l'escaliers sans se faire remarquer par le vieil homme.

Dès qu'ils furent en haut, ils commencèrent à ouvrir toutes les portes en espèrent tomber sur les jeunes des nobles, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas demandé pour la pièce.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

Allen ouvrit une autre porte qui était un salon ou une dizaine d'enfants se trouvaient sur les deux canapés bleus qui se faisaient face.

-Euh...Road, je les ai trouvés, appela-t-il timidement.

Road qui plus loin se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère et rentra à l'intérieur de la salle avec Allen.

-Salue à tous, je m'appelle Road et c'est mon petit frère Allen, c'est quoi vos noms à vous présenta-t-elle excité.

Une jeune fille et un jeune garçon de treize ans se levèrent en même temps pour se mettre devant eux.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux châtain clair attacha dans une tresse, une peau très pâle et des yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge pourpre à froufrou et d'une paire d'escarpins cerise.

Le jeune garçon était en tout point pareil aux deux seules différences des cheveux et des habits. Ses cheveux étaient courts et il portait une chemise violine, un pantalon beige et des chaussures noires.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Eva et voici mon frère jumeau Ares, et les autres sont Valérie, Normand, Jessica, Brian, Lucas, Dylan, Lisa et Mélissa énuméra Eva poliment.

Valérie était âgée de huit ans et portait ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval haute, sa peau était blanche, elle possédait des yeux bleu marine. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe bleue et des ballerines assortit.

Normand devait être vieux de dix ans, et avait des cheveux noirs courts lui arrivant à la nuque. Un teint bronzé et des yeux verts. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des bottes noire hauteur genoux.

Jessica devait avoir six ans et avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue-de-cheval lâche. Une peau de blanche, des yeux noisette. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire avec un ruban noir attaché à la taille.

Brian devait au moins avoir sept ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs longueur d'épaule, une peau mate, des yeux bleus. Ses habits se composaient d'une chemise noire d'un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires.

Lucas avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Road. Des cheveux châtain foncé assez long attaché en queue-de-cheval basse. Un teint bronzé et des yeux marron. Ses vêtements étaient une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pantalon marron et des bottes de mêmes couleurs.

Dylan devait avoir un an de moins que Lucas et avait une ressemblance voyante avec lui bien que ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, et une nuance plus foncée pour ses yeux. Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements.

Et pour finir Lisa et Mélissa qui était de vraies jumelles. Elle toute les deux âgée de treize ans et possédait les mêmes cheveux blond sable qu'elles portaient dans deux couettes basses. Une peau claire, des yeux gris. Et des robes roses à froufrou.

Les dix enfants dirent bonsoir aux deux nouveaux qui semblaient un peu étranges avec leurs tenues et la couleur de leurs cheveux et yeux.

-Vous faites quoi ici demanda Road curieuse.

-On discute de ce que nos parents trouvent de bien dans les bals répondit Dylan calme.

-Oui, parce que nous ça nous assomme soupira Valérie.

-Ah ! Je vous rassure ces pareil pour nous, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est là ria Road joyeuse.

-Vous voulez que l'on fasse, un peu de place proposa Ares gentiment.

-Ah ! Bien sûr, merci.

Road prit la main d'Allen et partit s'asseoir à côté de Brian et Jessica qui se poussa un peu.

Road engagea la conversation avec le groupe, alors que le plus vieux du groupe parla à Allen.

Le temps passa pendant que les enfants discutaient entre eux. Ainsi, quand la petite noah eut envie de sortir, ce fut les débuts des ennuie pour tous.

-Ça vous dit qu'on aille un peu dehors jouer, suggéra-t-elle contente.

-Hum, on n'a pas le droit de sortir dehors, le vieux majordome nous l'a interdit parla Vanessa boudeuse.

-On peut très bien y aller sans se faire remarquer de ce vieux serviteur dit-elle enjouée.

-Ce n'est pas possible à chaque fois que l'on descend les escaliers, il nous surveille comme un faucon regarde ces proies contredit le plus jeune irrité.

-Mais qui a dit que nous allions descendre par les escaliers sourit-elle espiègle.

Les enfants la fixèrent curieusement, alors qu'elle ne faisait que pouffer de rire heureuse.

-Euh, Road tu veux que l'on descende par où si ce n'est, pas par les escaliers demanda Allen pas sûr.

-Bah, par la fenêtre bien sûr répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence.

Les plus vieux s'étouffèrent et pâlirent, alors que les plus jeunes sourirent dans l'excitation de faire comme les « voleurs » et « amoureux secret ».

-Je sens que l'on va avoir des ennuis, soupira-t-il triste.

-Mais non, on ne va avoir, aucun n'ennuie, après bien sûr si vous voulez que l'on reste tous ici à s'ennuyer au lieu de pouvoir se distraire, rétorqua-t-elle sérieuse.

Les plus âgés semblèrent réfléchir un peu, alors que les plus jeunes s'étaient levés et sautaient dans la pièce en suppliant le reste de dire oui.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

Les enfants descendaient les trois cordes à l'air épaisses qu'ils avaient fait avec les couvertures qu'ils avaient pris des chambre du premier étage.

Allen était un peu inquiet, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il n'était pas déjà allé en hauteur sur Lero avec Road. En parlant d'elle, elle semblait avoir le regard fixé en bas avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il baissa le regard sur ce qu'elle contemplait et vit un buisson dense et bien tailler. Il pâlit un peu. Alors que sa sœur le regardait.

-Allen, tu savais que les buissons pouvaient servir d'amortisseur appela-t-elle joyeuse.

-Road, je ne suis pas sûr que ce que tu penses soit une bonne idée dit-il nerveux.

-Oh, allez, ça peut être amusant pour quelques secondes, et puis cite-moi une seule idée qui a mal tourné contredit-elle guillerette.

-Il n'en a aucune soupira-t-il vaincu.

-Génial, alors a trois tu lâche d'accord.

Il hocha la tête, et leva les yeux au ciel, pour tomber sur trois enfants qui le fixaient avec curiosité et un peu pâle de la peur de tomber au sol.

-Allez un...

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa panique.

-Deux...

Il expira calmement, et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés.

-TROIS.

Il lâcha la corde brusquement et une vue directe sur les deux autres cordes et les visages d'horreurs et de peur que les plus vieux avaient comme il se fit saper par la gravité et commençaient à tomber vers le bas avec Road qui riait follement.

Le vent fouetta ses cheveux sur son visage alors qu'un sourire de bonheur apparut sur son visage à la sensation de voler. Cependant, l'agréable sensation qu'il ressentait s'arrêta bien trop vite à son goût quand il atterrit sur le taillis avec Road.

Il souffla renfrogné que cela soit déjà fini, mais finit par glousser avec Road et descendre vers le sol.

-Alors ce n'était pas une bonne idée, on n'a pas eu le moindre effort à faire et il était amusant non ria-t-elle heureuse.

-Si c'était une très bonne idée, approuva-t-il rapidement.

-Super, alors vous tous faites pareils, c'est super amusant, cria-t-elle excité.

Valérie, Brian, Normand et Jessica n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et lâchèrent les cordes qu'ils tenaient et tombèrent en criant. Dès qu'ils atterrirent sur la végétation, ils descendirent, le bonheur briller dans leurs yeux.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Mélissa, Luca, Lisa, Ares et Eva se lancèrent aussi et finirent sur le buisson.

-C'était super drôle, on pourra le refaire un demanda Jessica énergique.

-Plus tard, parce que maintenant on peut faire beaucoup de choses ici, comme jouer à chat, faire la course, jouer à cache-cache et encore plein d'autre jeu super s'exclama Road joyeuse.

-C'était dangereux de faire ça, mais amusant chuchota Lisa à sa sœur.

Mélissa acquiesça d'accord, alors que les autres essayaient de reprendre leur souffle perdu dû à la forte émotion qu'il ressentait.

-On peut très bien, marcher un peu ça pourrait nous donner des idées pour ce qu'on pourrait faire pour la suite non proposa la plus jeune des jumelles qui était Lisa.

-C'est un très bon plan consenti Lucas calme.

-Bien alors on y va.

Le groupe fit le tour du manoir et se baissa quand ils passèrent devant les fenêtres qui montraient les nobles, bien que certains voyaient si leurs parents n'étaient pas montés les voir.

Dont Road et Allen qui essayait d'apercevoir peut-être Sheryl et Tricia, mais sans aucun résultat car il semblait qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Quand ils furent devant la demeure, ils coururent un peu vers la route où ils étaient tous arrivés à des heures différentes.

-Hé nos parents nous on dit que pas très loin d'ici, il y a lac qui abrite des sirènes, on peut aller vérifier demanda Eva, l'espoir brillant dans ses verts.

-Des sirènes, oh ! Oui on peut y aller s'il vous plaît s'exclama Jessica excité.

-Évidemment, on va aller voir ce fameux lac aux sirènes s'écria Road surexcitée.

Le groupe prit la direction de la voie et s'éloigna du manoir en oubliant momentanément les règles et conseils que leurs parents leur répétaient trop pris par l'excitation de voir une vraie sirène.

Bien que pour Road, ce soit surtout pour s'amuser en faisant une petite escapade dans la nuit et se crée avec son frère un bon souvenir.

 _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils avaient marché pendant assez longtemps puisque la lune était assez haute dans le ciel qui avait tourné d'une couleur minuit.

En ce moment même, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une forêt sombre, mais aucun ne ressentait la peur puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que la petite fille aux cheveux violets parlait joyeusement de tout et de rien, occupant tout le monde.

Allen regarda légèrement mal à l'aise en ayant encore le sentiment qu'ils auraient dû rester dans le manoir et ne pas y bouger.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se rapprocha plus près de sa sœur qui ne fit que sourire rassurante, alors qu'elle lui prenait la main.

-Est-ce que vous imaginez à comment vont ressembler les sirènes demanda-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle n'existait pas ?

-Je pense qu'elles auront une grande et longue queue de la couleur de l'argent, et qu'elle aurait une peau d'une couleur différente de la nôtre et qu'elle aura des yeux de la couleur de l'or. En fait, je les imagine magnifiques décrits Jessica rêveuse.

-Moi, je les imagine plutôt avec une tête horrible, des yeux globuleux et un corps de femme squelettique, avec une queue-de-poisson en décomposition répondit Lucas effronté.

Les filles présentes lacèrent un regard mauvais au garçon qui osait briser l'espoir des plus jeunes en disant que ces êtres surnaturels ressemblaient plus à des monstres que de belles créatures mythologiques.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé déglutit nerveusement aux filles qui semblait prête à l'étrangler s'il ne s'excusait pas tout de suite.

Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un bruit de bruissement résonna dans toute la forêt. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Arrête de faire du bruit rouspéta Eva agacé.

-Quoi, mais je n'ai rien fait, je vous jure, nia-t-il sincère.

Avant qu'un autre ne puisse demander, le bruit se répéta, mais au lieu d'un simple bourdonnement, ce fut un grognement bestial bientôt accompagné d'un hurlement d'animal au loin.

La peur s'installer chez tout le monde, même notre cher noah qui était interdite et ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ce soir. Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens.

-Je crois que l'on devrait rentrer murmura Allen anxieux.

-C'est une bonne idée, allez vener, on rentre au manoir déclara Ares avec un faux calme.

Les enfants avancèrent pour revenir sur leurs pas, mais rapidement les hurlements qui était lointains furent beaucoup plus proches d'eux.

Et alors qu'ils allaient plus vite dans leurs pas, ils durent s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard figés dans la peur, alors que les plus jeunes commençaient à pleurer.

Car là devant eux, se trouvait une meute de loups à l'air affamé, la bave coulant de leurs crocs sortit et luisant dangereusement. Leurs yeux doré était rempli de la faim. Leurs corps tendu au maximum prêt à bondir sur leurs proies.

Il ne fallut qu'un battement de cœur plus tard pour que les loups ne sautent sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs repas.

Les crie de peur résonna dans la forêt sombre.

 _ **Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez des conseils ou des critiques qui pourront m'aider à m'améliorer (sauf me dire sur mon orthographe, je sais que je suis nul à ça et que certains veux m'estropier pour cela, mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je vous le jure T-T).**_

 _ **Donc, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres chapitres à faire pour que vous n'attendiez pas aussi longtemps pour vous faire penser que j'ai délaissé, parce que je le redis, je n'abandonnerais jamais même si je mets un mois ou deux, ce ne sera pas parce que j'aurais abandonné mais plus parce que je n'aurais pas la motivation d'écrire pour un temps ou que je serais morte parce que je ne suis pas une personne qui abandonne comme ça pour ce genre de chose.**_

 _ **Voilà donc, je vous dis à bientôt sur l'une de mes fics sur ce ciassu.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé que ces dix jours jours étaient longs.**_

 _ **Enfin, bref, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris deux minutes pour me laisser un commentaire, et ceux qui ont mis dans leurs suivis. Merci à vous.**_

 _ **Elogane : Eh oui, très mal, partit. As-tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. Lis pour savoir cela. Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors, je te le dis le livre n'a strictement rien à voir avec Allen découvrir qu'il est le quatorzième ou même que les Noahs le découvrent, mais tu as raison pas encore.**_

 _ **Trancy13 : J'utilise un correcteur parce que si je ne le fais pas, j'en connais qui viendront m'estropier et me torturer. Donc pour les verbes au pluriel pour les deux enfants, je vais essayer, mais je ne promets pas le résultat, mais je te remercie beaucoup pour me montrer ces erreurs-là.**_

 _ **bb : C'est normal que je te réponds quand tu as pris la peine de me poser une question. Et merci d'attendre que je poste sur elle. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes deux autres fics aussi.**_

 _ **NeahCampbell54 : Moi aussi elle m'a ennuyé (et oui l'auteur a détesté écrire ce passage) alors c'est pas grave. Ça arrive à vitesse grand V, donc, tu n'as plus beaucoup à atteindre pour ça.**_

 _ **Oh ! Mais ne sous-estime pas Tyki et sa perversions des jeunes enfants au poker. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, et suis désolé de casser ton trip, mais pour cette fic-là, je peux pas leur faire découvrir quand il est encore un enfant parce que sinon ma trame que j'ai déjà bien modifiée à ce que je voulais faire va s'écrouler et j'aime trop ce que j'ai prévu pour l'abandonner.**_

 _ **Un peu oui, mais dans ce que tu n'est pas la/le (dépends si t'es une fille ou un garçon, pour ma part je suis une fille avec un caractère de garçon manqué ^-^) seul. Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'a été utile.**_

 _ **Anonymous : A mais il faut lire pour le découvrir. Ça me fait plaisir que la trouve assez passionnante et je t'avoue que moi quand je relis mes chapitres, je le saute aussi (j'ai juste écrit la salade de fruits pour la suite, et surtout parce que j'en ai préparé une avec mon parrain quelques jours avant).**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment contente que ces petites choses inutiles, ne t'ont pas démoralisé, et merci pour m'encourager d'ailleurs je crois que ça à payé vu que je viens de terminer ^-^.**_

 _Italique pour ? **(je vous le dis pas-tire la langue enfantin-).**_

 _ **Gras pour le ? (ça non plus).**_

 _ **En espèrent que vous allez aimer, sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12.**_

Road se détacha de la peur qu'elle ressentait en voyant que les loups allaient bientôt attaquer, elle attrapa la main de son frère.

-Courez, rugit-elle avec force.

Le son de sa voix sembla sortir les plus vieux de leur état de paralyser. Ils attrapèrent les plus jeunes qui crièrent de peur en voyant les loups sauter sur eux.

Les aînées se mirent à courir en entraînant derrière eux les cadets. Les chiens hurlèrent dans l'anticipation. Les enfants couraient à une vitesse étonnante grâce à l'adrénaline que la peur leur procurait.

-Surtout, ne vous retournez pas, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

Tout le monde convenu vu la situation mortelle dans laquelle, ils se trouvaient tous. Bientôt les grognements se firent entendre pas très loin d'eux les poussant à courir plus vite.

Road combattit les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, alors que la culpabilité lui serrait le cœur dans une étreinte douloureuse. Dans sa tête, rejouée la scène où elle proposait à tout le monde de sortir du manoir pour dehors. Et bien qu'elle savait que ce n'est pas elle qui eut le désir d'aller dans la forêt, elle savait qu'elle en était responsable.

Par sa simple supposition, elle avait mis son frère en danger, et d'ailleurs ils l'étaient tous en ce moment. Elle aussi pouvait mourir en étant privée de ses pouvoirs.

Les enfants coururent pendant des minutes, sans oser ralentir de peur que les loups ne les rattrapent et ne les tuent. Mais Road savait d'expérience que cet animal assez intelligent s'amusait, et faisait exprès de leur faire croire qu'ils ont une chance de s'en sortir vivant.

À leur avis, ils trouvaient amusants d'essayer de leur échapper. Les enfants étaient les proies et les loups des chasseurs.

Allen ne gémit pas à la force que la petite noah exerça sur sa main trop occupée à tenir le rythme qu'elle lui imposait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir les autres haleter de fatigue.

-Road, tout le monde ne va pas tenir longtemps parla-t-il essoufflé.

-Je le sais très bien, alors s'il te plaît, tais-toi et court répondit-elle nerveuse.

Il ferma sa bouche et augmenta le pas pour se tenir aux côtés de sa sœur adoptive. Le hurlement de leurs poursuivants retentit tout autour d'eux.

Normand fatigué de leurs courses ne vit pas la racine au sol et se prit les pieds dedans, entraînant avec elle Jessica qui lâcha un cri de surprise. Les deux loups qui les chassaient sentirent leurs faims grandir bien trop oppressante pour l'ignorer.

Donc, ils accélèrent et se jetèrent sans pitié sur les deux jeunes humains. Sans leur laisser le temps de se relever, ils enfoncèrent leurs crocs entre la gorge pour l'un et dans le ventre vers l'autre.

Des, crie de douleurs résonnèrent aux oreilles des autres enfants qui regardèrent avec horreur les animaux sauvages déchiqueter le corps sans vie de Brian et celui de Jessica qui hurlait de toute sa force.

Allen pleura silencieusement, la bile montant à sa bouche à la vue monstrueuse et sanglante.

Road avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à ce spectacle traumatisant pour elle qui avait pourtant vu bien pire dans les nombreuses années qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle se força à détourner les yeux et à se remettre à courir traînant un Allen pétrifier avec elle. Elle les éloigna de la scène sanglante, laissant derrière les autres qui étaient trop terrorisés pour bouger.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_

Allen fixait le sol le regard vide, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient, d'autres crient avaient résonné dans la forêt tout entière, leurs faisan ainsi comprendre que les enfants n'avaient pas trouvé le courage de se remuer après que les loups avaient révélé qu'ils auraient pu les tuer depuis bien longtemps.

Elle jeta un regard haineux au lac juste devant eux. Tout était arrivé parce que ce lac était censé abriter des sirènes.

-Road, je veux rentrer déclara Allen impassible.

Elle regarda sa forme tremblante, des larmes glissant de ses yeux à une vitesse régulière.

-Je sais, moi aussi je veux rentrer au manoir, mais on ne va pas pouvoir partir par la forêt dit-elle déchirer.

-On peut très bien nager jusqu'à l'autre côté du lac non s'exclama-t-il affliger.

-On ne peut pas, tu n'auras pas la force de le faire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver un deuxième moyen de s'en sortir, rassura-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Il n'y a pas une autre solution et tu le sais, Road, je vais le faire jusqu'au bout, je te le promets alors s'il te plaît avant que les loups ne viennent pour nous rétorqua-t-il suppliant.

Road se mordit la lèvre dans l'angoisse, elle n'était franchement pas convaincue que son petit frère pouvait réellement le faire, mais il avait raison, une fois que les animaux en auront fini avec leurs repas, ils viendront à leurs poursuites pour s'amuser.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion à un autre moyen et en n'en trouvant aucun, elle hocha la tête vaincue. Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le lac main dans la main.

-Tu es prêt, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, je suis prêt, répondit-il résolut.

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau glacée, et commencèrent à nager sans attendre et au bon moment puisque les loups arrivaient, leurs crocs ensanglanter dehors.

Les deux enfants ne se retournèrent pas et continuèrent leurs natations dans un rythme rapide. L'aboiement de certains des chiens et les hurlements d'autres leur démontraient que les animaux n'avaient pas sauté à l'eau.

Le lac était immense et la route de l'autre côté allait êtres bien trop longs et épuisant pour que l'un d'eux ne se soucient des bestioles sauvages et carnivores.

 _ **Là où se déroule le bal.**_

Lullubel monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage chercher les deux plus jeunes membres de leurs clans. Elle ouvrit la porte que le majordome lui avait indiquée.

-Road, Allen vos par...commença-t-elle impassible.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant la pièce vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière et vit trois cordes faites à base de couvertures pendre. Elle sortit de la salle et redescendit les marches calmement. Elle passa le vieux serviteur qui montait à son tour et partit auprès de son maître qui était en compagnie de l'un de ses frères et sa femme.

Tricia et Sheryl se trouvaient assis à l'endroit même où Road et Allen étaient trois heures auparavant. Sheryl sirotait lentement un verre de vin.

-Eh bien, Lullubel, ils s'amusent tant que ça avec leurs camarades qu'ils ne veulent pas descendre voir leur parent ria Adam amusée.

-Non, ils n'y sont pas, et les autres enfants dont nous a parlé le maître de maison aussi, ils ont apparemment fabriqué des cordes et sont sortis par la fenêtre, déclara-t-elle calme.

-Pardon, mais que dite-vous parla Tricia inquiète.

-Les enfants ont fait une évasion par la fenêtre, répéta-t-elle tranquillement.

Sheryl se leva prêt à partir chercher ses deux adorables enfants qui devaient se trouver dans le jardin lorsque l'hôte de la réception fut abordé discrètement par son serviteur qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Sheryl plissa les yeux en remarquant la façon dont il semblait contrarié.

-Earl, je crois que vous devriez appeler vos « amies » pour nous aider à chercher ces deux petits anges dit-il placide.

Adam lui jeta un regard entendu, il appela mentalement les Akuma qui n'étaient pas très loin à la recherche des enfants manquants.

Tout le monde dans la salle regarda l'hôte de la soirée quand ce dernier revint en tapant d'une cuillère un verre de vin vide. Deux hommes en uniforme du crown à ses côtés.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, ses messieurs font partit d'une fondation du nom de l'ordre noir qui est sous la direction du Vatican. Ce bal a été organisé afin de récolter des fonds pour l'église qui donne leur aide au plus démuni et espère, que ce soir, vous ferez un geste envers l'humanité déclara-t-il sérieux.

Les hommes partirent aller chercher une grande boîte blanche.

-Nous comptons sur votre générosité pour aider les plus pauvres, et le seigneur vous récompensera de votre don en vous protégeant et veillant sur vous s'exprima l'un des crow monotones.

Les nobles murmurèrent entre eux, alors que les plus croyant avançaient déjà pour donner de l'argent aux « hommes de Dieu ». Adam détourna le regard de cette vue qui l'horripilait.

Plus de nobles vinrent faire un don aux forces spéciales du Vatican qui les bénissait au nom de « Dieu ». Ceux qui étaient des Akuma déguisés ne bougèrent pas de leurs positions et parlèrent avec les personnes de la haute société qui n'avait pas encore donné de l'argent.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

Le temps passa lentement au malheur de nos pauvres Noahs qui rêvait que d'une chose, tuer ces parleurs de l'ordre noir. La boîte du Vatican était presque remplie grâce aux donations plus que généreuses des aristocrates.

Et d'autres allaient encore donner, quand le majordome revint une fois de plus avec un agent de police. L'attention fut immédiatement attirée sur la nouvelle venue.

L'hôte regarda posé la policière. Il s'avança vers elle sans trahir la nervosité qu'il ressentait.

-Que puis-je pour vous madame l'agent demanda-t-il poliment.

-Je suis venu demander quelque chose à vos invités, mais aussi pour vous informer de ce qu'une femme qui rentrait chez elle à entendue, répondit-elle sérieuse.

-Mais je vous en prie, faites votre travail sourit-il aimablement.

L'agent le remercia et se plaça devant les crown, le visage grave, et les yeux tristes.

-Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si l'un d'entre vous a emmené ses enfants dans ce bal, déclara-t-elle douce.

Différentes femmes avancèrent d'un pas. Tricia se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du rassemblement. Le sentiment que quelque chose de grave c'était passer qu'elle avait depuis leur arriver ici revint en force.

-Ils sont tous en haut, pourquoi vous poser ce genre de questions demanda une femme blonde aux yeux bleu marine.

La femme en service hésita quelques secondes à répondre, mais finit par annoncer.

-Une jeune aristocrate est partie un peu plus tôt de ce bal, et elle à dit avoir entendu des hurlements d'agonie appartenant à des enfants en forêt qui sont connus pour abriter des loups.

Les ladies mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches, cacher leur horreur, alors que Tricia pâlit dangereusement et vacilla, elle serait tombée si son mari ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

-Road, Allen...non. Sheryl, dis-moi que madame Lullubel a mal vu et que tous les enfants sont bien en haut, murmura-t-elle désespérer.

Sheryl secoua la tête dans la négativité. Il ferma ses paupières un court instant quand les larmes coulèrent des beaux yeux verts de son amour.

Il observa étonner le Comte être debout encore plus pâle que sa femme qui éclata en sanglots attirant l'attention de tous sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe madame Kamelot questionna l'hôte surpris ?

Lullubel s'approcha de la femme policière rapidement. Sa voix impassible résonna longtemps dans la salle.

-J'ai regardé tout à l'heure en haut, et les enfants n'y étaient plus, mais la fenêtre était grande ouverte et des cordes fabriquer à partir des couvertures pendaient vers le bas.

Des halètements de peur soufflèrent, les femmes perdirent de leurs couleurs, les verres que les hommes tenaient se fracassèrent au sol. La panique s'installa parmi nos nobles qui avaient emmené leurs enfants et les cris et pleure commença.

Entre le chaos créer Adam avança à son frère. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura des mots qui firent le cœur de Sheryl arrêter de battre.

-Road a été privé de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à demain, elle ne pourra ni défendre, ni se soigner.

Cette information dite, il sortit de la salle avec Lullubel pour partir à la recherche des précieux petits du clan Noah.

 _ **Au milieu du lac.**_

Les deux enfants ressentaient la fatigue et la sensation désagréable de leurs membres s'anesthésier par l'eau glaciale.

Ce qui était déjà assez pour eux vu qu'ils étaient encore très loin du rivage. Mais l'envie forte de revoir leurs familles les poussait à continuer à nager malgré tout ce qu'ils subissaient.

Road pensait à comment elle allait s'excuser au Comte en disant que c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée d'aller dehors. Mais surtout elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à faire oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir à son très chère petit frère.

Allen, lui se remémorait le sang éclabousser le sol, et le visage tordu dans une douleur inimaginable de Jessica qui se faisait dépecer vivante. Et les yeux vides de vie de Normand. Sans oublier les crient de tous les autres.

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur horrible pour nos chers Noahs qui avaient plus de difficultés de nager. Parfois il se battait même de garder la tête sous l'eau, leur respiration coupée ne les aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

-Tient bon...on n'y est pres...que assura Road épuiser.

-Je sais...on va réussir...revoir tout...le monde murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Oui, c'est...ça Millénie...Lullubel...les jumeaux...Tyki...Skin...et papa...on va tous...les revoir, parla-t-elle difficilement.

Les lèvres de Road et Allen tournèrent rapidement aux bleues, leurs peaux aux blancs. Ils ne pouvaient plus sentir leurs mains et leurs pieds. Cet engourdissement se répandait lentement à leurs bras et jambes.

Le désespoir s'empara des jeunes enfants, leurs mouvements se désordonnèrent un peu dans la frénésie de nager.

-A...Allen, con...ti...nue...on...pre...s...que sourit-elle douloureusement.

Le mensonge qu'elle venait de dire l'apaisa et il se força à continuer en se disant qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup avant d'atteindre l'autre côté.

 _ **Cinq minutes plus tard.**_

Les forces de Road la quittèrent. Son corps tout entier ne voulait plus bouger. Et inévitablement elle coula.

Allen continua sa route pendant encore une minute sans le remarquer. Ce fut quand il regarda à ses côtés pour être rassuré par sa présence qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle manquait.

-R..oad appela-t-il alarmer.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, pour ne voir que l'immense lac à perte de vue, et la terre ferme encore très loin d'où ils étaient.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea. Il laissa ses yeux grands ouverts et exposés à l'eau geler afin de pouvoir distinguer la forme de sa grande sœur.

Quelques minutes passèrent à essayer désespéramment de la voir. Il nagea plus profond alors qu'il avait du mal à garder sa respiration quand il la vit encore consciente.

Il se poussa à elle, et fit un dernier effort pour l'atteindre, mais malheureusement lui aussi avait atteint sa limite. Tout l'air qu'il retenait se perdit dans l'eau, faisant des bulles.

Sa conscience dériva au loin. Il ferma les yeux sur la pensée qu'à la fin il allait rejoindre Mana au ciel.

 _ **Au plus profond de sa conscience, une perturbation provint du lac gelé.**_

 _N'abandonne jamais, continue, de marcher peu importe les difficultés._

 **De grandes fissures se créèrent dessus, l'eau dessous la couche de glace devint trouble.**

 _Face aux épreuves de la vie, il faut continuer de marcher._

 _ **Un bruit retentit dans le monde esprit en même temps que la glace sur le lac explosa en petit morceau semblable à la pluie.**_

 _Il n'est pas le moment pour toi de mourir._

 _ **Une forme humaine immergea de l'eau. La personne ouvrit la bouche et une voix mélodieuse en sortit.**_

 _Alors laisse-moi prendre le contrôle de ton corps._

Road n'aurait jamais pensé de toute sa vie qu'elle allait mourir ainsi. Non, elle avait plutôt imaginé tuer par au moins deux généraux puissants que crever noyer dans un lac gigantesque et perdu au milieu d'une forêt remplie de bêtes sauvages.

En fin de compte, elle ne pourrait pas s'excuser à Millénie ou même s'expliquer, elle allait le laisser seul survivant du massacre d'il y a trente-cinq ans.

Elle se demandait s'il serait anéanti de sa mort ou seul, son Noah pleura sa disparition. Est-ce que son Noah allait se réveiller dans l'enfance aussi ? Des milliers de questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posées sur cela la prit.

Elle cligna des yeux péniblement quand elle aperçut le contour flou de quelque chose s'approcher d'elle. Elle se concentra sur la personne qui venait à elle. Elle plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir.

Allen _ **.**_

C'était son petit frère qui nageait vers elle. Elle avait voulu lui crier de nager à la rive et de l'abandonner là, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son cerveau depuis quelques minutes déjà n'était plus oxygéné et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'avait pas passé.

Cependant, dans son moment de faiblesse, elle crut rêver. Allen était remplacé par Neah, ses yeux dorés la regardant avec affection.

Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, un léger sourire de bonheur à ses lèvres, alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau environnante. Lui aussi tendait la main pour elle, et sans tarder une chaleur réconfortante qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années enveloppa sa main.

Bientôt l'illusion de Neah se brisa et Allen fut celui qui la tenait. Mais les yeux dorés remplis d'amour fraternel de Neah étaient toujours là et avaient pris la place des yeux d'un argent brillant que son frère possédait.

Elle ne put voire plus, qu'elle perdit conscience au manque d'air. Mais un sourire restait sur son visage détendu.

Neah remonta à la surface, Road dans ses bras. Il accéléra et sortit la tête de l'eau prenant de grandes bouffées d'air dont ce corps avait besoin pour fonctionner. Il fixa sa sœur inconsciemment toussée et crachée toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalée dans sa période sous l'eau.

Il nagea à une vitesse inhumaine au rivage, et y arriva en un rien de temps. Il se poussa hors du lac et tomba au sol avec Road.

Il se concentra sur l'entourage et repéra tout de suite ce dont il avait besoin et se servit de la matière noire pour créer une mini-explosion pas loin.

-Tout va bien aller, ma très chère sœur, vous allez être bien tous les deux, murmura-t-il insouciant.

Il abandonna le contrôle qu'il avait sur le corps à son propriétaire et partit se reposer l'esprit tranquille en sachant que tout allait bien maintenant. Allen resta inconscient, son corps et celui de sa sœur tremblant sur le sol.

 _ **À quelques minutes de là.**_

-C'était quoi ça demanda Jasdero ennuyé.

-Je ne sais pas, on devrait aller vérifier. De toute façon ça fait des heures qu'on attend que Lullubel arrive pour rien grommela Debitto renfrogné.

Les jumeaux se levèrent de leur place sur le grand rocher et partirent en direction de l'explosion, grâce à leur vitesse surhumaine, ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps.

Debitto faillit tomber sur les fesses en apercevant Road et Allen tremper et inconscient sur le rivage.

Il se rapprocha avec son frère plus près, en croyant que ce seraient peut-être des enfants qui leur ressemblaient, mais non il n''y avait pas à se tromper c'était bel et bien eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demanda la blonde troublée.

-Bah, j'en sais rien moi, répondit-il perdu.

-Oh, attend j'ai trouvé, on n'a qu'à les réveiller et leurs dires de rentrer proposa-t-il content de son idée.

-On peut toujours essayer, soupira-t-il déprimé.

Il toucha l'épaule de Road et Jasdero celle d'Allen pour les retirer immédiatement des membres gelés.

-Putain, mais ils ont fait un bain de minuit ou quoi s'écria-t-il choqué.

Debitto enleva son blouson et enveloppa sa sœur à avec, alors que Jasdero se sépara de sa veste pour faire pareil envers leur frère compatible.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir les ramener, nous-mêmes déclara l'adolescent blond hésitant.

-Ouai, je suis d'accord là-dessus, je suis sûr que Lullubel ne nous en voudra pas d'être parti et puis de toute façon elle n'avait qu'à être là accepta-t-il sérieux.

Ils prirent les enfants dans leurs bras et coururent pour le manoir de Noah.

 _ **Avec les Noahs plus âgés.**_

Le Comte millénaire regarda vide les corps mutiler et à moitié dévorer d'enfant de noble. Lullubel à ses côtés regardait comme à son habitude, mais l'inquiétude flottait dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Ils étaient avec eux, je suis sûr que c'est Road qui a eu cette idée, déclara-t-il calme.

-Il est certain, mais je ne pense pas que c'est elle qui a voulu venir en premier lieu dans cette forêt. Elle n'aurait rien fait pour mettre Allen en danger, rétorqua-t-elle doucement.

Le Comte hocha la tête d'accord sur cela avec sa sœur. Des grognements bestiaux se firent entendre de derrière eux. Il se retourna aux loups qui arrivaient.

-C'est vous qui avez causé cette situation, si vous n'étiez pas là, ces enfants et _**MES**_ précieux enfants seraient rentrés à ce maudit manoir de l'ordre noir et on ne serait pas là, murmura-t-il d'une voix mortelle.

Ses yeux bleus électrique virèrent à un or sombre. Les loups se mirent à gémir en sentant la menace que représentait cet homme. Les chiens reculèrent instantanément de peur.

-Disparaissez de ma vue ordonna-t-il glacial.

Les bêtes sauvages coururent pour leur vie, aussi loin de l'homme qui les avait fait sentir comme des proies.

-Maître, nous devrions continuer nos recherches au lieu de perdre notre temps recommanda-t-elle douce.

-Je sais, allons-y.

Le Comte Millénaire et Lullubel partirent aux plus profonds de la forêt dans l'espoir d'y trouver leurs membres manquants.

 _ **Deux jours plus tard.**_

Le patriarche de la famille entra dans la chambre d'Allen avec son fidèle parapluie. Il regarda calme les jumeaux se moquer de Skin qui les aurait frappés si Sheryl et Tyki ne le retenaient pas.

Son sourire gigantesque grandit un peu plus en voyant sa famille se chamailler, ses yeux dérivèrent aux deux enfants endormis sous de nombreuses et épaisses couvertures. Lullubel assises sur le rebord du lit a touché leurs fronts, une expression paisible sur le visage.

Il soupira las faisant ainsi connaître sa présence de toute sa famille qui arrêta de faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Oh ! Vous êtes là prince souffla Tyki calme.

-Oui, mais que ce passe-t-il ici demanda-t-il sérieux.

-Les jumeaux ont traité Skin de bouffeur de merde et notre sucrée ici présent à voulu les étrangler pour avoir osé insulter les sucreries, ce qui est « impardonnable » de son avis, répondit-il ennuyer.

-Les jumeaux ne sont pas impardonnables, ils sont juste stupide Lero se moqua le golem amusé.

-Répète un peu pour voir que je tue, saleté de citrouille menaça Debitto énervé.

Une nouvelle dispute éclata, cette fois avec les jumeaux essayant d'asphyxier le parapluie rose et étant retenue par Sheryl et Skin.

Le Comte secoua la tête dans la fatigue, les deux jours qui ont suivi l'incident déjà étaient épuisants.

Lullubel et lui-même avaient cherché Road et Allen pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient à travers les yeux d'un Akuma les jumeaux avec eux.

Savoir où les deux se trouvaient Lullubel étaient partis faire sa mission, qui fut un franc succès. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés aller rassurer Tricia et Sheryl. Pour enfin venir ici et voir que le Comte ne pouvait pas rendre les pouvoirs de Road parce qu'elle était toujours inconsciente.

Pendant ces deux jours les enfants dormaient et étaient tombés malades. Depuis lors Lullubel s'occupait d'eux comme une vraie mère. Tyki était rentrée d'urgence.

-Comment vont-ils demanda-t-tranquillement ?

-Leurs températures ont enfin disparu et ils ont moins de mal à respirer. Ils devraient se réveiller bientôt, répondit-elle attentionner.

Le Comte partit s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait là et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Les cris et insultes de jumeaux ainsi que les rires de Lero retentit parmi la pièce. Tyki s'assit au pied du lit pour avoir un œil sur son neveu et sa nièce.

La nuit s'installa rapidement et tous les Noahs s'endormirent fatigués. Quelque temps après les deux jeunes enfants se réveillèrent.

Allen regarda confus tous les Noahs dans sa chambre et les innombrables couettes qui le couvraient avec Road.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi murmura-t-elle troublé.

-Je ne sais pas, toutefois tu n'es pas la seule, tout le monde est là, chuchota-t-il en retour.

Road observa perdu sa famille endormit soit sur le lit, par terre ou à côté. Allen rampa à Tyki et le secoua doucement. L'adulte grogna agacer et entrouvrit les yeux paresseux pour jeter un regard noir à celui qui venait de le réveiller.

Il les ouvrit complètement ahurit en voyant son neveu et sa nièce assise. Il se redressa en criant.

-Ils sont réveillés.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de tous les sortir de leur sommeil. Ils se relevèrent et scrutèrent inquiet les plus jeunes.

-Road, Allen, vous allez bien demanda Lullubel gentiment.

-Hein, euh oui pourquoi on n'irait mal et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faite tous ici questionna-t-elle perdu.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui c'est passer s'exclama Sheryl incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé posa Allen prudent ?

-Mais enfin, votre fugue du bal avec les autres enfants, et leurs mort bouffée par des loups dans la forêt et vous retrouver inconscient près d'un lac par les jumeaux répondit Tyki rapidement.

Road le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, alors qu'Allen pencha la sienne dans la confusion.

-Je vois absolument pas de quoi, tu parles, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que l'on s'était habillé pour le bal et qu'on allait partir puis après c'est, le trou noir expliqua-t-elle hésitante.

Les adultes se jetèrent un regard entendu. Le ventre d'Allen grogna bruyamment et celui de Road fit connaître sa présence. Les deux rougirent un peu gêner, les faisant sourire.

-Je crois que vos estomacs réclament la nourriture ria le Comte joyeux.

-Je vais tout de suite dire aux Akuma de vous apporter à manger s'écria Sheryl énergique.

Les Noahs parlèrent tous en même temps pour que nos jeunes membres ne puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais ils rirent aussi amusé du comportement excédé de chacun.

Leurs mémoires mystérieusement effacés sur les événements d'il y a quelques jours.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé. En espèrent recevoir vos avis sur les éléments de ce chapitre, et si vous avez des conseils à donner, je suis preneuse, pareil pour les critiques (elles nous font toujours avancer car dedans une part où tout de vérité est écrit).**_

 _ **Je peux vous dire qu'hier je me suis senti ému, et j'ai pleuré en relisant tous les commentaires que vous m'aviez laissé. Alors, je vous remercie tous pour votre présence et pour aimer mes fics.**_

 _ **Donc voilà sur ce ciassu.**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, ce n'a pas été trop long pour vous. Enfin, bref, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris quelques minutes de leur temps pour me laisser un commentaire. Merci beaucoup ^-^.**

 **Lothyx : Alors, comme je t'ai dit dans les avis que ce serait dans le chapitre 20, mais pas celui qui aura le chiffre 20 (je m'explique, ce sera dans exactement dans 20 chapitres après celui-ci).**

 **Elogane : Je sais, je suis monstrueuse. Je le concède (et encore ce n'était pas du TOUT prévu, je l'ai fait sous le coup de l'inspiration). Pour le coup, j'ai favorisé les Noahs à Tricia et Sheryl (mort à ceux qui touchent aux enfants du clan Noah).**

 **Je suis super-heureuse que tu ai aimé ce chapitre assez horrible et oui c'est là ^-^.**

 **NeahCampbell54 : Moi aussi j'aime Neah, et il va ouvrir le livre donné par Undy vers le milieu de l'histoire, et je peux te dire que ce livre renferme vraiment quelque chose à ce que tu ne t'attends pas.**

 **Ennuyer ? Ah ! Bah désolé, moi je me suis assez fier de ce chapitre (je me suis amusé ^-^). J'espère que celui-ci ne t'ennuierait pas (parce que ça fera le deuxième).**

 **cc : Merci de bien vouloir ne plus me laisser de commentaires maman quand tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le monde de D Gray Man (et pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de te le faire connaître).**

 **Anonymous : Vraiment, je suis super-heureuse que tu as ressenti ses émotions (j'ai essayé de mon mieux de le rendre dramatique). Je suis aux anges que tu es apprécié ses moments. Merci de me suivre ^-^.**

 **Trancy13 : Merci infiniment d'être aussi pressé pour mes prochains chapitres et aimé ma fic.**

 **En espèrent que vous aimerez ce chapitre sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13.**

Les Noah regardaient étonner les deux jeunes enfants se gaver de la nourriture que leur avait apportée Sheryl.

-C'est si horrible que ça de ne pas manger pour deux jours demanda Jasdero confus.

-Euh, là j'en sais rien répondit Debitto aussi perdue que son frère.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide, bien sûr qu'il est horrible de ne pas manger pendant deux jours Lero s'écria le parapluie moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce tu parle, saloperie de citrouille, tu ne peux même pas ressentir la faim grogna-t-il irriter !

Lero se tut la pensée soudaine de ce que venait de dire la brune. Finalement, il retourna à son maître pour bouder de la vérité dite à son visage.

Road finit en même temps que son frère. Ensemble, ils soupirèrent de contentement, leur ventre désormais rempli. Le Comte se leva de sa chaise.

-Je crois que l'on va retourner à nos chambres respectives déclara-t-il joyeux.

Les autres convenus, et se levèrent de leur place (sauf Lullubel et Road) pour que Skin prenne les plateaux et sortirent de la salle non sans que certains gâchent les cheveux des deux enfants.

-Bonne nuit vous deux s'écria-t-il gaiement.

Le Comte partit en laissant la porte pour ses deux sœurs. Allen regarda curieux Lullubel et Road hésité à partir.

-Est-ce que vous voulez rester ici dormir, questionna-t-il doucement.

-On peut vraiment rester avec toi s'exclama Road heureuse.

-Eh bien, si vous le voulez oui, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on dort ensemble, confirma-t-il heureux.

Road se laissa tomber en arrière, attirant son petit frère dans ses bras. Lullubel se leva, ferma la porte et revint au lit.

Elle se transforma en chat à la surprise d'Allen qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Elle se posa à la tête d'oreiller et se coucha en fermant ses yeux d'or.

Les deux jeunes enfants sourirent dans le bonheur. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormir instantanément.

 **Jour suivant.**

Tyki se concentra sur la lecture de son livre, quand un soupir à sa gauche se fit entendre pour peut-être la millième fois cette heure-ci.

-Road, tu peux arrêter de soupirer s'il te plaît, lâcha-t-il irriter.

-Mais je m'ennuie, Lullubel nous à donner trois jours de pause des cours gémit-elle ennuyer.

-Et ce n'est pas bien, d'habitude tu serais heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire tes études, demanda-t-il confus.

Road se leva du lit et se planta devant son oncle.

-Non, ce n'est pas bien, je m'ennuie, Lero est introuvable, Allen est encore endormi, et je n'ai toujours pas mes pouvoirs s'exclama-t-elle frustrer.

-Eh bien, il n'est que six heures du matin, donc, attend un peu qu'il se réveille pour pouvoir faire quelque chose ensemble, et pour tes pouvoirs le Comte te les rendra sans doute au déjeuner dit-il détacher.

-Mais je m'ennuie, gémit-elle ennuyante.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller dans sa chambre, vérifier s'il est encore endormi, après tout ça fais quoi, juste une heure que tu es venue me réveiller et que tu m'emmerdes dans ma lecture en soupirant toutes les deux minutes, lâcha-t-il, crut.

Road ne prit pas la critique du plus vieux personnellement en connaissant sa tendance à devenir désagréable quand il était sorti de son sommeil tôt le matin.

-Je vais le faire, mais s'il dort toujours, je fais quoi soupira-t-elle doucement.

-Dans ce cas, t'auras qu'à aller réveiller les jumeaux pour leur taper la converse, en tout cas moi je vais me recoucher, conseilla-t-il fatiguer.

Sans vraiment laisser le choix à sa sœur, il se recoucha, et éteignit la lumière de sa lampe tout en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

-Tu connais, le chemin de la porte murmura-t-il en baillant.

Road lui tira la langue dans le noir. Elle descendu du matelas pour marcher à la sortit. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans les couloirs. En arrivant dans la chambre de son frère, elle ralentit un peu et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Son visage s'illumina en le voyant en train de se changer dans ses vêtements blancs. Elle entra tout de suite.

-Hé, Allen, tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-elle joyeuse.

Allen se retourna surpris, il fixa sa sœur énergique. Il avança vers elle et sortit de la chambre avec elle.

-Tu sais Lullubel à été la première à se réveiller, elle a dit qu'elle nous dispense de trois jours pour ses leçons, prévint-elle surexcité.

-Est-ce que l'on devra tout rattraper comme la dernière fois demanda-t-il inquiet ?

-Non, on n'aura rien rattrapé, alors ce n'est pas génial, sourit-elle heureuse.

-Euh, oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces trois jours de libre questionna-t-il curieux.

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais on va bien trouver quoi faire pour s'occuper ria-t-elle heureuse.

Allen hocha la tête d'accord, ils prirent la direction de la salle à manger pour finir d'attendre leur famille de se réveiller.

 **Deux heures plus tard.**

Les deux jeunes enfants coupèrent leurs conversations quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer tous les membres de leur famille à l'exception des jumeaux qui comme à leurs habitudes dormaient encore.

Chacun prit leurs places respectives. Lero volant près du Comte et regardant Road avec suspicion au sourire innocent qu'elle lui lançait.

-Bien le bonjour ma très chère famille s'exclama le patriarche joyeusement.

-Bonjour Millénie Saluèrent les deux enfants en cœur.

-Bon matin Earl-sama acquiesça Sheryl calme.

Lullubel acquiesça de façon respective, Alors que Skin mordit dans une sucette sans se préoccuper d'eux.

-Yo fut tout ce que dit Tyki ennuyé.

-Né, Millénie, tu peux me rendre mes pouvoirs s'il te plaît demanda l'aîné des Noé suppliante.

Le Comte la regarda immédiatement, sans répondre et avec empressement qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il incanta des paroles dans une autre langue ancienne pendant quelques minutes.

La même lumière bleue qui l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs l'entoura un instant avant de disparaître. Road sourit de toutes ses dents en retrouvant enfin ses pouvoirs.

-Merci, Millénie, tu es le meilleur s'écria-t-elle dans l'euphorie.

Son sourire se fit plus grand, alors que le soulagement a lavé à travers lui que désormais la petite noah avait de nouveaux accès ses pouvoirs et pourrait se défendre et attaquer en cas de danger.

Sans plus tarder, elle se jeta avec entrain dans son bol de céréales. Allen un peu confus de ce qui venait de se passer, haussa les épaules et continua son repas.

-Ce serait bien que vous veniez à la maison pour voir votre mère parla Sheryl sérieux.

-Hein, pourquoi, Tricia ne se sent pas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien, seulement elle aimerait beaucoup voir voir et passer du temps avec eux nia-t-il rapidement.

Le mensonge qu'il venait de dire était passer inaperçu aux deux enfants trop inconscients de la situation qu'ils avaient tous été pendant leur sommeil de deux jours. La santé de Tricia, c'était beaucoup dégrader avec le stresse énorme et l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie pour sa fille et son fils.

-On ira tout de suite après le repas promis Road contente.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme relatif, puisque tous les adultes ne savaient pas trop quoi dire aux jeunes membres de leurs clans qui avaient tout oublié du bal.

 **Dix minutes plus tard.**

Tyki se leva de sa chaise prêt à retourner dans sa chambre finir le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire, à son réveille imprévu. Il baissa ses yeux surpris sur le jeune garçon.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec nous demanda-t-il timide ?

-Désolé, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire, répondit-il décontracter.

Allen se dégonfla déçu de son refus de venir les accompagner. Road fronça les sourcils mécontentes, avant qu'une idée lui vînt à l'esprit.

-Mais je suis sûr que maman sera heureuse de voir celui avec qui elle a failli se marier, dit-elle pensif.

Tyki regarda choquer sa nièce qui le fixait avec une innocence feinte dans ses yeux violets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai jamais failli épouser Tricia nia-t-il fortement.

-Ah bon, fit-elle paraissant surprise. Pourtant, maman nous a dit que vos parents avaient voulu vous marier et qu'ils ont abandonné cette idée quand ils t'ont vu embrasser la vie...

Tyki se jeta sur elle, mettant une main devant sa bouche l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Il grogna en sentant le sourire se former sur les lèvres de sa nièce.

-En fait, je peux très bien le faire plus tard. Et puis il est vrai que je n'ai pas vu Tricia depuis longtemps ria-t-il nerveux.

Ses frères et son autre sœur le dévisagèrent bizarrement, sauf Sheryl qui se demandait bien comment elle s'était débrouillée pour que sa chère épouse lui raconte cette histoire assez gênante.

-Eh bien, passez une bonne visite et donnez-lui mes salutations déclara le Comte joyeux.

Road hocha la tête vivement, elle claqua des doigts, sa porte apparaissant de nulle part. Allen courut à l'intérieur en premier.

-mmmmfffmmffmmffffm (hé, attends-moi).

Road repoussa son oncle et courut à son tour. Tyki soupira soulager qu'elle n'est rien dit de plus. Il prit un pas paresseux à l'intérieur du « téléporteur de dimension », qui les emmena tous dans le couloir du manoir Kamelot, devant une porte.

Tyki l'ouvrit sans frapper, alors qu'Allen et Road partaient dans un couloir. Il entra remarquant tout de suite la femme de son frère assise dans le lit, un regard vide posé sur le plateau de nourriture sur ses genoux.

-Salut, ma très chère belle-sœur salua-t-il lasser.

Elle releva la tête surprise de le voir au manoir qu'il détestait à cause de son mari un peu trop collant.

-Tyki quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici dit-elle calme.

Le noah du plaisir se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'expression du visage ne montrant qu'ennuie.

-Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux, remarqua-t-il en baillant.

-C'est vrai, je te remercie d'être venue t'en assurer, répondit-elle gentiment.

-Pas vraiment, on m'a obligé à venir ici, en me faisant du chantage sur un souvenir du passé que tu aurais raconté, rétorqua-t-il irriter.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, questionna-t-elle confuse.

-Je veux te dire que Road m'a fait chanter sur le moyen que j'ai utilisé pour annuler notre mariage arrangé pour que je les accompagne, soupira-t-il malheureux.

-Road...mais ça veut dire...

Tricia ne put finir sa phrase, car deux floues rouges et violet bleu entrèrent dans la chambre en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Maman/Tricia s'exclama deux voix enfantines.

La femme baissa les yeux sur les deux fardeaux désormais à ses côtés lui faisant un câlin. Les larmes coulèrent des prunelles vertes à la vue de ses deux enfants.

-Road, Allen murmura-t-elle tremblante.

Elle serra fort ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Le bonheur illumina tout son être de la chaleur, elle enterra sa tête dans leurs cheveux.

-Lili nous a dit que tu avais été cloué au lit avec ton état aggraver en revenant du bal. Tu vas mieux interrogea Allen inquiet.

-Je vais bien, je vais même mieux rien qu'en vous sachant ici renifla-t-elle ému.

-On n'est désolé que tu sois allé à ce bal pour nous voir alors que l'on s'était endormie au manoir s'excusa-t-elle fautif.

Tricia cligna ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle regarda Tyki qui ne fit que mettre un doigt à ses lèvres.

-Mais on va se rattraper, si tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose pour toi, dis-le-nous et on le fera immédiatement rajouta Allen sérieux.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser chuchota-t-elle douce.

Elle leur caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, les faisant se détendre auprès d'elle. Un petit sourire fit son chemin sur son visage de la vue adorable d'eux.

-Que voulez-vous faire, demanda-t-elle gentiment !

Ces deux enfants se poussa de ses bras à sa déception. Road échangea un regard entendu avec son frère.

-Raconte-nous une histoire sur Papa/Sheryl crièrent-ils en même temps.

Tyki se redressa tout d'un coup intéressée, alors que sa belle-sœur sembla pensive un court instant avant de hocher la tête.

Ils attendaient tous qu'elle raconte une chose sur leurs père/frère. Allen et Road s'assirent correctement sur le lit pour regarder leur mère.

-J'en ai une qui c'est passée, il y a de cela cinq ans. On venait de fêter notre cinquième année de mariage et votre père avait un peu trop bu...commença-t-elle sereine.

 **Court flash-back.**

 _-On devrait rentrer à la maison dit-elle doucement._

 _Sheryl hocha la tête hébétée en essayant de se tenir debout correctement. Ils sortirent du restaurant chic où ils avaient dîné._

 _-Ça ne te dérange pas de marcher un peu ma chérie demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu._

 _-Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de chariot pour seulement dix minutes de marche, répondit-elle gentiment._

 _Sheryl rigola bêtement, en prenant la main de sa douce, la conduisant vers ce qu'il pensait être la direction de leur maison._

 _Tricia soupira inaudible, à la marche tangente de son mari qui les menait tout droit au quai de la ville._

 _-Chérie, je crois que tu devrais me laisser te guider, conseilla-t-elle calme._

 _-Hein, pourquoi demanda-t-il confus._

 _-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que l'on habite à la plate-forme maritime non._

 _-Heu, j'suis pas trop sûr._

 _Tricia secoua la tête désabuser, elle mena Sheryl à leur véritable maison en soutenant parfois difficilement le poids lourd de ce dernier qui rigolait tout seul et s'affaissait sur elle._

 **Dix minutes plus tard.**

 _Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et rentra les deux d'entre eux, pour refermer la porte. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se retourna seulement pour voir que son homme n'était plus là._

 _-Sheryl appela-t-elle troublé._

 _-Ici mon adorable femme cria une voix d'une autre pièce._

 _Surprise, elle avança à la cuisine d'où provenait sa voix. En entrant, elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir dans le choc à la vue impossible devant elle._

 _La salle était recouverte intégralement de farine et autres produits répandus au sol et sur lui-même qui se trouvait juste coucher sur un morceau de table coupé dans le milieu. Les ustensiles de cuisine étaient tranchés en petit cube._

 _-Je crois que j'ai plus le contrôle de mes fils marmonna-t-il attrister._

 _Il se leva vacillant, et tomba sur le visage au sol, gémissant, il se frotta la marque rouge de son impact avant qu'un sourire ne vienne sur son visage en voyant sa belle et tendre._

 _-Tu veux que l'on monte jouer à un suggéra-t-il d'une voix séduisante._

 _Elle l'aida à se relever du sol d'où il était toujours allongé._

 _-Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas très sûr que dans ton état, tu sois très performant mon chère, dit-elle douce._

 _-Ne te formalise pas de ça, même bourrer, je peux faire cela, et avec une telle facilité que tu en resteras admiratif, sourit-il amoureusement._

 _-Dans ce cas, montons-nous amuser, accorda-t-elle contente._

… _._

 **Interruption du flash-back.**

-Papa a été vraiment performant dans le lit saoul s'écria Road choqué.

Tricia fut outrée que sa fille parler de son père ainsi, elle regarda accusatrice l'oncle qui haussa les épaules son regard l'air de dire, « j'y suis absolument pour rien dans la perversité de ta fille ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « performant dans le lit » demanda Allen curieux ?

Elle fixa son dernier qui détenait une innocence voyante. Elle sourit forcée.

-Rien du tout, c'est des mots que les grandes personnes peuvent utiliser, mais pas les enfants d'accord répondit-elle gentiment.

-Continue ton histoire veux-tu rappelas Tyki impatient.

Tricia reprit donc son histoire à la grande joie du plus vieux pervers sur les bords. Road couvrit les oreilles d'un Allen confus.

-Nous sommes montés en haut, et avons joué pendant quelques heures...

 **Reprend flash-back.**

 _-Mais comment tu fais, soupira-t-elle troublé._

 _Sheryl ria amusée, tout en remettant un mot sur le plateau de scrabble, au désespoir de sa femme qui voyait ses chances descendre à zéro._

 _-Je crois que l'on peut dire que j'ai gagné, sourit-il amusé._

 _Elle secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité, il venait de la battre pour la trentième fois._

 _-Tu veux refaire une partie proposa-t-il joueur._

 **Fin flash-back.**

Les deux aux esprits un peu tordus regardèrent bouche bée la femme qui cachait son rire avec une main devant sa bouche.

Allen enleva les mains de sa sœur de ses oreilles, il pencha la tête confus à ce que venait de dire leur mère.

-C'est injuste de nous avoir stimulé juste pour ça s'écria Tyki dégoûté.

-Je ne vous pas de quoi tu parles, mais en tout cas je suis heureuse que vous soyers tous venus me voir rétorqua-t-elle calme.

-C'est normal que l'ont soient venues prendre des nouvelles de notre mère nia Road souriante.

-Tyki, tu peux me rendre un service questionna-t-elle tranquillement.

-Ça dépend, c'est quoi dit-il ennuyer.

-À une heure d'ici, une fête foraine s'est installée, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu y apporte ces deux-là s'amuser, annonça-t-elle souriante.

Les yeux d'Allen s'allumèrent dans l'espoir en apprenant qu'il allait peut-être aller dans une fête foraine pour de vrai.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés soupira de fatigue sous les yeux suppliants de sa nièce et celle d'espoir de son neveu.

-C'est bon, je vais les emmener, mais après on rentre chez le Comte parce que je n'ai pas envie de revenir ici avec Sheryl traînant dans les parages, accepta-t-il autoritaire.

-Yeah, on va pouvoir aller s'amuser, applaudit-elle heureuse.

Le noah du rêve fit un bisou à sa mère tout comme le jeune garçon et sortit ensemble excité sous le regard amusé de leur mère.

-Bon et bien, je vais te laisser, tu me verras sans doute dans quelques années ou à un bal déclara-t-il détendu.

Le noah du plaisir se leva à son tour pour quitter la chambre, laissant seul la maîtresse de maison.

En descendant l'escalier, il vit son neveu et nièce sauter dans l'empressement.

-Allez, dépêche-toi appela Road gémissante.

Tyki soupira las, mais accéléra le pas pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'aînée des Noé. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant sortir en premier les enfants impatients pour ensuite sortir lui-même en soupirant une fois de plus.

 **Une heure plus tard.**

Allen regarda excité la place remplie de plusieurs attractions à l'air amusant, ainsi qu'aux dizaines de stands de nourriture qui lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Des parents surveillant leurs enfants. Des vendeurs criant pour la qualité de leurs articles.

-Bon, je vous donne de quoi vous éclater à chacune de ses attractions et en échange vous me laisser rentrer au manoir proposa-t-il tranquillement.

-Hein, mais Tricia a dit que tu devais rester avec nous s'écria le plus jeune surpris.

-Elle n'a jamais dis ça, et puis vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ici contredit-il ennuyer.

-Tu vas rester avec nous sinon je dis à tout le monde que t'as embrassé une vieille rétorqua la jeune fille impassible.

Tyki se renfrogna à ce détail. Il souffla d'agacement que sa belle-sœur est racontée ce souvenir à ce monstre qui lui servait de nièce.

Il ne put se lamenter plus qu'elle l'attrapât par le bras et le tira vers un stand tenu par un homme dans la quarantaine et chauve.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, petite fille, petit garçon, voulez-vous essayer de faire tomber ces boîtes de conserve, si vous réussissez à toutes les faire tomber, vous pourrez choisir un prix de votre choix tenta-t-il enjouer.

Tyki donna de l'argent à Road qui s'empressa de ramasser une seule balle. Elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer et lança de toutes ses forces. La balle traversa la pyramide de boîte de conserve pour aller s'enterrer dans le bois derrière.

Elle sourit contente de son lancer qui fit tomber tous les récipients au sol sous l'œil ahuri du propriétaire du domaine.

-Je veux ça ordonna-t-elle en désignant la chose.

L'homme rapporta un appareil photo pour le lui donner encore ébahie de la puissance du tir.

Elle partit quelques instants pour s'arrêter à un stand de nourriture.

-Bonjour, charmante demoiselle que puis-je préparer pour vous demanda la vendeuse gentiment.

-Alors, je voudrais dix crêpes au nutella, dix gaufres dont cinq au sucre et cinq à la framboise, je veux aussi des croustilles noisette, énuméra-t-elle sans jeter un seul regard à la marchandise.

La femme regarda surprise la petite fille devant, avant de s'exécuter en la voyant partir vers un homme et un autre enfant.

 **Quinze minutes plus tard.**

Road revint vers la propriétaire du stand avec son oncle renfrogné. Il paya la jeune femme et prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et repartit à son neveu calme.

Contente la petite noah entraîna son oncle et son frère à un grand banc inoccupé. Elle s'assit avec eux. Elle prit les gaufres à la framboise et donna ceux au nutella à son frère. Tandis que Tyki croqua dans ceux aux sucres.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait après.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Tu peux parler toi, tu fais exactement de même.

-Oui, mais moi je suis un adulte comparé à toi.

-Hé je te ferais dire que je suis plus vieille que toi.

-Seulement dans le vécu, et pour ce qui est du corps...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Road gonfla ses joues pour faire la moue sous l'œil amusé de son frère. Chacun entama leurs pâtisseries dans un silence général.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard.**

-Dis, Tyki, on peut aller faire, ça tous ensemble demanda Road implorante.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à ce qu'elle montrait, et gémit en voyant un espace assez grand clôturer, dehors étaient une dizaine de poneys de taille moyenne marron.

-Je parie que je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna-t-il triste.

Road sourit aussi grand que le Comte Millénaire. Elle se leva excitée et courut avec son frère aussi impatient qu'elle de monter à cheval. En arrivant au manège, Tyki soupira pour ce qui devait être la centième fois aujourd'hui.

-Bien le bonjour monsieur, voulez-vous faire faire un tour à ces deux jeunes enfants demanda le dresseur patient.

-Non, c'est pour nous trois contredit Road sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Vraiment, eh bien, si vous voulez bien choisir tous un pon...commença-t-il faussement accueillant.

-Non, on va tous être sur le même équidé, coupa-t-elle catégorique.

Agacer d'être ainsi interrompu, l'homme, claqua sa langue dans l'irritation, mais sourit tout de même aimable à la sale gamine devant lui.

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi chercher un cheval qui puisse supporter vos poids à tous, annonça-t-il énerver à l'intérieur.

L'homme partit un court instant pour revenir avec un grand cheval noir à l'air robuste. Tyki donna l'argent à l'humain qu'il trouvait assez répugnant dans sa fausse douceur. Puis rejoignirent ses deux membres de la famille.

-Tu peux m'aider à monter demanda Allen timide.

-Moi aussi, tu pourras m'aider enchérie la petite noah poliment.

Tyki hocha la tête, il souleva le jeune garçon par la taille et le monta sur l'étalon, et fit pareil pour la jeune fille, pour finalement pour monter à son tour. Il enveloppa un de ses bras sur les deux enfants pour qu'ils ne tombent pas.

-Eh c'est parti.

Il donna un petit coup au cheval avec ses pieds, le faisant aller au trot, les secousses causées par le mouvement du pur-sang firent grincer d'inconfort le plus jeune.

Alors que Road gémit frustrer par la lenteur du cheval, elle se retourna à regarder son frère plus âgé.

-Fais-le aller plus vite, ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

Il secoua la tête désabuser, mais obéis à l'aînée des Noé. Après un coup un peu plus puissant l'étalon hénissa et se mit au trop. Cette fois l'euphorie se fit sentir chez les deux petits à la sensation de leurs cheveux même courts virevolter grâce au vent provoqué par la course.

Arrivé à la fin de la barrière, le plus vieux fit faire demi-tour au cheval qui continuait sa course rapide.

 **Vingt minutes plus tard.**

Il posa sa nièce et son neveu à terre, un sourire de pur bonheur illuminant leurs visages adorables, il sourit en coin content de les voir aussi vivants et joyeux comparer à leur état endormit et fiévreux qu'ils avaient été pendant deux jours.

-Merci de votre visite, revenez quand vous voulez déclara le propriétaire fade.

Il renifla de dédain. Jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans une fête foraine où cet homme se trouverait, ses paroles forcées le rendant envie de le tuer de la plus horrible des manières.

-Viens Allen, on va essayer ce jeu ria Road joyeuse.

Allen hocha la tête vivement, il courut après sa sœur adoptive en direction du stand dont elle parlait. Tyki les suivit en les regardant avec tendresse.

 _Finalement, il ne trouvait pas cela très gênant._

* * *

 _ **Joyeux Noël à tous, le cadeau que je vous offre est un chapitre tout droit venu de mon cœur. Si mon cadeau vous plaît laissez donc un review pour réchauffer mes mains gelées.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde, je viens tout juste de finir de corriger (j'ai fini ce chapitre à 23 : 58). Donc, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis, bonne année.**

 **Elogane : Moi non plus, donc, j'ai fait avec les connaissances d'internet. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel pour mettre ce déchet. Bonne année.**

 **Trancy13 : Je sais, mais là je crois que je me rattrape légèrement. Et non tu ne passes pas pour une pervers et la réponse est malheureusement trèèès loin (à moins que je ne décide d'avancer).**

 **NeahCampbell54 : Moi aussi je le pense. Non pas du tout que je t'explique Skin est devenue Noah, une année avant que Allen soit l'apprentie de Cross. Sheryl l'a été depuis des années (ils ont juste fait garder un suspense) et il est réellement marié à Tricia depuis des années. Euh attend, j'ai posté, il y a exactement sept jours.**

 **Anonymous : De rien et c'est vrai que Tyki est malchanceux. Je vais devoir réfléchir à quand ce sera ça.**

 **Ale Walker : Je trouve que c'est un très beau cadeau de Noël que de me faire connaître ta présence sur ma fic.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14.**

Tyki transportait plusieurs articles que les enfants avaient gagnés aux jeux de la fête foraine, alors que ces derniers couraient loin de lui. Ils poussèrent la porte de la salle à manger obtenant ainsi l'attention de tous les membres de leur famille surprise.

Sheryl se leva de son siège dans l'intention d'aller étreindre ses petits anges, mais il fut stopper dans son élan par un saignement de nez imprévu aux visages trop adorables pour lui de se contenir.

-Tu ne peux pas te retenir au moins, une journée d'être un pervers soupira Tyki blazer.

-C'est méchant de me traité de pervers, alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait, renifla-t-il triste.

-Encore heureux s'écria-t-il effarer.

Le ministre du Portugal se rassit regardant son assiette presque avec un air boudeur, en même temps qu'il s'essuyait le nez avec une serviette sortit de son pantalon. La paire Kamelot s'assit à leur propre place, tout comme le seul Mikk de la famille lâcha tout ce qu'il portait pour prendre place.

-Alors qu'avez-vous fait de beau aujourd'hui demanda le Comte curieux.

-On est allé à une fête foraine...commença Allen rayonnant.

-...et on à joué toute la journée à tous les jeux qu'ils avaient finis Road animé.

Le bonheur des deux Kamelot sembla illuminer la salle tout entière dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Le sourire du Comte grandit, que ses yeux dorés observaient les plus jeunes avec une affection écrasante.

-Racontez-nous donc ce que vous avez pu jouer à cette fête encouragea-t-il joyeux.

La petite fille aux cheveux sauvages se lança dans un récit de leurs avec une fougue et une énergie non épuisable. Le repas se déroula ainsi dans une conversation pleine de plaisir.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous soyez amusé, mais je suis aussi surpris que Tyki vous et accompagné, mais je pense qu'il est désormais temps pour d'aller vous coucher, conseilla-t-il gentiment.

-Quoi déjà, mais on a pas sommeil gémi Road pitoyable.

le Comte parut déçu, il soupira tout en croisant les bras sur son gros ventre que lui donnait son costume de clown de l'auguste.

-Dommage, moi qui voulais que demain la famille tout entière passe la journée ensemble dehors avec l'idée d'un pique-nique, et bien tan pis lâche-t-il de déception.

À ces paroles, tous les Noahs se redressèrent ébahis. Jamais le Comte n'avait proposé qu'ils fassent quelque chose ensemble. L'aînée des Noé se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-En fait, nous sommes très fatigués de notre journée n'est-ce pas Allen s'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

Son frère hocha la tête vivement dans l'accord, feignant même un bâillement de fatigue.

-Vraiment, alors nous partirons à huit heures pile et je demanderai aux jumeaux d'être là aussi déclara-t-il gaiement.

La paire acquiesça un peu à contrecœur, à la pensée de devoir sacrifier leurs précieux sommeils.

-Bonne nuit, Millénie, dirent en cœur les plus jeunes.

Frère et soeur adoptif sortir de la salle pour aller le plus vite possible à leur lit. Après qu'ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit à chacun, Allen plongea dans son lit tout habillé.

Un sourire content aux lèvres à l'idée de passe une journée avec la totalité de sa famille. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant directement, ayant été réellement fatigué de cette journée amusante.

 ** _ **Jour suivant.**_**

Le Comte qui était dans sa forme blanche jeta un regard à l'ensemble (oui, même les jumeaux) dans le salon. Mimi qui était là aussi tenait dans ses mains un sac qui devait certainement contenir quelques occupations pour la journée.

Tyki lui avait, une sacoche remplit à ras bord de livres. Sheryl avait des jeux d'échecs, scrabbles et autres dans ses mains. Skin portait un sac rempli de bonbon. Les jumeaux n'avaient rien. Allen et Road eux tenaient les sacs respectifs qu'ils avaient gardés dans leurs chambres.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons y aller, Road ouvre, ta porte sur l'Angleterre ordonna-t-il calmement.

La petite noah acquiesça, elle claqua des doigts, a porte se matérialisa et s'ouvrit. Ce fut tout en rang qu'ils la traversèrent pour se retrouver en dehors d'une ville à l'air magnifique.

-On est où exactement demanda Allen curieux.

-On est dans la ville de Paris, j'ai choisi cet endroit parce qu'il y a une grande clairière à quelques kilomètres d'ici, expliqua-t-elle heureuse.

-C'est très bien pensée Road, enfin je demanderai aux jumeaux de bien vouloir prendre votre forme blanche dit-il sérieux.

Le plus vieux des frères regarda le Comte une seconde vide, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Le gris sur leurs peaux à teint pâle, leurs yeux d'or devinrent bleu ciel.

Satisfait de cela. Le patriarche se mit à marcher en direction de la ville suivie de sa famille et de Mimi. Durant la marche, certains Noahs décidèrent d'entamer une conversation.

-Vous savez ce qui a pris au Comte de vouloir faire une sortie familiale chuchota Debitto curieux.

-Peux-être que l'accident du bal lui a fait réfléchir sur la façon dont nous sommes tous assez éloigner les uns des autres murmura Sheryl pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on se voit tous les jours et on n'est jamais très loin de l'autre dit Jasdero confus ?

-C'est ce que vous croyez tous, mais c'est loin d'être le cas fit-il sérieux. La vérité est que Tyki part des jours pour rester avec ses " amies ". Skin reste la moitié de son temps dans sa chambre à compter ses bonbons et l'autre moitié dans la cuisine à manger des sucreries. Quand Lullubel ne donne pas ses cours à mes enfants, elles passent son temps à rester dans sa chambre à faire des préparations pour ses missions. Quant à vous les jumeaux, vous partez très souvent visiter les marché noir. Moi-même je dois partir des jours voir des semaines à cause de mon travail assez occupant.

Le choc s'infiltra sur les traits des autres Noahs qui n'avaient jamais pensé que même s'ils vivaient tous sous le même toit, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient proches.

-Alors, tu dis qu'on est tous à faire notre vie de notre côté en restant le minimum possible tous ensemble reformula Tyki incertain.

-Oui, enfin presque. Mes chers enfants sont toujours restés ensemble, ils sont tellement inséparables qu'ils dorment même ensemble, expliqua-t-il souriant tendrement.

-Il est vrai que ces deux sont des vrais pots de colle, ils sont allés jusqu'à me suivre à la mine ria-t-il doucement.

-En effet, seulement si nous sommes tous dans notre coin, alors est-ce que maître s'en est rendu compte et est attristé par, cela demanda Lullubel troublée.

Ils fixèrent tous le dos de leur patriarche et les deux enfants à ses côtés discutant joyeusement entre eux sans être conscient de la discussion plus grave qui se passait derrière eux.

 ** _ **Cinq minutes plus tard.**_**

-Hé tout le monde, je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse s'exclama Road excité.

-Pitiez faite que ce soit vrai marmonna Tyki sous son souffle.

Les Noahs s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la rue pour regarder l'aînée des Noé leur sourire heureuse de son idée encore inconnus pour eux.

-D'accord, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas cette idée brillante que tu as eue proposa le Comte doucement.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait bien que l'on nous sépare pour aller visiter la ville, par exemple Lullubel, Allen, Mimi et moi ont peux très bien aller faire un peu de shopping alors que vous autres peuvent aller faire les magasins qui pourraient vous plaire, parla-t-elle impatiente d'une réponse.

Le faiseur d'Akuma sembla réfléchir quelques instants à cette suggestion pour finalement acquiescer dans l'accord. Road applaudit dans la joie. Elle prit la main de son petit frère souriant timidement. Maîtresse et serviteur avancèrent prête à faire quelques dépenses si quelque chose leur plaisait.

-Dans ce cas, on se rejoi...commença-t-elle rapidement.

-Une minute, moi je suis pas d'accord coupa Tyki fortement.

-Hein, mais pourquoi demanda-t-elle mécontente.

-Parce qu'Allen est un garçon, il doit donc rester avec nous, pendant que vous faites des choses entre filles, répondit-il sérieux.

Elle gonfla ses joues dans la frustration que son oncle ait trouvé la faille à son idée et le rappelle. Elle regarda Allen qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

-Qui te dit qu'Allen ne veut pas venir avec nous dit-elle calme.

-Aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne voudrait aller faire du shopping avec des filles surtout quand ces dernières seraient très tentées de lui faire porté tout ce que vous avez acheté, rétorqua-t-il avec expérience.

-Tyki à raison, Allen va rester avec nous, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera tous dans quelques heures à la clairière pour le pique-nique rassura Sheryl doucement.

Elle baissa la tête dans la défaite, lâchant la main de son frère. Elle se retourna pour aller vers sa soeur qui l'attendait avec sa servante.

-On se voit tout à l'heure interpella Allen hésitant.

-Bien sûr.

Elle rejoignit sa soeur de meilleure humeur aux paroles de son petit frère. Tyki prit la relève en prenant la main de son neveu surpris par ce geste.

-Ce que Road sur nous tous visiter des boutiques est bien, mais certains d'entre-nous ne va pas vouloir rentrer dans certains types de magasin rajouta-t-il en regardant Skin et les jumeaux.

-Nous pouvons très bien, nous séparer encore fit remarquer le chef de famille.

-On va avec le bouffeur de bonbon s'exclamèrent les jumeaux synchrones.

-Alors, la question est réglée, claqua-t-il gaiement.

Les trois partirent vers une direction, tandis que le reste partit dans une autre. L'oncle tenant la main de son neveu légèrement triste de ne pas avoir pu rester avec sa soeur.

-Que diriez-vous que l'on commence par aller voir une boutique de tricot, ensuite une qui vend des livres de tout les genres, et enfin aller à un qui vend des jeux et peux-être aussi des vêtements suggéra le patriarche calmement ?

Aucun des deux adultes n'eut d'opposition à ce programme, ni le seul enfant présent eut. Satisfait de cela, Adam guida son groupe à la boutique de tricot pas très loin de leurs positions. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sans perdre un seul instant le seul tricoteur de la famille se dirigea à toute les étagèrent rempli de vingtaines pelotes de laine de différentes couleurs.

-Tricia m'a dit que tu aimais bien tricoter, alors est-ce que tu veux que je te prennent quelqu'une et des paires d'aiguilles proposa Sheryl gentiment.

-C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de pelote ou d'aiguille puisque je passe toujours mes journées à m'amuser avec Road, refusa-t-il poliment.

Le ministre du Portugal cligna des yeux surpris à sa réponse franche. Tyki tenu un rictus moqueur à la tête d'ahuri que tenait son frère qui avait lui-même souligné l'étroit lien qu'entretenait sa nièce et son neveu.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail ria-t-il amusé.

La paire de frères se mit à jeter des regards au Comte qui examinaient toutes les pelotes d'un œil expert.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_**

-Bien, allons aux livres s'exclama Adam joyeux.

Le Noah du plaisir et du désir soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient cru qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette boutique affreuse. Allen se mit aux côtés de l'homme plus âgé.

-Hé attendez-nous, s'écria Sheryl surpris.

Les Noahs coururent pour les rattraper dans leurs pas. Le Comte sourit amusé, balançant le petit sac en plastique qui contenait ses précieuses pelotes nouvellement achetées. La marche dans la ville désormais en pleine activité et débordante de monde dans les rues ralenties un peu la moitié de la famille Noah dans leurs destinations.

Mais à la fin, ils réussirent à arriver à la librairie remplie de cinq personnes tout au plus. Sheryl se jeta littéralement sur les étagèrent ou des livres assez osés et descriptifs se trouvait. En temps normal, il n'achèterait rien, mais ceux qu'ils avaient laissé dans le salon avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Tyki lui, prit son temps pour étudier tous les livres présents (sauf ceux pervers). Alors qu'Allen regardait tout avec une curiosité enfantine toute la librairie propre et bien rangée et donc différente de celle d'Undy.

En pensant à l'homme de Moyeuvre, il se mit à regarder son oncle incertain. Il secoua la tête vivement surprenant le Comte et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller voir son oncle.

-Hmm qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux, un livre questionna-t-il tranquillement.

-Non, je...je voudrais que dans quelques jours, tu m'emmènes de nouveau à la mine de Moyeuvre pour que je puisse revoir Elizabeth et Undy déclara-t-il déterminer.

Tyki le fixa étonné du feu qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux argentés, et confus du deuxième nom que son neveu venait de citer.

-Qui est " Undy " demanda-t-il méfiant ?

-Hmm, c'est un libraire que j'ai rencontré là-bas, murmura-t-il gêner.

-Je veux t'y emmener, mais alors un seul jour, je refuse que tu dormes dans l'appartement de la mère du chef de mine, ou alors tu dors à la mine prévint-il catégorique.

Allen acquiesça heureux, il serra son oncle qui lui gâcha les cheveux dans la tendresse tout en contemplant les livres qu'il trouvait assez intéressants.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen regarda le magasin de jouets qui se trouvait droit devant eux. Adam ouvrit la porte en grand pour eux de passer. Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre dans la nervosité. Un flash de son père adoptif allongé dans la neige se colorant rouge autour de lui le fit faire demi-tour et courir le plus loin possible du magasin.

Il continua sa course sans entendre les cris des trois hommes inquiets de sa fuite. Il évita les gens autour de lui, des larmes coulant de ses yeux vitreux. Un désir fort d'aller retrouver sa soeur le prit et il arrêta de courir pour observer rapidement son environnement.

Les personnes qui étaient dans les rues lui cachaient un peu la vue, mais il ne vit pas de signe de sa soeur ou même d'une boutique de vêtements.

-Allen hurla une voix au loin.

Peur qu'ils le rapporte au magasin, il se remit à courir, poussant les gens dans sa rue, ignorant les insultes que certain lui lançait d'être ainsi poussé.

 ** _ **Avec les filles Noahs et Akuma.**_**

-Alors c'était pas une idée géniale de nous séparer du garçon s'exclama Road joyeuse.

-Je te concède que c'était un bon plan, néanmoins, il n'est pas parfait sur beaucoup de points lâcha Lullubel, l'œil aiguisé dans des couteaux.

La petite Noah sentit, une goutte de sueur se crée à l'arrière de sa tête à ce que venait de dire sa soeur.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une mission qu'on doit accomplir dit-elle gentiment.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête dans l'affirmative, Mimi sourit amusée du comportement de sa maîtresse. L'aîné des Noahs regarda douteuse sa soeur imperturbable.

-Mais c'est quoi les points imparfaits interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

-Le premier, c'est que tu nous divise selon le sexe, le deuxième est que tu as voulu prendre Allen avec toi, le troisième est que tu n'as pas donné aux autres un plan pour ce qu'ils allaient faire et le dernier point est que c'est notre frère qui à dû te dire quand nous allions les rejoindre, énuméra-t-elle calme.

Elle se renfrogna en connaissant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé. Elle se remit à marcher marmonnant sous son souffle. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom fort, elle se retourna surprise pour se faire aborder par quelqu'un. Lullubel la retenue pour éviter qu'elle ne tombent au sol. Ses yeux restèrent sur les cheveux auburn de l'enfant qui la serrait.

-Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu es blessé quelque part s'affola-t-elle inquiète.

Elle l'obligea à desserrer son emprise et l'éloigner d'elle pour chercher la moindre blessure qu'il pourrait avoir, mais n'en trouva aucune à sa confusion.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où sont les autres, demanda-t-elle confuse ?

-Je veux pas aller là-bas, renifla-t-il pitoyablement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les trois Noahs apparurent dans la foule, se précipitant vers eux. Bientôt, Allen fut englouti dans une double étreinte de Sheryl et Tyki.

-Tu veux bien nous dire ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça cria Sheryl en colère.

-Je veux pas y aller, dit-il en gémissant effrayer.

-Quoi tu parles du magasin de jouets, pourquoi demanda Tyki gentiment.

Il acquiesça, alors qu'il commençait à pleurer et à crier comme un enfant de son âge ferait, faisant paniqué tout les Noahs pris au dépourvu. Sheryl se reprit le premier et le porta, tout en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Il lui chuchota des paroles apaisantes qui prirent effet quelques minutes plus tard. Allen renifla doucement, serrant le cou de son père avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

-Nous devrions aller prendre le petit déjeuner qu'on a pas pris au manoir parla le Comte calmement.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête d'accord. Ils se mirent tous à marcher en jetant parfois des regards sur le petit garçon toujours dans les bras du père de famille.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

Les Noahs et Mimi étaient tout assis à une terrasse d'un café. Allen était assis à côté de son père et de sa soeur, sur la table étaient quelques pâtisseries à l'air appétissante. Il mangea son éclair de chocolat sans grande conviction.

-Je me demande ce que les jumeaux et Skin font confia Road distraite.

-Connaissant les phénomènes, je dirais qu'ils font quelque chose qui va leur attirer des ennuis plus tard. Pour Skin, c'est facile, il doit se trouver dans une confiserie bailla Tyki ennuyé.

Un petit silence s'installa, puisque aucun ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Allen releva la tête de la table pour regarder sa famille mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé.

Son doux murmure attira l'attention de tous sur lui, le rendant encore un peu plus nerveux. Il rougit gêné aux nombreuses paires d'yeux sur lui.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, continua-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi tu es partie questionna Tyki calme.

Il hésita un moment à leur dire, mais finalement, il le fit, en pensant devoir donner une explication à sa nouvelle famille.

-On devait aller au magasin de jouets quand Mana...quand il est mort, lâcha-t-il difficilement.

Le Comte se sentit immédiatement coupable que son idée avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir à son plus jeune membre, alors que Road se sentit triste en ayant la connaissance de qui était Mana, tandis que les autres étaient tout simplement confus.

-Je comprends et j'en suis désolé, je ne savais pas s'excusa le patriarche attristé.

Allen acquiesça et retourna à son éclair. Les autres mangèrent leurs propres petits gâteaux (sauf Mimi). Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, les adultes décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller acheter des vêtements pour les deux enfants du clan.

Plusieurs magasins furent visiter par nos chers Noahs, et une collection de sacs porté par les deux frères.

Allen oublia rapidement Mana et sans que personne ne s'en rend compte les heures s'écoula et bientôt, ils durent partirent de la ville pour leurs lieux de rendez-vous.

 ** _ **Quarante minutes plus tard.**_**

-Road, je veux que tu ouvre ta porte dans la cuisine du manoir ordonna le Comte gaiement.

La petite noah ria joyeusement faisant ce que lui avait le patriarche de leur famille. Une vingtaine d'Akuma habillé en domestique portant des paniers, et des draps sortirent de sa porte. Ils déposèrent tout sur l'herbe, s'inclinèrent profondément à leur maître et repartirent au manoir faire leurs tâches ménagèrent. Sa porte se dissipa dans l'air.

Adam déplia un drap et les deux frères prirent un côté pour l'étendre et le poser au sol entièrement déplié. Ils firent pareil pour les deux autres draps qui formèrent un énorme carré blanc. Dès que les hommes eurent fini avec ça, les femmes mirent la vaisselle qui se trouvait dans un panier, alors que les enfants sortaient la nourriture.

À la fin des tâches réparties, ils se posèrent et leurs derniers frères manquants arrivèrent portant un grand sac pour Skin et deux sacs moyens pour les jumeaux. La paire se précipita vers eux.

-Putain on crève la dalle, alors je vous préviens, on bouffe maintenant s'écria Debitto crû.

-Surveille un peu, ton parler gronda le Comte à la légère.

La brune se renfrogna un peu, tout en se jetant sur la nourriture avec son frère. Le faiseur d'Akuma secoua la tête désabuser du comportement sauvage et grossier du Noah du lien. Les autres commencèrent aussi leurs repas mais plus lentement. La discussion fut étonnamment engagée par Lullubel beaucoup moins impassible que d'habitude.

 ** _ **Une heure plus tard.**_**

-C'était vraiment...délicieux sourit Allen forcé.

-Ouai, même si je trouve que les pâtes à la bolonnaise avaient un drôle de goût, que le poulet était complètement carbonisé, que la salade avait beaucoup trop de sauce, que les œufs était mal épluchée et que le gâteaux durs comme de la pierre dit-elle en scrutant la réaction du Comte.

Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsque ce dernier regarda ailleurs en sifflotant un air joyeux. De sa réaction, elle ne pouvait que deviner que le premier enfant avait essayé de faire à manger et avait lamentablement échoué. Les jumeaux s'étirèrent et se laissèrent tomber en arrière.

-On réclame que personne ne nous dérange dans notre sieste prévint Debitto fatigué.

-Oui, personne ne nous dérange répéta Jasdero épuiser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ça, alors qu'on sait que quand vous êtes en manque de sommeil, vous êtes des vraies larves critiqua Lullubel irrité !

-Ne soient pas aussi sévère avec eux, ils ont fait un grand effort de ne pas être des mort vivant tout de suite sermonna Sheryl mécontent.

-C'est vrai que c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas trouvé une place pour dormir confirma Road amusé.

-Je trouve, leur effort misérable pour ce jour important contredit-elle sérieuse.

Le premier enfant ria de bon cœur aux chamailleries de sa famille sur l'autonomie des jumeaux. D'ailleurs les Noahs du lien s'étaient endormis pendant le petit argument de leurs frères et sœurs à leurs agacements quand ils le remarquèrent.

-Né, qui veut jouer à un jeu proposa Allen timidement.

Toute sa famille pivota pour le regarder, le faisant se trémousser un peu dans la nervosité.

-Je ne vois pas d'objection à y jouer lâcha Tyki ennuyé.

-Je suis partant s'exclama Sheryl ravie.

-C'est pas sucré refusa Skin grave.

-Je trouve que c'est trop puéril pour moi d'y participer parla Lullubel implacable.

-Moi je ne suis pas contre du tout dis le Comte presque chantant.

Heureux des membres qui voulaient jouer, il se mit plus loin de là où, ils avaient pique-niqué pour ne pas déranger les jumeaux dans leurs siestes, le reste, le suivant.

-À quoi voulez-vous qu'on joue demanda le Comte curieux.

-Bah déjà on peut pas faire cache-cache dans cet endroit, et chat serait trop vite lassant dans le soleil, ni un, deux, trois soleils, donc, je ne sais pas répondit Road pensif.

-Pourquoi on ne joue pas aux trouve-réponse suggéra Tyki placide.

Les deux enfants penchèrent la tête dans la confusion la plus totale aux jeux dont parlais leur oncle. Tandis que leur père avaient un saignement de nez énorme à l'air trop adorable que possédaient ses enfants pour qu'il puisse résister.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce jeu, c'est quoi le but demanda la petit Noah perdu.

-C'est normal, c'est un jeu que Sheryl a inventé quand j'étais petit, et le but du jeu est très simple, les personnes se voient assigner une personne, et ils doivent aller chercher quelque chose qui lui correspond, lorsqu'ils arrivent à le faire, ils peuvent poser une question ou gage au joueur dont ils ont trouvé ce qui leur correspond. Le joueur est bien sûr obligé de répondre ou de faire le gage donner expliqua-t-il correctement.

-Ça a l'air super, on va jouer à ça, qui est le joueur qu'on doit deviner, questionna-t-elle enjoué.

-Je veux bien avoir l'honneur de faire commencer cette partie ria Adam guilleret.

Tous les participants acquiescèrent d'accord avec cela. L'homme le plus vieux d'eux tous se posa sur l'herbe fraîche, laissant aux autres tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait bien le représenter le plus.

Le premier à bouger fut Tyki qui partit récupérer Lero qui s'était fait oublier pendant tout le matin en ne disant rien. Il revint le montrant au Comte qui secoua la tête dans la négativité. Le prochain à faire un mouvement était Road qui partit prendre le sac de pelote de laine, elle aussi connu la même réponse.

Allen se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait bien représenter le patriarche de la famille. Ses yeux argentés parcourant les affaires que les Noahs avaient emmenées et ce qu'ils avaient acheté ce matin.

 ** **Quatre minutes plus tard.****

Sheryl soupira à la réponse négative du Comte à Mimi légèrement perdue, n'ayant pas entendu le jeu qu'ils jouaient. Les yeux d'Allen s'allumèrent alors qu'une pensée le traversa. Hésitant, il prit un pas et montra tous les Noahs à l'homme plus âgé qui sourit chaleureusement et hocha la tête.

-Hein, mais on n'est pas des objets s'indigna Road vexé.

-C'est vrai, mais vous représenter tout ce que je suis, affirma-t-il, sérieux.

Elle s'attendrit à cette révélation, tapant dans ses mains joyeusement, elle fixa son frère curieuse.

-Puisque tu es celui qui a trouvé, tu dois lui poser une question, dit-elle encourageante.

Le jeune garçon parut réfléchir quelques secondes à la question qu'il pouvait bien poser. Finalement, il en trouva une qui l'intriguait.

-Quel est ton pouvoir ?

-Hum, une partie de mon pouvoir est de créer des Akuma.

-Hein, comment ça une partie.

-Maintenant, maintenant, tu ne peux poser qu'une question.

Il gonfla ses joues comme un petit enfant qui n'avait pas eu son cadeau de Noël. Adam choisis Road pour le remplacer et ce fut d'extrêmement bonne humeur qu'elle prit la place de son frère sur l'herbe.

-Je me demande qui va trouver en premier, chantonna-t-elle moqueuse.

 ** _ **Trois heures plus tard.**_**

Le jeu était terminé depuis une bonne heure, désormais les Noahs étaient à leur propre occupation. Tyki lisait un livre, Sheryl jouait aux échecs avec Lullubel, Skin comptait sans arrêt ses bonbons et les deux enfants parlaient entre eux sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire plus tard.

Le Comte millénaire tricotait à un rythme paisible une écharpe lorsqu'il sentit un désespoir dans la ville d'à côté l'appeler assez fortement pour qu'il pose son travail sur le drap et se lever.

-Où tu vas Millénie questionna la petite Noah surprise ?.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, et continuer ce que vous faites, dit-il calme.

Allen regarda curieux le Comte prendre le chemin de la ville. Se sentant une envie oppressante de savoir où, il se rendait, il se leva aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hmmm, je...je vais un peu plus loin pour aller aux toilettes.

Il se sentit mal avec ce mensonge, mais Road ne le remarqua pas et lui dit de se dépêcher pour qu'ils continuent de prévoir leurs journées. Il se mit à courir dans la direction de la ville. Il attrapa rapidement la vue du Comte, restant à une distance sécuritaire pour évité qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il le suivait.

 ** _ **Trente-huit minutes plus tard.**_**

Il entra dans le bâtiment où le plus vieux était entré, montant les trois étages silencieusement, il regarda le Comte millénaire être recouvert de son clown de l'auguste et franchir le pas d'une porte ouverte. Il attendit une petite minute avant d'aller à son tour dans l'appartement. Ses oreilles ramassèrent des pleurs et sanglots un peu plus loin.

Il avança prudemment dans le petit couloir sombre, et trouva une porte entrebâillée qui montrait une femme pleurée sur un lit occupé par un homme au teint cadavreux. Il s'accroupit à la porte et observa presque en s'arrêtant de respirer pour ne pas être repéré.

-Voulez-vous ramener cet homme à la vie demanda le Comte gentiment ?

La femme sursauté et regarda l'homme le visage dévaster de larmes. Elle hocha la tête avec force sans qu'elles ne ressentent de la méfiance envers ce personnage étrange qui était apparue de nulle part.

-Vous pouvez le faire, vous pouvez faire revivre Frédéric interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.

-Je le peux, mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour que je puisse le faire, confirma-t-il douceâtre.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour revoir le sourire de mon Frédéric, enchaîna-t-elle désespérer.

Le Comte retint le dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'égoïsme des humains pour sourire un peu plus grand. Il claqua des doigts et un squelette en métal apparut devant la femme qui recula effrayer.

-J'ai juste que vous crier le nom de votre bien-aimé pour rappeler son âme énonça-t-il sérieux.

 _La femme vaincue assez rapidement la peur qu'elle ressentait au sac d'os métallique. Elle rassembla tout le courage et la volonté qu'elle possédait pour crier._

- _FREDERIC !_

Un éclair de matière frappa le réceptacle, le nom de l'homme décédé sur le front. Les yeux de la femme se remplir de joie à la voix de son bien-aimé sortant de la bouche du squelette. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée au mot qu'il cria haineusement.

-COMMENT, OSE-TU ME, TRANSFORMER EN AKUMA !

Elle recula apeurer de la soudaine brusquerie, elle tourna la tête au Comte qui n'affichait plus une seule bonté ou gentillesse dans ses yeux dorés.

-Tue cette femme et porte, sa peau ordonna-t-il froidement.

Allen regarda malade le bras de l'Akuma se transformer dans une lame et trancher la femme qui hurla d'horreur. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier au spectacle. Il recula d'effrois en voyant l'Akuma nouvellement formé se tourner à la porte.

-Toi, traître à l'innocence, comment oses-tu trahir Dieu hurla-t-il enrager.

L'Akuma toujours dans sa forme de squelette courut à la porte, la déchirant ouverte au choc du faiseur d'Akuma à la vue du plus jeune membre de sa famille. Le ressuscité leva sa lame et l'abattis sur lui. Allen paralysé regarda comme au ralentit la mort approché.

La suite fut un floue pour le jeune garçon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était l'Akuma hurlé quelque chose, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les yeux du Comte se creuser. Puis la dernière chose qu'il se rappela fut la douleur vive qu'il ressentit tout le long du côté gauche de son visage avant de s'évanouir sous le choc.

* * *

 ** _ **Pfiou finit, enfin je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 et bonne santé tout le monde.**_**

 ** _Bizarrement, je vois chaque jour ma vue baisser quand je manque d'inspiration, et étrangement quand je lis vos commentaire laissé, je retrouve ma vue._**


	17. Note Auteur (désolé pour la fausse joie)

_**Bonsoir, je viens de remarquer que j'ai eu de nouveaux commentaires et bien que j'en suis très heureuse, quelque part je me sens mal.**_

 _ **Je tiens donc vraiment à m'excuser à vous tous mes chers lecteurs pour toutes ces choses :**_

 _ **1-Pour ne toujours pas avoir fini mes fics après trois ans.**_

 _ **2-Pour m'être uniquement concentrer sur** Un camp connu et encore inconnu **.**_

 _ **3-Pour m'être jusque-là pas réellement investit dans mes fics.**_

 _ **4-Pour être tellement lente à écrire un seul chapitre et le poster.**_

 _ **5-Mais surtout, je m'excuse pour avoir été aussi paresseuse.**_

 _ **Mal à l'aise, je vous avoue que j'ai souvent passé mes journées à dormir et jouer à Facebook, regarder des films et marcher des heures dans la cuisine en écoutant des musiques, (un tic que j'ai commencé après harcèlement de mon ancien collègue et dont je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me débarrasser) mais surtout ce n'est pas très souvent que j'ai ouvert Open Office pour écrire.  
**_

 _ **Voilà pourquoi un mois avant Noël j'avais décidé que j'allais m'y mettre sérieusement.**_

 _ **J'ai donc eu des livres :** Écrire : Un plaisir à la portée de tous ; 35O techniques d'écriture créative, de **Faly Stachak **_ et _L'écriture créative : 80 exercices pour libérer sa plume et oser écrire ! , de **Josette Carpentier**_ et _Écrire un livre : Comment éviter les pièges de l'écriture, de **Gérard Raynal.**_

 _ **Ils me permettent d'écrire quotidiennement un certain nombre de mots sans y passer des heures, de m'améliorer dans mon style d'écriture, de faire moins de faute et de garder ma motivation en hausse pour quelques heures.**_

 _ **Mais revenons au sujet principal ! J'avais décidé de me concentrer uniquement sur** Un camp connu et encore inconnu **avant de m'occuper des autres. Mais je ne vous est jamais demandé laquelle vous vouliez que je m'occupe en priorité.**_

 _ **Bien sûr, étant celle qui les est écrite, j'avais le droit de choisir laquelle je voulais continuer en premier, mais maintenant je me dis que j'aurais dû vous demander votre avis.**_

 _ **Je me rattrape donc maintenant et vous le demande :**_

 _ **Laquelle de mes trois fics voulez-vous que je m'occupe en premier ?**_

 _ **Je vous rassure maintenant que j'ai décider de m'y mettre sérieusement, je ne serais plus aussi lente pour les écrire et les poster, je peux même en continuer deux en même temps.**_

 _ **Voilà, sur cela je vous laisse y réfléchir tranquillement.**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


End file.
